


The Melancholy Waters Lie

by anyrei, mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Again (You’re Welcome), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Back to Fun Tags:, Bossy Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Falls for a Human, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is a Made Up Species, Comedy, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drowning, Dystopia, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, In a World... Where Misogyny and White Supremacy Rule, Kevin Costner Not Included (You’re Welcome), Lots of Nods to The Little Mermaid, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minus the Dual Suicide, NOT between Cas and Dean, Now for the Not So Fun Tags:, Oral Sex, Please Read the Following Tag in Hal Douglas’ Voice, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Romance, Sex Magic, Star-crossed, Thanks Climate Change, Think Mermaid Meets Human, Top Dean Winchester, Water World, everything goes to shit, you know like in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 89,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: Merifi had always been the guardians, the angels of the sea. The balance in their world, the light to the sirens’ darkness. As with time and industrial growth, humans became aggressive, dangerous, uncaring in their endeavor to put all life in the sea at risk. Unable to combat it, the merifi and many other creatures went into hiding within their kingdoms.That was, until the fateful period in which humans created such mass destruction, pollution, and chaos; the earth warmed and the sea levels rose.Humans who survived were forced to reside in Teloah; the City of Death, and the sea was returned to its rightful inhabitants. Despite the shift, merifi of the Kingdom of Basgim were instructed by their King to never venture to the surface. But Castiel, the youngest of the King’s three sons, had never been good at listening.Fascinated by humans and the things they created, Castiel too often found himself nearing the surface in curiosity, but never drawing too close, never interfering in the affairs of humans on ships. That was, until a fateful night during a terrible storm, when a handsome human was flung from the safety of his ship.It wasn’t like saving one human could possibly change his life. Right?





	1. Lo! Death has reared himself a throne

**Author's Note:**

> **THANK YOU NOTE:** Well, first and foremost massive huge destiel hugs and cuddles and kisses and everything to our goddamn amazing artist [Hitori Alouette](https://hitori-alouette.tumblr.com/) ([here's her ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriAlouette/pseuds/HitoriAlouette)). Dude, My DUDE. This art is so breathtaking. Seriously, give her all of the damn love and kudos because hotdamn is her art fucking gorgeous. Thank you again for spoiling us so much! This fic wouldn’t be complete without it. You’re a magician with colours. <3 Thank you for your hard work!
> 
> You can see the masterpost for her stunning art on tumblr [here](https://hitori-alouette.tumblr.com/post/185901535268/art-for-the-melancholy-waters-lie-by-anyrei); and ALL of her gorgeous art (including the NSFW stuff) on her Ao3 account [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381825/chapters/46117798?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_235153477)!!
> 
> And last, but certainly not least, our absolutely phenomenal beta team. R2, seriously, I don’t know what we’d do without you, especially considering we super didn’t give you guys much time with this beast. Thank you so much for all of your hard work, your fixes of our fuck ups, and some truly helpful and game changing suggestions. We couldn’t ask for a better team and we fucking love the hell out of you. If you like the way this fic is written, send some love to [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy) and [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas) for being epic betas! <3<3<3
> 
>  **Any here:** I know I said it before but I will say it again. Dystopia is my favourite bang of them all and yeah we're back! And WE LOVED WRITING THIS FIC SO MUCH! To our regular readers who may have spotted Inias in the fic tags: Cas and him are just best friends in this. The only romance, that is going on in this, is Dean and Cas and that's it! So no heartbreak in this one for Inias' fans *lol* (Yes, I'm looking at you Eyes_of_a_Tragedy. So sorry again!) Anyway, did I already mention how much I loved writing this fic? Frankie and I both love "The Little Mermaid" AND WE MADE SOOOO MANY REFERENCES. LOL
> 
>  **Frankie here:** And the best part? ANY was the one who made most of the references. GASP. I KNOW. I’m so goddamn proud! And yes, we had such a blast writing this beast. As friggin’ usual, we had to fuck with the dystopian, post-apocalyptic future. Because, well, it’s us. I have no other explanation at this point. Oh, and I’m not sorry eyes_of_a_tragedy, ‘cause we’ve got some non destiel stuff a-coming!
> 
>  **Any here:** Yeah but not in this fic, but yeah :D. So much more is on its way to get uploaded and I’m super excited! Also we used some made up language in this but we put the translation under each chapter, so if you’re not sure what they are saying, you’ll find it there. 
> 
> **Frankie here:** Also, in case you were curious, in my head canon, Trump was the catalyst for this dystopian world. His refusal to believe in climate change, cutting funding for science, giving tax breaks to coal companies, all of the horrific evil shit he has been pulling since this damn country elected that fucking cunt president, was what propelled us into a more imminent world of melted polar ice caps, etc. Because, well, that just makes it more realistic. Can you tell I hate Trump? 
> 
> **Any here:** Not at all, Frankie. I think that was very subtle and stealthy. I think you should say again how stupid this orange asshole is. Because you can’t say it enough.
> 
>  **Frankie here:** Trump’s so stupid, he stared at a bottle of orange juice for twelve hours because it said concentrate. Trump’s so stupid, when they said “order in the court!” he asked for fries and a shake. Trump’s so stupid, he got hit by a parked car. Trump’s so stupid, he put airbags on his computer in case it crashed. I think y’all get the point.
> 
>  **Any here:** If stupidity could shrink people, Trump could do parachuting under a carpet. (Frankie said that isn’t funny but I’m leaving it in for the people who think it’s funny lol)
> 
>  **Frankie here:** You’re so pretty.
> 
>  **Any here:** *makes squinty eyes at you*
> 
>  **Frankie:**
> 
> **Any here:** Fuck you too. :D
> 
>  **Frankie:** *wipes tear* I’m so proud  
> 
> 
> P.P.S. You can follow us on our joint tumblr [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)!

# 

 

# Lo! Death has reared himself a throne

 

The ever present taste of salt on dry lips was a persistent companion for every human living on the Em Two – the Mayflower Two – an agglomeration of thousands of boats and ships in different sizes, anchoring in an endless ocean like an island of steel and metal. Dean blinked against the bright sunlight, reflected by the surface of a calm ocean, when he roped Baby at the docking bay to find his brother.

The sun was a broken red, blinding light as it bounced off of the jagged pieces of brown, rusted metal in misshapen hulls – as strips of metal were force-fused together, essentially a welder's big picture take on a string of tugboats – Sam was leaning next to the gunport of a dilapidated Russian destroyer that had become the bracing support beam of a former United States cruiser. Every piece of horrific, scrapped together shard and beam created a mismatched array of shiny and dull metal, reflecting the heat of the sun in a way that most people had to take cover from during daylight hours. 

But not them. Not Hunters. 

“Sammy!” Dean called out, voice raspy, as though the salt from the air was scratching his vocal cords.

Sam jumped down the last couple of rungs of the ladder before he helped him tow Baby back in, tying her up at one of the poles. "Stop calling me Sammy. I'm a respected agent of the law."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed more of the rope, helping his brother with the Highwayman’s Hitch to allow the slack to tow Baby. “An agent of the law who used to cry for me to rub his tummy when it hurt.”

His brother gave him a bitch face before he ignored the comment. "Victor told me you were looking for me. But I couldn't make it before you went out to sea." Sam wiped his hand over his forehead, targeting the straggling, persistent strands of his way too long hair before he added, "Everything okay?"

Dean cast a few surreptitious glances around, making sure no one was within earshot. Honestly, even if they were, the waves were choppy and it was already hard to hear Sam as it was. He stepped closer just in case. “Dad’s been on a hunting trip and hasn’t been back in a few days.”

Sam quirked his brow before he leaned in. "You sound worried. I mean, he’s vanished for a few days before."

“Not  _ that  _ kind of hunting trip,” Dean said, silently pleading with his brother to understand him.

Sam's expression instantly turned worried before he looked around to double check no one was close by. "Do you think something went wrong?"

“That’s usually what that means. Charlie said a faction of marooners were found on the southport trying to board.” Dean couldn’t even bring himself to finish the thought. If John Winchester was caught with them… he wouldn’t be Hawkinsed, he’d be outright shot. 

Sam shook his head with a deep sigh. "I... I read the report this morning. Five women and two children. A man wasn't mentioned. The guards kept them from boarding and they... they drowned. Dad must still be out there."  Sam stepped closer and braced his hand on Dean’s shoulder. "You should go out and look for him, Dean. I’ll wait here, in case he comes back. If you're still within radio distance, I’ll keep you informed."

Dean nodded, knowing full well how much that probably killed his brother. Sam couldn’t go “missing” for a few days without it making the proverbial and literal alarm bells of Em Two go off. Dean was just an engine mechanic, his lack of worth giving him more freedom. His mother always used to tell them to look for the silver lining in every cloud. An out of date and somewhat ironic phrase Mary Winchester loved for some reason.

“Did you leave me some provisions?” he asked as he started working on untying Baby’s docking knot. What a waste of time that had been.

"Yeah, Jessica packed something for you." Sam scrubbed his hand over his face, and Dean could tell something else was bothering him. His brother looked frustrated. Before he could ask, Sam murmured, "Would you talk to Crowley? His last delivery was  _ voda...  _ The people below deck need _ agua." _

Dean quirked his brow. That slimy, little badger. They had a deal. With a nod, and bracing his palm against the beak, Dean flung himself up onto his girl. “Yeah. Can it wait ‘til I get back?”

"Our people are getting sick. I'm afraid this can't wait. I have to get your provisions anyway." Sam gave him his patented puppy eyes. He knew Dean couldn't say no to that look.

With a sigh, Dean hopped down again and tightened the knot. “You gotta learn to tell me this shit before I’m halfway on a sail.”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. Look... I hoped I could do this without you, and I tried to talk to him, but... You know how he is."

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled as he straightened his leather jacket and ruffled his brother’s ridiculous hair. “He doesn’t like you.”

He pushed Dean’s hand away and stepped back. "But he likes you for some reason." Sam smirked. "Not sure I would wear that as a badge of honor, though."

Dean shrugged and gave him a half smirk in kind. “Well, you and I differ on what’s honorable, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's certainly not honorable to give us  _ voda. _ We had a deal."

“I’ll fix it,” Dean assured as he waved him off. “And get me extra oranges. Scurvy free my whole life, and I’d like to keep my record.”

They had plantages on the highest point of the Em Two, and fruits and vegetables were the most expensive goods you could get. Since Sammy was a pretty high rank, he was able to get them. Workers could only afford sea algae and fish. Sam rolled his eyes again, and Dean had a joke on his lips that one day his eyes would get stuck like that, but he refrained. "Alright. You talk to the 'King of Hell,' and I’ll get you the oranges." He actually used his fingers to make air quotes. 

Dean chuckled and shook his head as he waved off Sam and headed towards the red coral district, the less savory part of the hub of Em Two. He always felt more at home here with the rest of the degenerates and unwashed. As he stepped over a large piece of the bent flooring, what used to be part of the Golden Gate Bridge, the burned red color guided him into the deep underbelly like some twisted version of the Wizard of Oz. One of his brother’s favorite books to read as a kid.

Hell was a bar under one of the more frequented brothels. Crowley ran the place and, in so doing, had access to  _ agua _ shipments. Last time Dean agreed to work a job for the guy was in exchange for extra  _ agua  _ for the Hunters. He didn’t keep his end of the deal, and Dean wasn’t the type to  _ not  _ demand a refund.

Pushing the sticky metal door open, he squinted his eyes at the sudden shift from dark to light. Dean heard the British bastard before he saw him. “Crowley,” Dean growled.

Crowley was sat on a throne-like chair, and waved his minions off with a prissy hand gesture before he gave Dean a smirk. "Dean Winchester. Back from the sea?"

“Cut the crap, Crowley. We had a deal,” Dean barked as he rolled up his sleeves on his approach.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, and his suave expression slipped for a moment, belying his true feelings. Most notably, fear. Dean knew that Crowley was afraid of him. Not that the guy would ever admit it. He stood up and made a placating hand gesture. "And I wanted to keep my end of it. But even I have inspections and need to be careful of the all watching eye."

Dean barked out a laugh. “Don’t con me, you knowingly gave my people  _ voda!” _

Crowley waved him closer to the counter before he handed Dean a glass of  _ agua.  _ "I need more time." It looked like it physically pained Crowley to say that.

Dean quirked his brow. “Get it to my people by the end of the day. Don’t make me regret our deal.” There was a reason Crowley and half the assholes like him were after Dean’s permanent employment, and he’d be damned if he didn’t use it to his advantage.

Crowley gave him a pained expression. "Why do you need so much  _ agua  _ anyway? Do Hunters really drink that much?"

Ignoring his question, Dean poured the glass into the flask he carried with him at all times. It used to belong to his mother. “In case you forgot, I don’t answer to you. Just get it done, ‘cause I’m not in the mood to come back here.”

"Alright. Bloody hell, it's just people are starting to ask questions about the fact that your orders continue to get higher, and that poses a risk for my people being investigated... so you better not have a deal with the pirates out there; you better not be ripping me off," Crowley said, squinting his eyes at him as if he were trying to read his mind.

Without missing a beat, he grabbed the guy by his prissy collar and yanked him closer. “Stop testing me, Crowley. The only reason you’re alive right now is what you did for Sammy, but you’re pushin’ it. You get me?”

He could see from the corner of his eye that Crowley's minions tensed up, but Crowley gave them a pointed look, clearly telling them to behave before he pulled back from Dean and straightened his clothes with an irritated expression. "I’ll see what I can do."

“Good.” He took a swig of the  _ agua,  _ and raised the flask to Crowley as he turned and started walking out. “Thanks for the drink.”

"You're welcome. You should come here for a fun night sometime," Crowley yelled after him. “I'm sure I have the right girl for you... or whatever you prefer."

Dean rolled his eyes and waved him off before pushing through the door. “Don’t test me, Crowley,” he called out, this time his tone was more amused than pissed. He kind of hated how much he didn’t hate the sleazeball.

"I prefer teasing," the British bastard called after him right before Dean walked through the door.

That halted Dean as he craned his neck to look back at Crowley incredulously. “Stop flirting and get to work.”

Crowley blew him a kiss, lips curled up in a smirk, before he turned around and waved his minions closer, obviously done with the conversation.

Dean rolled his eyes again and slammed through the door, almost colliding with Rowena, more commonly known as the Semen Witch. She ran the brothel above Hell.  

"If it isn't the wee Winchester. Have you been visiting Fergus?" she asked, carding her fingers through her long, wavy red locks.

“What makes you think I didn’t come by to see you?” he asked as he pulled the vial on the long necklace she wore, popping it open before pouring some of the  _ agua  _ from his flask in it.

"Always such a charming boy." She gave him a flirty smile before she leaned in close. "Are you here for the newest gossip?"

Dean quirked his brow and returned her smile with a charming one of his own. “What you got for me?”

"So... I heard Dick Roman has a thing for  _ very  _ young girls nowadays. Maybe it's time someone cut his dick off, so he'll just be ‘Roman’," she whispered; there was a dangerous glint in her eyes.

That bastard always rubbed Dean the wrong way. “I’ll let Sammy know. Legal channels are way worse for his type than getting their dicks cut off.” Not that Dean wouldn’t arrange for that to happen prior to Roman getting apprehended.

"Not sure if your brother can do much. He’s quite sneaky, and..." Her lips were pressed into a thin line for a moment. "The girls in question just turned thirteen... they aren't technically children anymore... according to the law." She practically spat the last words in disgust.

Dean ran his fingers through her wavy locks. “He’ll get what’s coming to him.”

She nodded tersely before she slipped back into her mask again. “Are you heading out again?”

“Yeah, so how about a kiss for good luck?” Dean said as he tapped his cheek.

Rowena smirked and leaned forward. Instead of kissing him on the cheek, she gently bit his cheek. “Be careful out there, sailor. A storm is coming.”

Dean nodded. “Ain’t a storm out there I can’t handle.”

“Famous last words,” Rowena replied wistfully.

“You gonna miss me or something?” he asked, flashing her a cocky smirk.

Rowena tapped Dean’s nose. “Every single freckle. And it would be boring around here without you. No one left to annoy Fergus, other than myself, of course.”

Dean chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I’ll come back, I promise,” he whispered.

“Enough sweet talking now.” She pinched Dean’s ass before she smacked it, and winked at him as he opened the bar door for her, because he was raised to be a gentleman. 

“Off you go,” she said with her nose held high.

Dean nodded and made his way back to his Baby. The discussion with Crowley was a great distraction from the dreadful, looming thoughts. The fear he felt for his father. John Winchester was the best Hunter out there; he taught Dean and Sam everything. 

He was going to find his father if it was the last thing he did. When he reached the docks, Sam was already there, holding a sack large enough for a five day sail.

“Crowley will fix his mistake by the end of the day,” Dean said in lieu of greeting his younger brother.

“Thank you,” Sam replied sheepishly before he added, “I’m sorry I can’t go with you. But someone has to look after all our people. If Dad comes home… I’ll try to reach you.” Sam rifled his hand through his hair, a nervous habit. “I heard there’s a storm forming in the south. Be careful.”

Dean nodded as he started untying the knot on the pole. “I’m always careful, Sammy.”

“Yeah, I know you are.” Sam blinked against the sun before he leaned over and hugged Dean, brief and strong, before he quickly drew back and clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Find him.” 

John and Sam didn’t have the best relationship, and they argued most of the damn time, but there was love there. And even though Sam clearly didn’t want to show it, Dean could see his brother was just as worried.

“I will. If Crowley doesn’t keep his end of the bargain, talk to Benny. He’ll get a couple of his guys to take care of it.” 

He knew his brother hated working with the Night Rogues, a group of unsavory characters with such a bloodlust for violence they were often called vampires, but Dean found his relationships with the seedy underbelly of their society always garnered satisfying results.

And Sammy couldn’t argue with that. In a lot of ways, his hands were tied. His legal routes were slower in too many ways, and while he was playing the long, official game, Dean had no qualms securing solutions for their problems in the here and now. But they were both needed, Sam’s legal solutions, and Dean’s less-than legal ones. Even though he could feel Sam's frustration whenever things went south. 

Sam stepped back on the pier to untie the last rope before he gave Baby a little shove. "Fair wind, Dean."

Dean tightened the bowline knot on the mainsail and waved to his brother as Baby (with little prompting) took off towards the open and unending horizon, the sea air chilling. He was looking at some nasty brass monkey weather when the sun finally set.

The wind picked up, making good headway bearing east, where their father had sailed off to head off that group of marooners who got caught trying to board Em Two. Another reason Dean was concerned for his father. Barring his ship going off course, those poor people seeking refuge on their floating city should have never ended up in the hands of the ICEbergs. The asshole reincarnation of the gestapo, who were given free reign by the lunatic in chief over Em Two to get rid of marooners however they saw fit. 

Which usually equated to the adults being Hawkinsed; Dean had even seen the fuckers tie their hands behind their backs, guaranteeing they’d drown before they got a chance to try and swim back to one of the docks. Which was a helluva better fate than what the kids had to go through. 

There was an ominous cloud rolling in and darkening the sky. Dean sighed and shook his head. As the clouds began to thicken in time with the setting sun, Dean braced himself against the helm, trying to keep Baby upright against the choppy waters. At the time Em Two disappeared into the horizon was when the rain started to come down.

The wind picked up, Dean’s eyes now slammed shut against the stinging sensation of the sharp mixture of sea and rain water as they forged together in makeshift stones and slammed against his face. Fuck, if this was how the storm was starting, it was going to be a savage one. 

Baby pressed down, dipped at a forty five degree angle before slamming back down against the water. Dean steadied himself against the jarring vibration of his poor ship getting the hell kicked out of her. 

“Fuck,” Dean cried out as he yanked on the wheel and tried to steady her. He wiped at his face, not that it was a help. The wind and rain wasn’t letting up, so Dean yanked on the wheel, guiding the helm to turn Baby around. For the first time in a long time, he was scared. Scared he wouldn’t make it. Dean just needed to get back to Em Two. Wait until the weather eased off to try and find his father.

When a bolt of lightning hit the water, a wave slammed up against the side of Baby, flipping her up. The water made the helm slippery and Dean lost his grip, slamming right into the foremast as a rush of water filled Baby, and Dean’s mouth. He coughed, spitting out the water, gasping for air as another wave struck.

Dean frantically looked for his bailing bucket, the salty water crashing against him obscuring his vision. He blindly felt for the bucket, crawling along the deck as he slid from side to side. The water was quickly rising higher; he’d be swimming soon. When he finally felt the metal rim of the bucket, Baby capsized and suddenly Dean was gasping for air before he was pushed deep under the waves with the sheer force of his ship being upturned.

He hated when that happened, but Dean pushed through, grasping the main mast as he tried to levy her upright. Dean needed to get the hell out of the water. This was the perfect weather for friggin’ grindylows, the spindly little bastards. They loved cold ass weather like this and dragging folk into the deep. Just as he was making some headway, a quick, sharp hit to his ankle caused Dean to let go of the mast with a cry, swimming frantically away from whatever the fuck just bit him. 

Then his bailing bucket slammed into the side of his head and his vision spotted, and momentarily blacked out. He frantically opened his eyes when a lack of oxygen shook him back into consciousness. With the crack of another lightning bolt, as though Zeus were in the middle of an argument with Poseidon, Dean’s eyes widened with the realization just how far below the surface he was. 

Dean kicked and kicked against the water, feeling as though he were fighting against an unmoving force. He wasn’t making any headway, not with how little breath he had left.

This was it. This was how Dean Winchester was going to die. Dean stopped moving, deciding to just accept his fate. When a flash of something moved in his peripheral, he flinched, because it was one thing if he drowned, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let a friggin’ shark make a meal out of him. 

His frantic movement squeezed the last of his air from his tightening lungs, and Dean’s eyes started fluttering closed. Though, he was pretty sure the lack of oxygen was causing him to see things, because the next thing he knew a handsome face, with the bluest of blue eyes, was merely a centimeter away. Dean furrowed his brow, and right before his vision went black, he felt something against his lips.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

The blotchy red and orange against Dean’s achy eyelids forced him to try and blink, eyes immediately watering from the salty sting, when the sun temporarily blinded him and he turned his head, trying to shake his vision clear. A memory flashed, impossibly blue eyes, and when Dean opened his again, the dream eyes lingered, flashing with realism and concern.

It took Dean a minute to realize his hallucination might not be all that fake, when it reached out and touched his face. Dean frantically kicked himself away from the guy – who was very much completely friggin’ naked – until his back collided against Baby’s foremast. How the hell did she get upright?

“Who are you?” Dean croaked, trying to sound menacing, but his crackling voice made him sound like a pubescent boy.

The mysterious man tilted his head and squinted his eyes at him, before he scrunched up his nose, lips slightly parted. But no sound came out. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he cleared his throat, and when he finally did speak, his voice was low and husky. “I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from the depths of the sea.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. He’d never seen anything like this guy. He was more human than any of the human like creatures of the deep, but Dean felt it in his bones, whatever this person, this  _ thing  _ was,  _ wasn’t  _ human.  _ “What  _ are you?” he demanded, swallowing dryly against his parched throat.

The man stared at him for a moment. His eyes unblinking and intense, like he was looking directly into his soul. “I’m a merifi. An angel of the sea.”

“Get the hell outta here. There’s no such thing,” Dean argued through a cough as he tried to sit up right.

The mysterious creature frowned and looked down at himself, almost as though he was wondering if Dean’s denial would make him less real. “I’m very real.”

Dean shook his head. “Pal, I’m not buyin’ what you’re sellin’. So who are you, really?”

The creature lowered his head, his gaze as penetrating as before. “This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”

And before Dean could wonder why the Hell the creature knew his name, a shadow of massive fins appeared behind the mysterious man, covering Baby’s entire sail. It was just for a moment, but it stoked the fear brewing in his heart. That there was something so strange, and  _ different,  _ standing right in front of him, disguised as a human.

“Who are you?” Dean repeated as he carefully reached behind himself for the knife he kept in the secret movable board below deck.

“Castiel,” the creature replied before he tilted his head again. “Are you going to attack me with your knife?” The intonation of the query sounded almost innocent.

Dean furrowed his brow as he pulled it out and weighed it in his hand. “Depends. Tell me why a made up creature, a myth that’s told to children as a bedtime story, saved my ass.”

Castiel looked down at the wet planks of Dean’s Baby before he answered, “You were dying. And I know… I’m not allowed to intervene, but…” Castiel looked up again, his wide blue eyes as innocent as a child’s. “I couldn’t let you die.”

Narrowing his eyes, and not loosening his grip on the blade, Dean demanded, “Why?”

Castiel tilted his head. “I don’t understand. You would have drowned, and I had the ability to stop it. I believe it was the right thing to do. Was it not?”

Dean lowered his knife and sighed. “I don’t know how to answer that.”

Castiel tilted his head again; this time it was accompanied by a deep frown. “Are all humans so confusing?”

“Pretty much,” he said as he leaned over the railing and looked around, trying to gauge where he was. “Shit.”

“What is it?” Castiel asked, leaning closer.

Dean sighed, and lifted himself onto his feet. “I’m way off course.”

“Are you hungry?” Castiel asked out of nowhere, prompting Dean to realize that the bag with his food and water was gone.

At that he scoffed and shrugged. “Wouldn’t matter if I was.”

“I’m good at fishing,” Castiel replied, sounding proud. He didn’t wait for a reply before he jumped into the water with the elegance of a dolphin, and vanished beneath the surface.

Dean shook his head in bemusement and turned to the helm, taking note of any damage from the storm. There were a few dings, but the wheel was intact. Licking his finger, minimal moisture dampening his finger enough to check the wind trajectory, Dean moved to shift the mainsail. He needed to get home. Tell Sammy that… there was no way Dad was coming back.

He startled when Castiel jumped on board again, without any damn warning, a plaice in his hand. He held it toward Dean with wide eyes. “This is for you.”

Dean let out a surprised huff of laughter as he took the fish. “You’re… somethin’ else.”

Castiel frowned and tilted his head. That seemed to be his thing when he got confused. “No, I’m still Castiel.” He sat down on the planks and looked up at Dean with squinty eyes. “Why are you out here? You are from the city of _ Teloah.  _ The city of death.”

_ Huh.  _ He’d heard a lot of colorful euphemisms for Em Two, but that was a new one. Dean nodded and angled the mainsheet, aiming for said city of death. “I’m looking for someone.”

"Out here?" Castiel asked, tone curious as he braced his chin on his palms, getting comfy and cozy on Dean's boat.

“I’m this far, maybe he is too,” Dean countered as he yanked on the wheel to turn Baby just a little further west, and moved to lean against the mast. 

"Are you looking for another ship? I could help you. I'm also good at finding things. I have a cave with a lot of things I’ve found. But it's a secret, so you can't tell anyone."

Dean barked out a laugh. “Not sure anyone would believe me if I did, Ariel.”

"Castiel," he corrected before shaking his head. "How big is the boat you're looking for?"

Dean arched his brow in amusement and, for some reason, answered the guy honestly, “About the size of mine, sails are older and a little more beaten up than mine.”

Castiel shook his head. "I only need to know how it looks from under the surface. I'll be right back." And with that the merifi jumped back into the water.

Of all the weird things Dean had seen in his life, Castiel was probably the weirdest. But a good weird, not a bad, scary weird. Which instantly put Dean on edge. Maybe it was a siren type of deal, maybe merifi tricked people by making them feel at ease and amused, using doe-eyed expressions and unfairly adorable head tilts.

If Dean made it home without being lured to the dude’s cave, he was going to have the network get all the info they had on merifi.

The surface was breached behind him, and Castiel landed on the deck again, breathing coming out a little ragged. "I think I found your boat. It's in that direction." Castiel pointed southwards, which would take him even further away from Em Two.

Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It was too easy, too too easy. “How far?” he challenged. This had “luring away to be prey” written  _ all  _ over it.

"I can't answer that," Castiel replied, "I'm not familiar with the human ways of measuring time or distance."

Making no move to adjust his direction, Dean shook his head. “And why should I believe you?”

Castiel tilted his head again. "Why wouldn't you believe me?"

Dean gave him a pointed look. “Maybe you’re trying to lure me away.”

Castiel frowned. "To what end? If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have saved you in the first place."

Dean was about to argue, but was stopped short when he realized he had no argument; his mouth agape for a brief moment before he sank back against the helm. “I guess that’s true.” He looked out at the horizon, he had plenty of sun, there was a good chance he could still reach Em Two before nightfall, even with a short detour. And he had his lucky flask. “What the hell,” he said as he turned the wheel and changed the angle of the mainsheet again. “Which way again?”

Castiel pointed to the south as he sat down on the starboard railing, his feet dangling over the water. "I can't say for certain because the shape of the ship was far away when I looked… but I think it might be damaged. It wasn't moving."

Which meant there was a good to fair chance it was one of many poorly pieced together rafts or remains of a former ship. The ocean was littered with them, but… with the weather faring well, and the fact he had set out to try and find his father… Dean got Baby on the right trajectory and nodded, moving towards the stairs to the deck house. Hopefully the rum survived the storm; he was thirsty, and he needed to save the water.

Castiel stood up and followed him with a curious expression, eyes clearly soaking in everything. 

Dean reached the below deck stairwell and when he stopped, Castiel ended up bumping into him. He turned around, Castiel was obscenely close. Dean scoffed and drew back a little. “Dude. Personal space.”

Castiel looked down at the space between them before he gave Dean an embarrassed look and stepped back. "I apologize." Dean could see his gaze wandering over all of the things in the cabin before he let out a surprised sound, and grabbed a fork from the floor. "I have one of these in my cave. You comb your hair with it, right?"

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head, taking it from Castiel. “Close,” he said as he rifled through his pantry for the bottle he stashed away. He let out a relieved sigh to find it intact.

"Humans create the most fascinating things," Castiel murmured in awe as he bent over to look at the bottle in Dean's hand. "I never go to  _ Teloah, _ though… to find things. The water is bad around your city. Fish die, and it's hard to breathe."

“Try having to live there,” he murmured before taking a swig of the rum, enjoying the burn before he handed it to Castiel.

Castiel squinted at the bottle before he carefully sniffed at it. He startled and quickly handed it back to Dean. "I can't drink that. It's not sea water." 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “You only drink seawater?”

Castiel nodded before he replied dryly, "I know I look human, but I'm not."

“Yeah, why is that?” Dean raked his gaze over the creature’s naked form. Other than the strange markings under his ribcage and the weird fin things he showed off earlier, Castiel looked pretty damn human.

"I could ask you the same question. Why does your species look how it looks? I wasn't there to ask when our maker created us."

Dean shrugged as he leaned against the small table and took another swig of the rum. “Me, either.”

Castiel’s hand swiped over his weird tattoo before he added, "I can look different under water though. I can change so you won't see me anymore. Our species usually hides from humans."

Dean furrowed his brow. “That why I didn’t see your face ‘til before I passed out?”

Castiel nodded slowly. "I must confess, I was afraid for a moment. But when I realized you were dying… I decided to save you."

“Well…” Dean shrugged and saluted the bottle to Castiel. “Thanks for that.”

Castiel's nod was barely there, he seemed tense. "I… I shouldn't be here. My absence has probably already been noticed. But I want to help you find the human you're looking for."

Dean corked the bottle and nodded toward the stairs before climbing back up them. “I’m used to searching on my own.”

"Do you want me to leave?" Castiel asked, voice quiet, almost disappointed. 

For whatever reason, on instinct he wanted to say yes.  _ Probably whatever weird unknown power merifis had.  _ Dean shrugged as he stepped back out on Baby’s deck. “Your call, man, err… or whatever you are.”

"Merifi," Castiel reiterated with a sigh. "You are really bad with names, Dean."

“Well, you’re weirdly good with them,” he pointed out as he turned to the helm and grasped the wheel.

"I can see people’s souls. It makes it easier to avoid humans," Castiel explained before he sat down on the railing again, letting his feet dangle in the water. "Will you need more food for your journey?"

Dean quirked his brow at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Are all of you this weird?”

"I'm not weird." The pout that followed the statement had no right looking so adorable, especially on that rugged of a face.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. He turned to look out, trying to see if they were getting close to whatever raft or ship Castiel saw. “Are we close? In merifi measurement?”

"I can swim faster than your boat. I would have reached it in the zenith of the sun." Castiel replied, blinking up at the sun. 

Midday wasn't for over another hour from the position of the sun. Dean wondered how Castiel had even seen the boat when they were still so far away.

“Must be pretty fast,” he murmured as he moved to sit next to Castiel on the railing, facing the opposite direction so he had to look at him sideways. 

"My true form has fins." Castiel jumped into the water and Dean watched as he dove directly under the surface and parallel to the boat. His skin appeared almost silver blue with how the water and sunlight reflected on it. 

He didn't swim like a human. His arms were at his side, yet he was as fast as an arrow, easily gliding through the water, powered by an invisible force. 

The wind was pushing Baby at about one knot, which wasn't much, but still a lot faster than any human could swim. 

Castiel dove deeper and out of his sight for a moment before he appeared a few feet south, jumping out of the water – like dolphins sometimes did – just to vanish under the surface again. 

Dean leaned over the railing to try and see if he could catch any flashes of Castiel.

He startled when Castiel's face breached the surface directly under him with a bright smile. "Hello, Dean."

Dean shook his head as he drew back. “Don’t do that!” He chastised, but there wasn’t as much bite as there probably should have been.

Castiel grabbed the railing and effortlessly pulled himself up on it again, the muscles in his arms tensing with the fluid motion before he sat next to Dean, his feet dangling over the side of the boat again. The water dripped from his hair, and Castiel rifled his fingers through it until it ended upright, in every direction possible. "I apologize." It didn't sound very apologetic. The tiny twitch at the corner of his lips didn't help the impression.

“So…” Dean started as he grabbed his flask and took a quick sip of the water. “Can you talk to fish?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "No. Fish can't talk." For a moment he looked distressed. "I would feel very disturbed by the thought of eating something that can talk to me."

Yeah, that would definitely freak him out too. Dean smirked. “Point.”

"I 'talk' to dolphins and whales. But they are not fish, so I'm not sure if that counts," Castiel replied with a soft smile.

Which was oddly cool. “Haven’t seen one of those in years. We thought they died out.”

"Oh, no." Castiel shook his head. "They are just very far away from your black death and dirt. Which has lessened over the years because there aren't many of you left. Our territory has gotten very big. Like us, they keep their distance from humans." 

“Probably the wise thing to do,” Dean said with a sigh. He’d been real little when everything went to shit, four years old. He knew first hand the devastation humans caused.

"It's why I'm not allowed to go near humans. Your species is on top of the food chain. Everyone is afraid of you." Castiel tilted his head. "In ancient times, our species often accompanied ships, watching over them to get them safely to shore. But then your ships turned to metal and the black death was everywhere. So we hid from you." 

That was news to Dean, but then… history and lore was never really told from the perspective of the creature. Dean craned his neck slightly to look at Castiel. “Not you, though.”

"I will get in a lot of trouble when my brethren find out." He took in a deep breath before he added, "It wouldn't be the first time. I'm not very good at following orders."

Dean gave him a pointed look. “How’re they gonna find out?”

"They will ask where I have been when I return home," Castiel stated like it should be obvious.

“And they’ll be able to tell you were with a human?”

"No," Castiel replied slowly, giving him a confused look.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Is there any way for them to know where you were, or who you were with, without you telling them?”

Castiel's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting I shouldn't be honest?"

“Well, that way you won’t get in trouble,” Dean said with a shrug.

Castiel seemed appalled by that suggestion before he vehemently shook his head. "I'm not a siren. I can't tell lies. It's not right."

For some reason, he couldn’t help but believe Castiel. “Well, depends on what the lie is helping protect.”

"I can't think of anything a lie would be good for," Castiel murmured before he looked at Dean. "And before you ask, my cave is not a lie. It's a secret and no one has asked about it yet."

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Well, my secret could mean my death, so I lie to protect myself and my secret.”

Castiel leaned closer with wide eyes. "Do you have a secret cave, too?"

He couldn’t help but laugh again. “Somethin’ like that.”

"My father would destroy it if he knew about it. That's why I keep it a secret. He wouldn't kill me, though." Castiel scrunched up his nose and shook his head, as if just the idea of it was ridiculous. "Did you do something very bad, something other humans would kill you for?"

“Depends on your definition of bad,” he said. The rope for the staysail flapped free as it unraveled in the wind. He dove forward and grasped it to prevent further unraveling, tightening it as he rewrapped it.

Castiel watched him, expression thoughtful, before he murmured, "I don't think collecting human things, like that silver comb, is a bad thing. I'm not harming anyone."

“Me, either,” Dean groaned through a grunt as he struggled against the sudden gust of wind slamming the sail back.

Castiel stood up and wrapped his arms around him, holding the sail in place. "Then I don't think you're doing something bad either."

Dean nodded his thanks as he levied himself high enough to tie a better knot, more solid than whatever crappy knot he’d tied before. When he was done, he clapped a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and said, “Thanks.”

Castiel nodded before he sat down again, this time on the inside of the boat. "I'm curious. I have so many questions about the things I'm collecting. I make up stories in my mind, what they could be used for. Do you mind answering a few questions?"

It wasn’t like Dean had anything better to do. “Sure.”

“I used to have another silver tool. Like the comb. But it's round and kind of dented. I lost it though, because I used it as a weapon."

Dean chuckled, the image of this creature wielding a spoon like a sword… Adorable. “We call it a spoon.”

“A spoon," Castiel repeated in awe. "What do you call the comb?"

“It’s a fork.”

"Fork," Castiel murmured before he shook his head. "What do you do with a spoon?"

Dean was about to answer him when a fun idea popped into his head. He held his finger up at Castiel as he went to the crate he kept under the hull. He kept extra supplies in it, and a spoon was always a necessity depending on where he was. He pulled it out, and as he sat next to Castiel again, he exhaled heated breath against the utensil and braced it against his nose.

He didn't expect Castiel to laugh. It was a nice laugh, the kind of laugh that made his face light up like the morning sun. "That looks very funny."

“Here,” Dean said as he took the spoon off of his nose and offered it to him, “you try.”

Castiel exhaled against it before he carefully placed the spoon on his nose, going a little cross-eyed in the process. He chuckled when the spoon dangled from his nose. "I did it," he said proudly before the spoon fell off and into his lap. His naked lap, that Dean had avoided looking at pretty successfully so far.   
  


Shaking his head of his inappropriate reverie, Dean smiled. “You can keep it.”

"Really?" Castiel asked, and it sounded like he had just offered him a tank full of  _ agua. _

“Sure. I’ll just grab another one when I get back.”

“Thank you so much. I will treasure it dearly.” Before Dean could react, Castiel was already wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

Dean was taken aback, hesitantly patting the guy’s shoulder. “Uh, yeah. No problem.”

When Castiel pulled back, he gave him another smile before he tried to hang the spoon on his nose again. “Humans are very funny.”

“Merifi are pretty funny, too,” Dean said with a soft laugh as he caught the spoon before it fell in Castiel's lap again.

“I'm not very funny. My brother Gabriel, though…” Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment before he stood up. “I think you need a course correction. Let me check.” He jumped over the railing in one swift and powerful move. 

When Dean looked over the rim he couldn’t see Castiel, but he felt a weird vibration under his hands where he was bracing himself on the wood. A moment later Castiel breached the surface again and pointed to the east. “Turn your sail so you go this way.”

Dean nodded and adjusted the mainstay and veered them eastwards.

Castiel had pulled himself onto the boat again, brows furrowed in evident worry. “The ship we're heading to… it's definitely broken.”

“What makes you say that?” Dean asked as he adjusted the rope of the foremast.

Castiel knelt down on the boards. “I could sense broken off parts–” It looked like he was about to say more but stopped himself.

“What is it?” Dean asked as he looked around, trying to see what stopped Castiel from finishing his sentence.

Dean could hear the deep breath Castiel was taking before he looked up, bright blue eyes shimmering in sorrow. “I can’t sense a soul near the boat.”

That didn’t necessarily  _ mean  _ anything, at least that was what Dean tried to assure himself. The overwhelming feeling of dread made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Dean grabbed one of the oars and immediately started pushing his ship through the water a little faster.

“I wish I wasn’t so bad at water magic.” Castiel sighed as he headed to the front of Baby. “We're not far.”

“Water magic?”

Castiel gave him an embarrassed look. “Yes, I’m more into hand to hand combat than using magic. Also, I skip my lessons pretty often.” He sighed as he squinted at the water. “Now I see that I probably shouldn’t have done that, otherwise I would be able to help you sail this boat faster.”

Dean nodded to the second oar. “You still can.”

“What do you need me to do? I have no knowledge of boats,” Castiel explained, sounding almost embarrassed.

Dean waved for him to come closer as he moved to stand. “Sit where I was sitting.” As Castiel moved to take his seat, Dean added, “now grab the oar.”

Castiel grabbed the oar exactly like Dean had done, giving him an expectant look. “Like this?”

He leaned over Castiel to adjust his hands a little. “You want ‘em about two hand widths apart.”

“I can feel the current against my palms,” Castiel whispered in awe.

“Neat, huh?” Dean said with a soft laugh as he then braced his hands over Castiel’s forearms. He kind of expected him to be slimy, like most ocean creatures, but his skin was very… human-y, other than being ridiculously soft. “Now relax your shoulders and just push in a big circle.”

He could practically feel the strength under his palm when Castiel started to row. His muscles tensing as he moved them, looking almost as elegant as when he swam underwater. Dean wondered how much strength he had in his arms.

With an impressed pursing of his lips, Dean nodded his approval and moved to the other oar, waiting a beat after he sat down to make sure his rowing was in harmony with Castiel’s. And with the merifi’s help, it was damn easier. “Now you’re helping me drive my Baby faster.”

Castiel gave him a grateful smile, which was weird because he was the one helping Dean. He wondered if all Merifi were this weird. “We’re really going faster now,” he said in awe.

“Yeah, it’s easier when there’s two of us,” he said, missing the days when he was able to take Sammy with him on all of his “hunts”. 

“Why are you going out alone when it works better with two people?” Castiel asked, as though he somehow knew what Dean was thinking about.

Dean let out a breathy laugh. “It’s a long story.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Castiel replied with a soft smile. “I mean… after this… we probably won’t see each other again.”

Weirdly enough, Dean was a little disappointed by that reality. He nodded and said, “My secret that could get me killed? It’s why we try to go alone for these missions.”

“So, your partner is guarding your secret?” His voice was quiet.

“Yeah, kinda. He should’ve come back to the death city by now, but he hasn’t. Hence why I’m out here,” he replied with a shrug.

“I really hope we find him. I don’t want you to be in any danger.” After a beat of staring off into space, Castiel’s expression momentarily blank, he appeared surprised by his own words.

Dean chuckled and furrowed his brow. “You alright there, space cowboy?”

Castiel tilted his head. “Why are you so bad at remembering my name? It’s getting ridiculous.”

Dean couldn’t help the soft scoff of amusement. “I’m guessin’ your people don’t do nicknames.”

Castiel tilted his head. “One of my brothers calls me ‘Cassie’. I hate it. Usually, I’m addressed by one of my titles.”

“Titles, huh?” Dean asked, Sammy popping into his head again. The geek would be losing his goddamn mind over having a conversation with a mythical creature that turned out to be real, and also damn endearing.

“Yes, I bear the title of a Commander,” Castiel replied rather proudly. His next sentence sounded anything but, more like he was ashamed, “And Prince.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “You tellin’ me I’m in the presence of merifi royalty?”

Castiel looked away before he nodded, and explained, “I’m not the first born. I’m only the third in line. I have two older brothers.”

The urge to laugh was overwhelming, Dean had to wonder if Hans Christian whatever his name was had actually met one of these creatures, but assumed they were mermaids. “Do you guys rule the sea or something?”

Castiel shook his head. “Just our territory. But it’s large. The sirens actually have a Queen. She is very… If you ever see her kind, you should run and cover your ears.” 

That much Dean knew. They still hadn’t figured out a way to kill them, though. The Hunters had lost too many good men to their songs. “How many monarchies are there under the sea?”

“Three that we have regular contact with,” Castiel replied, “but I know there are more. And I know that there are more merifi in the world, other than those in our kingdom. Next season I will probably learn exactly how many we are.” 

“Season?”

“Yes. It’s when the days grow longer, and the current grows warmer that a new season starts,” Castiel explained.

Ah. Humans used to have those too, but now the weather was erratic and hard to predict. Dean couldn’t help but look at the guy. He seemed so young and innocent, but with the features of a ruggedly handsome man. “How old are you?”

“I’m almost thirty.” Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. “Next season I will be treated as a full adult.”

Talk about one extreme to the next. “We’re considered adults at thirteen.”

Castiel gave him a wide eyed look. “Oh, that’s like a very young child in our society.”

Dean scoffed in annoyance. “Should be in ours too.”

Castiel shuddered visibly before he looked at Dean in shock. “I don’t know if adulthood means the same thing for humans that it does for us, but… I will be married to someone, and we will be expected to procreate. This is why we wait until we’re of age. But when you’re just thirteen… I… I can’t imagine it’s the same.” The last part sounded more like a question.

“Then don’t, it’s better you pretend other cultures don’t do that shit,” he said, tone resigned as flashbacks to the aftermath after his almost-sister Jo was sold for the first time. He’d spent the entire night trying to calm down her sobs as two thirteen-year-olds clung to each other for comfort.

“Why do humans allow it? I don’t understand,” Castiel said slowly, clearly in shock.

Dean let out a mirthless laugh. “We allowed all this to happen too,” he said with a wave to the open ocean.

Castiel followed the movement of Dean’s hand. “Well, you won’t hear any complaints from us. Our life, and the lives of thousands of other underwater species, got better with the water rising.”

“Yeah, well, say that to all the air breathing creatures that died out with the floods.”

Cas gave him a long look. “I know. A lot of our creatures needed a landmass too.” He hesitated a moment before he added, “Some of them still survived. Maybe they adapted, or found something untouched by humans. My father believes that once humanity is gone, earth will find balance again on its own.”

“Too bad humans couldn’t be part of that equat–” Dean stopped when he saw the dilapidated remains of a chillingly familiar boat. When a piece of the mast floated by, ripped and burned sail with his father’s crest… Dean instantly dropped his oar. 

“Dad!” he called out, knowing full well it was falling on deaf (and likely dead) ears. Without thinking twice, Dean dove into the water, frantically swimming through the debris to see if he could find… exactly what, he didn’t know.

He heard his name being called from behind, Castiel had followed him into the water, frantically looking over the broken boat parts. “I’m going to dive,” he breathed out, but it sounded more like he was seeking Dean’s permission.

Dean nodded, not really sure what else to say as he pushed through the pieces. This wasn’t destruction from a storm, no… Whoever got hit here was targeted. Assassinated. Dean wanted to believe that maybe… just maybe… Dean shook his head as he kept pushing through pieces of wood and random supplies. 

When the wind scarf Sammy had sewn for John when he was seven floated in front of Dean, his blood instantly froze. “No,” he breathed out.

And then Castiel breached the surface, a body in his arms.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he swam towards him. When Castiel shifted, the body turned and even with bloated, blue skin from the ice cold water, Dean knew it was John Winchester. He took the body from Castiel, biting his lower lip to stop the tremble. “Oh, Dad.”

“This is your father?” Castiel asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Dean croaked out as he pulled his father’s body toward Baby.

“I am sorry for your loss… and that we’re too late.” Castiel glided through the water next to him. “The boat. It doesn’t look like a storm destroyed it.”

Dean shook his head. “That’s cause a storm can’t cause that kind of damage.” When they reached Baby, Dean struggled for a moment, trying to figure out how to pull his Dad up with him.

“Would you accept my help, Dean?” Castiel asked carefully, keeping a respectful distance.

While the prideful part of him wanted to say no, the logical part, the part that wanted to give his father a proper burial, knew he couldn’t do it alone. Dean nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Castiel swam up to him, making a gesture to give him John’s body, and it was hard, so hard to let go again. But he did, because the mantra in his mind kept telling him that he just needed him on his boat. 

As soon as Castiel wrapped his arms around his father’s body again, he pushed himself out of the water and landed on Baby’s boards, carefully kneeling down and placing the body down. He took a few steps back, reaching out to Dean to help him on board.

Dean took the proffered hand, and when he was on the deck, he swallowed back a soft sob that was threatening to erupt. He managed to hold it in, but a single tear escaped as he looked at his father’s bloated body. There were several wounds to his torso. Looked like round shot.

Which meant this was an assassination. Which also meant his network wasn’t safe, someone was a rat, someone let it spill about the hunting trip. Dean needed to get back, he needed to get home to warn them. And to find the fucker who betrayed them.

He looked to Castiel then. “I know you’ve done nothing but save my ass since we met, but would you help me one last time?” Dean hated asking favors, hated being in other people’s debt, but his family mattered more than his damn pride, and the reality of his father’s rotting corpse on the deck of his ship was more than enough to get Dean to swallow said pride.

Castiel gave him a pained look. “Of course. What do you need?”

“Help me row Baby back to Em Two. Err, the death city or whatever you call it. Just until it’s in view. Then you can bail.”

Castiel seemed afraid. He swallowed visibly before he nodded. “I’ll help you. As far as I can go.”

That was still a big help, whatever point he needed to stop. Dean clapped a hand on the guy’s shoulder and said, “Thanks, Cas.”

“Cas?” Cas repeated slowly before he went back to his position on the side of the boat, taking the oar.

Dean sighed. “I know, I know. I suck at remembering your name,” he said in a slightly bored tone as he moved to his oar, after draping the backup sail over his father.

Cas gave him a long look, one that was hard to decipher. “I like it,” he murmured before he started rowing.

Dean let out a soft chuckle and nodded, rowing in the opposite direction. Going backward was a little weird, but he didn’t want to waste time turning Baby around. As he looked over at Cas, who had a determined expression on his face, bottom lip trapped between strangely white teeth in concentration, all to help him get his father’s body back home, Dean couldn’t help but hum.

_ Huh. Who woulda thought sea angel was right? _

 

 


	2. In a strange city lying alone

# In a strange city lying alone

 

There was a significant change in the air. The stench, which in and of itself made it hard to breathe, was clearly designed for mouth-breathers. Castiel coughed as it burned his throat, and took a quick look at the water. It was discolored and dirty. Castiel shivered, stopping the rowing movement. 

 

He didn't want to leave Dean. Especially not with such a heavy loss. He could see how the man was barely keeping it together, but there was no way he could get closer to the city. 

 

The closer to the city of death, the bigger the danger of suffocating. Choking on black death, the goo that shimmered when the sun hit it, a veritable glue that would seal the pathways of his lungs, would cause an agonizingly slow death. 

 

“I can’t go any further, Dean,” he whispered, squinting his eyes at the city in the horizon.

 

Dean gave him a grateful look and moved to stand. “I… I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me, Cas.”

 

Castiel shook his head and grabbed the spoon that Dean had given to him. "You don't need to thank me, Dean. I wish I could have done more." He stepped in front of a man that had fascinated him since the first moment he laid eyes on him. "I wish… I didn’t have to leave you."

 

Dean sighed as he looked toward the city of death before turning back to him. “I’ll never forget you.”

 

Castiel held up the spoon, giving the human a soft smile. "And I you." He stepped forward and drew Dean into a hug, relishing the warmth the man was radiating before he reluctantly drew back. "Travel safely."

 

Dean gently grasped Castiel’s chin, gently urging him to tilt his head up, before he patted Castiel’s cheek with the palm of his hand, a light tap. “You too.”

 

Dean had the most beautiful face Castiel had ever seen. From his green colored eyes, to his sun-kissed and freckled skin, it was difficult to look away from him. He stared at Dean for another moment, trying to imprint his face in his memory, because it was unlikely he would ever see this man again.

 

He gave him a terse nod before he stepped past him, hesitating for a moment as he leaned forward and kissed Dean's cheek. When he withdrew, he ran to the railing and dove into the water with a racing heart. 

 

The polluted water instantly started causing his skin to itch and burn. Castiel used his fins to project himself forward, diving deeper, farther away from the city, holding his breath the entire time. 

 

It was a difficult task with his heart beating so hard. He had kissed Dean. He could still feel his lips tingling. He could still feel the warmth. He remembered tasting salt, and sweat, and something sweet; something that had drawn him in and made his heart ache. 

 

Castiel tried not to think about it. He would never see Dean again. He lived out of reach. And he was human. There were only so many times he could steal himself away from his people, to be allowed to swim freely. 

 

Without actively choosing to, Castiel breached the surface again and looked back, Dean’s boat barely visible over the shallow waves. He gripped the spoon tighter in his hand before he murmured Dean’s name, wishing that he would be safe. 

 

A quick gaze at the sun showed him how long he had been away from home. His family was probably worried. He dove back under water, heading towards his secret cave. It took time to reach it, but he knew that he couldn’t take the spoon with him, as much as he wanted to. And he treasured the gift too much to risk it being found by his father. 

 

When he reached the murky depths, the mouth of his cave was sealed by a large boulder. Castiel rolled it to the side before he swam inside, sliding his hand over all of the gadgets and gizmos surrounding him. He placed the spoon in the middle of the cave on a prominent rock. It gleamed in the sunlight that fell through small holes in the cave ceiling, and it made Castiel smile. 

 

When he swam out, he carefully pushed back the stone, hiding the entrance, before he made his way back home.

 

With each stroke, his heart sank more and more. He knew his absence would be noted, would get him in trouble. There were guards at the gate, so Castiel used his secret pathway through the coral reef to slip past them, ending up in the fighting practice hall on the other side of the Golden City wall. He grabbed a trident from the sandy ground and lunged forward, acting like he had been training all day.

 

Sure enough, a few moments later a young merifi named Samandriel found him, letting out a surprised shout, “Prince Castiel. Everyone is looking for you!”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I was training.” It wasn’t technically a lie. He had been training for a few moments.

 

“Come on,” Samandriel said with a huff of laughter as he took Castiel’s hand.

 

Castiel followed Samandriel, still not letting go of the trident. He needed something to hold on to. "Is my father angry with me?" he asked carefully.

 

Samandriel shook his head. “Just annoyed that you’re late.”

 

“Late for what?” Castiel furrowed his brows, wondering if he had forgotten something.

 

“The meeting with your betrothed,” Samandriel said, sounding utterly stunned that Castiel forgot.

 

Castiel halted on instinct. He knew there had been something he wanted to forget. "That is today?" he breathed out. "But I'm not ready."

 

Samandriel gave him a sympathetic look. “Well, I’m certain your betrothed won’t mind you were training.”

 

Castiel gave Samandriel a wide eyed look. "Oh, I suddenly don't feel very well." Which also wasn't a lie. "It was a long day, and I would rather go to sleep. I wouldn't be very good company."

 

At that, Samandriel gave him a knowing look. “Castiel, I know you must be nervous, but Prince Balthazar has traveled far for the first visit. It’s the first step in the finalizing process of your union before the wedding.”

 

"I know." Castiel sighed as he swam closer to Samandriel. "Have you already met him? What is he like?" He had prayed to the maker that his betrothed was nice.

 

“He’s… he’s handsome?” Samandriel offered with a helpless smile.

 

“Handsome,” Castiel repeated slowly. That comment did not boast confidence; in fact, it filled him with dread. “Is that a nice way of saying he is otherwise a horrible person?”

 

Samandriel shrugged as he wiped off Castiel’s crown after he pulled it from his satchel. Once clean, he handed it over to Castiel. “Perhaps time will soften him.”

 

The crown was a heavy weight on his head, compounded by the dread in his gut. He slowly followed Samandriel to the palace. His betrothed didn’t even sound like someone he  _ could  _ like. With a resigned voice, he asked, “Have you seen Inias?” He needed advice from his best friend.

 

“He’s waiting for you in the entryway,” Samandriel assured.

 

Castiel exhaled in relief. At least he could always rely on his best friend to be there for him. 

 

On his way to the palace, other Merifi greeted him, wishing him good fortune and happiness for the upcoming union. He wished he could just hide away in his room, not be bothered by, and pulled into, things he didn’t want to do. He wanted to be free. He wanted to feel like he had felt on Dean’s boat, his feet in the water and the wind in his hair. The freedom to follow him, the illusion of it just being the two of them, alone on the water.

 

The golden pillars of the palace reached high above his head, reminding him of his duties to the kingdom. The guards let them pass without hesitation, and Castiel quickly slipped past them and into the hall. As soon as he spotted Inias, he swam up to him and pulled him into a tight hug, whispering, “Get me out of here.”

 

Inias chuckled warmly as he squeezed Castiel in kind. “I assumed we wouldn’t hear from you until the morrow.”

 

“I forgot about the date. You know how good I am at repressing things.” He gave Inias a wide eyed look. “He is horrible, isn't he?”

 

Inias grimaced and carefully nodded. “You’ll find him boorish and overbearing.”

 

“You could still kidnap me,” Castiel suggested with a pained look. 

 

“And where would we go, Castiel?”

 

“Anywhere but here, Inias.” He leaned closer. “Listen. Meet me later in my room. I need to tell you something. I’ll try to get this over with quickly.”

 

Inias nodded mutely and bowed to him as the conch shells were blown in announcement of the arrival of their King.

 

Castiel turned toward the doors as they opened and his father came through, followed by an entire entourage of courtiers and soldiers. Next to his father was a merifi Castiel had never seen before. He was tall, a charming but sassy smile curled his lips, and he had short blond hair. He was a little older than Castiel, and had blue eyes that carried a playful twinkle. 

 

His father approached him first, a concerned look etched into his features. “Son, I looked for you all day.”

 

Castiel bowed his head in apology. “I apologize, father. I didn’t want to concern you. I was restless and I felt like I needed training.”

 

The warm smile that was met with filled Castiel with guilt. “You’re such a good soldier.”

 

“I still have a lot to learn, Father,” Castiel replied, bowing his head again. He still felt too young to be married, and way too young for more duties of the court.

 

“You are almost of age. Speaking of which, let us no longer keep our guest waiting. Come, meet your betrothed.”

 

Castiel looked up as his father gestured to the merifi beside him. He swallowed thickly and bowed his head in respect. “I greet you, Prince Balthazar. Welcome to the Golden City.”

 

The Prince hummed and stepped around Castiel, looking him up and down. “I appreciate the welcome,” he purred.

 

Something in Castiel bristled at the way Balthazar was looking at him, like he was a tasty fish. He tried not to glare at the other prince, which was rather difficult. “I’m still underaged, so I would advise a respectful distance.”

 

Balthazar chuckled and whispered, “Not for long,” as he drew back and approached his father. “He’s as you promised. My father will he pleased that I’m satisfied.”

 

Castiel felt like he was going to be sick. He hated every moment of this, that he was being treated like a product instead of a respected merifi. He gave his father an angry look, his guilt from earlier now forgotten. How could his father agree to this? Castiel knew he would never be happy with someone like Balthazar. 

 

A spark of defiance made him hold his chin high as he addressed Balthazar again, “What if  _ I  _ am unsatisfied? You haven’t shown me anything that I’m impressed with yet.”

 

“Castiel,” his father said in a stern tone, guiding him a few fin-flaps away from Balthazar. “Son, have you forgotten our accord with the Kingdom of Amnoon?”

 

Castiel leaned closer, whispering, “I hate him, father. I can’t do this. I’m not ready.”

 

His father quirked his brow. “Hate is a strong word, Castiel. Why don’t you give him a chance?”

 

“I don’t trust him. He looks like he wants to touch me.” Castiel shivered before he shook his head. “I don’t want to be alone with him.”

 

“You won’t be until your wedding night; you’re aware of our customs,” The king said with a concerned expression. “Have you trained too much? Are you ailing, my child?”

 

It was the perfect excuse to go to his room and be alone. And considering he actually felt sick over just the thought of being in the other prince’s presence, it wasn’t technically a lie. He looked down. “Yes, I… I don’t feel very well, Father. Can I excuse myself and go to my room?”

 

He cupped Castiel’s cheek and nodded. “Rest up, young one. In the morning we will reconvene over breakfast.”

 

He gave his father a grateful smile and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. I… I’ll take my leave then.” 

 

His heart ached for Dean in that moment. If Dean loved his father even half as much as Castiel loved his own, he could not even comprehend the pain the man was going through right now. The image of seeing Dean with tears in his eyes was still so present in his mind.

 

Castiel nodded towards his father before he turned and swam away, without sparing a look back at Balthazar. He just wanted to be in his room and close the door. It was weird how much he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Almost like when he was too close to the city of death. Only instead of black death, it was the pressure of his royal obligations that was suffocating him. 

 

He had no idea what to do as he curled on top of the giant clam and closed his eyes, waiting for his heart to calm down. His thoughts were spinning, and for the first time he wondered if he should swim away from home. Find a place to hide and live free forever. Free and… alone. 

 

He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to be without his family, whom he loved dearly, but he also didn’t want to be Balthazar’s husband.

 

A soft knock tore him from his thoughts as he looked up and called the person in.

 

“Castiel?” Inias called out timidly.

 

Castiel braced himself on the clam and nodded. “Come in, Inias. Close the door.” Usually he wasn’t allowed to have other merifi in his room, but he and Inias had been thick as shells from the beginning as they grew up together. That meant there was an unspoken exception that allowed them to be alone in Castiel’s room without a chaperone.

 

Inias slipped into his room, closing the door before he approached with a concerned expression. “Are you alright?”

 

Castiel shook his head before he swam up to him and pulled him into his arms. "No. For the first time I'm considering… swimming away. I can't do this, Inias. The way he looked at me–" He leaned back and gave his friend a pained look. “What should I do?”

 

Inias gave him a comforting smile and swam him towards the clam. “Maybe he just found you pleasing to look at?” 

 

Castiel scrunched up his nose. “I don’t want him to find me pleasing. I want him to not marry me.” He knew he sounded like a child, punctuated by the way he curled his body over the clam and sighed dramatically. “It may sound weird, but I think I know how I should feel for someone I’m about to marry. And I know I will never feel that for Prince Balthazar.”

 

Inias sat down beside him and gently rubbed his back. “Can you speak to your father? If he knows of your discomfort, perhaps the engagement can be called off?”

 

“He will just remind me of my duty to the kingdom.” Castiel leaned against his friend’s shoulder. “It’s my duty since I’m coming of age. The whole peace treaty between our nations will be fortified by this union. My happiness isn’t important.” And he knew he was selfish for still not wanting to go through with it.

 

“And you don’t think you could ever be happy with this Prince?”

 

Castiel leaned back and gave Inias a skeptical look. “You met him. He… he makes me really uncomfortable.”

 

Inias nodded. “I know. I’m trying to help you see the coral lining.”

 

Castiel touched Inias’s cheek and gave him a sheepish look. “I have to tell you something. A secret.”

 

Inias tilted his head, brow furrowed in bemusement. “You told me about your cave.”

 

“That’s not it.” He slid closer before he whispered, “I met someone… I, um, I saved a human from drowning.”

 

Inias’s eyebrows shot up as he gasped. “We’re not allowed to intervene.”

 

“I know that.” Castiel shook his head and grasped Inias’s hands. “But when I saw him, I just couldn’t help myself. He would have died, and it didn’t feel right to do nothing when it was in my power to save his life.”

 

Inias shook his head in amazement. “You saved a human…” Inias’s eyes widened. “If you saved him, does that mean you ventured to  _ Teloah?” _

 

“No. But I was close and he had a boat. I didn’t dare to get closer than a thousand flap of fins. But he also didn’t expect me to.” Castiel smiled with the memory of their embrace, and the kiss he had pressed to Dean’s cheek. “He gave me a spoon as a gift. It’s a funny human tool… I can show you some time.”

 

“You spoke to him?”

 

Castiel nodded. “His name is Dean. He was very nice to me. Not at all scary.”

 

Inias shook his head again, his lengthy hair periodically covering his eyes from the current. “I can’t believe you met a human.”

 

"It was very exciting and now… Inias, I wish I could see him again. I don't know why, but since I met him, he is the only thing on my mind." Castiel gave Inias a sheepish look. "Is that weird?"

 

That was met with an unsure shrug. “I don’t know, maybe because he’s a human.” He turned slightly to face Castiel and smiled conspiratorially. “So… what are they like? Humans. Are they like the stories depict?”

 

Castiel shook his head before he shrugged. "Maybe like the ancient stories that depict them as heroes and warriors... or fishermen. I could sense a lot of anger and sadness in him. I don't know if that is a human trait, or just him. I just felt this need to help him. To make him happy." Castiel braced his palms on the clam and arched his back to get the tension out of his muscles. "Their culture is obviously very different. Apparently, they are considered adults at thirteen. Can you imagine that? Dean didn't seem too happy about it, though."

 

“Thirteen? That's no age to be an adult,” Inias said in clear dismay.

 

Castiel shook his head. "I can't imagine it either. I don't want to." He shuddered. He would be of age when the season changed, but he still felt too young to be doing anything that adults do. Of course, his traitorous brain reminded him that he had kissed Dean.

 

“Is he handsome?”

 

Castiel gave Inias a shy smile before he nodded. “I have never seen a man more handsome. His eyes had the color of seagrass in the sunlight. His skin was soft and salty, warm from the sun and covered in freckles.” Castiel sighed and smiled. “A very handsome man.”

 

Inias chuckled and gave him a knowing smile. “Perhaps he’s the reason you no longer wish to honor your engagement,” he teased.

 

Castiel felt heat rush to his cheeks. “Well, I can't say it didn’t start me thinking. The connection I felt with this human… I should at least feel that with someone I'm about to marry.”

 

“I believe you may be right. Tell me more about this tool you were given as a gift.”

 

Castiel was excited, and he couldn’t hide his grin as he explained, “Remember the silver comb with the four prongs? That is called a fork. And the other one with the dent in it? That is a spoon. Dean showed me how to hang it from my nose. It was very funny.”

 

Inias smiled. “So it’s only purpose is for amusement?”

 

“I think so. He didn’t really explain it. And humans are weird, so I didn’t question it.”

 

Inias chuckled and grasped Castiel’s hand. “How are they weird?”

 

Castiel rubbed his fingers over Inias’s hand. “Oh, you know, they do a lot of weird stuff. They put fabric on their bodies, they build weird things, have weird rules. They seem to be really bad with names, and for some reason they destroy the things they need to live. Like the water around their city.”

 

“Then why do you like this one so much?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

 

“I… I helped him find his father. He was searching for him, and we found him–” Castiel swallowed when he felt his throat constricting, remembering that moment. “He was already dead when we found him, and I helped Dean steer his boat back to his city. The way he reacted to his father’s death… It made me realize that what we’ve been told isn’t true. They aren’t monsters. They have feelings just like us. And when I saw his pain and sorrow, I just… I don’t know, I wanted to stay at his side and make him happy.”

 

There was a beat of silence before Inias gave him a funny look, a smile curling his lips. “You’ve always found humans fascinating. I’m assuming finally having met one hasn’t calmed that storm?”

 

“It turned it into a hurricane,” Castiel admitted after a moment before he sighed and smiled. “He called me Cas… as a nickname for me.” 

 

“Cas?” Inias’s nose scrunched up in distaste.

 

Castiel tilted his head. “You don’t like it?”

 

Inias shook his head. “I like your name as it is.”

 

“I like my name too, but I think shortening it sounds very nice.” It sounded like he and Dean were friends, and that was something he really liked. “I’m not sure how free I will be tomorrow, with all my annoying duties. Do you want to see it? What he showed me with the spoon? I’m too stressed to sleep anyway.” Castiel started pulling Inias towards his window.

 

That was met with an amused eyebrow quirk. “I thought you were ill?”

 

“I never said I was ill.” Castiel pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “I said I was sick. There is a difference. I felt better as soon as I wasn’t around the assbutt anymore.”

 

Inias chuckled. “I imagine. Alright, show me this cave you keep telling me about.”

 

Castiel gave his friend a wide and excited smile before he opened the window and looked around for any guards. There were none. They were probably all parading up and down the front of the castle. Not that it had ever been difficult to escape unnoticed. He knew all the secret, unguarded paths. “Come on,” he whispered before he swam out, hiding behind the roof of one building before he headed for a coral reef that would lead them outside of the city walls.

 

Inias was close behind him, looking around frantically. “Castiel, how often do you do this?”

 

“Two times a day. And every time I feel like it.” Castiel shrugged and took Inias’s hand to squeeze it. “Don’t worry. No one will catch us. You’re safe with me.”

 

Inias still looked a little hesitant, but he followed Castiel anyway, like the good friend he was. It took some time before they reached the cave, and by then it was already dark. The moonlight from the surface didn’t reach this far down, but a swarm of glowing jellyfish resided near the ravine where his cave was hidden, so there was still enough light to navigate through the jagged rocks without using their voices to make things visible. 

 

He stopped at the stone that covered the entrance, carefully rolling it to the side before he waved Inias inside. Castiel instantly swam into the middle and grabbed the spoon. He had longed to hold the object in his hands again. He smiled and ran his thumb over it as soon as the silver tool was in his hand. “This is it. My cave,” he announced proudly, watching Inias as he took it all in.

 

Inias slowly swam around, eyes wide as he carefully looked at different objects. “Where did you find all of these things?” he asked as he picked up a small figurine of a human woman in a bizarre pose.

 

“Mostly from shipwrecks. There are a few in the deep trench that are still mostly intact.” It was forbidden to go there, but he trusted his best friend with his secrets.

 

“You’ve been to the trench?” he asked, sounding frightened. 

 

Castiel nodded. “We were trained as soldiers. There is nothing down there I can't handle.” He swam up to Inias, taking the figurine from him as he turned the rusted key on the side. The figurine started to turn in circles while playing a melody. Inias startled and Castiel couldn't help but grin at that. “Nothing here is dangerous. Look!” He hung the spoon on his nose and grinned at Inias. “Very funny, right?”

 

 

Inias furrowed his brow and tilted his head. He poked the spoon, causing it to slip and float to the seafloor. “Bizarre.”

 

Castiel picked it up again and nodded. “It is fascinating. There is so much more I want to learn.” He swam to the collection of colorful and semi-transparent pearls he had found. “Look at these beautiful pearls. They aren't made by clams or cockles.” He lifted a red one that depicted an orange blossom of a plant unknown to him inside and showed it to his friend. “Humans made these. Look how beautiful they are. I found a whole bag of them in one of the wrecks.”

 

“Wow,” he breathed out in amazement. Inias fixed him with a curious smile that suddenly turned sad. “Castiel, is… Perhaps you should stay near home, at least for a little while, just in case…”

 

“Why? What do you mean?” Castiel couldn't understand why his friend was still so afraid as he watched him pick up something else from his collection.

 

Inias put the small, rectangular object with a strange shape on the back of it down, ducking his gaze. “What if this… this human tells other humans about us? What if they come for us? You’ve heard what they’ve done to the siren population.”

 

Castiel tilted his head. “But the sirens kill humans. And Dean would never harm me.” He knew how he sounded, but he also knew that it was true. Dean could have attacked him, but he had chosen not to. And he had even thanked him. There was no way he would do anything that would harm him or his people.

 

“I… I’m not saying he would hurt you, but… if he tells other humans…” Inias sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Humans killed a lot of our whale and dolphin friends.”

 

“I know,” Castiel replied sadly before he looked at Inias. “Dean won't tell anyone. You don’t know him like I do. I trust him. He is a good man.”

 

Inias sighed again. “Castiel, you barely know him.”

 

“I know him well enough to know this, Inias.” Castiel gave his friend an imploring look. “Please believe me.”

 

“I want to, I do, I just… I worry for you. Please promise me you’ll stay away, at least for a little while,” Inias returned in kind, tone just as pleading.

 

Castiel could see the war on his friend's face, and immediately felt guilty for putting him in such a position. It wasn't like he would be seeing Dean again. And the circumstances over the next few days would also probably make it difficult to get away from the palace. He sighed before he nodded. "Alright, I promise. I’ll lay low for a while. But only because I can't say no to your annoying face."

 

Inias let out a relieved sigh, giving Castiel a grateful smile. “And I am forever grateful for that fact.”

 

"That your face is annoying?" Castiel quirked his eyebrow, trying not to smirk.

 

“Yes,  _ your highness,” _ Inias said in an exaggerated tone, knowing full well how much that term made Castiel shudder in disgust.

 

Castiel wasn’t above throwing a starfish at Inias’s forehead in retaliation before he poked his tongue out. “Come on. Let’s head back. It’s already very dark outside.”

 

Inias laughed and swam down to grab the spoon before swimming back up, balancing the spoon on his nose, arms out in triumph. “Am I like your Dean?”

 

Castiel swam up to him, taking the spoon away from his nose, feeling weirdly possessive of it. "You're the opposite, Inias. And if you're not nice, I’ll decorate your face with starfish in your sleep."

 

With an eye roll, offset by the curve of his small smile, Inias grabbed Castiel’s hand and urged him to the cave entrance. “Alright, let’s get you back home. You’ll need to be well rested for the morning ahead.”

 

Castiel scoffed as he rolled the stone back in front of the entrance as soon as they were out. "Don't remind me. I feel I have to be very careful around this prince. He reminds me of a shark."

 

“Sharks show less teeth when they smile,” Inias spat before he gasped and covered his mouth. He murmured a soft, “I apologize, I’m not sure what prompted that.”

 

Castiel couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arm over Inias's shoulder. "He is creepy, right? It's not just me thinking that?"

 

Inias shook his head. “No, but… Perhaps the love of a good, noble merifi will make him a better one?”

 

Castiel blushed and looked away. "Stop the flattery, Inias. I’ll try to talk my father about this… I will try and spend time with the prince to appease them, to show that I tried at least. But I won't marry him if he continues to be so… frightening." He wasn’t quite ready to admit to himself that he had felt frightened by Balthazar's advances.

 

With a firm clasp on his shoulder, Inias nodded and smiled. “I’m sure your father will understand.”

 

“I hope so. And if he doesn’t, I will just annoy him until I get my wish.” If there was anything Castiel was really good at, it was annoying people.

 

Inias laughed and shook his head. “Come on, Castiel. I would really rather not have to spend the night in your cave with you.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes before they started to swim back towards the palace. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who snores."

 

“Well, you talk in your sleep. I’m sure tonight it’ll be, ‘Dean this,’ and, ‘humanity that,’” Inias teased as he bumped his shoulder into Castiel’s.

 

"Why are we friends again?" Castiel laughed and bumped back into him.

 

Inias chuckled. “Because I’m the only one who never let you win on purpose when we were first taught combat.”

 

That was true. Inias had always treated him like an equal, ending the time Castiel felt lonely because of his status as a prince. "You still lost a lot of those fights." He smirked.

 

“Well, I had to let you win  _ some,”  _ Inias said with a wink before he swam off ahead of him. 

 

Castiel laughed and chased Inias, reaching out to tickle his feet when he caught up with him.

 

Inias gasped and flipped away from him. “You know I hate that!”

 

"You make the best noises, though. I've never met anyone who is more ticklish than you are." Not that Castiel tickled a lot of people.

 

Inias playfully pushed Castiel’s hands away. “You are incorrigible.”

 

"You say that like it's something bad." Castiel laughed trying to catch his feet again.

 

“Castiel! We’ll never get home at this rate!” Inias laughed as he chastised him.

 

A cold shiver ran over his skin and he quickly reacted on instinct, grabbing Inias's mouth to shut him up as he pulled him behind a rock formation. Not a second too soon as a great white shark swam by. He pulled Inias closer, gesturing to his mouth before he slowly let go of him. They waited, holding their breaths until the shark swam out of sight. "That was close," Castiel whispered before he grinned at Inias. "You can't say it's ever boring with me."

 

Inias sighed and shook his head. “Maybe you should try boring sometime.”

 

Castiel gave him a confused look. "But that would be boring." He grabbed Inias’s hand and pulled him towards the coral reef he used to secretly leave and enter the city walls.

 

As always, when Castiel left the city, they managed to get back into Castiel's room undetected. When he closed the window, he gave Inias a soft smile. "Thank you for coming with me."

 

Inias smiled and clasped his shoulder. “Thank you for your promise. I hope you know it comes from a place of great affection and worry.”

 

Castiel hugged Inias and nodded. "I'm aware of that and I see your point. If our positions were reversed, I would be worried too." He sighed before he added, "I seriously wouldn't mind switching my position with someone else."

 

“Until then, Prince Castiel, you should get your rest.”

 

Castiel squinted his eyes at him. "The threat about the starfish still stands."

 

Inias smiled, expression fond as he swam towards the door. “I know.”

 

Castiel mirrored the smile, grateful for having Inias as a best friend. He felt much more relaxed now for some reason, although his problems still weren't solved. 

 

When Inias left the room, he curled himself on his clam again, exhaustion now overwhelming him. When green eyes and sunshine dominated his thoughts well into sleep, Castiel felt happy.

 

**.... :::: :::: ....**

 

When Castiel was woken by their servants the following morning, even though his sleep was restful, he still felt unbearably tired. He had a hard time waking up. His mind was still clinging to the pleasant dream. Whenever he closed his eyes, beautiful green eyes were there to meet him. It was nice. He really didn’t want to face reality. 

 

He more or less sleep-drunkenly swam to the dining room, where his father, his brothers, and Prince Balthazar were already sat. The seat next to the prince was empty.  _ Great. _

 

“You see, Prince Balthazar, our little Cassie isn’t exactly a morning person,” Gabriel greeted him with a smirk.

 

Castiel wondered if it was too early to throw things at his brother’s head. He reluctantly sat next to Balthazar with a respectful greeting, showing his father that he was at least trying. That way he couldn’t accuse Castiel of not giving the prince a chance. Still, he tried to have the least amount of interaction with him as possible, which wasn’t that hard because Balthazar mostly ignored him in favor of speaking with Michael or Gabriel, talking about Castiel as if he wasn’t there, despite sitting right next to him. 

 

While Castiel was eating his breakfast, he tried to tune them out by thinking of Dean, wondering what he was doing in that moment. Maybe he was having breakfast too?

 

“It’s nice to see you smile, son,” Father stated, yanking him out of his reverie. “Do you feel better?”

 

Castiel nodded carefully. “The sleep helped a lot, Father.”

 

“Good. Then perhaps you’ll feel up to accompanying me on a swim around the grounds, as per the custom you were too unwell for yesterday,” Balthazar said, tone condescending and annoyed.

 

Castiel attempted to not roll his eyes, but it was incredibly difficult. “Of course.”

 

“Perhaps you can show Prince Balthazar the anemone garden?” Father suggested with an encouraging smile.

 

Castiel nodded, he even managed to give his father a smile, though he hoped his answer didn’t sound as sarcastic as it had in his mind. “Of course, Father.”

 

Somehow his father’s smile softened before he put on his stately expression and addressed Balthazar. “Our anemone garden is beautiful.”

 

“Last time we had a count of over a hundred different animals. It appears more and more migrate to our kingdom every season,” Castiel explained, unable to contain the pride he felt for how much work his father had done. His father had used his magic to free the waters of their kingdom from human corruption. The tiny fragments that many merifi and fish alike ingested by accident, causing many of them to get sick. His father's magic was very powerful; he protected them all.

 

Balthazar hummed as he took a sip from his flute. “Well, I’ll have to make certain we come visit it for the annual celebration.”

 

“We?” Castiel asked carefully.

 

“Of course. After our wedding, we’ll be returning to my kingdom.” Balthazar’s tone was bored, while still entirely condescending.

 

Castiel gave his father a shocked looked. “You didn’t tell me I would be leaving my home.”

 

Father furrowed his brow in concern. “You never asked, Castiel. And you know the first born are the only ones who remain in their kingdoms when they marry.”

 

Castiel shook his head. Of course he knew that, but he still wouldn't have thought his father would send him away. It hurt. “But I don’t want to leave.”

 

“Your wedding is still a lunar cycle away, and you’re always welcome to visit, Castiel,” Father said with another encouraging smile.

 

Castiel couldn't believe his father would do this to him. Why couldn't he see that he was breaking his heart with this?

 

He pushed the half eaten fish in front of him away, shaking his head. “I'm done.” He just wanted to get this day over with. Castiel gave Balthazar a defiant look. “Are you coming?”

 

Balthazar quirked his brow, but moved to stand before swimming over to him. He offered his elbow for Castiel to take. 

 

Castiel looked at his father to see if he was watching before he hesitantly took the proffered arm. He hoped this counted as  _ trying _ in his father's eyes.

 

He took the lead, not looking at the other prince as they swam through the palace and towards the anemone garden. If Castiel hoped that Balthazar would get stung by one of the more poisonous animals, well… no one had to know.

 

“Whoa, what’s the rush, Castiel?” Balthazar asked with a chuckle, tugging him back. 

 

Castiel pulled his hand free of Balthazar’s. “You wanted to see the anemones. I don’t want to waste your precious time.”

 

Balthazar shook his head at Castiel in bemusement. “You might want to tone down the disgust if you’re going to be my husband.”

 

“Why do you even want me? I'm sure there are better candidates whose tone of voice you wouldn't have a problem with.”

 

“You know as well as I what our union will mean for our kingdoms. We both have our duties, and unlike  _ some  _ spoiled merifi, I intend on fulfilling mine.”

 

With the exception of his brother, Gabriel, Castiel had never felt the urge to punch another merifi in his face. He was barely holding it together in the presence of this massive assbutt. “Has the thought ever crossed your mind that you are the one making this exceptionally difficult for me? Because you have been nothing but a massive dick to me from the start,” he hissed back. 

 

Balthazar scoffed, lips curled in an impressed smirk. “Didn’t think good, little merifi used such language.”

 

“You know nothing about me,” Castiel stated coldly.

 

“And whose fault is that?” Balthazar challenged as he swam closer.

 

“Yours,” Castiel returned, threateningly leaning forward into Balthazar’s space. “Because from the moment I greeted you, you treated me like we’re not equals. I’m a prince of the Golden City. I’m a warrior, and if you continue to treat me the way you do, you will not like what happens.”

 

Balthazar licked his lips as he looked over Castiel’s form. “You’ve got a spark, like an eel. I like that.”

 

Castiel curled his lips in disgust. “Like an eel?” he repeated and gave him a disbelieving look. “Is that how people give a compliment in your kingdom?”

 

“I could show you how we give compliments,” Balthazar murmured as he pulled Castiel in close by the back of his neck, tongue slipping out like a snake as he licked Castiel’s earlobe.

 

Castiel froze, his whole body tensing before he tried to push Balthazar away from him. “What are you doing? Stop this!”

 

Balthazar scoffed and shook his head. “You should probably get used to this, I fully expect you to fulfill your duties as my husband the night of our wedding.”

 

Castiel rubbed over his ear with a grimace before he glared at Balthazar. “I don’t have to get used to anything as long as I’m underage.”

 

“But you seem so grown up, being all tough and using naughty language,” Balthazar said as he swam closer.

 

Castiel swam backwards until his back collided with a wall. He lifted his chin, trying to sound defiant, “That doesn’t change the facts.”

 

Balthazar braced his hands on the wall, on either side of Castiel’s face. “If it’s an incentive, kissing me will shut me up.”

 

Punching him in his face would also do the job. "Stop this, Balthazar. You know I have to be untouched for the wedding." He hated how his voice was shaking. 

 

“Wasn’t gonna touch; was just gonna taste,” he pressed forward and slammed his lips against Castiel’s.

 

Castiel flinched back, hitting his head against the wall. For a moment a little dizziness accompanied the pain, before he shoved Balthazar away. He stared at him in shock before he yelled, "Is this what I have to look forward to? That you'll force yourself on me?" 

 

“Not if you do right by your father and kingdom, and present yourself to me. Which you will do the night of our wedding, make no mistake about that,” he said, voice calm and eerily collected.

 

Just the thought that this asshole laid a finger on him made him sick. Castiel felt like he was suffocating. He shook his head before he pressed out, "Never." 

 

He had no idea what had possessed him, but he turned around and swam away as fast as his fins could carry him. He didn't look back, not even to see if the prince was following him. He just swam and swam, until he was outside of the city, until he was past the deep reef, and until he was past the chasm of sunken ships.

 

Darkness engulfed him when he suddenly realized that he was in the waters of the City of Death.

 

And wasn't it ironic that he felt safer in this place than at home?

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

He had no idea how long he had been roaming around the City of Death, unsure of what to do. He longed to see Dean again, but he was too afraid to try and get closer to the city. In the end, he returned to the waters where they had found the ship that belonged to Dean’s father. 

 

Castiel knew it was stupid coming here. It wasn’t like Dean would come back to this place. He dove deep, finding parts of the ship again. A sail with a stitched symbol on it. It looked like a star, inside a circle of a flaming sun. Castiel slid his fingers over it before he swam to the barrels and containers. He knew from experience that humans put their things in them.

 

Maybe he could find something for his cave. A cave he wouldn’t see again if he went through with this wedding. Not that he would. He still felt violated and dirty from that kiss. He would rather die than let Balthazar touch him again. 

 

There was a chest. Castiel carefully opened it, startling a small herd of seahorses with the bubbles of air that ascended to the surface. When he looked inside, his gaze instantly honed in on a picture. It was incredibly lifelike and covered under a transparent material he had found often in different colors and shapes. He grabbed the picture to look at it. 

 

It depicted two older humans, a man and a woman, with their two children. Castiel knew that humans had two genders, contrary to merifi or sirens, that only had one gender in their species. He had never seen a human female before. The one in the picture had blonde hair and looked very strong, like a warrior. But there was also a softness in her features.

 

His gaze fell to the children before realization hit him. “Dean,” he breathed out.

 

It was unmistakingly Dean. He was a lot smaller, a child, but Castiel would recognize those freckles and eye color anywhere. He smiled before he curled into the sea grass and started picking some, braiding a satchel to put the picture in. 

 

A large shadow blocked out the sunlight, prompting Castiel to look up. There was a boat on the surface, which wasn't something necessarily unusual in these waters. He didn't fear them, though; he knew he wasn't visible to humans if he didn't want to be.

 

He continued to braid the satchel when he suddenly felt the vibrations in the water. There was screaming and frantic kicking coming from the surface. He put the nearly done satchel under the picture so it wouldn't drift away before he carefully swam up, trying to see what was happening. There were two boats now, the bigger one from the beginning and a smaller one, that looked like it was falling apart. Right next to it he could see small legs, frantically pushing against the water and there was another pair of legs from someone who was swimming beside her. 

 

There was a man trying to grab the child, probably to save her. But the waves separated them and the girl was pulled deeper under the water, her limbs frantically flailing, trying to get to the surface again. The child was going to drown. Castiel didn't think. He made himself invisible and torpedoed himself up, swimming as fast as he could, before he grabbed the child and lifted her out of the water. The waves weren't high, but still high enough that he needed to bring the child to the boat as quickly as possible. 

 

She was trying to free herself from his grip, screaming in fear before her kicks suddenly stopped. Castiel wondered if she was okay, before he realized the arms of the child were wrapped around his arm, holding close instead of pushing him away.  

 

His heart was beating frantically as he got closer to the boat. He was afraid the humans on that boat would catch him, even though they couldn't see him. 

 

Arriving at the lip, he pushed the girl higher and released her the moment her weight was lifted from his arms, as she was pulled onto the boat. He quickly dove under, trying to get away from the boat.

 

That was when he felt the reverberations of someone diving in behind him, purposeful strokes in his direction.

 

Fear struck his heart. The human on the boat was following him. How could he know he was there? He was far too afraid to turn around. But then he heard his name. It sounded hopeful, but also hesitant. 

 

It was Dean's voice. "Cas?"

 

Castiel stopped and turned around, seeing that Dean had dove too deep, looking around as though trying to locate him. 

 

His heart skipped a beat, his fins carrying him forward, as though propelled by an unseen force. Castiel made himself visible, and wrapped his arms around the man with a smile, before he quickly dragged him up to the surface again. Once they breached it, he looked at Dean, getting lost in the beautiful green eyes he had dreamed about. "Hello, Dean," he breathed out.

 

Dean’s smile was beaming. “Hey, Cas.”

 


	3. Far down within the dim West

# Far down within the dim West 

 

By the time Dean had gotten Baby to the dock, his brother was asleep, leaning up against one of the dilapidated sheds where the fuel barrels were kept. Casting a look back at their father’s body, he made sure to drape the sail over his face. Dean didn’t want Sammy’s last memory of John Winchester being blue and bloated skin. With a bracing inhale, Dean climbed over the railing and quickly tied Baby up before approaching his brother.

 

Knowing Sammy, he had probably been waiting here when he saw the severity of the storm. Dean knelt down and gently patted his brother’s cheek. “Rise and shine, Sammy.”

 

Sam startled awake and gave him a wide eyed look. "Dean?" He practically gasped. "Dean! You're back!" Sam grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I saw how huge the storm was… I feared the worst."

 

Dean held his brother, needing the comfort of it. “I told you I’d come back,” he whispered.

 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he leaned back and gave him a worried look.

 

Dean sighed and shook his head. “It’s Dad, Sammy.”

 

Sam visibly froze. "You found him." It was more of a statement than a question.

 

The nod weighed him down, his heart heavier with every soft movement. Dean swallowed dryly and looked back to Baby. “I brought him back. Figured he deserved a proper funeral.”

 

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. "Shit," he pressed out before he shook his head again, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Do you know what happened?"

 

And because the hits just kept on coming… “He was assassinated. His boat was blown to shit.”

 

"He was murdered?" Sam frantically pushed his hair out of his face.

 

Dean nodded and sighed. “Yeah. Someone sold us out.”

 

“You mean someone from our network? Who would do that?” Sam looked like he didn’t understand the world anymore.

 

“No idea, unless the pirates paid someone off. What we do really cuts into the money they make selling kids,” Dean growled as he nodded for Sam to follow him to the boat. “And, uh… there’s something else, Sammy.”

 

"Shit," Sam murmured, his eyes falling on the body. His brother was clearly mustering all of his strength to hold back the tears. "What else?" 

 

Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder. “We can focus on one thing at a time.” He hopped up on Baby’s railing, recalling how effortlessly Castiel had done it.

 

"What, Dean?" Sam asked as he knelt next to John's body. “What else? Tell me.”

 

Dean sighed and gave his brother a long look. “What do you know about sea angels?”

 

Sam rubbed his hand over his eyes and leaned back against the railing, his other hand sliding over John’s leg before it rested there. “Merifi?” he replied quietly, “They’re a myth. They were like… guardians of sailors during ancient times.”

 

That seemed to coincide with what Castiel told him. “I… I met one. He, uh… he helped me find Dad.”

 

Sam looked up at him in obvious surprise. It seemed to have distracted him from the shock of their father’s death. “You met… a merifi? A real one?” Sam leaned forward. “How do you know it was a merifi? What did he look like?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Pretty human actually, other than the invisible fins on his back, and the fact he can go totally invisible.”

 

Sam looked down at their dad’s body before he swallowed visibly. “He didn’t kill Dad, right? The merifi?”

 

“Unless merifi can shoot cannons…” Dean sighed and pulled down the sail to show Sammy the damage Dad had suffered.

 

Sam let out a muffled noise and looked away, shaking his head again. “Shit, Dean. We… gotta find who did this and–and I don’t know… We should um, prepare a hunter’s funeral for him. Tell our friends.”

 

Dean nodded and covered Dad again. “And we gotta be careful. Maybe we need to start hunting shifts with two hunters again.”

 

Sam nodded as he slowly stood up. “I agree. You shouldn’t go out there on your own anymore, Dean.” Sam sniffled before he looked away. “And we should find out who knew about Dad’s route and where he was going.”

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna leave him here, and get the funeral raft and pyre. Will you get the word out about the funeral?” Dean hated that he didn’t feel strong enough to say the words to more than one person, to tell people his father was… dead.

 

“Yeah, I–I’ll do that,” Sam said before he squeezed Dean’s shoulder and nodded. He gave him one last look before he turned around and climbed onto the pier. Dean could see that Sam’s body was shaking, like he was shivering. His only comfort was that Sam had an awesome wife, and Dean knew she would take care of his brother tonight.

 

Dean had no one. Not that he was looking, but he found visiting Rowena’s brothel was all he needed. It was only in moments like this, the thought of having someone to hold, to comfort him… Dean wouldn’t say no to something like that tonight.

 

When his thoughts drifted to Castiel, Dean shook his head. That was strange, it wasn’t like he was going to ever see the merifi again, and even if he did… any domestic thoughts were ridiculous and probably illegal, considering Castiel wasn’t human.

 

But Dean did have to admit Castiel was a pretty attractive creature. And those damn eyes. So expressive and bluer than the ocean. Which wasn’t a high bar around Em Two, but still.

 

In a daze of numbness, Dean had grabbed the raft, sheet, and kerosene to start getting his father’s pyre ready. When Dean began wrapping his father’s body in one of the sheets, water squeezed through John’s eyes and nostrils, a hideous reminder of just how dead his father was.

 

Dean scrambled down to the galley and grabbed the rum, needing the emotional numbness to be strengthened by a physical one. He knew one thing for sure as he ripped the sheet to tie it in place, he was going to see if Rowena had any blue eyed dark haired ladies to comfort him tonight. She’d probably even give him a discount.

 

The bottle was less than half full, and Dean downed the remaining contents. As Castiel’s wide eyed expression filled his mindseye, he found himself grateful for the creature yet again, giving Dean the exact distraction he needed to keep pushing forward. With a steeling breath, Dean made his way back onto the deck and finished wrapping his father’s body.

 

The daze continued, through each movement. Setting up the raft, numb. Preparing the pyre, numb. Lifting his father’s lifeless body and carrying him to the raft,  _ numb.  _ The man who taught him everything he knew, the man who had his fair share of faults, but ultimately everything he did was for his family. For Mom. The man Dean looked up to, his own personal superhero, was cradled and placed on his funeral pyre. 

 

Dean leaned against a dock post and sighed, staring off at the open ocean. He couldn’t help but wonder if Castiel managed to avoid getting into trouble for helping him. Maybe he ran into a dolphin on his way home, having little conversations about destructive humans and whatever else sea creatures talked about. 

 

It was a nice interlude, his mind distracted by a silly reverie straight out of one of Sammy’s books. So much so, he almost startled when footsteps approached. Dean looked up and realized just how much time must have passed as several hunters started approaching, a sea of solemn expressions. Dean swallowed dryly and nodded to Bobby as he closed in and allowed himself to be pulled in for a hug.

 

He just held on, terrified if he spoke, he would finally break down. 

 

“I know, kid,” Bobby murmured, pulling Dean a bit tighter against his body. 

 

Dean clung onto him, his lungs constricting as he tried to hold it together. There were very few people he would show his vulnerability to, but Bobby Singer was one of them. A gruff old hunter with a beard as scratchy as his personality. “I don’t think I can light his pyre,” he confessed.

 

“Of course you can,” Bobby replied roughly. “You’re strong and you’re not alone.”

 

With a reluctant nod, Dean finally pulled away, deciding to focus on anything else. “Sammy tell you what happened?”

 

Bobby nodded. “He’ll be here shortly with the others. We’ll find who’s responsible for this, Dean. I promise you.”

 

Well, here was hoping Sam or Bobby found out who it was first, otherwise Dean would likely end up Hawkinsed for murder. “I know, but in the meantime, we need to double up on shifts.”

 

“And we shouldn’t go out alone anymore. As long as we don’t know who killed your father, every one of us is at risk out there.” Bobby knelt down next to John’s body and patted his leg before he pulled a flask from his inner pocket, and took a sip. “I’d bet a mermaid's ass that this was about our work.”

 

“What do you mean? You thinkin’ it’s pirates?”

 

"Or human trafficker. Anyone who loses profit because of us." Bobby sighed and grabbed Dean's shoulder. "We need to check John's route. Where he was going and who knew about it."

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I think Sammy’s gonna follow up on that after the funeral.”

 

"Al–" Bobby looked up when Sam, Jess, Charlie, and Billie started heading towards them. 

 

Which made sense, so many hunters had real jobs and responsibilities to Em Two, including actual hunting and not the misnomer code for what the Hunters did. It was a pretty good turnout, considering. 

 

Dean forced a smile as he greeted his friends and brother. “Thanks for coming, guys.”

 

Charlie hugged him before Jess wrapped her arms around him too, murmuring their condolences. Billie handed Dean a bottle of whiskey with a muted nod.

 

When Sam joined them, he gave Dean a quick look. "Roman doubled patrols, not everyone could come."

 

“Figured,” Dean said with a soft sigh. “Wanna help me get the raft onto the water?”

 

"Yeah," Sam breathed out before he followed Dean to the railing, helping him with the raft. It was windy yet warm, another storm was looming at the horizon. The waves and the wind drowning out any noises from the city. 

 

As the raft was fully braced on its oceanic bed, Dean turned to look at Sam, holding onto the rope to keep the raft from drifting off. “Do you wanna start?” Dean knew it wasn’t fair, but Sammy was better with words than Dean could ever hope to be.

 

Sam gave him a questioning look before he seemed to understand that Dean needed more time. 

 

They all gathered around the pyre. Jess took Sam's hand in hers, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before Sam started to speak, 

 

"I had a fight with my Dad right before he left… Um, I was so angry… because I felt like he was still treating me like a child." Sam took in a deep, shuddering breath before he looked down at John's body. "Well…” He huffed out a laugh. "I realize now that I'll always be his child, his son. And he just had those rules to protect me. I hope that wherever he is, that he knows that I… that I love him." Sam's voice broke at the end. It was clear that he couldn't say anymore.

 

Dean instantly went into big brother mode, pulling Sam in for a hug, holding onto his baby brother for dear life. “He knew, he knew. I  _ promise.” _

 

Sam pressed his face against his shoulder. A muffled sob managed to escape as his brother nodded. "Yeah, and we're gonna make him proud. We’ll continue his work."

 

“Yeah, we will,” he murmured, his voice breaking as he tried to keep his shit together. Dean drew back and looked to their friends. “We’re, uh… we’re gonna need a minute.”

 

Dean pulled his brother a few feet away, allowing anyone else who wanted to speak about their father to do so.

 

Bobby said a few words, but Dean had trouble listening because the realization had set in that this was it. His dad was gone.

 

He wouldn’t turn up around the corner, telling him what to do, making him re-tie the knots on the mainsail. He wouldn’t ask him about his day, or what they should eat for dinner. He wouldn’t be there anymore.

 

And Dean had no idea how this sudden huge black hole in his chest should get filled again.

 

It was as if time slowed and sped up all at once, but instead of giving him balance, it gave Dean vertigo. How the hell was he supposed to set his father’s body alight before pushing him out to sea?

 

After everyone said their goodbyes, voices slightly cracking and deeper with grief, Dean took a deep breath and pulled out his lighter. He knelt beside his father, staring at the lifeless shape of the man who had taught him everything he knew. “I’m sorry, Dad,” he murmured as he held the lighter over the kerosene soaked sheet.

 

Dean stepped back and watched in dismay, a practice they had all done countless times, and yet it felt like the first time he’d ever had to conduct a hunter's funeral.

 

Sam moved to stand right beside him, pulling him close when the boat drifted out on the sea as the fire consumed the body rapidly, taking their Dad away from them.

 

Dean turned into his brother’s embrace as a deep sorrow consumed him in time with the flames. “I can’t believe he’s gone,” he whispered.

 

"Me neither," Sam whispered. "It’s weird that I still expect him to come home and complain about tuna for dinner again."

 

Dean let out a broken laugh. “I’m gonna miss his bitching.”

 

Sam rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes. "Yeah."

 

They didn't say anything for a while. Just watched as the boat drifted further away, the flames still bright at the horizon when the sun disappeared in the ocean, and the red of the sky engulfed the flames.

 

Dean sighed as the flames grew smaller and smaller. He swallowed dryly and was about to turn away when Vic started jogging up to them. He looked frantic. 

 

“What’s up, Vic?” Dean asked, grateful for a distraction.

 

Vic looked at the horizon, clearing his throat before he replied, "I'm sorry for the timing... And I'm fucking sorry for your loss, but we have a problem. Your father was out there intercepting a lifeboat with children. They’re still out there. The marooners from this morning... They weren't on anyone's list."

 

_ Fuck.  _ Dean looked at Sammy. “I’ll go, maybe you could have Jess pull together some provisions for me?” With an instant burst of adrenaline, Dean started getting Baby ready to sail. His father died to try and save these people, and Dean would be damned if his father’s death was in vain.

 

"I'll go with you," Sam immediately replied, giving his wife a long look before she nodded, and promised she would bring food and water down to the docks.

 

“You sure?” Dean asked, weirdly grateful for the offer. He didn’t want to be away from Sammy tonight.

 

"Of course. We just lost Dad. I'm not letting you go out there all by yourself." Sam gave him a determined look. "We’ll save those people for Dad."

 

Dean nodded and clapped his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “For Dad.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Navigating at night by the light of a lantern made it almost impossible to locate anyone on the water, so they took shifts sleeping. Sammy stayed up the first four hours, and that’s how Dean found himself alone at the helm, trying to make out any movement on the open water. It would be dawn soon, making searching and navigating easier, but he wasn’t getting his hopes up.

 

If it was pirates who got Dad, there was a good to fair chance they intercepted the marooners. And that was a fate worse than death. Considering the sheer capacity humans had for evil, there was no surprise how few creatures ventured near the Em Two.

 

The thought instantly made him think of Cas. Dean hoped the merifi made it home safe, but it was weird how sad the thought of never seeing him again made him. Dean sighed as he looked over at the sun slowly rising over the horizon, and that’s when he caught a flash of something in his peripheral. 

 

There was a storm rolling in, dark clouds coming forth fast as the water started getting choppy with the force of the wind. Dean stomped on the deck, hopefully waking up his brother. He wanted to keep searching, but if his brother didn’t, he would get Sammy back to Em Two. Dean wasn’t going to put his brother in danger. 

 

As the skies darkened, despite the fast approaching sun, Sammy emerged from below deck, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Just as he was about to say something, there was a soft cry behind them. It sounded like a child.

 

The two of them sharply turned in that direction and saw a little dinghy, weather-beaten and barely holding together. It was a knot or two away from them, and headed right for the menacing looking storm.

 

Sam nodded at Dean’s concerned expression, and without having to ask, they instantly jumped for the oars, paddling as fast as they could. As the crying grew more frantic, Dean could see there was a little blonde girl, probably no older than ten, calling out for her parents. 

 

Dean winced, knowing full well what a child alone in a lifeboat usually meant. As they drew near, Dean looked to his brother and said, “I’m gonna go get her.”

 

Sam held him back and shook his head. "I’ll go. You’re better at controlling the boat in a storm."

 

While his brother had a point, Dean was hesitant. The thought of losing his brother too... Dean gave him a pointed look. “You come back, you get me?”

 

Sam gave him a determined look and nod. "Yeah." Sam climbed over the railing, throwing the ring buoy overboard when they were close enough, before Sam jumped into the water.

 

Dean carefully watched, maintaining his grip on the helm as Sam swam to the (he hesitated calling it) boat. When his brother got close enough to it, the little girl started screaming.

 

Sam was trying to calm her down, and now Dean could see that she was tied to the broken mast. Her parents were probably afraid she would fall overboard. Sam used his hunting knife to cut her loose, but the girl kept screaming. The moment she was free, she pushed herself away from Sam and fell overboard, the high waves quickly dragging her underwater.

 

Dean almost jumped in right after her, but Sammy beat him to it. He quickly dropped anchor and went to the side of the boat, ready for when Sam emerged again.

 

It felt like an eternity before his brother’s head breached the choppy waves, expression distressed and frantic as he dove again.  _ Fuck!  _ He hoped she wasn’t taken by something in the water.

 

Sam emerged again a few minutes later, his expression utterly dejected. Dean reached out to pull him on board again.

 

Before Sam could reach him, the surface broke and the girl was lifted up into his arms. He pulled her in on instinct. When she was safe, without thinking he looked over the railing again. There was no one. Sam was still swimming towards the boat before his brother grabbed the rope and pulled himself on board.

 

Dean furrowed his brow as he wrapped the little one in a blanket. “How’d you get up here, munchkin?”

 

She gaped at him with big blue eyes. "I don't know. Something grabbed me and pulled me up. Something invisible!"

 

And instantly he knew, he knew it had to be Cas. Dean didn’t even think twice; he dove into the water and started frantically swimming, looking for him. When he realized she said he was invisible, Dean swam even deeper and called out Cas’s name, hoping he wasn’t too late, that the merifi hadn’t swam away.

 

Suddenly he was embraced and Cas appeared in front of him, pulling him up to the surface.

 

The smile he was met with was breathtaking as Cas said, “Hello, Dean.”

 

And despite the freezing cold temperatures, Dean was filled with warmth. “Hey, Cas.”

 

"I didn’t think I would see you again," Cas whispered, tugging Dean closer to his body. He radiated a sublime warmth even though the water was ice cold.

 

Dean shook his head in amazement as he wrapped his arms around Cas while he swam them closer to Baby. “Neither did I.”

 

Cas looked towards the boat with trepidation, and when Dean followed his gaze he spotted Sam, waving frantically at him, shouting his name. "I should let you go," Cas replied hesitantly, but his grip on Dean didn’t loosen.

 

Dean didn’t want him to go, but he understood his fear. He looked at Cas. “Will I see you again?”

 

"I… I don't know. I swam away from home, and I might be in a lot of trouble." Cas gave him a heartbroken look. "I'm not sure what to do."

 

The urge to comfort him was overwhelming. Dean cupped his cheek and gave him a sad smile. “Then come on board and meet my brother, in case I never get to see you again.”

 

"Your brother?" Cas asked in surprise. He didn’t seem as afraid anymore. He gave Dean a shy look. "He won't attack me, right?"

 

Dean shook his head and smiled. “Do you trust me?”

 

"Of course," Cas didn’t even hesitate with his answer.

 

“Then come on,” he said as they reached the boat. Cas pushed Dean on board. He turned around, reaching his hand out to the merifi, even though he probably didn’t need Dean’s help.

 

Cas took his hand as he pulled himself onto the boat. Immediately the little girl screamed again before she proclaimed, "Eww. He’s naked!"

 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the dismayed expression on both of their faces, he grabbed his jacket off of the helm and wrapped it around Cas. Dean smiled at him before he asked the little girl, “Better?”

 

The girl scrunched up her nose. "A little. Why is he naked? Where are your clothes?"

 

Cas looked utterly confused by that, squirming under the jacket. "I have never worn layers. I live underwater."

 

"Are you the merifi?" Sam asked, still staring at Cas with widened eyes.

 

Cas tilted his head. "My name is Castiel, and yes, I am a merifi."

 

Dean smiled and brought Cas closer to Sam. “He’s the one who saved my life and helped me find Dad.”

 

Sam gave Cas an awed look, holding out his hand for Cas to shake. "It's an honor. Thank you so much for saving my brother."   
  
Cas just looked at the hand with a confused head tilt before he looked at Dean with a questioning gaze.

 

He chuckled and gently grasped Cas’s hand, guiding it to his brother’s. Dean then gently moved their now joined hands up and down slightly and smiled at Cas. “This is called a handshake. It’s how humans say, ‘hello’.”

 

Cas gave Sam a shy smile. "Hello."

 

Sam returned the smile. "My name is Sam, and the young girl you saved, her name is…”

 

"Claire," the girl piped up as she drew closer. "But I was saved by something invisible."

 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "I can be invisible underwater."

 

Dean chuckled at the way both Sammy and Claire’s eyes widened in amazement. “He can speak to dolphins, too,” Dean added.

 

"It's nothing special. Every merifi can do that," Cas murmured, shifting closer to Dean.

 

“You’re still awesome,” Dean assured.

 

Cas gave him a shy smile before he just stared at him.   
  
The moment was broken when Sam cleared his throat and said, "I’ll take Claire down and see if I can find some dry clothes for her."

 

Dean nodded, grateful for his brother’s tact in that moment. When they disappeared below deck, Dean smiled at Cas again. “You’re making a bad habit of saving me.”

 

Cas chuckled and shook his head. "You’ve got it wrong. You're making a bad habit of jumping into the ocean. What are you doing out here?"

 

“That little girl was why my Dad was out here, so I wanted to find her.” Dean moved to lean against the railing as he pulled his soaked shirt off. “Thank you, by the way, for rescuing her.”

 

"It used to be our mission." Cas sighed deeply. "At least one tradition I can honor, even if it's extinct."

 

Dean could feel Cas’s eyes wandering over his body. Which prompted a smirk as he chucked Cas’s chin. “So, why’d you swim away from home?”

 

Cas sat down against the railing, hugging his legs with his arms. "It's a long story. I have duties to my people, but… fulfilling them makes me very unhappy."

 

Dean furrowed his brow. “Like what?”

 

"Like marrying an asshole," Cas pressed out before he let his forehead fall against his arms, hiding his face.

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, not only because he didn’t know merifi swore, but also because that the thought of Cas being married off to someone left a bad taste in his mouth. Dean carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “So? Don’t marry him.”

 

Cas hummed before he looked up and leaned into Dean’s hand like a touch-starved cat. "I'm afraid it's not up to me. My father has a contract for a union with another kingdom. But I can't marry Prince Balthazar." Cas shuddered and slid closer to Dean. "He is a horrible person, and he wants to force me–" Cas stopped himself before he looked at Dean with wide eyes. "I hate him."

 

“Force you to what?” Dean asked, feeling strangely protective of Cas in that moment.

 

Cas shuddered again and slid even closer. "He kissed me against my will, and he more or less threatened me if I deny myself to him on our wedding night," Cas whispered, a soft red blush colored his cheeks. "So I swam away."

 

The blood in his veins instantly started boiling. He wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulder and shook his head. Maybe humans weren’t the only ones with fucked up customs. “Want me to kill him?” Because Dean would be more than happy to do that, and not just because of the weird jealousy he was feeling.

 

Cas leaned into him and shook his head. "I don't know what to do. I miss my family and friends. I really love my father, but… he will never understand or accept that I can't do this. I don’t want to disappoint him, but I just can't be with this assbutt. My father thinks I just need more time to get to know him, but sometimes…  sometimes you just know that it won't work." Cas looked up in apparent surprise. "I'm sorry for unloading all of my problems on you. I think I'm still in shock."

 

“Don’t apologize. After saving my ass so many times, I kinda owe you.” Dean gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m guessing hiding out in my boat isn’t an option?” Why Dean was so protective of a creature who could probably, and very easily, take care of himself, he would probably never understand.

 

Cas gave him a long look. "I actually would like that. At least until I know what to do." He licked over lips before he looked down at the wet planks. "I missed you."

 

Dean was weirdly comforted by the fact that he wasn’t alone in that feeling. “Weirdly enough, I was hoping I’d get to see you again. And you’re definitely welcome to camp out here.”

 

"Thank you, Dean." Cas gave him a soft smile before his eyes went wide. "That reminds me. I found something that I think belongs to you. Let me get it for you." He stood up and pulled off Dean’s jacket, handing it back to Dean before he stepped on the railing. "I'll be right back." He winked and pulled off an impressive backflip into the ocean.

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “You’re too damn cute for your own good,” he murmured to the open ocean.

 

After a few more waves crashing against the boat, Cas jumped back on board from the other side. He walked up to Dean, unfolding a bag that looked like it was made out of seagrass. "I think this is your family," Cas breathed out as he handed him a framed picture.

 

Dean gasped when he saw it was one of the last pictures taken of their family, before everything went to shit. His dad must have kept it on his boat. Dean never knew. Without being able to stop himself, he pulled Cas in for a hug. “Thank you,” was all he managed before his voice broke.

 

Cas wrapped his arms around him, face pressed against Dean’s throat, and he could feel the soft gasp against his skin. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could return it to you."

 

Dean held on for what was probably longer than appropriate, but he was so grateful for Cas’s existence in that moment. He drew back and smiled at him. “You’re kind of a goddamn miracle.”

 

Cas blushed again before giving him a shy look. "I just like to help."

 

“Guess that makes me lucky I keep needing help,” he said as he went to his satchel and pulled out some dry clothes.

 

Cas looked down at himself before he hesitantly asked, "Is it weird for you that I don't wear fabric over my skin?"

 

Dean chuckled as he stripped his pants and started pulling on the dry pair. “Just ‘cause humans only do nudity to get clean, and well, uh… adult activities.”

 

"Adult acti–" Cas stopped himself before he blushed again. "Oh… Yes, that makes sense. Do you want me to cover myself with that again?" He pointed to the jacket.

 

“Or we could find you some of my other stuff to wear, maybe something a little lighter?”

 

Cas nodded and gave him another soft smile. "Thank you. I'm not used to having something on my skin. It's a weird feeling."

 

Dean couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Well, you can get naked again once we get Claire to Em Two.”

 

"The City of Death." Cas's eyes widened in fear before he rubbed his hand over his face. "Of course you're going there."

 

_ Shit.  _ Cas couldn’t breathe there. Dean looked around before his focus fell on his anchor. His eyes lit up. “Well, when we reach your barrier, we’ll take her on land and I’ll come back out here.”

 

"You would come back here… for me?" Cas asked slowly.

 

Dean nodded. “Of course, man. You’ve done so much for me.”

 

"I… I don’t know how to thank you, Dean." Cas wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him close. Dean could feel his heated breath against his throat. "Thank you so much."

 

For a moment he soaked in the comfort of an embrace, until he remembered that Cas was unhappily engaged,  _ and  _ another species. What the hell was happening in his brain? Dean shook his head slightly and drew back again. “Happy to help a friend.”

 

Cas gave him a wide eyed look before it turned into a shy smile. "I'm glad you call me a friend." He chuckled and looked down at his feet. "I never thought I would meet a human in my life, or talk to one. I'm so glad I've met you."

 

Dean reciprocated the smile, gaze locked with the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen. He patted Cas’s cheek, like that first time, but this time his hand stayed, his thumb gently caressing a ridiculously soft cheek. “Me too, Cas.”

 

Cas held his gaze, smile now serene as he leaned into his hand. "I like being with you."

 

Dean chuckled. “Even though I’m a filthy human?”

 

"Unlike the rest of my species, I never had a problem with humans. And you’re… the opposite of filthy."

 

Dean smirked. “Well, that’s ‘cause…” and he stopped himself. Now he was flirting with the guy! Dean needed to get ahold of himself.

 

Cas gave him an amused look. "Because what, Dean?"

 

He waved him off. “I’m being a jackass.”

 

Cas seemed puzzled by that before he sat down on the railing again, which seemed to be his favorite place on Baby. "I'm not sure how long it will take for me to come to a decision. I just know that as long I'm with you, I'm safe. No one will find me up here."

 

Dean moved to sit next to him. “And there’s no way out of the wedding?”

 

Cas leaned his head against the railing and stared up at the sky. "I told my father that I'm not ready. The truth is, I will never feel ready for a marriage with that prince. Before I knew him, I thought I could just do this for my father. I wanted to make him proud and fulfill my duties." Dean could see how much the merifi was hurting over this. "But I can't stand his touch." Cas shook his head. "My father thinks it's because I'm underaged that I don't feel ready. He thinks I will be okay with everything when I'm old enough. My opinion doesn't matter, because in his eyes, I'm still a child. He won't agree to break the contract."

 

“That’s crazy,” Dean breathed out, feeling profound sympathy for him in that moment. “I mean, do you  _ feel  _ like a child? How does that work with merifi? What makes you an adult if…” Dean waved to his body, trying to keep his eyes at a respectable level when he started to feel an inappropriate heat. “If you look like that.”

 

"It's our age. Next season I will be thirty. Then I'm officially an adult. With all the duties that come with being that age." Cas shuddered and hid his face in his elbow again. "I don't feel like a child anymore, but it was a convenient excuse not to deal with Balthazar's advances. But the moment we were alone, he didn’t even respect the fact that I'm technically still underaged." Cas turned his head to look at Dean. "Just the thought of being forced to submit to him makes me sick."

 

It made Dean sick too. “I hope you decked him for that move.”

 

Cas shook his head. "I just pushed him away when he kissed me." Cas wrapped his arms around himself, his body was visibly shivering. "He was so condescending… Like he already owned me, and I was just behaving like a spoiled child because I didn't want him like that."

 

Dean rubbed Cas’s back, trying to keep his anger in check. He hated the fuckers on Em Two who took without asking, especially when it was the young girls who just turned of age; and apparently that rage wasn’t solely for humans. “The offer to gank that asshole is still on the table,” he almost growled.

 

Cas gave him a soft smile. "I fear that would only lead to a war. And I don't want any of my people to die because of that assbutt."

 

“Shit, Cas. So what would running away do?”

 

"I don't know yet. Probably nothing." Cas gave him a sad look. "Maybe I can hope he will give up on me. Maybe he’ll decide that I'm too much trouble. I almost hope I could have fallen in love with another merifi, one who would have swam away with me, and claimed me on my day of season. I bet he would lose interest in me then, if I was impure."

 

“Impure?” Dean asked with a soft scoff. He shook his head. “More bullshit, that idea. If you love someone enough to share that sort of intimacy… ain’t nothing impure about it.”

 

"He wouldn’t want me anymore if someone else had me before he did." Cas gave him a long look. "But sadly, no one was ever interested in me like that before Balthazar showed up."

 

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Now  _ that  _ I don’t believe.”

 

"Well, being the prince has some serious disadvantages. No one really dares to come close to me in that way," Cas replied, flashing him a soft smile.

 

“See? Way different from people not being interested,” he said as he bumped his shoulder into Cas’s.

 

Cas leaned against his shoulder instead of bumping back. "But I would also never know if they were interested in me or my title. Balthazar made it pretty clear what he sees in me." Cas looked up at the sky again. "Do you think it's selfish that I want more from my life than just fulfilling my duty?"

 

Dean shook his head. “No, but I’m human; our definition of selfishness is pretty skewed.”

 

"If I’m forced to marry him, I would even have to leave my kingdom, my family, my best friend, and my cave." Cas bit his lower lip and shivered again. "And you."

 

Now that was depressing. “Yeah, maybe you should try to get laid,” he joked lamely.

 

"My engagement is official. No one would lay a hand on me." Cas shivered again, wrapping his arms around his body.

 

The urge to make an incredibly inappropriate offer was overwhelming. He sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

 

Cas gave him a surprised look. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault."

 

Dean shrugged. “Because it’s a crappy situation, and I wish I knew a fix for you, ‘cause I don’t think you deserve the kinda heat that’s comin’ down the pipe.”

 

Cas appeared to have only understood about half of what Dean said. "Thank you, Dean. Staying here with you is a big help. It gives me time to think, and maybe to naively hope the situation will fix itself." Cas leaned closer to Dean. "I wish my best friend had feelings for me. I mean… I don't love him like that, we're more like brothers, but he is the only one I would have trusted with an arranged marriage. I know I'm a hopeless romantic, but I envy the simple soldier's life. They can choose who they want as a mate." Cas scrunched up his nose.  "I would rather end my life than to have children with Balthazar."

 

Dean’s blood ran cold. He clasped his hand on Cas’s shoulder and implored, “You come here and hide out on my boat forever before you do something like that, alright?”

 

Cas gave him a wide eyed look. "Are you sure? I… I wouldn't want to bother you."

 

“If your choice is death or bothering me, you better come bother me,” he said in a firm tone of voice.

 

Cas didn’t look convinced. He rubbed his hand over his face before he snuggled closer. "I'm a horrible friend. I… haven't even asked you how you’re doing. This isn't an easy time for you either."

 

Dean couldn’t help the endeared chuckle. And before he could respond, Sammy reappeared. Claire wasn’t with him, so he probably wrapped her up in a few blankets and let her sleep.

 

"Back to no clothes?" he asked awkwardly, gesturing to Cas. "You look like you're cold."   
  
Cas nodded. "I am. I'm not used to the wind on my skin. But it's not so bad when I sit next to Dean. He is very warm."

 

Without hesitating, Dean leaned over and grabbed his jacket, wrapping it over Cas’s shoulders. He turned to Sammy. “You didn’t give the munchkin all my spare clothes, right?”

 

"No, do you want me to bring some up for you?" Sam asked, giving Dean a hard to read look.

 

“Uh, sure. Thanks, Sammy,” he said hesitantly, giving him a bemused eyebrow quirk.

 

Sam vanished below deck again, and Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I think I'm making him uncomfortable with my bare skin."

 

Dean hummed noncommittally, because he very much doubted that was what it was. He turned to Cas again. “Maybe. Either way, once he starts talkin’ to you, he’ll realize how great you are.”

 

Cas blushed again before his expression turned curious. "You don’t have a problem seeing me like this, even though it isn't custom with humans. Why is that?"

 

Dean shrugged. “I don’t give a crap about nudity, and it’s not like you’re hideous.”  _ Shit.  _ He didn’t mean to say that out loud.

 

"You humans have a strange way of complimenting another person." Cas chuckled before he gave Dean a soft smile. "You have a very attractive body, Dean. That’s how you give a compliment."

 

“You ain’t half bad yourself,” he returned with a smirk.

 

Cas rolled his eyes. "You are really bad at this. I bet you don’t have a mate either–oh… Humans have females." Cas suddenly looked sad before he quietly added, "You probably have a… a woman waiting for you. Back at the city?"

 

Dean chuckled. “Nah, only important men get wives, the rest of our females are pros, and marriage is illegal for us barnacles.”

 

"You aren’t allowed to marry?" Cas asked in surprise before he huffed out a laugh, not that it sounded amused. "Great, I'm getting forced and you're not allowed. I really don't like the rules of our worlds."

 

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “Too bad we can’t run off and start our own society,” he teased with a soft sigh.

 

"You could have your own society on your boat," Cas suggested with a smile before he frowned. "What is a pro?"

 

“Short for prostitute,” he said with a laugh, “and I don’t think two guys, a merifi, and a cranky child can make up a society. More like a shitty 1990’s sitcom.”

 

Cas tilted his head. "I didn’t understand any of what you just said. What is a prosit…toot?"

 

Dean bit his lip to try and not laugh outright. “They’re, uh. They’re women who get paid for sex.”

 

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment. "Inias told me once in secret that sex feels nice. So those women… do they rule your world? If men have to pay to have sex with them?"

 

Dean sighed and shook his head. “They don’t really get a choice.”

 

"They are forced to do it?" Cas asked, tone shocked as his eyes widened. "Does that mean I'm a prostoot, too? Because Balthazar is going to force me when I go back?"

 

Dean had no idea what to say to that or how to clarify better. “No, that, uh… you’re a dude and a prince. Rape makes men victims, and for women? They’re just doin’ their job.”

 

Cas tilted his head. "I don't see the difference. I would be fulfilling my duty too. It's my job to present to my mate on our wedding day."

 

“Well, you should still  _ want  _ it,” he grumbled, because he felt that way about women too. It’s why he had a deal with Rowena. Only the ladies who wanted to sleep with Dean.

 

"So, the women always want to have sex?" Cas asked, rifling his fingers through his hair. Now that the strands were dry, his hair was standing in all different directions.

 

“Like I said, people should  _ want _ to have sex. Doesn’t mean that’s how it goes down,” he said with an annoyed sigh.

 

"I'm sorry… I didn’t want to make you angry," Cas replied quietly as he slid deeper into the jacket.

 

Dean shook his head. “It’s not your fault.” He wrapped his arm over Cas’s shoulder again. “I could show you some defensive moves that’ll shut this asshole you’re marrying down?”

 

Cas slid closer and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder before he murmured, clearly tired, "I can defend myself, Dean. I'm a trained warrior. I never punched him because it would mean a war between our kingdoms. I tried to be as diplomatic as I could."

 

Dean rested his head on Cas’s. “Well, like I said, it’s not much, but my boat is yours while you figure shit out.”

 

"Maybe I just need to sleep on it. I mean, what choice do I really have? I have to go back if I want to see my family again," Cas replied quietly.

 

That was one helluva choice, and there was some selfish part of him that wanted Cas to stay on his boat, however impractical that was. Dean rubbed Cas’s back again. “Maybe try talking to your dad again.”

 

Cas nodded slowly. "I will try… Maybe when the sun comes round again."

 

Dean gave him a small smile. “And if it doesn’t work out… maybe we can, I don’t know, I could come out here again, wait to see if you come back?”

 

Cas gave him a sad smile before he whispered, "If it doesn't work, I doubt you will see me again. I'm pretty sure my father will take precautions so I won't swim away again."

 

“That sucks,” he breathed out before he could stop himself.

 

Cas took in an audibly shuddered breath, biting his lower lip. "I know we only met a day ago, but… I would very much hate not seeing you again."

 

Dean sighed. “I’m guessing you wouldn’t be allowed to have a human friend, huh?”

 

"It's not just that." Cas looked down at the planks. "I'm only the third born prince. I'm not allowed to stay here. I'll have to submit to Balthazar's wishes because he is a first born."

 

“So, what does that mean?”

 

"It means if my father doesn’t grant me my wish to not marry him… my life and freedom are over." There was a tear running down Cas’s cheek. He didn’t look like he was aware of it. He looked like he was far away, lost in thought.

 

Dean gently wiped the tear away. “Then you should definitely run away if that happens.”

 

"I'm afraid," Cas admitted after a moment. "I’ve never felt afraid before. I’ve never disobeyed my father."

 

“Well, if you ever want any pointers,” he breathed out with a soft laugh.

 

Cas raised his eyebrow, "You didn’t always do what your father told you to do?"

 

Dean shook his head. “We didn’t butt heads as much as he and my brother did, but yeah…”

 

"I never really fought with my father." Cas looked away again, he seemed heartbroken. "I miss him."

 

It was a shitty situation, and it was a little weird how much he cared for his new friend’s plight. “Maybe if you tell him what that asshole did, he’ll understand?”

 

"I hope so… but I'm afraid he’ll think that I'm just behaving like this because of my age. And that I just have to get used to him."

 

“Well, if he thinks you’re a child, he should be pissed that prince forced himself on you.”

 

Cas frowned at that. "I hope he sees it that way." Cas gave Dean a concerned look. "What if Balthazar convinced him that I'm just a spoiled child? Me swimming away surely gave him more ammunition."

 

Dean gave him a pointed look. “Is your dad the kind of guy who’ll believe someone over his own son?”

 

Cas bit his lower lip before he shook his head. "I know he loves me, but this union is so important. He’s talked about it, for ages."

 

Dean didn’t know what else to say, so he reached out and grasped Cas’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

 

Cas looked down at their hands before he hesitantly rubbed his thumb over the side of Dean’s hand, leaving the skin tingling under his touch. "Just for one day I want to be free. And here with you, I have the chance to just be me."

 

As the rain started coming down even harder, Dean nodded for Cas to stand up. “Come on,” he said as he reached his hand out for Cas to take.

 

Cas grabbed his hand and blinked at him as he let himself be pulled up. "Where are we going?"

 

“Inside; you probably won’t bat an eyelash at being covered in water, but us humans prefer it a little drier,” he said with a soft laugh.

 

"Oh." Cas looked up, seemingly unaware of the rain. "Alright," he sounded slightly timid as if they were about to enter the belly of a beast. Still, he followed Dean, never letting go of his hand.

 

Dean squeezed his hand. “No need to be scared.”

 

Cas gave him a quick smile before he took in a deep breath, expression now determined. "I grew up with everyone telling me that humans are dangerous. I never believed that, but… maybe a part of me did. It's hard to shake off."

 

“It’s not like what you learned is wrong. Humans are dangerous, but…” Dean gave him a reassuring smile. “We’re more than that. Well… some of us are.”

 

"I know, Dean." A soft smile tugged at Cas’s lips. "You are a lot more."

 

Dean chuckled as they reached the entryway, Sam carrying an armful of clothes. Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he moved to help his brother. “Thanks, Sammy.”

 

"No problem. Come in; it must be freezing out there."

 

He nodded as he guided Cas towards the galley, assuming the munchkin was in the sleeping quarters. Dean started going through the clothes on the makeshift table he and Sam built as kids, trying to find clothes that would mostly fit the merifi. “I dropped anchor when you dove in for her. I think it might be safer to wait out the storm and then head back.”

 

"Yeah, the sail might get damaged in the storm. The risk is too high," Sam murmured as he watched Cas with curious eyes.   
  
Cas hovered right beside Dean, watching the clothes in fascination.

 

Dean let out a soft chuckle as he looked at Cas. “See anything you like?”

 

"They are all fascinating, and I like the color." He pointed at the old long trench coat. "This looks like sand."

 

Well, that would be the last time he let Garth pick out the back up clothes for marooners. Friggin’ weirdo. Dean handed Cas a pair of pants and a button up that looked like it might fit. “Try these, and if they don’t bug you too much, you can have the coat too.”

 

Cas held the clothes in his hand with a head tilt before he slipped out of the jacket. He was clearly not bothered about getting naked in front of them again as he hung the pants around his shoulders. Dean couldn’t stop him before he tried to put a foot into the shirtsleeve.

 

Dean chuckled and finally stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Those are pants, Cas. They go on your legs.”

 

Cas looked at the pants draped over his shoulders before he pulled the shirt up and gave it a critical once over. "How do I put this on then?"

 

Dean gave him a reassuring smile as he grabbed Cas’s forearm and helped him slip it through the arm hole. “Do that with the other sleeve too, then we can button it up.”

 

Cas carefully repeated the movement with his other arm before his intense blue eyes were back on Dean’s face. "Thank you."

 

Dean swallowed dryly against the intensity of his gaze. He really found himself mesmerized by the merifi. And Dean didn’t even want to know what level of fucked up that was. A naive man, but not even a man, a merifi. Another  _ species.  _ In that moment it hit him how weirdly attracted he was to Cas. Which was shortly followed by the guilt and shame of finding himself in the predicament in the first place. “No, uh… no problem,” he murmured.

 

Cas touched his cheek and gently caressed Dean’s skin with the pad of his thumb, his expression almost worried. "Are you alright?"

 

With a forced smile, and a throat clearing, Dean said, “Yeah, peachy.”

 

"Peachy," Cas repeated softly with a confused look, before he lifted the pants. "How does this work?"

 

Dean swallowed dryly as he opened them, starting to step into them himself. “Like this, step in through the leg holes and pull ‘em up.”

 

When Dean handed them back to Cas, he lifted his leg, the movement a little wobbly, before he stepped into the leg holes and pulled the pants up. They were back to front. "Mmmh, I don’t think that’s right."

 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re too damn adorable for your own good,” he murmured as he drew a circle with his finger. “Turn them around and try again.”

 

Cas stepped out of one leg and turned the pants before he tried it again. When he pulled them up, he jumped a little before they slipped over his hips. He looked down at himself with a frown and when Dean followed his gaze, he could see that Cas's dick was hanging out.

 

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Jesus, Cas. Tuck that bad boy in.”

 

Cas scrunched up his nose and Dean could see the merifi blush when he wiggled and tugged at his pants.

 

How the hell was he supposed to explain it better? Dean turned to Sammy, giving him a help-seeking look.

 

Sam was standing at the other side of the room with wide eyes, as if he had witnessed something very strange, before their eyes met and he threw Dean a questioning look. Just that Dean didn’t get the question. His musing was interrupted by Cas fumbling with the pants and asking, "How do I close this, Dean?"

 

Clearly, since Sam wasn’t being any help, Dean turned back to Cas and stepped in close, grasping the hem of the pants and pulling them out to start pulling up the zipper, keeping his eyes focused on anything but the guy’s now put away cock. “Like this.”

 

Cas's breathing hitched and he looked even more shy before he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How does this just hold together? Is it magic?"

 

He couldn’t help the soft chuckle. “Something like that.”

 

When Dean closed the button he was met with an awed smile. "Humans really make wondrous things."

 

“Too bad we destroyed more than we created.” Dean sighed and took a step back, giving him a sad smile.

 

Cas tilted his head before he nodded. "Sometimes we travel far for our training. I once saw a giant statue of a human female in the depths. We weren't allowed to swim deeper or go closer. It’s rumored there is a massive human city at the bottom of the ocean. It was wondrous that you could build things like that, but I admit it was also scary to see."

 

“Bet that was New York,” Dean said, a little entranced by Cas’s enthusiasm.

 

"I don't know the name. Deep in the darkness I could see high buildings though, so it must have been big. The statue was creepy." Cas fiddled with the buttons of his shirt before he studied Dean’s with a frown.

 

Dean chuckled again as he grabbed the bottom of the shirt and said, “You slip ‘em through the holes.”

 

Cas needed a few tries before he managed to close the first button. He gave Dean a proud smile.   
  
"Have you seen other big human cities under water? Because New York is pretty far away," Sam asked as he slowly drew closer.

 

Cas looked up at Sam, giving up on the second button, so Dean just closed the rest of them, except for the last two. Cas gave him a grateful smile before his expression turned thoughtful. "Yes, most of them are at the ocean bottom. We usually don't go that deep. The remains of a big city is under your city of death."

 

"Yeah, our city was built over Houston. We had time to build boats before everything started drowning… Why do you call our city, ‘the city of death’?" Sam asked.

 

Cas gave Sam a shy look. "The water around your city is so bad that I can't breathe."

 

Sam looked away for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, we still haven't learned."

 

Dean let out a mirthless laugh. “Yeah, well, history proves that we refuse to learn.”

 

Cas tilted his head. "Why is that?"

 

“If we knew that, maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Dean shrugged.

 

Cas nodded slowly before his hands slid over the fabric of the trenchcoat. He smiled before he slipped into it, getting it right on the first try. It was a little big on him, but Dean couldn't help but smile when Cas cuddled himself into the fabric with a hum. "I like this. It’s warm."

 

Dean smiled at Cas. “Then it’s yours.”

 

“Thank you, Dean. That is very generous of you.” Cas returned the smile, leaning slightly closer. 

 

Sam cleared his throat and pointed to the bench. “Why don’t we sit down? We could be out here a while and… oh, man, I have so many questions. We’ve never met a merifi before. We thought you were just a myth.”

 

Cas sat down on the bench, but the movement was a little wobbly. Like he wasn’t used to walking so much. Which probably had been the reason why he seemed to like to sit on Baby’s railing all the time. “We’ve been hiding from humans for a long time now. I’m not exactly allowed to be here either. It was accidental that Dean’s and my paths crossed.”

 

Sam sat across from him at the table on an old chair they’d gotten off a wreckage. That made the spot right next to Cas the only available seat, not that Dean was going to complain. 

 

“Will you get in trouble with your folks?” Sam asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

 

Cas seemed to pick up on it too, eyes widened in evident surprise before he flashed Sam a small smile. “Yes. But that’s the least of my concerns right now.”

 

“Like I said, me boat es su boat,” Dean said.

 

Cas chuckled and leaned against him, his hand resting on Dean’s under the table. “I’m so glad I saved you.”

 

Dean nodded. “Same here.”

 

Cas dragged his thumb back and forth over the back of Dean’s hand before looking up at him with a soft smile. 

 

When Sam cleared his throat, Dean realized that they had been staring at each other for an undetermined amount of time. 

 

“So, how long are you going to stay?” Sam asked, shooting Dean another questioning look.

 

Cas looked down at the table. “I’m not sure. Maybe until the sun is up again? I think I need to gather some courage before I go back home.”

 

“And after we take you and Claire back, I’m gonna anchor out here for a few days in case he needs to come back.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise before he leaned closer to Dean. “What about our work?”

 

Dean shrugged and leaned back. “I think I’ve earned a day or two off.”

 

Sam gave him another surprised look. “Yeah, of course, Dean. I didn’t mean to say that you don’t deserve a break. It’s just… this is the first time you’ve asked for one.”

 

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand under the table. “I don’t want to inconvenience you with my problems, Dean.”

 

“You saved my life, it’s the least I can do,” Dean said as he squeezed Cas’s hand back.

 

Cas gave him a fleeting smile. “Thank you. I’m glad that I have somewhere to go if my family reunion doesn’t go as planned.” His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and he leaned against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“You look tired, Cas,” Sam stated with a fond smile, “maybe you should get some sleep?”  

 

Cas nodded slowly. “I’ve never slept on the surface though. I’m not sure I’ll fall asleep.”

 

Dean smiled and moved to stand. “You can crash in my bed. I’ll show you where.”

 

Cas followed him, grabbing his hand again. “Would you stay with me?” he asked, tone careful and hopeful.

 

That took him aback. “Uh, yeah. I just wanna touch base with my brother first after I get you settled, if that’s okay?

 

Cas gave him a long, wide eyed look before he nodded slowly. “Of course.” 

 

Dean smiled and led him to his quarters. It was small, but suited him just fine. He pulled back the covers on his bed before grabbing an extra t-shirt he kept to sleep in if his clothes were wet. Dean handed it to Cas. “This’ll probably be more comfortable than what you’re wearing now.”

 

Cas looked down at himself. “Do you want me to undress again?” 

 

Dean chuckled. “Only if you want to, this just might be more comfortable, but it probably smells like me.”

 

He didn’t expect Cas to grab his shirt and bury his nose in it, just to lift his gaze with a soft smile. No creature had the right to be that adorable. “You’re right. It does.” He carefully put it on the bed before he started to unbutton his shirt, and it was apparently more difficult than buttoning it.

 

Without missing a beat, Dean stepped forward and started helping him. “I know. Buttons can be a bitch,” he said with a reassuring smile.

 

Cas looked up at him, his fingers touching Dean’s for a moment before he let Dean undress him. “Thank you. This is all very new to me.”

 

“It’s okay,” he said as he got the last button and took a step back. “There, now you can take it off.”

 

Cas slowly shrugged out of the shirt and coat before his fingers fell to the pants. “This too?”

 

Dean nodded, ignoring the weird rising of his temperature. “Yeah, it’ll be more comfortable.”

 

Cas nodded as he unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper with a concentrated frown, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. He pulled them down and carefully stepped out of them, now fully nude again. Dean could see him visibly inhale. “Wearing fabric is a weird feeling.”

 

“I bet,” he said with a soft laugh as he grabbed the t-shirt and held it up for him.

 

Cas slipped inside, and to Dean’s amusement, messed up his dark brown mop of hair even more when his head slipped through the opening. He blinked up at Dean when the shirt fell into place, barely covering anything below his hips. “Do you promise you’ll come back?” he asked quietly, sounding timid.

 

Dean nodded. “I promise.”

 

Cas gave him a tired smile before he laid down on the bed, curling around the pillow. He looked so innocent. 

 

It was a little mesmerizing how much fondness he felt for the creature. Although Dean was thinking of Cas less and less as a creature. Dean resisted the urge to ruffle his hair and made his way back to the galley, where Sammy was eating an orange. 

 

Dean smiled as he approached. “Isn’t he awesome?”

 

Sam looked up at him in surprise, before it turned into a teasing grin. “You really like him, huh?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You tellin’ me you don’t?” 

 

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “No, I like him. He’s really cool. And he saved your life and Claire’s.” His grin turned teasing again. “But that’s not what I meant. I meant, you like him.  _ A lot _ .”

 

“What are you saying?” Dean asked, feeling a little on edge. 

 

“I know that look, Dean. You think he’s attractive.” 

 

Dean pursed his lips in annoyance. “He’s not human.” He was reminding his brother as much as himself.

 

“He looks pretty human to me though.” Sam shrugged and leaned forward. “And that wasn’t an answer to my question.”

 

He snatched the last pieces of the orange from Sam as he sat down. “Fine. He’s pretty damn cute, and it doesn’t matter because he’s engaged to some douchebag and forbidden to have contact with humans. It’s not going to go anywhere.”

 

“He’s engaged?” Sam asked, full-on pouting over the stolen orange.

 

Dean nodded as he handed him back a piece. “Yeah, fucker tried to force himself on Cas even though he’s technically underaged.”

 

"What? He looks thirty to me," Sam commented before he happily munched on the orange slice.

 

“Twenty nine. Thirty is the age of an adult for merifi.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. "So, he’s like a teenager, and he ran away from home because… of his engagement?" Sam asked slowly, obviously trying to piece all of the information together.

 

“Kinda, he’s, uh… he’s a prince. So, who he has to marry is more than just an arranged marriage due to culture. Kind of a requirement, but the guy is an asshat and Cas… I don’t know.” Dean sighed as he sank back against the bench. “Hence why I want to be able to help him if there isn’t a peaceful way to end the engagement.”

 

Sam leaned back and frowned. “Wait a second, Cas is engaged to a guy?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, their species doesn’t have females.”

 

And cue Sammy’s thinking face. “How do they… I mean… how does that work? How do they have kids?”

 

“No idea,” he said with a shrug.

 

"I guess that jumps right to top of the list of questions I have for Cas. He’s really fascinating." Sam scrubbed his hand over his face before he leaned against the table again. “Will you be okay out here? Alone, waiting for him to come back?”

 

Dean gave him a soft smile. “I’ll anchor and take cover when needed. We’ve had longer live hunts.”

 

“That’s not what I mean, Dean.” Sam looked up at him. “I mean… maybe you should be with your family. Is this really the right time to be alone?”

 

It was like Sam would never let go of what happened to their Dad after their Mom was killed. And he only caught the post-healing years. 

 

Dean gave him a pointed look. “You know I’m not Dad, right?”

 

"I know that." Sam returned the look. "But it's still… you need time to grieve, and I'm just worried it will hit you when you're out here alone."

 

“And if it does, at least I’ll be alone when I cry like a baby. No one will see me like that.”

 

Sam gave him a bitch face. Okay, maybe he earned this one. He shook his head before he gave Dean another pointed look. "I get why you’d rather be out here. It's just, we're still here. The rest of your family. And we need you too." The, ‘Don't do anything stupid,’ was unspoken, but still loud and clear.

 

Dean gave him a cocky smile. “You worried about me?” he asked as he pinched Sam’s cheek.

 

"Jerk." Sam slapped his hand away with a low chuckle.

 

“Bitch,” he countered with a wink. That’s when a yawn hit him out of nowhere. Dean shook his head to try and wake up a little.

 

“Go to sleep, Dean.” Sam gave him a teasing grin before he added, “Cas is waiting for you anyway.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and ruffled his brother’s too long hair as he got up. “Come get me if you need me for anything.”

 

"Are you sure?" Sam chuckled. "Don't want to interrupt the eye-sex that you two seem to have down."

 

Dean quirked his eyebrow. “Engaged,” he reiterated.

 

“Unhappily,” Sam reminded.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” He waved him off as he made his way back to his quarters. When Dean opened the door, Cas was still cuddled against the pillow. 

 

He looked up at Dean with a tired smile. “Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but return the smile as he closed the door and started taking off his shirt. “Hey, Cas.”

 

He could see how Cas's eyes roamed over his chest as soon as he was out of his shirt. The attraction didn't seem to be one-sided. "Is everything okay with you and your brother?" Cas asked. "Is he okay with me being here?"

 

Dean chuckled as he took off his jeans, leaving his boxers on, before he slid onto the bed. “Yeah, he’s just worried about me staying out here waiting for you.”

 

Cas slid closer to Dean, taking his hand in his. "I’ll try to not make you wait too long. I… I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

 

As he pulled the covers over both of them, Dean shook his head. “Like I said, the least I could do.”

 

"Still, thank you." Cas hummed and cuddled himself into the blanket, his hand still covering Dean's. "This feels nice and warm."

 

Dean smiled as he pulled him a little closer. “How do you get warm in the ocean?”

 

Cas gave him a grateful look as he wrapped his cold arm around Dean's waist and pressed his face against Dean's elbow. "I'm out of my element. I'm never cold in the ocean. But I feel cold on the surface."

 

That made sense. “So, no cuddling with other merifi?”

 

"I wouldn't say that." Cas gave him a shy smile. "I like being close with others. My family… or my best friend. I miss them."

 

So much for the affection meaning something, Dean supposed. In that moment he couldn’t resist gently ruffling Cas’s hair. “It’s weird. I want you to be happy and stay with your loved ones, but I’m sure gonna miss ya’.”

 

Cas leaned into his hand, closing his eyes for a moment. "I will miss you too." He looked up at Dean, eyes reading as sincere, and honest. "And I must confess that I don't miss my family as much when you're close to me."

 

The urge to tell him to just stay was overwhelming, but without knowing if it was grief or selfishness talking, Dean found he couldn’t. Instead, he said, “I’m sure they miss you, though.”

 

"I wish I wasn’t being forced to choose." Cas pressed his face against Dean's elbow again, his expression forlorn. "If Balthazar would just leave and never come back, I could just do what I want."

 

“Maybe you should try annoying him until he calls off the wedding,” Dean teased.

 

"I tried that already." Cas sighed, his breath warm against Dean's skin. "It seems he doesn't really care about my feelings. He expects me to behave on our wedding day." Cas looked up at Dean with wide eyes. "Dean… can I ask you something?"

 

Dean nodded, gently caressing Cas’s upper arm. “Shoot.”

 

Cas bit his lower lip, his gaze flickering down before he hesitantly looked up at Dean again. "Does it hurt? Sex, I mean?"

 

Helluva question. “Well, I… I guess it depends.”

 

“On what?” Cas asked, looking timid now, his body tensing up under his touch.

 

“I know for girls, when their hymens are broken, it hurts a little, and if you’re with a partner who’s rough it can hurt,” Dean answered honestly.

 

Cas winced and looked away from Dean. "Balthazar didn't seem to be a merifi with a lot of patience, or sense of being gentle."

 

Instantly his blood started boiling. “Shit, Cas.”

 

Cas slid closer to Dean, as though he was trying to hide himself in his arms. "I really hope my father will call this off. I have no idea if I could bear it otherwise. It's too much. He can't expect me to be okay with this, right?"

 

“I don’t know, Cas. I wish I had better answers for you.”

 

Cas shook his head. "It's alright. Thank you for being honest with me. Sex isn't a topic they taught me much about."

 

Dean sighed. They did the same at Em Two. So when girls turned thirteen, they had no idea what was coming down the pipe. “Sex should be pleasurable.”

 

"Yeah, Inias told me it was. He never told me more than that, except that I don’t need to be afraid." Cas looked up at Dean again. "Inias is a little older than me. He is my best friend. But even he thinks that I should fulfill my duty with Balthazar."

 

“What do  _ you _ want?” Dean asked with a pointed look.

 

"I don't want to marry him," Cas replied in a determined voice.

 

Dean cupped his cheek. “Then don’t.”

 

They ended up locked in an unspoken staring contest. Cas held his gaze for what felt like an eternity and a blip, all at the same time. "But I also don't want to disappoint my father. I'm afraid… I don't want to lose my family because of this."

 

With a soft sigh, Dean said, “I wish I knew the answer for you.”

 

"I wish I could just stay here," Cas murmured. "I feel so safe with you, Dean."

 

Dean couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Then stay.”

 

Cas’s eyes widened before he breathed out, "You want me to stay?"

 

“I mean…” he started as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m cool with it if you wanted to do that, if… you know, things don’t work out with ending your engagement.”

 

Cas’s bemused expression instantly brightened with his smile. A smile so bright that the sun would have been jealous. “That’s… Thank you, Dean. I–I don’t know what to say. I–I could help you, you know? I wouldn’t just hide on your boat. I can catch food for you, and I can save humans.”

 

Dean returned the smile. “You’re somethin’ else.”

 

Cas tilted his head. That adorable confused expression was going to be the death of Dean. “What do you mean? I'm a merifi. I told you that.”

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “It’s a, uh… like a compliment.”

 

“Oh,” Cas replied, his cheeks turning a soft pink. He shyly looked away before he whispered, “Thank you, I guess…”

 

“It means I kinda can’t believe you’re real,” Dean confessed, ducking his gaze for a moment, “in a good way.”

 

“I  _ am  _ real,” Cas affirmed, reaching up to touch Dean’s cheek. “See? You can feel me.”

 

And suddenly all Dean could think about was closing the distance between them. Dean swallowed dryly and nodded. “Yeah. I know, Cas.”

 

Cas gently caressed Dean’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, his fingertips exploring Dean’s eyebrow, before he carefully touched Dean’s hair behind his ear. His lips were parted and his breathing hitched, eyes never leaving Dean’s.

 

Dean licked his lips, amazed by his own willpower to not close the gap between them. But Cas was engaged, Cas was  _ engaged.  _ A mantra he repeated over and over in his head. His tongue really needed to catch up. “We, uh…” Dean cleared his throat and ducked the merifi’s intense gaze. “We should go to sleep.”

 

The blanket rustled in harmony with Cas’s sigh, as the bed shifted and Cas slid a little closer. “You’re right. It was a very eventful day. I still don't know how to face tomorrow, but… It doesn’t make sense to lose sleep over it.”

 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Exactly.”

 

Cas looked up at Dean, mirroring the smile before he murmured a tired sounding, “Good night, Dean. Sleep well.”

 

Pulling up the blanket, draping it over Cas’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but stare down at a way-too-endearing-for-his-own-damn-good face. Eyes crinkled shut as he cuddled into the pillow, lips curled in a friggin’ cute smile. Dean didn’t quite understand the weird electricity that was happening between them, what it meant, what it  _ could  _ mean… whatever it was, Dean couldn’t help but wonder if it was going to be bad for business.

 

When Cas made a friggin’ purring sound, Dean couldn’t help but smile. He carded his hand through Cas’s hair. 

 

Whatever happened, bad for business or not, he had a feeling it would be worth it.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

When Dean woke up, it was to an empty bed. There was a part of him that felt incredibly disappointed, but he didn’t really have a right to. Cas said he needed to go home in the morning. But still, it was weird how hurt he was over the lack of a goodbye.

 

After shrugging on yesterday’s clothes, he made his way back up to the deck. As the warm red glow of a slowly rising sun immediately invaded his vision, he blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust. It wasn’t often Dean woke up in time for the sunrise. He forgot how pretty it could be.

 

As the world around him grew brighter, Cas’s form appeared in his peripheral, feet dangling over the edge of the boat, in what Dean would likely be referring to as Cas’s spot. Dean chuckled as he pulled his jacket on, drawing closer and closer. “Thought you left without saying goodbye.”

 

Cas tilted his head before he scrunched up his nose. "Of course not. My mind just felt… Restless. Being here helps me feel calm."

 

Dean nodded as he moved to sit next to him, facing the opposite direction. A weirdly comfortable and familiar position. “Sorry if my snoring woke you.”

 

"You don’t snore," Cas replied with a serene smile, "and it was very difficult to leave your bed." He reached over to take Dean’s hand. "I decided to go back and talk to my father. So either I'm coming back here because I'm free of Balthazar, or I’ll come back because I… I can't stay with my family."

 

Dean sighed. “Either way, I’ll be here.”

 

Cas gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand. Dean realized that he didn't want Cas to go. Cas seemed to be reluctant, too.

 

“Just don’t make any deals with sea witches on your way,” Dean teased, feeling a little lost for an appropriate comment.

 

Cas tilted his head. "Why would I do that?"   
  


"Because they steal your voice, and you need a true love's kiss to get it back again," a girlish voice piped up before she added, "and why are you naked again?"

 

Cas turned around to Claire with a sheepish expression. "Because I'm about to leave, and I don't need fabric under water. It would slow me down."

 

"So you’re like a fish?" 

 

"A merifi. I eat fish."

 

"I eat fish, too," Claire replied with a broad grin. And just like that, the kid had no issue concentrating on their similarities instead of being afraid of their differences. "I… Um, thank you for saving me."

 

At that, Cas smiled and nodded. "It was my pleasure."

 

It was a damn cute exchange. When Sam flashed him a knowing grin, he proceeded to ignore his brother. “I should be back around this area by sundown,” Dean said.

 

"I’ll try to be back by then." Cas turned to flash Sam a nod, and Claire a smile.

  
Before Dean could say anything, Cas leaned over and kissed his cheek. Just like the first time. But this time he held his gaze for a lingering moment, a promise to be back, before he elegantly dove into the waves and vanished.

 

Dean stared at the slowly disappearing ripples in Cas’s wake, his hand against the cheek slightly heated from a brief kiss. The weird, crush-adjacent thing was slowly becoming damn inconvenient.

 

Claire looked up at him with a sassy grin. "He kissed you. Are you like Prince Eric?"

 

Dean arched his brow. “You’ve got one sassy mouth on you, kid.”

 

"It's a gift." She shrugged. "So Em Two is for real? We were sailing for months because we heard there are more survivors?"

 

Dean furrowed his brow. “We?” Both he and Sammy knew what that meant, but he had to make sure, because the ramifications of that with a kid her age…  _ Shit. _

 

Claire bit her lip and looked away. "My family owned a huge catamaran. We were supposed to meet someone, but we got hit by a storm. It broke… apart."

 

_ Fuck.  _ Thankfully Sam took the reins then. “Yeah, your family was supposed to meet our dad.”

 

Claire swallowed visibly and looked up at Sam. "But he never came. We waited for him, and then the storm hit us."

 

“Your family wasn’t the only one caught in that storm, kid,” Dean breathed out. And considering how calm she was being, it was kind of proof of the level of a fucked up life this young child had already had, if losing her family barely fazed her.

 

After a beat, Claire asked, "Why didn't Castiel save my parents, too?"

 

Dean gave her a sad smile. “He would’ve if he’d been nearby when the storm hit.”

 

Claire sat down on the planks, staring off into space before she asked, “Did he save your dad?"

 

Dean sighed as he looked out at the sea. “I’m sure he would’ve if he could.”

 

Claire nodded. "My dad told me I had a guardian angel. But I wish…” Her bottom lip trembled and she shook her head before she quickly schooled her features and asked, "Where will I live?"

 

Dean moved to sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders. “We’ve got a place lined up.”

 

Claire looked up at Dean, blue eyes that, strangely enough, reminded Dean of Cas. "What's it like?"

 

Sam knelt next to her, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm gonna be honest with you… It's not pretty, but you’ll be safe, and get food and  _ agua.  _ Until I can forge identification papers for you. Em Two officially doesn't take refugees and survivors from the outside… Because they aren't used to the city rules, and they don't want another uprising."

 

Claire’s brow furrowed in obvious confusion. "What rules?"

 

Dean sighed as he braced his elbows against his bowed knees. “There’s quite a lot, which you’ll be taught… but the main ones you gotta know are: as a marooner, you have no rights, and considering you’re a girl… it’s better that you don’t exist, so the government can’t do whatever they want with you. Up to and including Hawkinsing you. Your keeper –we’ll be setting you up with a woman named Jody– is risking her ass to protect you, so you need to listen to her, do what she says. That’s all you need to know for now.”

 

Claire raised her eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like the paradise my father talked about. You live on land, right?"

 

_ Goddamnit.  _ So many of the marooners they managed to save talked about this supposed paradise on land. It was a myth, always had been. Dean and Sam were more than aware of how much of a myth it was. After their mother, Mary, had been sent out to sea on a plank of wood (or Hawkinsed), their dad went a little crazy, swearing that if she made her way to dry land, then she was fine, she was still alive.

 

They spent weeks at a time on Baby trying to find their mother. Kids being forced to learn how to sail, and swim, and fish, and combat the horrific creatures that made up a dangerous percentage of the depths. John was a hunter for Em Two, so he knew how to kill everything, and had no qualms teaching a ten and six year old. 

 

That had been the first time they encountered some marooners. John rescued the three adults, a man and two women, and brought them back to Em Two. Using his network of thieves and other… less than savory characters, John was able to seamlessly push them into their society without the government catching wind.

 

Their father’s frantic and pointless hunt for their mother was what started the entire Hunter network. Dean was kind of proud of that fact, which proved how fucked up his childhood was. 

 

With a soft sigh, Dean shook his head of his thoughts and, in answer to Claire’s question, said, “Land ain’t real, kid.”

 

“But my Dad  _ said  _ it’s real. That there’s land somewhere. There  _ has  _ to be,” Claire replied defiantly.

 

Considering the kid had her whole life upended pretty abruptly, Dean couldn’t bring himself to argue with her. Maybe a little hope would get her through the rough road ahead. At least until she became of age and they could falsify some documents for her. “Well, what do I know? I’m just a dumbass hunter.”

 

Her lip trembled a little before she said, "Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it's not there."

 

Dean held in the sigh. She didn’t so much as believe that, as she  _ needed  _ to believe it. As long as she believed in land, she could believe her parents were waiting for her. Dean rested his hand palm up on his knee, offering to hold her hand, but not forcing if it wasn’t what she wanted. “Like I said, I’m just a dumbass. Who knows?”

 

Claire hesitantly grabbed his hand before she squeezed. She bit her lower lip, and Dean could see that she was putting on a brave face as she tried to smile at Dean. It was a forced smile, and was damn heart breaking. "You don't look like a dumbass. You just look old."

 

Dean chuckled and squeezed back. “And you look like you could eat a whale shark. How about breakfast?”

 

Claire scrunched up her nose. "I could eat, but a whale shark is way too huge!"

 

“Well, I know  _ I  _ sure could eat one,” he murmured as he moved to stand up, helping Claire to her feet. 

 

Claire let go of his hand in favor of clapping her hand on Dean's stomach. "I believe it would fit there."

 

Dean barked out a laugh. “You’re kind of a dick.”

 

Claire shrugged and gave him a sideways grin. “You like me.”

 

Sam laughed and waved them over to the cabin. “Looks like you found someone on par with you, Dean.”

 

After a small smile in Claire’s direction, Dean shrugged at his brother. “Looks like.”

 

It took a few hours for them to get back to Em Two. On the way, Sam had explained a lot of the harsh realities the city meant for Claire, and how she could only survive as long as she played by the rules. They had forty people hidden away from the authorities in the belly of an old Russian tanker that belonged to the hunter association. Which meant it belonged to the Winchester family, who had founded the organization. Only a handful of trusted people knew about the refugees they saved from drowning out on the open sea.

 

The official policy of Em Two was, “Em Two first.” And anyone who tried to enter the city illegally was cast out again, left to the mercy of an unforgiving sea. It took time for Sam to forge papers, so the refugees could go outside, could see sunlight again, could exist. It was hard for them, especially the children, having to suffer in darkness all of the time. Having to rely on the Winchesters and their friends to provide  _ agua  _ and food for them, so they wouldn’t starve. It was far from ideal… but it was still better than dying. At least they could hope that one day they would go outside again. 

 

Not that life on Em Two was paradise. At least not for people that weren’t white men. Not that this was anything new in society, even back in the time when the world hadn’t been flooded with water. But now… it had definitely reached the peak of perversion.

 

When Baby was docked, Dean couldn’t help but look out at the open ocean, hoping Cas was okay. He didn’t know what it was about that damn merifi, but he was… Dean didn’t even really know. So instead, he was going to focus on the task at hand.

 

Smuggling a human onto Em Two. Granted a tiny human, but still… Dean went below deck and found his brother helping Claire into one of the large recycled potato sacks. She didn’t seem all that impressed.

 

“How do you smuggle other people in?” She grumbled as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

 

Dean sighed. “We wait until night time if they’re bigger than you.”

 

Claire rolled her eyes, but she didn’t reply. Dean could see that she was only acting tough. The tense way she was hugging her own legs was a dead giveaway. She was scared.

 

Dean leaned down and cupped her cheek. “You’re gonna get through this. You’ve already come this far, and Sammy or I will come check on you all the time. I promise you that.”

 

She nodded tersely. “Okay. I hope you know you’re not allowed to break that promise.”

 

“I won’t,” he affirmed. As a general rule, Dean never made promises to anyone, because there was never a guarantee he could keep it. But for whatever reason, he felt a kinship with Claire. Maybe it was the fact she was a kid who had to grow up way too damn fast. Maybe it was those damn baby blues. Either way, he wanted to make that promise to her.

 

Sam patted her shoulder before he murmured, “Okay, I’m closing this up. Please be quiet and don’t move.” Claire nodded before Sam closed the sack over her.

 

Dean carefully lifted the sack, mostly because it would look off for Sam to be doing any manual labor. He adjusted it so she could easily rest against his back. “Remember, munchkin, no matter what you hear, I’m gonna protect you.”

 

There was no reply or movement to indicate that Claire had heard him, but he knew somehow that she was just concentrating on her job to be as quiet as a mouse.

 

Sam gave him a nod as he laid down the landing plank so Dean could easily walk onto the port with Claire on his back.

 

Dean took a steeling breath and started walking as nonchalantly as he could towards the bunker on the southside of the docks. It was that time in the evening, when the sun was starting to set, giving the sky an orange-red glow, maybe to help ease the Em Two into its seedy nightlife. 

 

Like some sort of shitty montage, the darker the sky became, the more the seedy underbelly of the floating city sprung to life. With a reassuring squeeze to the tiny knee at his side, Dean made his way towards the bunker, Sam at his back as he kept his nose down, not wanting to get distracted or waylaid.

 

In his peripheral he could see the familiar sights of tents being erected, private places for people to conduct all forms of illegal transactions, from drugs and weapons, to the sale of newly turned thirteen-year-old pros. 

 

Rowena’s place was the only physical brothel, basically as good as it could get for the dock women. For everyone else? Dean shuddered at the thought as flashes of revealed dainty ankles, and gruff voices of the men discussing the cost, the  _ transaction… _

 

Dean wished in that moment that he had thought to give Claire earplugs.

 

Luckily they reached the lower decks, and their bunker, without being stopped, which mostly was thanks to Sam's position. Sam being a lawyer came with a lot of privileges. 

 

Jody and Benny were sitting in front of the large tanker door, making sure it stayed locked. Not only so no one could enter, but so no one could leave.

 

Dean nodded to Jody. “Need to talk to you, Mills.” He adjusted the sack with a pointed look.

 

"Sure." She gave him a curt nod before she opened the bunker's door. "Let's take that inside." Mills led him to an old supplies room just beyond the entry room, the door deeper into the tanker, hidden behind a shelf. Benny stayed outside.

 

Dean exhaled a sigh of relief as soon as the door closed behind them. Smuggling people inside was damn risky, and not worth the punishment if he got caught. Not that that ever stopped hunters.

 

When he carefully placed the sack on the ground, Dean looked around for possible ear hustlers on pure instinct, despite knowing they were alone, before he opened the sack. He gave Claire a reassuring smile. “You did real good, munchkin.”

 

She groaned and stretched her limbs. “I’ll never play in a potato sack again.”

 

Dean chuckled and gently ruffled her hair. He stood up and pointed at Jody. “Claire, this is Jody. She runs the Wayward Girls orphanage.”

 

“I’m not an orphan,” Claire replied quietly, crossing her arms over her chest. “My parents are out there somewhere.”

 

At the sympathetic look from Jody, Dean smiled and said, “Right. Well, until we find them, Jody here’s gonna show you the ropes while you’re on Em Two.”

 

“Alright,” Claire replied carefully before she gave him a grin. It wasn’t real, just a mask, a brave face to hide how she really felt. Claire was damn good at ignoring her emotions. Not that he could blame her. “If you see Castiel again, tell him that he should look out for my parents, okay?”

 

Dean nodded. “Done.”

 

Claire turned her gaze to Jody again, inhaling deeply. “Okay, so what now?”

 

Jody moved to kneel in front of her. “How about something warm to eat?”

 

Claire slowly nodded before she scrunched up her nose, and turned to Dean. “When am I going to see you again?”

 

_ Fuck.  _ Dean didn’t want to lie to her, but he also didn’t want to make things even more terrible than they were for her. He sighed and said as honestly as he could, “Hopefully, not too long.”

 

She actually looked like she was about to cry now. “I… can’t I just go out with you? On your boat?”

 

Dean winced. “Honey, no. If we got caught…” he couldn’t even finish the sentence, the thought was that damn horrific.

 

Jody knelt beside her and touched Claire’s shoulder, her voice soothing, “I know this is all frightening, and this situation sucks, but I promise you it’s not that bad. There are other kids your age down here. You will have food, and water, and we’ll keep you safe.”

 

Claire didn’t reply, and the look she gave Dean was heartbreaking. She clearly didn’t buy it.

 

“Hey,” Dean started as he took Claire’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, “you and I both know you’re tough enough to handle this.”

 

That seemed to have been the right thing to say. Claire’s expression changed into a determined one as she nodded, raising her chin. “I  _ am  _ tough. I can do this.”

 

Dean smiled. “Damn right you can.”

 

Jody opened the secret door behind the shelves, waving Claire over with an encouraging smile. The young girl looked into the darkness that led into the belly of the tanker with apparent trepidation. Dean knew the living situation down there wasn’t the greatest. The people were trapped, like in a prison. They wouldn’t see the sun for months, sometimes years. And yet it was still better than death. 

 

At least they could live out their days with the hope it might get better some day. That was all they could offer, and Dean wished he could do more. They all did. He could see the heart break in Jody’s eyes when she led Claire through the door, down the stairs and into the darkness that would be Claire’s home for an undetermined amount of time.

 

For the first time Dean realized that “hope” maybe wouldn’t be enough.


	4. Where the good and the bad and the worst and the best

# Where the good and the bad and the worst and the best

 

Cas's heart was beating fast when he reached the familiar walls of the city, using his secret passageway before stealthily entering the training ground to find Inias. He needed to know what state his father was in before he could face him. Maybe he was lucky, and Balthazar told his father that he couldn't marry Castiel because he had a tendency to disappear. It was nice to have dreams. Anyway, he needed more information.

 

Inias was training alone with a long spear, his expression tense and worried. Cas hated that he was probably the reason for the look on Inias’ face.

 

He quietly swam up to him, waiting for the end of his routine, until he spiked the spear into the sand. Before Inias could pick it up again, Cas wrapped his arms around him from behind, startling his friend. “If I were a shark, you would be shark food by now,” he teased Inias for not paying more attention.

 

“Castiel!” He immediately turned in his arms and yanked him in for a hug, grip tight and unending.

 

Cas pulled him tighter, burying his face against his throat. He had missed Inias. If he really needed to leave home, Cas knew that he would suffer from that separation the most. “I’m sorry that I worried you. I just… I couldn’t stay.”

 

Inias drew back, brow furrowed in concern as he cupped Cas’s cheek. “Did something happen?”

 

Cas bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. “Balthazar kissed me against my will. He is such an assbutt. I can’t marry him, Inias. I need to tell father that I can’t do this.”

 

Inias’s eyes widened, and he felt his friend’s body temperature rise. He was angry. “He kissed a youngling?” The “you” in that dismayed accusation was implied.

 

Cas nodded, and pulled Inias close again. “Calm down, please. I… Do you think I can tell father, and he would stop the wedding? Because I’m not sure if that is reason enough. I’m on the final step to adulthood, and he might just say that I have to get used to such behavior at some point. Because he  _ is  _ my fiancé.” Cas thought back to the moment when he had kissed Dean’s cheek. He knew he was used to it. He wanted it even. But surely not with Balthazar.

 

Inias shrugged with an air of uncertainty, and his brow furrowed in a bemused sort of concern. “Wait, does that mean you weren’t on one of your adventures?”

 

Cas rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “Um, I was, but after I swam away. I needed time to think. Why? What did Balthazar say?”

 

“He didn’t say anything,” he said with a soft sigh. “Where did you go?”

 

“I went to the shipwreck of Dean’s father… and I saw him again. Dean. He let me hide in his boat until I felt brave enough to come back again.” Cas bit his lower lip and looked down. “He also offered me a place to stay should I need it. I meet with him again in two days.”

 

Inias frowned at that. “You stayed on a human’s boat?”

 

“Yes, with Dean. And his brother, and a young female human.” Cas could feel the blood rush with how he was blushing. He knew it was a lot to take in. “But they are all very nice. Not scary at all.”

 

“Castiel… you’re getting more and more reckless. Perhaps it would be best to speak with your father, let him know what this engagement is causing you to do.” 

 

Cas sighed and attacked Inias with his best guppy eyes. “Inias, I wouldn’t go to him if he was dangerous. I promise you, I’m being careful. If you met him, you would see what a wonderful person Dean is.”

 

Inias became tense and shook his head. “I don’t want to meet him.”

 

“I thought you trusted me,” Cas replied slowly. 

 

“I do, I just…” Inias sighed as he cupped Cas’s cheek again, carefully caressing the skin with the pad of his thumb. “I don’t trust humans. I just wish…” He stopped himself and ducked Cas’s gaze.

 

“What?” Cas urged, swimming closer to Inias as he leaned into his hand. He wasn’t sure if he could do anything without the comfort and support of his friend.

 

Inias finally looked up again. “I wish you would be more careful.” 

 

"Inias," Cas breathed out and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. "I promise you I'm not reckless. I was afraid at first, too. And I would never say anything to put our kingdom in any danger. Dean is nothing like I had pictured humans. He is a very kind man."

 

Inias gently rubbed Cas’s back as he held on. “I worry. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

 

Cas exhaled against his friend's shoulder as he pressed in close. All the tension inside of him slowly left as he relaxed into Inias’s strong embrace. “That’s another reason why this marriage can’t happen, Inias. He would drag me away to his kingdom, and I would never see you again. I would rather die than be with him.”  

 

Inias drew back with a gasp, and cupped Cas’s face in both hands, his eyes pleading and searching as he said,  _ “I  _ wouldn’t. You promise me you’ll stay alive.”

 

"I don't want to die. And because of Dean, I now have another option. If my father doesn't agree to free me from this wedding, then I will have no choice but to swim away. I won't let Balthazar touch me again."

 

“Just…” Inias looked incredibly sad as he finished with a quiet, “don’t just swim away. Come talk to me first. Please.”

 

Cas leaned his forehead against Inias's. "Hey, if I swim away, I can keep seeing you in secret. I would never just leave you, Inias. You're the most important person in my life." He wondered how Dean fit into that equation, but then he realized that what he was feeling for Dean was very different from what he felt for Inias. 

 

Inias gave him a sad smile. “Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

 

"Agreed," Cas replied before he touched Inias's cheek. He wished he could comfort his friend. "So, what does my father think? Did Balthazar tell anyone that I swam away? Where is he?"

 

Inias shook his head. “No, he returned home in preparation for the wedding. As far as the rest of the kingdom is concerned, the union will still commence, and you were just off doing training, like you usually do.”

 

Cas frowned. "Well, at least he is gone for the moment and no one missed me." He looked up at Inias when something clicked. "Did you cover for me?"

 

The color of his friend’s cheeks was all the answer he needed. But Inias clearly still felt the need to clarify, “I wasn’t sure if you were in your secret cave.”

 

Cas pulled his friend close again. "I love you, Inias. Thank you so much."

 

Inias’s expression was difficult to read. He drew back from Cas and forced a smile. “You know I’ll always be here for you.”

 

“And I for you, Inias," Cas replied, searching his friend's face for any reason why he seemed so crestfallen. "I probably should go to my father. Will you accompany me?"

 

“Anything you want,” Inias affirmed with a soft smile.

 

Cas grabbed Inias’s hand, and pulled him closer, before he playfully swam around him to wrap his arms around his shoulders, letting Inias pull him while he rested his chin on his shoulder. Inias often joked that Cas was too lazy to do anything. His favorite hobby was sleeping. "Thank you," Cas whispered in earnest, glad that he wasn't alone in this.

 

Inias chuckled and shook his head. “Lazy, lazy prince,” he reproached in a fond tone.

 

"I'm not lazy. I'm energy efficient," Cas replied with a chuckle. "And you're my dolphin."

 

That was met with a dragged out sigh. “I guess that’s an upgrade.”

 

Cas playfully nudged his nose against Inias's cheek. "Oh, yes, unless you would rather be my crab, or my squid?"

 

“Why isn’t being your merifi friend an option?”

 

"Because when you’re my mount, I have a solid excuse to not swim myself." Cas chuckled. He had missed joking around with Inias. Without him, he probably would have died of boredom as a child.

 

Inias shook his head, but continued to pull Cas towards the Great Hall. It was nearing lunch, which meant his father would likely be enjoying cuisine with his family. “Perhaps I should make you swim for yourself. You’re getting out of shape,” he teased as he pinched Cas’s side.

 

Cas tried to squirm away with a pout. "Hey, don't tickle me! You are the worst dolphin ever, just so you know. Guess I have to keep you as my best merifi friend instead."

 

Cas sighed and let go of Inias to swim for himself before he critically looked down at himself. Was he really getting out of shape?

 

Inias let out a disbelieving scoff. “You’re perfect, stop that.”

 

Cas playfully pushed Inias. "I hope you know that you're the only person that can make me feel self-conscious about myself. With great power comes great responsibility, my friend."

 

“I’m happy just being here for you,” Inias said with a small smile.

 

Cas towered over his friend with an exaggerated pose, giving him a playfully threatening look. “If you tickle me again, I’ll demote you to my crab.”

 

Inias hummed thoughtfully before he shrugged and tickled Cas’s sides. 

 

He should have known. Cas laughed and tried to get away, swimming around Inias to escape his quick, torturous fingers, before they ended up play fighting. Cas wrestled Inias to the ground and knelt over him, pinning his arms to the ground. He tried to stop laughing so he could look stern. It didn’t work. “From this day on, I demote you to my house crab.”

 

“Worth it,” Inias breathed out, a soft laugh escaping. 

 

Cas leaned closer and raised an eyebrow. "Is it? Because I haven't told you what your duties as my house crab entails."

 

“I’m sure it’s absolutely no different from what you already have me do.”

 

"Oh, no, you would have to always be at my side. And when I sleep, your task is to pinch anyone who tries to wake me up with your pincers." Cas smirked before he leaned even closer. "You already regret tickling me, right?"

 

Inias chuckled and shook his head. “Not even a little bit.”

 

"Where are your pincers anyway? You’re a pretty shabbily equipped house crab." Cas wrapped his fingers around Inias’s wrist and pulled up his arm, wiggling it around. "See? Just a normal hand. You can't pinch anyone with that."

 

Inias smiled and gave him a pointed look. “Is being silly with me a way to put off something you don’t want to do?”

 

Cas sighed deeply and nodded. "It’s a serious disadvantage that you know me so well.” He let go of Inias with a disappointed pout and helped his friend up, sliding his hand over Inias’s chest to get rid of the sand that was sticking to his skin. “I’m afraid he won’t understand,” he admitted quietly.

 

“He loves you, Castiel.”

 

"I know he does." Cas looked up at Inias. "But he also loves his kingdom."

 

Inias shrugged. “Is there not room for both?”

 

"In this case, I'm not sure. If he decides to grant my wish, then he will weaken or even endanger the kingdom. Or he decides to not break the contract, and he will lose me." Cas distracted himself by sliding his hand over Inias's arm, shooing away some tiny fishes. He wanted to cry, but he really didn't want that to happen in front of his best friend.

Inias gently grasped Cas’s hand and squeezed. “Then is there no way to compromise? Make the arrangement more agreeable to you? Perhaps negotiate a wedding in which you are permitted to live at home? That way you only have to be near your husband during ceremonial affairs.”

 

Cas shuddered and shook his head. His throat was too tight as he swam close to Inias, seeking comfort. "The way he talked to me, Inias. He expects me to submit and present to him on our wedding night, and it… it sounded like he intends to force me if I don't obey."  

 

Inias heated in apparent anger again. “Want me to speak with the sea witch?”

 

"Do you think she would turn Balthazar into a squid?"

 

“Possibly. I was thinking more along the lines of a barnacle.” Inias was still warm with his anger, but his shoulders were less tense now.

 

Cas couldn’t help but laugh at that. Of course his mind was conjuring an image of Balthazar as a barnacle. “I would very much love to see that. Or maybe a sea cucumber. That would work too.”

 

Inias chuckled, clearly much more relaxed. “If you end up still having to marry Balthazar, I will attain the oysters from the Mediterranean sea. If he’s inebriated to the point of being unconscious, he cannot touch you.”

 

Cas gave him a sad look. “That will probably only work once. He was very determined to claim me.”

 

“A lot of oysters then.”

 

Cas shook his head. “Do you think I’m selfish for not wanting to go through with this?”

 

Inias sighed as he stopped swimming. “Not selfish, but… I don’t know, Castiel. I do not wish you any harm, any pain. My blood boils knowing that prince tried to take what wasn’t being freely given, but… I worry for our kingdom. It is our home.”

 

Cas fell quiet after that, and his heart sank. If even Inias had doubts… maybe he really was being selfish. Maybe Balthazar had been right, calling him spoiled. "I see." 

 

If he married Balthazar, at least they could visit his home from time to time, and he would see his family again. His kingdom would live in peace and prosperity for another few hundred years. His father was counting on him to make the right decision. Free will was an illusion. There was always a plan for him. He had a mission. He was born for this. The people of his kingdom were counting on him to marry Balthazar.

 

Inias gently clasped Cas’s shoulder. “I want you to be happy, Castiel. I hope you believe me.”

 

"If my happiness was important in this arrangement, there would be no wedding, Inias," Cas replied dryly as he started swimming towards the castle’s main entrance.

 

“Castiel,” he said softly as he gently halted him at the wrist, “please don’t be upset with me.”

 

Cas looked down at the sandy ground and shook his head. "I'm not upset with you. I'm upset about the situation. And I'm confused about what is right and what is wrong. I don't even know anymore."

 

Inias gave him a reassuring smile. “I promise you, whatever you decide, I will always love you.”

 

"Thank you, Inias." Cas reached over and squeezed his hand. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

 

“Good. And promise me you’ll come see me if you choose to leave. Tell me goodbye,” he said, tone saddened and a little heartbroken.

 

Cas grabbed Inias's neck and pulled him closer. "I'm not saying goodbye to you. Even if I decide to leave, you will be the only one I will tell where I'm going. And once I'm free, I want to see you again."

 

Inias nodded and clung to him. “Don’t you break that promise.”

 

“When have I ever broken a promise to you?” Cas asked with a frown. He squeezed his hand. “Come on. I need to speak with my father. I don’t need to make any plans until I know what my future will bring.”

 

“Wo–would you like me to accompany you?”

 

"Yes, please. I think I will need you so I'll stay calm." 

 

Inias nodded and followed him to the dining room where Cas's father often sat, not just to eat, but to socialize with other merifi. 

 

Father’s face brightened when Cas entered the room, but instantly turned worried, obviously seeing that something was bothering Cas. 

 

"Father, can I talk to you. Alone?" Cas asked, looking at all the other servants and guests in the room.

 

Father nodded, his gaze was confused, despite having nodded to everyone to leave the room, save for Inias. 

 

Inias, whose hand he was presently holding. Cas hesitantly let go of Inias's hand. He didn’t want to give his father the wrong impression. "It's about the marriage… I'm very unhappy about Balthazar. I–I do not wish to marry him."

 

Father furrowed his brow in concern, patting the seat next to him for Cas. “What troubles you, son? You haven’t expressed such disapproval of your union prior.”

 

Cas sat down and folded his hands over the table, trying to show his father that while he was emotional about this, he had thought long and hard about it. "Like you suggested, I spent time with the prince, and it saddens me to say that he and I… It won't work. I thought about everything, for a long time, and this isn't an easy decision for me because I want to help our kingdom, but I… I just can't marry Balthazar."

 

There was no yelling, no disappointed expression or tone. In fact, his father chuckled good naturedly as he clapped his hand on Cas’s knee. “I never told you how much your father hated me prior to our engagement, did I?”

 

“He did?” Cas asked, unable to mask his surprise. He couldn’t even imagine it. They had had such love for each other, and he had never seen a negative word being exchanged between the two of them.

 

“I was far too confident, ‘cocksure’ he said. Our first meeting he actually stormed out of the hall, after having called me an uncultured buffoon.” Father chuckled, but it was mirthless. The weight of the loss was still evident on Father’s face. His parents had truly loved each other.

 

“What changed?” Cas asked hesitantly.

 

“Not much, in the beginning. Even though he refused to look at me, he had still married me. The first few months of our union were… tense. At best. We hadn’t even given ourselves to each other, it wasn’t until… until your father had gotten so upset he accidentally almost speared me during a rigorous training session. My wound was superficial, but rather large. He was so… soft and apologetic.” Father smiled fondly. “We spent that entire night talking to each other. It was… the moment I fell in love with him.” 

 

Cas's heart sank. "You're telling me this because you think it will be the same for me and him? That I just need to give him time?"

 

Father shrugged and cupped his cheek. “I’m saying that often there is more than meets the eye. And sometimes, what it takes for kindness to set in for us gruffer and pricklier merifi…” he gently tickled Cas’s side before finishing with a sincere, “is the love of a softer, more headstrong merifi.”

 

Cas let out a small laugh from being tickled before he swam up to his father and hugged him. He felt weirdly emotional and confused, and his determination to talk his father out of this had dissolved like the ink of an octopus in murky water.

 

Maybe his father was right. He had gone through all of this, and both of his older brothers had been married to another prince. They never complained. Now it was his turn, and he didn't want to be selfish and childish about it. This was his duty. And he wanted to make his father proud of him. 

 

Cas leaned his head against his father's shoulder. "Can we at least negotiate that I can spend more time at home?"

 

Father smiled and ruffled Cas’s hair. “I will speak with the king. I’m sure we can arrange that.”

 

"Thank you, father." Cas slid away from him, suddenly tired and drained. "I think I’ll… I’ll retire to my bed." He gave Inias a long look, knowing he would get the message to follow him.

 

“I’m proud of you, Castiel.” Father gave him a genuine smile as he nodded. “You get rest, maybe think about taking a break from training for a day or two.”

 

Cas smiled and shook his head. "It's the only thing that keeps me sane, Father." He swam to the doorway and nodded to him before he swam in the direction of his room, not stopping until he and Inias were safely in it, and the door was closed behind them. 

 

He immediately swam towards Inias, who gathered him up in his arms, like he had already expected this to happen. The moment he was safe in Inias’s arms, Cas was unable to hold back the tears. Now he knew. This marriage was happening. He would let it happen.

 

“Maybe your parents’ love story can be your own?” Inias suggested in a hushed whisper.

 

“Do you really believe that?” Cas leaned away, and rubbed the back of his hand over his face. “Even with someone who only sees me as meat, or something he can order around? He doesn’t respect my wishes at all. And he doesn’t respect a ‘no’.”

 

Inias sighed. “I can only hope for it for you, because you deserve it.”

 

Cas swam backwards, onto his shell, and pouted. “It would be so much easier to accept if he was more like you. Is it too much to ask to want a funny and kind merifi as a husband?”

 

Inias appeared sad then, even though there was a soft, yet clearly forced smile. “I’m not a prince.”

 

Cas patted the shell next to him so Inias would sit down. “You’re sure about that, right?” He joked lamely, feeling far too miserable.

 

“Don’t you think I researched my entire family genealogy?” Inias asked as he ducked his gaze.

 

Cas leaned against his friend and gave him a guppy eyed look. “I hate this.”

 

“I know,” Inias said with a resigned sigh, pulling him in for a hug, “me too.”

 

Cas enjoyed the comfort for a while longer, hating that at some point he wouldn't have this anymore. That he wouldn't have Inias at his side, someone he trusted with his life, who always had his back. "I don't know how I can do this. It seems like too much. And the worst is that he will take me away, and I won't even have you at my side anymore. I don't even know what I will do without you."

 

“Unless you insist you need a handmaiden at your side at all times,” Inias teased with a mirthless laugh.

 

Cas chuckled and gave his friend a fond look. "You would be a terrible handmaiden. You can't even be a real house crab." Cas looked down for a moment before he whispered, "I envy you. For your freedom of choosing someone you love." 

 

Inias shook his head, tone resigned and sad as he said, “Just because I have that freedom, doesn’t mean I get the merifi I love.”

 

"What do you mean?" Cas asked after resting his head against Inias's shoulder.

 

Inias cleared his throat. “Just hypothetically. Freedom doesn’t mean I’ll get that chance.”

 

He had known Inias since childhood, and he had always been the worst liar. Inias clearly wasn't speaking hypothetically, but Cas respected Inias's privacy. If his friend wasn't comfortable sharing who he loved, who was Cas to judge? He hadn't been very talkative about Dean either. He knew Inias wouldn't understand what he felt for the human.

 

"I see," Cas replied after a moment. "I probably should sleep now. My day tomorrow will be long." He sat up as he looked at Inias. "Do you know when my fiancé will be back?"

 

Inias gave him an understanding smile. “Not until the week of your wedding, so you have another lunar cycle.”

 

"I probably should enjoy the freedom I have left," Cas murmured before he curled down onto the shell.

 

Inias carded his hand through Cas’s hair before he moved to swim towards the door. “Just promise me you’ll be safe if you visit your human again.”

 

“I promise you, Inias.” He tilted his head before he added, "You would be less worried if you would just agree to meet him. You can see for yourself what a good man he is."

 

That was met with a placating smile. “I’ll take your word for it.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “You think I let my emotions cloud my judgement.”

 

“I think you have a big heart, Castiel. Too big sometimes.”

 

"I don't think that is a bad thing, Inias." He leaned back against his shell and gave him a teasing smile. "It made me like you."

 

Inias rolled his eyes. “Get rest, your highness.”

 

"You too, house crab," Cas returned before he curled onto the shell again, his mind already planning his trip back to Dean. 

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas slept so long that Inias was the one to shake him awake to remind him that he had plans, just like the nice best friend he was. As a thanks, Cas threw a starfish in his face. The starfish was still glued to Inias's cheek when Cas stretched his arms over himself and yawned. 

 

He tilted his head and admired the perfectly calm expression of his friend plus yellow starfish. "I will miss you waking me up every morning."

 

“You constantly complain about me waking you up,” Inias said in a skeptical tone.

 

"But you're the only one brave enough to do so. If you aren't in my life anymore, I will probably never wake up." He looked down at himself as his stomach growled, and sighed. "I don't want to eat anything."

 

Inias clicked his tongue and pulled Cas up. “Too bad. You need to keep your strength up.”

 

Cas was still tired, so he just wrapped his arms around Inias and snored into his shoulder. "I hate when you're right. Can we eat outside though? I’ll catch something myself."

 

“Sure,” Inias said with a soft laugh, pinching Cas’s side. “Come on, lazy.”

 

Cas made a protesting noise, but he was too tired to swim away. "Hey, you were supposed to pinch people who dare wake me."

 

“I made no such promise.”

 

Cas whined again, but let himself be dragged outside of the castle, into the direction of the main gate that led outside of the city. "Just so you know, you're dismissed as my house crab." 

 

Inias snorted. “I don’t know if I should thank you or not.”

 

"Probably thank me. House crab is a thankless job." Cas scrunched up his nose and looked around as soon as they were through the gate. "Did you already have breakfast… um, lunch, I mean?"

 

Inias shook his head. “I waited for you.”

 

"Again?" Cas playfully nudged Inias's shoulder. "I don't want you to be hungry all day just because I don't get my fins off my clam."

 

“Then get your fins up like a normal merifi, and I won’t have to starve,” Inias said, tone teasing and amused.

 

Cas grumbled as he rubbed his hand over his eyes to wake himself up. He stretched his fins and enjoyed the vibrations of the water before he smiled at Inias. “There is a huge swarm of anchovy in that direction. Are you up for an easy hunt?”

 

Inias nodded as he started swimming in said direction. “First one there gets first choice!”

 

Cas followed with a laugh. "It's a huge swarm. I bet you're not fast enough to catch one even if you get there. We could trap them if we work together. It's easier than trying to grab one out of the swarm."

 

“I’ll dive under and make the sounds, you make the bubbles,” Inias said as he dove downwards.

 

Cas nodded and winked at his friend, “I’ve missed hearing you sing.”

 

“Good merifi don’t lie,” Inias called out before he started mimicking a humpback whale’s song.

 

It wasn't a lie. Inias had a beautiful voice but he was way too humble to accept compliments. “I'm not a good merifi,” Cas replied before he spread his fins and playfully darted forward, swimming in a spiral around the panicked swarm of anchovies. He created a net of water bubbles so they wouldn’t escape before Inias met him under the swarm, and easily grabbed a few of them. 

 

Cas had caught five, which would make a decent breakfast. Right on cue, his stomach started to growl and he waved to Inias (with the fish in his hand) to follow him to the seafloor. Cas found a comfy spot on a large rock that was covered in soft sea moss.

 

He used his hunting knife, that he had carved from a basalt rock and usually carried around with him in a braided seagrass bag, to quickly prepare his prey and separate the flesh from the bones. He offered Inias the first finished fish. “Let me prepare yours too. You earned the first bite since I left you hungry and waiting.”

 

Inias smiled and took the offering. “I would protest, seeing as you’re royalty, but I fear I’m too hungry.”

 

Cas laughed at that and shook his head, before he took Inias’s anchovies and prepared them as well. “That’s why you’re my best friend, Inias. Because I’m not just a title to you, but a person, with a heart.”

 

“And two perfectly capable hands of your own,” he quipped with a smirk as he stuffed the fish into his mouth.

 

“Very capable hands,” Cas replied proudly, as he laid out Inias’s prepared portion before he started eating his own fish. “I guess you won’t accompany me on my ‘adventures’ today?” He asked after he swallowed.

 

Inias shook his head. “I am being employed by Uriel in combat training today.”

 

Cas let out a disappointed huff. "One day I will just kidnap you."

 

“Someone’s gotta teach the younglings,” he reminded Cas before taking another large bite of fish.

 

Cas didn't have a counter argument. Inias was a great teacher, and the younglings loved him. "Alright. So it's just me and the unending ocean." He took another thoughtful bite before he confessed, "I'll visit the shipwreck of Dean's father again. Maybe I'll find more things Dean would be interested in."

 

Inias sighed and shook his head, keeping his attention on the fish. “I do wish you’d listen to me and stay away from the human world for at least a few days.”

 

"I only have one cycle left of freedom. I want to use it doing things that make me happy. I might not have another chance at happiness for a long time," he replied with a resigned sigh.

 

Inias grasped his hand and squeezed. “It is why I will refrain from too much commentary regarding my preferences. I want you to enjoy this time.”

 

"Thank you. That means a lot. And I know your concern comes from a place of worry. I just wish I could make you see that there is no reason for it. You don't know Dean like I do." He sighed again, already missing Dean, hoping he would be able to see him again soon.

 

“I know, but I will always worry, my friend.”

 

"One day you will get wrinkles in your fins from all your worrying," Cas joked before he finished his last anchovy, feeling pleasantly full. 

 

Inias shrugged. “That’s the least of my concerns.”

 

"You say that now. And then you'll meet a beautiful merifi that steals your heart and you will regret it," Cas replied as he cleaned his knife and put it back into his satchel. 

 

Inias let out a mirthless laugh. “Sure.”

 

"You sound like you think that will never happen?" Cas chuckled before he tilted his head. "Is there no one that has caught your eye?"

 

Inias smiled, a little sadly. “Something like that.”

 

Cas raised an eyebrow. "If the merifi you like doesn't like you back, he is an idiot, and not worth you."

 

“No, he’s worth more than I am. That’s the problem.”

 

"No one is worth more than you, Inias," Cas growled back. "You're the most valuable person in our kingdom."

 

Inias chuckled and shook his head. “You honor me, friend.”

 

Cas playfully pushed Inias from the rock and tickled him. "Enough with the whale songs. Come play with me before you need to leave. You could try to catch me."

 

“Actually, uh…” Inias looked sad and shook his head. “I really must be on my way. I promised to meet Uriel, and escort him.”

 

Cas stopped his teasing, and gave him a dejected look. "Alright... but promise me we will spend time together during my last cycle here. I want to do as much as possible in the time I have left."

 

Inias cupped Cas’s cheek and nodded. “I promise.”

 

Cas hugged his friend tightly. "I’ll see you when I'm back. Don't get eaten."

 

Inias held on, face tucked in the crook of his neck. “Please be safe. Come home, Castiel.”

 

"I promise, Inias. And I always keep my promises to you." Cas leaned back and gave Inias a long look, hoping he believed him.

 

Inias smiled and nodded. “I know you do.”

 

Cas returned the smile before he wiggled away from his best friend and swam a loop around him. "You're the best, Inias."

 

“As are you, your highness,” he said with a smirk before swimming off in direction of the training grounds.

 

Cas looked after his friend for a moment before he headed in the opposite direction. He had felt weirdly playful since the hunt, even though he had a doomsday clock counting down over his head. So he spread his fins to accelerate forward, diving up to be directly below the surface before he breached it with a back flip. Cas lost himself in the endless blue sky above him for a moment. When he dove under again, he stayed close to the surface, enjoying the warming rays of the sun flickering across his back, occasionally broken by the water's surface. It reminded him of the warmth he felt when he was close to Dean.

 

His heart stumbled and couldn’t contain the smile when he conjured the man’s green eyes, his beautiful freckled and sun kissed skin, his lips... Dean was beautiful, inside and out. 

 

On his way to the shipwreck he met a school of dolphins that happily played tag with him. It was only then that he realized how tense he had been. How he needed this exertion and distraction so his mind wouldn't confront him about his feelings again. Feelings that ripped at his heart, and just made Cas want to curl up and die.

 

The dolphins seemed to realize his mood change as they all drew closer and softly nudged their beaks against him. He was grateful for their comfort, but he needed a better distraction. 

 

So he said goodbye, and swam the rest of the distance to get to the boat of Dean's father. When he found it again, he didn’t know what he was looking for. He just swam below deck into the little cabin, startling an octopus that drew curiously closer. The creature touched his arm when Cas started searching through the boxes. He gave the curious octopus a long look before he sighed. "You haven't seen anything interesting now, have you?"

 

Although these creatures were intelligent, they weren't able to communicate. So Cas was actually just talking to himself. The octopus changed his color into red, and touched Cas’s face before he left him through a crack in the ceiling. 

 

Cas looked up with a frown. He wondered why Dean’s father had been attacked. He had learned that humans often killed each other without any reason. A concept that he found hard to understand. Maybe it was just a myth.

 

He opened boxes and chests, and even pulled out an even smaller box from a big wooden box. A family of urchins had already moved into it.

 

In the small box he found a green transparent container. He knew this from the liquid Dean had offered to him. But the container wasn't filled with liquid. It was closed and inside of it was a white cylindrical thing. Maybe it was something Dean would find interesting. He packed it into his bag before he realized that he had searched the whole wreckage. All he could do now was swim to the place where he was supposed to meet Dean.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The sunbeams hitting the surface had turned red when Cas finally sensed the vibration of a boat drawing near. He knew this boat by now. He knew it was Dean’s. His smile split his face, and his heart was beating erratically as he swam in the boat’s direction.

 

He was careful though, still making himself invisible as he carefully dove up and looked up at the ship. The moment he saw Dean, obviously searching the surface for him, he jumped on the boat in front of him, making himself visible. Dean startled, nearly toppling over, but Cas instinctively reached out to steady him. "Hello, Dean," he greeted with a bright smile.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, but his smile was telling. “Cas, you’re a dick.”

 

Cas gave him a shy look, but he couldn't stop smiling. "I apologize. I was just so happy to see you."

 

“I’m happy to see you too,” Dean said as he moved to sit on the rail. “How… how did things go?”

 

And with just those few words, his mood crashed. His smile slipped from his face as he sat down next to Dean. "I have one cycle left before I have to marry prince assbutt. My father thinks I will get used to him because it was the same with him and my other father."

 

Dean’s smile slipped, and he patted Cas’s knee in comfort. “I’m sorry, Cas. And there’s nothing you can do?”

 

Cas shook his head, and looked down at Dean’s warm hand on his knee. “I'm not sure if I should do anything. Maybe my father is right, and maybe Balthazar is right, too. Maybe I'm just spoiled. It's my duty to my kingdom. Balthazar isn’t marrying me out of love either.”   
  


“Still, though. It sucks for you.” Dean gave him an attempt at what appeared to be a comforting smile, but turned out more lopsided than anything.

 

“Yes,” Cas replied, a little hesitant as he tried out the new word, “it ‘sucks’.” He tilted his head, giving Dean a long look. He had missed seeing his face so much. “I want to spend my last moon cycle by helping you. You save people from drowning, right? Like Claire. How is she?”

 

Dean let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Probably cursing my name to high heaven right about now.”

 

Cas tilted his head. “Why? What happened?” 

 

“To keep her safe, well… it ain’t the greatest of circumstances.” Dean sighed again.

 

“Sometimes there aren't many choices,” Cas replied quietly. Or the choices were so bad that it was hard to see the right path. “Life would be a lot easier if everything had a simple solution.”

 

Dean chuckled. “You’re tellin’ me.”

 

When he leaned closer to Dean, the cold water dripping from his bag reminded him of what he had found. He turned slightly and carefully opened the bag, pulling the green container out of it. “I found this in your father’s boat. I thought it might be important to you. There is no liquid in it, unlike in the other container you showed me.” 

 

Dean furrowed his brow as he handled the container. “Legit message in a bottle?”

 

“That’s what this green thing is called? A bo-ottle?” Cas asked curiously.

 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yeah, and the thing in it’s called paper. I wonder…” he pulled the brown cap out of the bottle and tipped it upside down, trying to get the paper to come out.

 

Cas leaned forward and squinted his eyes at this ‘paper’ thing inside. “So what is paper for? You obviously can’t drink it.”

 

“Writing notes, messages. Drawing. Lots of stuff, I guess,” he said as he kept trying to shake the edge of the paper through the long part of the bottle.

 

“I could stick my finger in it,” Cas offered, “maybe I can pull it out.”

 

Dean shrugged and handed it back to him. “Worth a shot.”

 

Cas carefully turned the bottle around so the opening was upside down before he tried to press his index finger into the narrow throat of the bottle. Cas wriggled it deeper, but it ended up stuck. “Mmh, maybe this wasn’t my greatest idea.”

 

Dean chuckled and grabbed the other end of the bottle to try and pull it off. “Damn, Cas. It’s really stuck on there.”

 

Cas shook his hand, but the bottle wouldn't come off. “This isn't good.” He started to feel panic rising in his chest. “What if it never comes off?”

 

That was met with a smile as Dean grabbed him by the wrist and leaned over the railing. “The cold water will shrink your finger enough to get it out, I promise.”

 

Cas's heart started beating erratically as Dean held his hand into the water. He was so close, and Cas immediately felt safe and warm at his side. “I’m not sure this will work. I feel water differently than you do. It’s not cold to me. I only get cold on land.”

 

“Here,” Dean said as he pulled Cas’s hand back out and held it between them, eyes locked as he gently blew cool air against the skin of his finger where it was exposed. “Is that helping?”

 

Cas’s body started to shiver, but he wasn’t sure if it was from cold. He lost himself in Dean’s green eyes, biting his lower lip as he nodded without thinking. Goosebumps littered his skin, and his breathing hitched. At some point his mind reminded him that his finger was still stuck, so he carefully started pulling again. It slipped out with a pop. "Oh, it's out." He tilted his head. “But the paper is still in the bottle.” He was proud of himself for learning the new word so quickly.

 

Dean grinned and said, “Guess we’ll have to open it the fun way.” Before Cas could respond, Dean slammed the side of the bottle against the railing, causing it to break in half, pieces scattering around.

 

Cas startled and jumped back a little, losing his footing because it was still weird for him to find his balance outside of the water. He landed on his ass with a surprised, “Oof.” Cas leaned forward to look at the beautiful green shards that glistened in the sunlight, reaching out to touch one.

 

Dean snatched his hand back with a chuckle, the next instant he was lifting Cas into his arms, cradled like a child. “Whoa there, buddy. Gonna hurt yourself.”

 

Cas looked up at Dean with wide eyes, his heart hammering in his chest with the way Dean was holding him so close. "Why?" 

 

“Bare skin and glass shards don’t usually mix,” he said as he carefully sat Cas on the railing further away from the bottle pieces. When he stepped away, he held his finger up and pointed down. “You stay right here, promise?”

 

Cas nodded, wondering if his face showed how hot he was feeling. He squinted his eyes at the shards. Glass, Dean had called the material. They didn't look dangerous, but he trusted Dean's judgement. If those shards were that sharp, maybe he could use them as a weapon?

 

Dean disappeared below deck for a few moments before he returned, carrying a strange pair of items. He then proceeded to use the hairs of the elongated wood to brush the glass onto the wide flat metal.

 

“Dean, if those shards are so dangerous, can they be used as a weapon?” Cas asked curiously as he realized Dean was removing all the glass for safety.

 

Dean shrugged. “Potentially. More like it’ll give you a nasty cut and the last thing either of us want to spend our day doin’ is fending off the damn sharks.”

 

Cas scratched his chin, tone thoughtful as he asked, "Would you give me a shard anyway? If they are that sharp, maybe it's better than the knife I use to prepare fish. I promise I will be careful with it.”

 

Dean appeared contemplative for a moment until he grabbed a relatively larger piece and wrapped it in some cloth. “Don’t hold it with your bare hand,” he said as he handed it to Cas.

 

"Thank you. I won't," Cas said as he admired the shiny glass before he carefully put it into his bag. This was definitely not going into his secret cave. He was sure he could make an excellent knife out of it. 

 

When he looked up, he noticed that Dean had the paper in his hand. "What is it?" 

 

Dean’s brow was furrowed in concentration. “It’s… I don’t…” he looked out at the horizon, as though trying to place something. Dean moved to sit next to Cas again. “How well do you know these waters?”

 

"Like the back of my hand," Cas replied proudly.

 

He opened the paper and leaned over to show it to Cas. “Is… does this make sense to you?”

 

Cas leaned against Dean to get a closer look at the paper. It didn’t make much sense to him. There were a lot of scribbles Cas didn’t understand, and a drawing. It looked like an island from above. “It looks like a drawing of an island to me.” He looked up at Dean with a curious look. “But I don’t understand all the little doodles here.” He pointed at the symbols on the paper’s side.

 

Dean scratched his chin and hummed thoughtfully. “I think it’s a map.”

 

“So it shows you where something is?” Cas asked curiously. He had heard of maps, he knew humans used them to navigate the ocean, going from one continent to another. Merifi had no need for them. They never got lost.

 

“Cas… I think it’s a map to dry land,” he said in amazement.

 

“You’re looking for land?” Cas asked curiously, wondering why that was so important, since the humans had the City of Death to live on.

 

Dean shrugged. “My Dad… he was obsessed with finding it.” He shook his head and folded the map, tucking it away in a hidden compartment in his shirt. “I’ve gotta show this to Sammy when I get back.”

 

Cas tilted his head. “I could help you find it. There are turtles in our waters that bury their eggs on land. So there has to be land somewhere. I suspect it’s in the direction where the sun is at its highest point. It’s on the border to another kingdom, so I usually don’t swim that far.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. He smiled brightly at him. “You’d do that for me?”

 

“I would do anything for you, Dean,” Cas replied in earnest, because he could feel in his heart that it was true.

 

Dean’s smile turned almost shy. “Thanks, Cas. Not sure what I would’ve done without you.”

 

“Since you have this map now, you probably don’t need me… but if I had known you were seeking land, I would have asked around already,” Cas replied. He liked Dean’s shy smile a lot. It made his heart stumble.

 

That was met with a soft laugh. “Even if I don’t  _ need _ you, I like your company.”

 

Now it was his turn to smile shyly. “I like your company too. Very much so.” He looked down at the waves hitting the boat. “I missed you very much when I was home.”

 

Dean chucked Cas’s chin. “Ditto.” He looked out at the open sea and let out a soft, contented sigh. “Tell me about your home. What’s it like?”

 

Inias’s words jumped into his mind. He knew he wasn’t allowed to talk about his kingdom to a human. But this was Dean, and he trusted him. On the other hand, he had a responsibility to his kingdom. No matter how much he liked Dean. “I… I’m not allowed to share information about my home. The fact that I’m speaking to you is already… it’s not forbidden because no merifi would think of talking to a human but–” He shrugged before he sighed. “I can tell you that it’s beautiful. Colorful. Warm. It’s my home, and I love it.”

 

Dean smiled and nodded. “I get it. If I were you, I wouldn’t tell humans anything either.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Dean. Because I do.” Cas reached out and touched Dean’s hand. “But my best friend is already worried enough about me, and my friendship with you. And I can’t keep any secrets from him. And if I had to tell him that I told you about my home, he would have a heart attack.”

 

Dean chuckled. “It’s adorable how honest you are.”

 

“I don’t see any sense in lying. It would only hurt people in the end.” Cas leaned closer to Dean. “And Inias is the last person I would want to hurt. He is like my brother; we grew up together. He always has my back.”

 

Dean’s expression was knowing, if a little teasing. “And that’s all it is?”

 

Cas tilted his head. “What do you mean? Isn’t that enough?”

 

Dean chuckled. “I’m asking if you like him, you know… more than a friend.”

 

Cas scrunched up his nose. “No.” He shuddered. “I grew up with him. He is like a brother to me. That would just be… weird.”

 

The expression on Dean’s face was unreadable, and the fact that he just nodded only made it more confusing. 

 

Cas tilted his head. “I mean… if he was the person I was promised to, I would have never hesitated. Inias is a good merifi. I love him very much." He shook his head. "But I'm not in love with him. I don't feel… my heart race when I see him." Cas’s lips curled in a fond smile. "Or feel like it's hard to breathe when he is near me. He is also not the first person I think of when I wake up, or the last person when I go to sleep."

 

Dean grinned at that. “Yeah, that feeling is one in a million. If you find it, you fight for it.”

 

“Have you ever felt that way?” Cas asked quietly, biting his lip because a part of him was afraid of the answer.

 

“Once,” Dean said with a sad smile, “a long time ago.”

 

Cas looked down at the water, trying to hide his disappointment. Of course Dean wouldn’t feel the same for him. He just thought of him as a friend. He also knew that humans had two genders. Maybe Dean was only interested in female humans. “I'm sorry,” he murmured after a moment.

 

Dean chuckled. “Why are you sorry?”

 

“I'm sorry you got hurt. To love someone, then to lose them… I know that is the worst feeling.” He thought about his father. He knew he still suffered from losing his husband. Cas wished he could remember his other father better. Cas had been incredibly young when he passed away.

 

Dean shrugged as he patted Cas’s knee. “Losing anyone sucks, but it’s part of life.”

 

“I suppose,” Cas murmured, grabbing Dean’s hand before he could pull it away. “But life also means meeting new people to fall in love with.” He hoped Dean didn’t notice the hope in his voice.

 

The way Dean smiled at him in that moment was breathtaking. “That’s true, too.”

 

Cas’s heart stumbled, and he rubbed his hand over his chest as he mirrored Dean’s smile. “Um, are… are you hungry?” Cas asked shyly. “I could catch something.” 

 

“Yeah, I could eat. But only if you eat with me.”

 

“Of course. I would love to. Do you have a favorite fish?” Cas asked, tilting his head. He wanted to please Dean, and he wanted to show him that he could take care of him.

 

Dean shook his head. “It all tastes like fish to me.”

 

Cas gave him a surprised look. “You have no preference?”

 

Dean chuckled as he shrugged. “I don’t really like fish, but it’s not like I get to be picky.”

 

"It doesn't have to be fish. I could collect clams, or catch some prawns for us." Cas suggested, dipping one foot in the water.

 

“Don’t think I’ve ever had those,” he said with an adorably perplexed expression.

 

"Oh, well then I will gather some. I will need some time though, because I will prepare them over the hot volcanic water." Cas rubbed the back of his neck, and gave Dean a shy smile. "Just stay here, so I'll find you again."

 

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

 

Cas stared at him for a moment before he leaned over, and quickly kissed his cheek. "See you later," he breathed out, his heart on the verge of breaking out of his chest. Cas jumped into the water, diving as quickly as he could into the depths of the ocean.

 

He needed a few calming breaths as he closed his eyes. He still felt the taste of Dean's sun-kissed skin on his lips. 

 

He smiled brightly before he started singing, listening to the echoes of the ocean, trying to find the food he was looking for. The clams were easy. He just plucked them from the ground. The prawns were more difficult to find. But after a few songs, he could make out a swarm. He collected everything in his bag, that was already getting full, before he searched for one of the volcanic vents. 

 

They were easy to find. The water was a lot warmer around them, life burst around the constant hot bubbles in a million different colors. For the merifi, they represented the life and death circle. They were holy in their beliefs.

 

Cas carefully pulled out the shard and his knife before he lowered the prawns and the clams into the vent with his bag. He knew from experience that they would be cooked in a few minutes, so he just waited patiently, wondering what Dean was doing.

 

When he pulled the bag out again, he sorted through the hot clams, throwing out the ones that hadn't opened, and used his knife to peel the prawns, leaving only the meat. He packed his knife and the shard back into the bag, his heart already stumbling again, hoping that Dean would like the food he was providing.

 

A song of happiness made its way to his lips as he sang to find Dean's boat again. Like Dean had promised, he was waiting for Cas at the same place. He breached the surface, blinking at the sunlight as he waved at Dean, trying not to startle him again. "I found everything." 

 

Dean smiled as he stood up to greet him. “That wasn’t too long.”

 

"I'm very good at hunting," Cas explained before he opened his bag to pull out the knife and glass shard, placing them on the planks right next to him. He opened his bag further and showed Dean his catch. "I hope you will like them. If not, I will find you something else."

 

“I’m sure I will,” Dean said as he touched his arm, effectively halting him. “Let’s go eat at the table below deck.”

 

Cas's heart was doing flip flops at this point, just feeling Dean's hand on his arm. "Yes, alright," he breathed out before he grabbed the bag and followed Dean under deck, stumbling a little.

 

Dean gently grasped his shoulder and chuckled. “You okay?”

 

"Yes." Cas tried to give him a reassuring smile. He loved the fact that Dean was touching him yet again, and he hoped it wasn't written too clearly on his face. "Just getting used to walking again."

 

Dean chuckled and grabbed Cas’s bag from him. “Either way, I’ll catch you.”

 

Cas was soaked in warmth again, creeping all the way to his cheeks. "Thank you." He carefully sat down on the bench, curiously watching Dean as he inspected his bag.

 

“Yeah, we definitely haven’t eaten these. This kind of fish is only permitted for the higher classes.”

 

Cas frowned at him. "You mean like… do you have a king, or a royal family?" He knew that Sirens had a very strict hierarchy, and their workers were only allowed to eat the leftovers. A king of merifi shared his food with his subjects. He was a father to all of his people, and always provided for his family.

 

“Kinda?” he said as he grabbed two flat round things and set them on the table. “There’s some people… they are the ruling class. They make all the decisions for the rest of us.”

 

"My father does too. But he always cares about making everyone happy." Cas leaned over to look at the round things. "What are those?"

 

Dean chuckled as he started putting the prawns and clams on the round things. “They’re called plates. It’s what we eat food off of.”

 

"That's very interesting. Sometimes our cook arranges our food on empty shells. It's a similar concept." Cas smiled brightly. "Maybe we aren't that different."

 

“Pretty sure I’d remember meeting a human with eyes like yours,” Dean said before he clamped a hand over his mouth, looking regretful.

 

Cas was taken aback. "Is something wrong with my eyes?" he asked slowly. Cas really hoped Dean didn’t find them ugly.

 

Dean cleared his throat and ducked his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, uh… kinda the opposite.”

 

"You… you like them?" Cas really hoped he was understanding that right.

 

“Yeah,” he murmured, “somethin’ like that.”

 

"I like yours, too," Cas admitted, his heart racing again. "I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful color. When you look at the sun, there are golden flecks in them. Did you know that?"

 

Dean chuckled, brow furrowed in amusement. “I didn’t.”

 

Cas felt his face heating up again as he looked down at the table. "Here... I’ll show you how to eat the clams," he said, trying to change the topic as he grabbed one clam and separated the flesh from the shell, holding it out to Dean with a smile. "Try it."

 

Dean gently plucked the meat from his fingers and tossed it into his mouth. His eyes widened as he chewed. “Wow. Doesn’t taste fishy.”

 

Cas had to laugh at that. Dean was very funny. "Well, it isn't a fish. It's a clam. Do you like it?"

 

“Still, though,” he murmured as he grabbed the shell and tried to bite it. Dean dropped it and clutched his cheek. “Son of a bitch.”

 

"Dean, you're not good at paying attention." Cas reached over and rubbed his fingers soothingly over his cheek. "You need to break the flesh out of the shell before you eat it. Like I showed you."

 

Dean gave him a lopsided smile. “Figured it was all edible.”

 

Cas shook his head. He loved seeing Dean's smile. It was quite charming, endearing even. "It's how they protect themselves from getting eaten."

 

“Fat lotta good it did them,” he said with an eyebrow waggle.

 

Cas held up his hands with a grin. "Fingers are a very practical tool. Although in this case, I just cooked them."

 

Dean chuckled and pinched Cas’s side. “You’re cute.”

 

Cas knew his face was probably red as a coral. He chuckled and tried to flinch away from Dean's fingers. Dean had called him cute. His stomach was tingling and his whole body was on fire. "Please don't tickle me," he pleaded, grabbing and holding Dean's wrist as he looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

“You know that only makes me want to do it more, right?” he challenged with a smirk.

 

“Why?” Cas asked, gripping Dean’s wrist a little tighter.

 

Dean shrugged. “Kinda want to hear your laugh.”

 

Cas wasn’t sure if the heat in his face would ever vanish with how often Dean said such nice things to him. “But it’s not very nice, and I might accidentally hit you.”

 

Dean quirked his brow at him. “It’s not making the desire any less appealing.”

 

“You could make me laugh in less torturous ways,” Cas suggested quietly, his thumb sliding into Dean’s palm.

 

“How?” he asked, voice a little breathless.

 

“You could tell me a joke,” Cas smiled at him before he reluctantly let go of him.

 

Dean hummed thoughtfully, and grabbed one of the prawns. “What does a fish say when he makes a mistake?”

 

Cas was already smiling. “I don’t know. What does a fish say?”

 

“It was just a fluke,” he said with a cheesy grin.

 

Cas blinked at Dean before he started to chuckle. “That is… that is not a good joke.” Despite that, he still pretty much fell in love with Dean again.

 

“Okay, okay. How about this one: what did the ocean say to the shore?”

 

"Hello?" Cas asked, already starting to laugh.

 

Dean smirked. “Nothing. It just waved.” He waggled his eyebrows this time.

 

Cas started to laugh so hard that he leaned forward to rest his forehead on Dean's shoulder, trying to get his breathing under control. "Of course. It waves. I should have known." He laughed again, fearing he might never stop.

 

Dean chuckled softly and rested his head against Cas’s. “I was right, you do have a nice laugh.”

 

"Dean,” Cas murmured, feeling hot again. His protest was part complaint and part embarrassed before he looked up at Dean with a shy smile. "You make my face warm when you say things like that."

 

At that Dean smiled and said, “Good.”

 

"It's not," Cas replied shyly, his eyes taking in all the freckles on Dean's cheeks. He wondered how many there were. "I will end up looking like a lobster."

 

Dean laughed. “You’d probably still be cute.”

 

Cas bit his lower lip as he looked up at Dean and promptly got lost in those green eyes. "You really think I'm cute?"

 

At that Dean ducked his gaze and grabbed another prawn, stuffing it into his mouth as he answered, “Maybe.”

 

Cas grinned, and emboldened by Dean’s admission, he got cozy against Dean's shoulder, resting his head against it. "If it helps, I think you are very handsome."

 

“That right?” Dean asked with a soft, almost fond sounding laugh.

 

"Yes. You aren't a prince by any chance, are you?" Cas asked with a chuckle.

 

Dean looked down at himself and tugged on a hole in his shirt. “Uh, no. Not unless I’m an unknown, secret heir or somethin’.”

 

"Not that I would care anyway. I never did," Cas replied, sliding his hand over Dean's, that was playing with his shirt. Dean was nice and warm, and Cas couldn't help but curl closer.

 

Dean squeezed his hand and sighed. “Yeah,” he said a little wistfully.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Cas asked after a moment, enjoying just listening to Dean's heartbeat.

 

He shook his head. “Nothin’.”

 

Cas looked up at him in confusion. "How can you think of nothing? I always think of something."

 

After another soft chuckle, there was a beat of silence and Dean shrugged. “Maybe I’m special.”

 

"Or maybe… you just don't want to tell me?" Cas suggested.

 

“Or that.”

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything.” Cas nudged his nose against the soft fabric of Dean’s shirt. “I want to make the most out of the lunar cycle I have left.”

 

Dean carded his hand through Cas’s hair and hummed. “Anything you’ve always wanted to see? Human wise?”

 

Cas started purring before he could stop himself, as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Dean's hand in his hair. "I… I don't know. I think everything about you is fascinating. And my cave is full of things. I don't even know what they are called, or what they were used for." 

 

“Anything I already have?” Dean asked as he pointed over the small enclosed room. It was quaint, and thus had few items to choose from. 

 

Cas shook his head. "No. I have a lot of things from the huge sunken city." Cas bit his lower lip before he shyly suggested, “I could show you my cave. I'm not as good at magic as my best friend, but I think I can manage the spell to make you breathe underwater."

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

 

“Yes,” Cas gave him a bright smile. “Would you like to?”

 

“Hell yeah, I would,” he said as he stood up, pulling Cas with him.

 

Cas was excited. He grabbed his bag and knife before he followed Dean outside to the railing. "Maybe you should leave your clothes here. They aren't practical for swimming." Cas knew his face was imitating a lobster again as soon as he had said the words.

 

Dean looked around before he pulled off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants. He pulled them down, a strange shorter and thinner pants underneath. That he kept on. At Cas’s bemused head tilt, he said, “Makeshift swim trunks.”

 

Humans were pretty peculiar about fabric covering their skin. Cas sighed before he stepped closer and touched Dean's forehead with two fingers, whispering the spell. "Don't be afraid to breathe as soon as we're under water. Everything will be fine." He grabbed Dean's hand and guided him to the railing. "If you need to come back, just tell me. You will be able to talk and, oh… you will see my fins as soon as we're under water."

 

“Really?” Dean asked, eyes as wide as his smile.

 

Cas rubbed the back of neck. "Yes, I just don't want you to be alarmed. They are rather large." Cas spread out his arms, trying to show him his fin span. His arms weren't long enough though. "You can hold onto my shoulder. It will be easier when we dive."

 

“Uh, okay,” Dean said, visibly swallowing as he gently grasped Cas’s shoulder.

 

“I would never let anything happen to you, Dean.” Cas covered Dean’s hand with his own. “I promise.”

 

Dean nodded. “I trust you, Cas.”

 

Cas gave him a bright smile before he stepped onto the railing and jumped into the water. He didn't dive. He just looked up at Dean, waiting for him to follow.

 

He tugged on the rope that was connected to the heavy weight that kept Dean’s boat stationary, before he smiled and dove in. Dean swam just below Cas’s feet and his fingers darted out, softly tickling his soles.

 

Cas chuckled and dove deeper, swimming playfully around Dean in quick circles before he spread out his fins to their whole span, and smiled at Dean. "Are you breathing okay?"

 

[ ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48134656411_8e48416cff_b.jpg)

 

Dean appeared to hesitantly take his first breath. His eyes widened. “Wow.” Dean started breathing in and out at a rapid pace, as though to test it. “How long will this last?”

 

"Until I take the spell off of you." He swam closer. "Grab my shoulder. I'm going to take us deeper."

 

“Okay,” he said more confidently as he grabbed Cas by the shoulder again.

 

Cas gave him a smile, and wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer. His fins were doing all the work taking them deeper into the ocean, to the seafloor. A seafloor that was full of life and color. Cas sang something to orientate himself, listening to the echoes that showed him the lay of the ocean. "My cave is in that direction. Hold on tight. I swim fast."

 

Dean nodded, eyes flashing around them, soaking in a majestic beauty not many humans got the pleasure of seeing. Not anymore. “Wow,” he breathed out.

 

"Do you like my world?" Cas asked with a bright smile.

 

“Very much,” he affirmed with an awed nod.

 

Cas was very happy to hear that. He could already see the coral reef maze that led to his cave when he decided to sing again. His melody wandered over the field, the echoes telling him if any sharks were nearby. They were in luck.

“If you’re singing  _ Under the Sea,  _ I fully expect all the different sea creatures to join you,” Dean called out in a surprised sounding huff of laughter.

 

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I sing so I can find my way. The echoes tell me if sharks are nearby, or help me to find food," he explained when he swam through the maze of colorful fish, and ruby red corals.

 

Dean smirked. “So you aren’t talkin’ about how it’s better down where it’s wetter?”

 

Cas couldn't help but laugh at Dean. He was so ridiculous. Cas loved that Dean could be so playful. "No, they are old chants we learn when we are younglings. There is a song for everything." When they reached his cave, Cas pushed the rock away from the entrance, feeling excited to finally be able to show Dean his treasure. "I hope you will like it." 

 

Dean smiled and swam inside of the cave. He laughed and said, “Well, at least there’s not a creepy statue in the center.”

 

Cas tilted his head. "Why would I have a creepy statue in the middle of my cave? Have you ever tried to lift a statue? They are made from stone. Very heavy."

 

“Huh,” Dean said a little thoughtfully, “well, that was a pretty big plot hole.”

 

Cas swam a circle around Dean, and tickled his feet in retaliation. "I have no idea what you are talking about." 

 

Dean chuckled and swam away from him as he bumped into the collection of round and shiny disks he had piled on the shelf. “Shit,” he breathed out as he turned around and steadied it.

 

Cas grabbed the spoon and hung it on his nose with a grin. "Look, I still have your spoon."

 

That was met with a bright smile as Dean snatched it from his nose. “I see. You’ve got quite a lot of stuff.”

 

“Yes.” Cas swam to one of his shelves to grab the round transparent ball with the tiny white stuff and liquid in it. There was a white figurine with a long orange nose inside, and when he shook the ball, the white stuff danced around. “What is this?”

 

Dean almost gasped as he grabbed it. “Wow. Where did you find this?”

 

“There is a huge human city deep down on the ocean floor not too far from here. It’s a very dangerous place to be.” Cas gave Dean a shy glance. “But that didn’t stop me from foraging.”

 

Dean chuckled in apparent amazement. “Crazy. And it’s called a snow globe,” he said as he handed the object back to Cas.

 

“What is it for?” Cas asked curiously before he shook it again. He loved seeing the white shimmery things swirl around.

 

“Decoration? Humans made a lot of things that served no purpose other than being pretty,” he replied as he continued to look around.

 

“What else can you tell me about the things here?” Cas carefully put his snowglobe back on the shelf, happy he now had a name for it.

 

Dean smiled. “What would you like to know?”

 

“The shiny disks. They make rainbows in the light. Are they decorations, too?” Cas asked as he pointed to the pile Dean had almost pushed over.

 

“Wow,” Dean said as he picked one up, “DVD’s.”

 

“What are they for? These dee-vee-dees?”

 

Dean chuckled and patted Cas’s cheek. “Adorable. And they, uh… they have movies on them.”

 

Cas rubbed his cheek as Dean pulled his hand away from his face. “What are movies?”

 

“I, uh… I don’t know how to explain that.” Dean looked a little sheepish. 

 

“Your world is full of strange things and inventions.” Cas sat down on the sandy floor, pulling Dean down next to him. “Do you remember the time when the cities were above the surface?”

 

Dean nodded as he picked up a shell, and started drawing in the sand. “I was little, but yeah. Shit started going down when Sammy was a baby. But for the first couple years of my life, things were good.”

 

“Do you miss land?” Cas asked, watching Dean draw in the sand. He didn’t recognize it. It looked like scribbles.

 

“Sometimes. I love my boat, but… It would be nice to be able to stand on something that doesn’t sway with the wind and water.”

 

Cas chuckled and nodded. “I don’t like that feeling either. It’s weird to stand on your boat. I feel so heavy and clumsy up there.”

 

Dean shrugged. “You get used to it…”

 

Cas laid back, crossing his arms behind his head. “This is my favorite place to come to. I love the quietness of it. Like I’m in another world.” 

 

“It  _ is  _ pretty peaceful,” Dean agreed as he continued drawing in the sand. 

 

“What are you drawing, Dean?” Cas asked, smiling softly up at him.

 

Dean shrugged and pointed to the ground. “It’s the words of my mom’s favorite song.”

 

Cas turned on his side, his gaze wandering over the scribbly lines. “Can you sing it to me? Please?”

 

“My voice isn’t as nice as yours,” he warned.

 

“I don’t believe you for even a moment. I could listen to your voice for ages, and would never get bored.” Cas gave him a wide eyed look. “Please.”

 

Dean smiled and shrugged. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said before taking a deep breath. Softly, ever so quietly, Dean started to sing,  _ “Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start, to make it better.” _

 

Cas knew he was staring. He was captivated by Dean’s voice and expression. When Dean stopped singing, Cas shook his head in awe. “That was beautiful.”

 

Dean gently shoved Cas, ducking his gaze as he said, “Shut up.”

 

“You are a very humble man, Dean.” Cas laughed and playfully pushed him back.

 

“And you’re a very curious merifi, Cas,” he said with a smirk before he quickly tickled Cas’s side.

 

“There is nothing wrong with being curious.” Cas chuckled and slipped away before he tried to tickle Dean’s feet.

 

Dean swam away, accidentally bumping into his knick knacks, causing one (that had a woman in a pink dress) to tip over, garbled music coming out of her base. He caught it and held it towards Cas. “Sorry.”

 

Cas grabbed it carefully and put the figurine back on the shelf. "I think it’s amazing that you build things that last. This is still making music.”

 

“Yeah, kinda crazy. Too bad we couldn’t make living on dry land last.”

 

"Maybe you can try again. Have a second chance on that island you have the map for," Cas suggested as he swam closer to Dean.

 

Dean shrugged. “Maybe. Would be nice to get away from our shitty society.”

 

“You could live by your own rules.” Cas smiled. “Claire wanted to live on land too, didn’t she?”

 

Dean hummed thoughtfully, clearly a little lost in thought. “Yeah.”

 

“What’s on your mind, Dean?” Cas asked, touching Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Hmm?” Dean gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry, what?”

 

Cas chuckled and swam closer, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I wondered what’s on your mind.”

 

Dean shrugged, smile still a little dreamy. “Just thinking about how good it could be. To get away from Em Two.”

 

Cas could understand that. He wasn’t sure how humans lived there in the first place with how dirty the water surrounding the city was. “I’ll do anything in my power to help you find this place.”

 

Dean’s dreamy smile practically beamed. “You’re the best, Cas.”

 

Cas gave him a quick smile, hoping he wasn’t imitating a lobster with his skin color. “If you want, we can swim to the abyss? One of the big human cities is down there. It’s not far from here.”

 

“Seriously?” Dean asked with an enthusiastic nod.

 

“Yes, but it’s… it can be dangerous though.” Cas rubbed the back of his neck. “But I’m a pretty good fighter.”

 

Dean shrugged. “So am I.”

 

“Okay then.” Cas smiled and swam through the cave opening. When they were both outside, he closed the entrance with the boulder again and held his hand out for Dean to take. “Hold on tight. I’m going to swim very fast.”

 

Dean smiled and intertwined their fingers as he gripped his hand. “Punch it.”

 

Cas nodded and flipped his fins, quickly picking up speed as he made his way to darker and deeper waters. “You tell me if the water gets too cold, alright? The spell I cast on you should prevent you from freezing, but… just to be sure.”

 

“Been colder,” he said with a reassuring smile.

 

Cas squeezed his hand and gave Dean a soft smile before he concentrated on swimming again, using his voice to orientate himself. It didn’t take long before they reached the abyss, and the carcass of a once massive city amidst the darkness. Some of the buildings were tall enough that the sunlight still hit them. “This is it.”

 

Dean shook his head in apparent amazement. “Wow. This is amazing, Cas.”

 

Cas tugged at his hand as they swam closer to the highest building. Now that Cas knew the word, he recognized the glass still covering a lot of the windows. Only a few of them were broken. "Do you want to swim inside?"

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah…”

 

"You're not afraid, are you?" Cas asked with a smirk.

 

Dean gently pressed his elbow into Cas’s side. “No, just… it’s been so long since I’ve seen anything so… human.”

 

Cas nodded slowly. He could only imagine how weird this must be for Dean. Seeing something from his past, something that must have looked impressive on land, but now was a wreckage of its former self, taken by the sea. "Humanity lost a lot."

 

“Yeah. Rightfully so,” he murmured as he swam near one of the open windows. 

 

Cas tilted his head. "You think humanity deserved this destiny?"

 

Dean shrugged, expression weirdly void of emotion. “Do merifi have a phrase or word for whatever you put out into the universe, it comes back to you?” 

 

Cas swam a little closer to touch Dean's cheek. He didn't like seeing Dean sad. "Yes, the song you sing always echoes back."

 

Dean braced his hand over Cas’s and gave him a sad smile. “We sang an angry and destructive song.”

 

"For what it’s worth, I'm still sorry you lost everything." Cas swam closer and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead. "You don't deserve to live like this. You're a very good man."

 

“I’m not,” he murmured, tone impossibly sad, “but it’s sweet you think so.”

 

"You save other people from drowning." Cas playfully nudged Dean’s cheek with his nose. "How is that not a good man?"

 

“‘Cause I’m making up for the bad shit I’ve done,” he confessed.

 

It was hard to believe that Dean could do anything bad. He could almost hear Inias's voice in his head, chastising him for being naive because of his feelings for Dean. He shook his head and squeezed Dean’s hand. “It doesn’t matter to me. I see what I see now, Dean. And I only see a good man.”

 

Dean’s smile was soft and sincere as he cupped Cas’s cheek. “Like I said. Sweet.”

 

Cas felt himself turning red again before he chuckled and playfully swam around Dean. "Come on, let's go inside."

 

“Lead the way,” Dean said as he reached out to tickle Cas’s feet.

 

Cas chuckled and moved away, rolling through the water before swimming through a broken window. Inside was a small swarm of mackerel that quickly fled when they entered. The walls were covered in anemones and clams. There was even a small colony of urchins. Cas gave Dean a small smile. “It’s a good hunting ground, but merifi still avoid the old human cities for their dangers.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Thought  _ we  _ were the dangers.”

 

“And the things you build," Cas explained, pointing to the broken glass. "This can make you bleed. Deep near the ground there are a lot of hard containers with black death in it, or other liquids that are dangerous. There is so much that looks harmless, but can be deadly." He swam closer to Dean. "There are also monsters in these waters."

 

“Can’t pin the monsters on us,” he teased.

 

Cas chuckled and shook his head. "I don't. But they really profited from all the cities sinking. They had a lot to eat." Cas grimaced when he realized that wasn't exactly appropriate to say. "Um, sorry. It was just that I remember when I was younger it was difficult to defend our borders."

 

Dean’s lips tilted in a half smile. “Bet that was our fault.”

 

“Circumstantially, maybe.” Cas swam behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “So what was this huge building for? Was it a palace?”

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “An apartment building. Lots of humans lived here once.”

 

“Why is it so high?” Cas asked.

 

“Bigger the building, the more people you can force to pay to live there.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Pay?” Cas asked with a head tilt.

 

Dean nodded as he grabbed Cas’s hand and started swimming him through the room into another room. “Humans paid money to live in their homes; if they couldn’t pay, they had to live outside.”

 

That was very hard to understand. "When new merifi join our kingdom, we all help to build a house where they can live."

 

Dean let out a mirthless laugh as he pulled Cas through a door to a long hallway with several more doors. “Those people were called communists when we still had land.”

 

"It's always fun to build a house." He looked around in the narrow corridors. "But they aren't anything like those houses. We don't cover our windows for example." He chuckled and drew closer to Dean, whispering, "That's why I always manage to slip outside. I just swim out of the window."

 

Dean nodded, lips turned up in a knowing smile. “Naughty little merifi.”

 

Cas chuckled and playfully pushed Dean before he hid behind a rectangle wall that led into another room.

 

Dean followed him, calling out his name in a sing-song, “Oh, Castiel?”

 

Cas couldn't help but snicker behind the wall. Dean sounded like a siren.

 

“Ca-a-a-as?” Dean called out as he rounded the wall, smiling brightly when he saw him. “Caught you.”

 

Cas shrieked with a bright laugh and quickly swam around Dean, trying to escape into the nearby room. He was immediately engulfed in darkness because the room didn’t have any windows.

 

Dean quickly followed and ended up colliding into him. “Shit, sorry, Cas.”

 

Cas felt tense all of a sudden, wrapping an arm around Dean before he whispered, "We should leave."

 

“Why?” Dean asked, tone bemused and light.

 

"I… I don't know. It's dark. I'm afraid," Cas confessed.

 

Dean chuckled and tickled his side. “I’ll protect you, little merifi.”

 

"How is tickling me, protecting me, Dean?" Cas asked with a chuckle. The tenseness returned the moment he was out of Dean’s reach, so he swam closer. “What is this room anyway?” he asked, trying to mask the fear in his voice.

 

“I think it’s a bathroom.”

 

"What's a bathroom?" Cas whispered, swimming behind Dean to hide.

 

Dean chuckled. “It’s what we humans used to get clean and, uh… shit and piss.”

 

Cas grimaced and shook off the shudder. "Maybe we should really go."

 

“You okay?”

 

"I really don't like darkness. You never know what is hiding in it," Cas whispered and pressed himself closer to Dean. 

 

Dean gently guided Cas back to one of the rooms with windows. “I get that.”

 

Cas wasn't afraid once he was out of the narrow room, but he still enjoyed being close to Dean, touching him and feeling his warm skin. Dean didn't seem to have a problem with it. "Do you want to look in the other rooms? Maybe you'll find something?"

 

“Or maybe you will, something else to add to your collection,” Dean teased.

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and chuckled. "I found something. I'll take you."

 

Dean barked out a laugh. “Well, what if I keep you instead?”

 

"How are you going to do that? I already got you." Cas smirked.

 

Dean swam under Cas, essentially draping him over his shoulder as he started swimming off with him. “Looks like I got you.”

 

Cas couldn't help but laugh. It was a really nice feeling, being carried away by him. "What are you going to do with me?"

 

“Keep you forever,” he said with an exaggerated laugh.

 

Cas chuckled before he pulled back and slid to Dean's front, still in his arms. "I'm very okay with that."

 

Dean smiled brightly at him. “Cool.”

 

Cas gazed into Dean’s beautiful eyes before he leaned up and kissed his cheek. He escaped Dean’s arms and swam around him to hug him from behind. “But you don’t need to abduct me for that. I’ll follow you willingly.”

 

“Definitely makes merifiknapping you that much easier.” 

 

“It would mean you would actually be saving me from an asshole prince,” Cas replied, his chest constricting all of a sudden. For a moment, he had forgotten about Balthazar. 

 

Dean sighed and wrapped his arm over Cas’s shoulder. “Yeah. Like I said, push comes to shove, you can hide out with me as long as you need.”

 

Cas gave him a soft smile. “I wish I could do that. But I can't disappoint my father.”

 

“I know, but if anything happens, you know where I am.”

 

“Yes,” Cas murmured against Dean's shoulder. “And I feel a little safer just knowing that this is still an option.” He hugged Dean tighter before he let go and swam around him, grabbing a shiny round bowl from the floor. “This bowl is still intact. I've noticed you build things from materials that last very long under water, like this material here, and there is another one that often comes in different bright colors.”

 

Dean smiled. “Clay and ceramic?”

 

Cas shook his head. “No, this is material I know. We have those in the palace. Gifts from the ancient time.” He swam over to a shelf that was closed and opened it carefully. It contained more bowls, some of them were bright orange, green and blue. They didn’t weigh very much, and started to float away. “This material. It's light, but very stable and I found it in different shapes and colors.”

 

“Shit,” Dean breathed out in amazement. “This material was the start of our downfall,” he said with a mirthless laugh.

 

Cas tilted his head, turning the colorful bowl in his hand. “The ocean is full of this stuff. We cleaned our kingdom from it though. It was making the fish and our people sick.”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Friggin’ humans,” he said.

 

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t do it on purpose,” Cas replied with a smile. “I mean, we were not the only ones who suffered. You eat fish too.”

 

Dean shrugged and gave Cas a sideways glance. “One good thing came of all the destruction we caused.”

 

“What’s that?” Cas asked with a grin.

 

“I met you,” he said. Oh, so casually. As though meeting Cas had been worth everything.

 

Cas laughed and playfully shoved Dean’s shoulder. “That is hardly worth all the destruction.” He knew he was imitating a lobster again with how red his face probably was. “But thank you.” His whole body tensed again, and he startled as he looked around. “Dean… something is close. It could just be a shark. But we should be careful.”

 

“Just a shark,” Dean scoffed as he grabbed Cas’s hand. “Want to head back to my boat?”

 

“Yes.” Cas gave Dean a worried look. “Believe me, sharks are the least terrifying creatures out here.”  They carefully swam to the broken window when a huge shadow of a hammerhead blocked the sunlight over them. Cas held his breath. “I don’t think he saw us,” he whispered.

 

Dean nodded as he pushed forward, carefully looking in both directions before he tugged Cas to follow him.

 

Cas startled when he turned around and the hammerhead suddenly changed his direction, heading straight for them. “Uh… Dean, hold on to me.”

 

Instead of doing what Cas said, Dean swam in front of him, acting as a shield.

 

Before Cas could react or do anything the shark had passed them by, before he quickly swam away.  Cas looked after it, watching its tail vanish into the darkness. Cas frowned and said, “That was weird.”

 

“Uh, Cas…” Dean whispered as he tapped his shoulder.

 

"Yes?" Cas asked as he slowly turned around, just in time to see a massive tentacle stretching out for them from the darkness of the depths. "Oh, no, Dean!" Cas braced himself behind Dean, gripped his shoulder and clutched him tightly against his chest, then swam as fast as his fins could carry them.

 

“The fuck is that?” Dean cried out as the tentacles started causing a water whirlwind to spin towards them.

 

“It’s a kraken! Hold on tight!” Cas cried out as the whirlpool started to pull them down. Cas was swimming against the undertow, clutching Dean to get them both out of there. He hoped he was strong enough to pull them free.

 

Dean was trying to kick against the momentum, but it was making it worse. When he got yanked down, effectively pulling Cas with him, Dean cried out, “Cas! Go!”

 

"I'm not letting you go!" Cas yelled back and pulled harder. The desperation clung to him, as he tried to come up with an attack spell. For a second he saw Inias's face in his mind, expression disappointed for not paying better attention to the spells he had been teaching him. In that moment, he knew what he needed to do.

 

He looked at Dean with wide eyes. "Dean? Do you trust me?"

 

Dean nodded as he kicked and fought against the whirlpool. 

 

Cas cupped Dean's face. "I'm gonna let you go, and don't stop trying to escape. Swim against the undertow as hard as you can. And please trust me. I'm gonna get us both out of here, alright?"

 

“Okay,” Dean breathed out before he pushed himself away from Cas, immediately fighting the undertow.

 

Cas folded his hands for the spell and let himself get dragged down into the current. His lack of movement seemed to be speeding up the process. He knew he could do it. As soon as the Kraken's maw and eyes came into view, he unleashed the bright light to blind the monster. It roared and instantly retracted its tentacles, the undertow vanishing with it. 

 

Cas didn't hesitate for a second before he turned around and swam back to Dean to grab him, and drag him back to the boat. "That was close." He breathed out when they had reached a safe distance.

 

Dean shook his head, eyes focused on Cas in amazement. “You’re awesome, Cas.”

 

Cas hugged Dean tightly, relieved that he wasn't injured, and they had both got away. "I think I really should retrain in all the spells. It took me way too long to react. I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

 

“My hero,” Dean teased with a sly smile.

 

Cas rolled his eyes and shoved Dean playfully. “Don’t tease me. Let’s go back to your boat.”

 

“Maybe I can make  _ you _ something to eat.”

 

Cas raised his eyebrows. Providing food for someone in merifi society was considered a means of courting someone. He wasn't sure if it meant the same thing in human society. The heat in his cheeks was rising again, and he nodded shyly. “That's… that's nice of you.”

 

Dean grinned. “We’ll see if you still think that after you try my cooking.”

 

Cas tilted his head before squinting his eyes skeptically at Dean. “You don’t want to poison me, right?”

 

“No, but you’re probably used to nicer meals,” he said with a sweet laugh.

 

“I’m actually not very choosy. I would eat anything.” Cas chuckled before he pointed out Dean’s boat at the surface. “Much to my best friend’s dismay, I might add.” 

 

Dean chuckled and playfully pushed Cas. “Race ya?”

 

Cas chuckled and watched how Dean swam up towards the boat before he spread his fins and torpedoed past Dean, jumping out of the water and directly onto Dean's boat. He looked over the railing as he waited for Dean to breach the surface.

 

After a minute or so, Dean finally came up. He shook his head and laughed as he swam towards his boat. “Guess that’s what happens when you race a merifi.”

 

Cas held out his hand to help Dean back onto his boat. “It’s my element and you don’t have fins.”

 

“True,” he replied with a grunt as he lost his momentum and ended up colliding into Cas, causing them to fall over, Cas landing on his back with Dean on top of him.

 

Cas chuckled and grinned up at him. “I’m not very elegant on land though. This is obviously your domain.”

 

Dean smiled as he shifted to get off Cas, his freckles even more prominent from the redness in his cheeks. “I’m not much better, clearly.”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean to prevent him from leaving. "I'm not that sure. Maybe you did this on purpose. You said you wanted to keep me."

 

Dean chuckled and carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “I did.”

 

For a moment Cas got lost in Dean’s green eyes and the way the sunlight made the flecks of gold shimmer in them. Dean was breathtakingly beautiful. “So what are you going to do with me, now that you’ve caught me?” he whispered with a soft smile.

 

“I’m gonna…” Dean started, voice lilting in a teasing way before he started tickling Cas’s sides, “tickle you!”

 

Cas tried to squirm away from Dean as he started laughing. It was hard to breathe and he lifted his arms trying to defend himself while he pressed out, “Dean… no, please, gnnn!”

 

Dean chuckled and relented, drawing back with a breathless laugh. “Well, since you said please.”

 

“Thank you,” Cas replied, still laughing. Dean looked beautiful when he smiled. His whole face lit up, the corner of his eyes crinkled, and he looked much younger. “I can’t believe you exploited me being defenseless in such a horrendous way.”

 

Dean gave him a cheesy grin as he moved to stand, holding his hand out to help Cas up. “Here, I’ll make you something to eat to make up for it.”

 

Cas grabbed Dean’s strong hands and gave him an amused smile. “You made it sound like you are a horrible cook, though.”

 

“Yeah, but you’ve never eaten human food; you probably won’t know any better,” he said with a chuckle.

 

Cas followed him inside of the boat, curious about human food. “What kind of food do you have that isn't fish? Where do you get it from?”

 

Dean chuckled as he started pulling out a large hunk of something brown and started cutting it on the table. “I stole it. Only the important people on Em Two get to have things like bread.”

 

“Bread,” Cas repeated slowly. “What exactly is it?” He leaned over and smelled it, taking in a delicious aroma that he had never smelled before.

 

“It’s, uh… it’s made from grains,” Dean said as he cut a few more pieces and grabbed a glass jar with more brown stuff, “there’s a tiny, controlled farm on Em Two. Certain plants can be grown, but because it’s in a smaller space, there’s only so much that can be grown…”

 

Dean continued explaining as he grabbed another jar with a deep red color, “Because there’s such limited amounts of these foods, they’re secretly shipped to the important people. The rest of us aren’t even supposed to know about it.” He smeared the brown and red substances on the bread before smashing them together. “But my brother, who’s part of overseeing the shipments, conveniently and ‘accidentally’ lets it slip when the shipping happens.”

 

He smiled at Cas as he handed the food to him. “So I take advantage and arrange a crew to hit the shippers -not too much; most of the time it’s unnoticed- but enough to help the least nourished of our people.”

 

“Food should be for everyone,” Cas stated slowly before he carefully smelled the bread in his hand. It smelled incredibly sweet. He stuck his tongue out to carefully lick the red stuff. It was like a taste explosion on his tongue, and he couldn’t help but groan before he bravely took a bite. A second moan instantly followed when he tasted everything together. He had never tasted anything like it. Dean must have magical skills to create something that tasted so out of this world. “Dean!” He gave him a wide eyed look after he swallowed the bread. “I’ve never eaten something that tasted so incredible.”

 

Dean chuckled, shaking his head at Cas. “You’re messing with me.”

 

Cas shook his head and took another bite – a huge bite. He moaned when the sweet taste made his tongue curl. “This must be magic.”

 

“Nope, just PB and J,” Dean said with a smile as he started to make his own… peebee and jay.

 

Cas stared down at his food and frowned. “Dean, what exactly is the red and brown stuff. Is the brown stuff peebee?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yes. Peanut butter. The J is jelly, the red stuff.”

 

Cas let out a relieved sigh. Peanut butter didn't sound like pee from an animal. He thought humans were probably capable of eating anything, so it was only natural to be careful. “I still don't know what it is exactly, but it's the sweetest food I have ever tasted.”

 

“Glad you like it,” Dean said before taking a large bite of his own peebee and jay.

 

“I think this will be my favorite food,” Cas replied with a groan, taking another bite. The thought made him sad. After another cycle there was no way he would taste this ever again. 

 

Dean grinned and moved to sit next to Cas. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

Cas gave him a soft smile, although he felt a little gloomy before he licked the crumbs from his fingers. “Is there anything I can help you with in my last cycle of freedom? What do you usually do all day?”

 

Dean shrugged. “I’m usually trying to find people to rescue, or missing hunters. It’s… it’s been a minute since I could just… be.”

 

Cas gave him a soft smile. He had a feeling that Dean was some kind of hero, who travelled the sea to rescue people. "So is this what we're doing right now… just being?"

 

“Yeah,” Dean said with a soft chuckle, “what do you think?”

 

"I like it." Cas leaned against Dean with a soft chuckle. "I can't imagine a better way to spend my last lunar cycle."


	5. Have gone to their eternal rest.

# Have gone to their eternal rest.

 

“Fuck!” Dean cried out, choking on the salt water that struck his face with a vicious sting, struggling against the ropes of the mainsail. The storm had hit them out of nowhere, and after a peaceful and easy going week, Dean should have known that the calm wouldn’t last.

 

He lost his footing and slipped, back slamming into the side of Baby. The rain was so hard and sharp, he couldn’t even make out if Cas was still on board. “Shit, Cas!”

 

Out of nowhere Cas was beside him, wrapping his arms around him. "We could go under water. It’s safer under the surface,” he yelled against the howling storm.

 

Dean shook his head. “Gotta secure my boat,” he yelled back, using Cas’s weight for momentum as he grabbed the ropes again. “Go underdeck and wait for me!”

 

“I want to help,” Cas replied with a desperate look. “I can’t leave you up here alone.”

 

“Okay,” he called out, “grab that rope, pull it as taut as you can!”

 

Cas jumped to action, and Dean could see how his muscles tensed when he grabbed the rope. Now was  _ not  _ the time to be checking out a merifi’s physique.

 

Dean wrapped the rope around his wrist and swung himself up, trying to grab at the flapping sail while balancing on the stern. “Cas, can you pull the rope towards you?” 

 

Cas nodded tersely and pulled the rope, which was exactly what Dean needed to take down the sail. The last thing he needed was the mast or sail being taken by the storm.

 

The success was gratifying and Dean grinned broadly at Cas. Suddenly a large wave tipped Baby, and Dean lost his footing, hitting his head against the mast before hitting the water. The water was bitterly cold and he struggled against the tide, his vision blurred by the blackness of the water and the stars the hit to the head caused.

 

He accidentally swallowed water and tried to hold his breath, but his lungs already burned from the lack of oxygen. He didn't know where the surface was.  A second later he was wrapped in warmth and he could breathe again. Cas was holding him as his fins glowed in the darkness of the water; water that calmed around him. Dean could see that they were even deeper. "I've got you," Cas whispered.

 

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. “My hero.”

 

Cas pulled him close, and Dean could practically feel him take in a shuddered breath. "You need to stop making this a habit. You always scare me to death."

 

“As long as I’ve got you, I don’t have anything to worry about,” he murmured.

 

Cas nudged his nose against Dean's throat and pulled him closer. "I only have half a cycle left with you."

 

Dean hated the thought of never seeing Cas again. The thought of running off with the merifi grew more and more appealing every moment they spent together. “I’m gonna miss you.”

 

"I'm going to miss you, too. So much." Cas pressed his forehead against Dean's. "I can't imagine not seeing you again. It hurts just thinking about it."

 

Dean cupped Cas’s cheek. “Yeah, it does.”

 

"When we finally find that island on your map, maybe I can manage to slip away from the other kingdom and visit you," Cas replied, rubbing his cheek against the palm of Dean's hand.

 

And while that was a pipe dream, Dean couldn’t help but hope. A wondrous hope he hadn’t felt in years. “I’ll hold you to that.”

 

Cas leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I will try everything to escape from time to time, when I don’t have obligations, the duty of my attendance." He shuddered suddenly before he looked pale. "I really don't want to go with him."

 

Dean didn’t want him to go either, but it wasn’t like Dean was a viable option, could give Cas the kind of life a prince was probably accustomed to. “I don’t want you to either,” he couldn’t stop himself from confessing.

 

Cas swallowed visibly, his blue eyes searching Dean's for a moment. "I… I wish… I know it's selfish, but I wish I could stay. I just can’t imagine my life without you anymore."

 

The urge to close the gap between them was overwhelming. “So… what do we do?”

 

“I… I don’t know.” For a moment it looked like Cas was coming closer, his lips parted before his eyes wandered off. “I wish I knew.”

 

Dean gently swiped the pad of his thumb along Cas’s bottom lip. Even in the darkness surrounding them, Cas’s blue eyes shimmered, a light blue contrast to the murky depths. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

 

Cas's breathing hitched as he parted his lips. "Dean," he murmured. "I… I want to kiss you."

 

Dean couldn’t believe this was real life. He smiled and took the lead, hand shifting to the side of Cas’s neck as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the merifi’s lips.

 

Cas softly kissed him back, hesitant at first. It was clear that he lacked experience, which reminded Dean of the fact that he was probably Cas’s first kiss. Cas’s breathing hitched before he parted his lips with a soft sigh, nipping at Dean’s upper lip, as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

 

Dean dove deeper, tongue teasingly dipping into Cas’s mouth as he soaked in the moment, enjoying the most amazing first kiss he’d ever shared. Even the salty aftertaste was weirdly complementary. It might have been because they were underwater, but Dean was sure it was because it was Cas.

 

Cas moaned into the kiss, sighing when they drew apart. The merifi looked dazed, a shy smile on his lips. “I had no idea kissing would feel like that.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “It doesn’t usually. I think it’s you; you're… amazing.”

 

A heated blush snuck up Cas’s face and chest, and it was the best damn thing Dean had ever seen. "Well, I think it's you. You make my heart beat faster whenever you just look at me." 

 

“Cas,” Dean started with a soft sigh, “this isn’t helping how much I don’t want you to leave.”

 

"I'm aware of that." Cas looked away, his expression lost. "We should go back to your boat."

 

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

 

"Hold on to me. It could get rough with the high waves."

 

With a nod, Cas started dragging them back up to the surface. Dean clung to Cas, happy for the distraction from… whatever it was that was happening between them. 

 

When Cas catapulted them out of the water, the storm had ebbed down a little and Dean was relieved to see his Baby intact. It was still raining, and there was thunder growling in the distance, but the waves and storm were calming. Cas shook the water out of his hair, not that it mattered with the rain, before he squinted his eyes at Dean. “Should we go inside?”

 

Dean nodded and grabbed Cas’s hand, guiding him down the stairs. “I’m gonna need a change of clothes,” he said with a laugh.

 

Cas squeezed his hand and laughed as he followed him inside. “You wouldn't have that problem if you didn’t wear fabric over your body.”

 

“Not all of us are cute little merifi with sexy bodies,” Dean countered… and he really,  _ really _ hadn’t meant to say that out loud!

 

The way Cas blushed again made it worth it though. “Um, uh, D–Dean. If you think I don't like how you look, you couldn't be further away from the truth.”

 

Dean smiled and stepped closer to Cas, cupping his cheek. “That so?”

 

Cas nodded slowly before he averted his gaze. “I know I shouldn't, but… my heart is set on you.”

 

The way Dean’s heart was racing, he knew those feelings were reciprocated. He gave Cas a sad smile. “Sorry I’m not a prince.”

 

“I really don’t care about that,” Cas replied with a sad smile.

 

“Yeah, well, your family does,” Dean said with a soft sigh.

 

Cas shook his head. “I don’t think my father cares if I marry someone who isn’t a prince, if it’s out of love… I think he would have more trouble with the fact that you’re human. And also… I don’t know why, but I still feel duty bound to this contract with Prince Balthazar. Not because of him, but because I would let my father and my kingdom down if I made a selfish decision.” 

 

Dean nodded. As much as it sucked, he couldn’t ask Cas to give up everything for him. “I get it.”

 

“You do?” Cas asked before he sat down with a sigh. “Well, that makes one of us.”

 

Dean sighed as he sat next to Cas. “I meant I get being conflicted about being selfish.”

 

Cas gave him a pained look before he rested his head on Dean's shoulder. “I don't know what to do.”

 

Dean grabbed his hand and held it as he rested his head against Cas’s. “I’d say let’s get drunk, but you can’t drink booze.”

 

“How would drinking a beverage help solve my problem?” Cas asked quietly.

 

“It wouldn’t, but alcohol helps us mute the problem for a while.”

 

Cas leaned back and gave Dean a questioning gaze before he shook his head and leaned against his shoulder again. “It’s so unfair,” he whispered. “This is my life. I don’t want to share my life with Prince Balthazar. And I especially don’t want to share my body with him. Just the thought of him touching me makes me sick.”

 

There was a surge of jealousy that boiled Dean’s blood, the way the sun melted the polar ice caps prior to what they referred to as the Noah Flood. “Me too,” Dean confessed.

 

"Would you kiss me again, Dean?" Cas asked after a moment of silence.

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he gently cupped Cas’s cheek. He leaned in, soaking in the image of Cas’s parted lips, the sound of his breath hitching, the beautiful way his cheeks darkened. “You really are beautiful.”

 

"Stop saying that." The color in his cheeks somehow deepened. "My heart will explode if you continue saying things like that." Although he was protesting, there was a pleased smile playing around his lips.

 

Dean chuckled and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. The air buzzed with the tension, the electrical current that seemed to activate from their connection. How the hell was he supposed to give this up?

 

A soft groan fell from Cas's lips. It sounded like barely contained desperation. “Dean… I want you so much,” Cas whispered breathlessly. “You just feel right… like I belong to you.”

 

Dean gently caressed Cas’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I want you too.”

 

Cas leaned closer, and kissed Dean’s cheek, then his nose, then each eyebrow. “Dean,” he breathed out, his body trembling.

 

“Castiel,” Dean murmured against his lips, entirely entranced by every sound from the merifi’s mouth. He had never felt so enamored with anyone before, and the fact that he felt like this for someone who wasn’t human… well, it seemed rather logical, considering the life Dean Winchester had had up until this point.

 

Cas slid onto his lap, before drawing him in for another kiss, a seamless movement as his arms wrapped around Dean's neck. Cas was a quick study. “I have never done this before,” he confessed quietly.

 

Dean couldn’t help the small groan that escaped. “It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

 

“I want everything,” Cas replied with a soft gasp. “With you. Only with you.”

 

“You sure?” Dean asked, gently rubbing Cas’s lower back.

 

Cas gasped again, sliding closer. "Yes. Your hand touching me... it feels like there are sparks running through me. You know, like when you touch an electric eel, but… pleasant."

 

Dean nodded against Cas’s lips. “Wanna take this to the bed?” he asked, voice breathless and hopeful.

 

Cas leaned back to look at Dean, his eyes searching before he nodded. "Yes."

 

He shifted Cas’s position to make it easier to carry him. As Dean lifted him up and started walking to his quarters, the thought of crossing the threshold flashed through his mind, and Dean shut that down. It wasn’t like that was a possibility anyway. After he gently set Cas down on the bed, Dean leaned in for another kiss. “If we do anything you don’t want, just tell me and we’ll stop, okay?”

 

"Alright." Cas gave him a shy smile. "But I doubt that there is anything I wouldn't want with you."

 

Dean smiled and started taking off his clothes, feeling a thrum of excitement. “I want everything with you too.”

 

Cas mirrored the smile, his eyes wandering over Dean's body, and Dean could tell he liked what he saw. He reached out for Dean, touching his tattoo. "What is this?"

 

“A sigil, for protection.” Dean smiled as he slipped onto the bed with Cas. 

 

Cas wrapped his arms around him to pull him into another kiss. Dean could feel Cas's erection pressed against his leg as Cas moaned softly into his mouth. "Oh, this feels really good. Being so close to you."

 

Dean carefully pushed Cas onto his back, slipping between his legs as their kissing grew more heated, his own response to the contact braced firmly against Cas’s thigh. “Wanted you since we met,” he murmured against Cas’s lips.

 

"Me too," Cas replied breathlessly. "I couldn't stop thinking about you… I even daydreamed about you." 

 

That brought a smile to Dean’s lips as he started trailing kisses down Cas’s neck. “Glad that goes both ways.”

 

Cas made a cute whimpering noise and turned his head to give Dean more room for exploration, his fingertips slid gently over Dean's arms, gripping onto him. He rocked his hips up against Dean, moaning Dean's name. "I've never felt this way before. Is this love?"

 

Dean cupped Cas’s face, his heart swelling at the thought. “I think it might be.”

 

Cas smiled brightly at him, his blue eyes shining with joy. "You make me so very happy, Dean."

 

“Ditto,” Dean breathed out as he licked his lips. “Can I touch you?”

 

“You can touch me everywhere you want,” Cas replied huskily, before he bit down on his lower lip.

 

Dean nodded, carefully caressing Cas’s chest, gently playing with his nipple.

 

Cas gasped, and looked at Dean in surprise and awe. "Oh, that… feels intense."

 

“Good intense?” Dean asked, stopping his movement.

 

"Very," he breathed out before his hand slid to Dean's chest to mimic what Dean had done.

 

Dean groaned in appreciation as he leaned in for another kiss, unable to stop himself from grinding his erection against Cas. “Damn, Cas…”

 

Cas let out a desperate, broken noise before he gave Dean a lustful look. Dean wondered for a moment how Cas was able to look innocent, but also like sex on a stick at the same time. "What do you want me to do?"

 

“I want to please you, baby,” Dean murmured as his hand trailed lower and lower.

 

The expression on Cas's face was hard to look away from. The surprise and absolute lust in his eyes, the parted lips, releasing the most sinful noises. It was perfection. "Dean," Cas moaned, the muscles in his stomach twitching when Dean's palm slid over it.

 

“So goddamn beautiful,” he murmured as his hand hovered just above Cas’s erection. 

 

Cas bit down on his lip again. His expression almost pained, need and lust having completely taken over. "Please," he whispered, "please touch me."

 

Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips as he gently cupped Cas’s erection, their shared heat causing a rush of pleasure to course through him. 

 

Cas bucked into Dean's hand with a deep moan. His breathing was ragged, and Dean suspected Cas wouldn't last long, especially considering this was his first time.

 

“I wanna try somethin’, do you trust me?” Dean asked as he slowly started pumping Cas’s erection.

 

"Of course," Cas gasped out.

 

Dean shuffled lower, moving between Cas’s legs, licking his lips before tentatively sucking the head of his cock into his mouth.

 

"Oh, holy Poseidon," Cas cried out, one hand gripping the sheets, the other flying to Dean's hair, burying his fingers into the strands. "Dean!" He stared at him with wide, surprised eyes, breath coming out in needy pants.

 

Dean smiled, and started sucking Cas’s length deeper into his mouth, humming in contentment.

 

Cas made an adorable noise, like he was dying of pleasure, and didn't quite know what to do with his hand, switching back and forth between carding it through Dean's hair and gripping it. "Dean, I… oh, that is so… hmm… I don't know how… uh, Dean."

 

While he continued to suck Cas’s impressive girth, he slipped one hand up to play with Cas’s nipple, the other fondled his balls. He didn’t know what it was, but there was something intoxicating about the act, how much he enjoyed the taste, the sounds… all of it.

 

"Dean!" Cas's voice sounded alarmed. "I'm about to… Dean."

 

Dean nodded and started sucking harder. He didn’t know why, but he desperately wanted to taste Cas.

 

It was only a moment later before Cas gasped out and groaned, filling Dean's mouth with his come. He swallowed every drop, surprised at the weirdly sweet tang to the taste, before he pulled off and immediately crawled over Cas to press a desperate kiss to his lips.

 

Cas responded eagerly, kissing him back with a lustful moan. When they parted again he was breathing hard, staring at Dean. "Dean… I… Can I try? With you?"

 

Dean nodded against his lips. “You can try everything with me.”

 

Cas kissed him again before he turned Dean around on the bed with an excited expression. He kissed Dean's chest, the tattoo, before he experimentally licked over Dean's nipple with a soft moan. "I love the way you taste. Like sunlight and warmth."

 

Dean groaned, gently carding his hand through Cas’s hair. “Not salt and sweat?”

 

Cas chuckled. "Yeah, the sea is always present, but I think I filter that out." He trailed his kisses down to his Dean's erection, looking at it unashamedly for a moment before he carefully kissed the tip of the head.

 

Dean gave him an encouraging smile. His cock twitched with anticipation, the thought of Cas taking him in his mouth making him painfully hard. 

 

He didn't anticipate Cas flattening his tongue against his cock and licking over it with a soft and sexy groan. Blue eyes met his, and Dean could practically see the lust. There was also… so much more. It was all out in the open. What Dean felt, mirrored back in ocean eyes. And then Cas wrapped those sexy lips around his cock and started sucking.

 

Dean couldn’t help the moan that escaped. “Fuck, Cas…”

 

Cas raised his eyebrow at him before he sucked him faster, a low moan reverberating against his sensitive dick.

 

While the merifi was clearly inexperienced, he was also a damn fast learner. “Fuck, fuck…”

 

And he also seemed to love exploring, as he started to use his tongue to play with the head of his dick enthusiastically.

 

Apparently, Dean wasn’t going to last very long either. He gasped and tried to not buck into the wet heat of a weirdly talented mouth. “Jesus, Cas…”

 

Cas groaned and doubled his efforts, clearly wanting Dean to come in his mouth, wanting to return the favor.

 

Dean gently grasped Cas’s hair, unable to take his eyes off of the beatific scene before him. “I’m not gonna last,” he warned.

 

Cas licked over the head again, giving him a sassy smile; one Dean hadn’t seen on his face before. He liked this playful side of Cas.

 

With a soft groan, the heat from the way his balls tightened was telling, and before he could stop himself, Dean came down Cas’s throat, the merifi’s name on his lips.

 

Cas swallowed around his cock as he closed his eyes, his moans reverberating over sensitive, heated skin. He licked off the remaining drops with a soft sigh before he gave Dean a happy smile. “That was amazing.”

 

Dean let out a soft chuckle as he waved for Cas to come closer. “You’re amazing.”

 

Cas slid into Dean's arms and kissed him. It was a lazy and content kiss, full of amazing afterglow. "I… is that what we did… is that sex?"

 

“Yeah,” Dean said with a soft smile, “it’s a type of sex.”

 

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment. "Merifi learn a spell when we become adults. It's for sex. For the wedding night." He looked away for a moment. "One casts the spell, and the other presents. Usually the younger merifi… which would have been me."

 

Dean furrowed his brow. “What kind of spell?”

 

Cas was blushing again, looking down at the sheets. "It's, um, to make sex easier. So it doesn't hurt."

 

“That would be a good thing, humans have ways to do that too, just not spells.” Dean smiled.

 

“You do?” Cas asked, his expression hopeful. “Because I haven’t learned that spell yet. Technically, in my society, I’m still underage.”

 

“Do…” Dean couldn’t believe how weirdly nervous he felt. “Do you want me to show you?”

 

Cas’s breathing hitched before he nodded slowly. “Yes, please.”

 

Dean smiled and nodded for Cas to lay down. “I just have to grab the Vaseline.”

 

To his surprise Cas gave him a shy, hesitant look before he turned on the bed on all fours, lifting his ass higher and resting his chin on his crossed forearms against the mattress.

 

Dean pulled the tub out of the drawer and crawled back onto the bed. He gently braced his hand on Cas’s lower back. “Is this more comfortable for you?”

 

Cas looked over his shoulder. "This is what I learned. Presenting to my–" He looked away for a moment, sounding insecure as he asked, "Is this not how it is done?"

 

Dean pressed a kiss to his back. “It’s one of many positions humans use. The question is, do you want to watch me as I prep you?”

 

Cas slowly turned on his back, wide eyes watching him before he nodded. “Yes, I would actually love that.”

 

Dean smiled and settled between his legs. “Good, ‘cause I love watching your face.”

 

Cas turned a beautiful shade of red again, smiling at Dean before he spread his legs for him. "That's good to know."

 

Goddamn, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Dean opened the tub and started warming some Vaseline between his fingers. “If you don’t like it, we can stop,” he reiterated.

 

Cas gave him a beautiful smile, and nodded, before he shyly asked, "Would you kiss me again?"

 

Dean leaned over Cas to kiss him as he gently started rubbing the makeshift lube against his entrance. Cas whimpered against his lips. Dean loved the way Cas moaned his name as he spread his legs further for him.

 

As he dipped the first digit inside, he couldn’t help but groan at just how tight Cas was. “Fuck,” he breathed out against his lips, his cock quickly coming back to life.

 

Cas let out another whimpering sound, and Dean could feel a constricting clench. “Dean,” he whispered. “Your finger already feels so big.”

 

Dean gently started circling the digit, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Try to relax.”

 

"Alright," Cas took in a few deep breaths, giving Dean a soft smile. It was impressive how quickly he began to relax. "I want you," Cas whispered. It didn't sound like 'want' in the sense of pleasure, but like he had made a choice.

 

“I want you too, Cas,” he murmured as he pressed in a little deeper.

 

Cas gasped, pressing his head into the pillow, his eyes fluttering shut. "Dean, oh… so good."

 

The sounds Cas made went straight to his cock. Dean gently started thrusting his finger in and out. “Fuck…”

 

Cas gave him a needy look. "Dean, I want more, I need… I need you." 

 

“Gotta stretch you a little more,” he murmured as he started tapping a second finger along his rim.

 

Cas whimpered and nodded quickly. It was sexy as hell to see how much he was affecting Cas. Cas seemed to be really out of it with pleasure. All needy and wanting, pliant and ready. "Yes, please, Dean."

 

Dean’s breathing was shaky as he gently pressed a second finger inside. “You’re beautiful.”

 

"You’re making me lose my mind, Dean," Cas replied needily, and it was damn cute that there was a little pout on his lips. "Please, I need… I need more."

 

Dean was falling more and more in love with the merifi. He gently started scissoring his fingers before slipping in a third finger. “You okay?”

 

Cas was writhing on the bed, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Yes, just… I feel hot all over and I really need you, Dean."

 

As Dean started carefully thrusting three fingers in and out of Cas’s hole without any resistance, he couldn’t help but groan. “You’re so tight.”

 

Cas moaned and shot Dean another lustful look. "I can't wait to feel your cock stretching me. Please, Dean. Don't make me wait."

 

Oh, fuck. “Say it again,” Dean groaned against Cas’s lips as he started slicking up his cock, fucking his fingers into Cas’s hole a little faster.

 

Cas's face was red with lust, and probably embarrassment over his own needy words. "Please, fuck me. I need to feel your cock inside of me. Stretching me, please. Please, take me. Make me yours."

 

Without missing a beat, Dean pulled his fingers out and started lining up his cock. He pressed the head of his cock against Cas’s hole, unable to hold back the groan. “I don’t know how long I’ll last…”

 

"I don't care. Just please." Cas rocked against him. "Fuck me. Come in me. Please."

 

“Jesus,” Dean murmured as he finally pushed inside, the heat constricting the head of his cock as Cas’s hole practically sucked him in.

 

"Oh, yes, Dean," Cas was barely coherent. His body was hot and pliant for him to take. "You feel so perfect. So right, Dean."

 

Dean was pretty sure he was no longer capable of forming coherent sentences as he slowly sank deeper inside Cas. He pulled him in for a fervent kiss as he finally bottomed out.

 

Cas groaned, his teeth scraping against Dean's lip. "Dean, I love you," he whispered before looking up at him in awe and pleasure.

 

Dean gasped against Cas’s lips, drawing him in for another frantic kiss as he started thrusting in and out, the pleasure blinding him, tightening his chest in the most intense and pleasurable way. Love. He was pretty sure he loved Cas too.

 

"Dean," Cas wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. "Please fuck me harder. I'm so close from just feeling you."

 

He gently pulled up Cas’s hips as he wrapped his arms around Cas, starting a harder, faster pace as he braced his forehead against Cas’s. “Fuck, fuck, Cas…”

 

Cas mewled in pleasure, one palm braced against the headrest, the other gripping Dean's shoulder, so hard Dean wondered if he left a handprint there. "Dean, yes, yes." He gasped out, tensing before he moaned, and Dean could feel him getting tighter as a hot, sticky wetness filled the space between them.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, the tightness, the heat, the fact he made Cas come again, this time untouched… Dean quickly followed, hips stuttering as he slammed home one more time, filling Cas as his orgasm was wrenched from him.

 

Cas groaned again. A groan that turned into a satisfied and pleased hum. He practically beamed at Dean, still breathing hard and fast. "Dean." It seemed to be all he could say, but at the same time he made it sound like so much more than just his name.

 

“How… how was it?” Dean asked, breathless and a little boneless.

 

"I always hoped it would be like that. Like in the stories we used to tell. It was so much better, though. So perfect. I can't even describe it." Cas was glowing, just radiating happiness.

 

Dean smiled, gently cupping Cas’s face. “How the hell am I supposed to give you up?”

 

Cas’s expression fell and he swallowed visibly, quickly shaking his head. "You don't. I… I can't go through with this. Not if you want me, too. I need to talk to my father again."

 

Dean let out a soft sigh. “I just want you to be happy.”

 

“I’m happy when I’m with you. I could never be happy with Balthazar. Especially now that I know what love feels like.” Cas bit his lower lip and appeared thoughtful. “I can’t imagine my father wouldn’t understand if I told him that my heart already belongs to another.”

 

Maybe… maybe they could make it work. There would be a lot to figure out, but… “I want to be with you, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled at him again. "That's all that matters to me. The rest… we’ll figure it out. But I would do anything for you. Even if it means having to leave my home."

 

And that was when the guilt kicked in, but it wasn’t like Dean could go to Cas’s home. “Are you sure?”

 

"Yes." The reply came instantly. "But maybe it won't come to that. My father is the kindest person I know. I'm sure he will be worried about you being a human… but I can't imagine he wants me to be unhappy for the rest of my life. He loves me."

 

Dean smiled at him. “How could he not?”

 

Cas blushed before he pulled Dean close and buried his nose against Dean's throat. “Dean,” he rocked his hips up with a soft moan. “You are very charming.”

 

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek. “And you’re beautiful.”

 

Cas purred and nudged his head against Dean. “You make me lose my mind. I hope you know that. I feel embarrassed with everything I begged of you before.” 

 

“Don’t,” Dean said as he caressed Cas’s cheek, “that was… I don’t even have words for how damn sexy that was.”

 

Blue eyes widened and Cas chewed his lower lip before he quietly added, "I've never felt so out of control before. It was really exciting."

 

Dean smiled, drawing him in for a soft kiss. “I know what you mean.”

 

“I thought I would be scared, but I trust you, Dean. With everything. With all of me,” Cas replied while his fingertips were drawing symbols on Dean’s back.

 

“I trust you too.” And he meant that. 

 

Dean Winchester, who didn’t trust anyone, trusted Castiel, a merifi prince who came from a species that hates his own. As he looked down at the beautiful face of a creature that had bewitched him beyond comprehension, he couldn’t help but smile. However their lives would pan out, as long as they were together, they could make it through.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Their last week together was coming to a close. Cas would shortly return home and try to call off the wedding. While there was this immense level of contentment, love… Dean was still a little tense. What if Cas’s father refused? What if this was going to be their absolute last night together?

 

If that was the case, Dean wanted to make sure it was as memorable for them as Cas’s presence would forever be in Dean’s life. It was a beautiful, clear night and Dean had laid out a blanket on the deck. 

 

It wasn’t often a merifi got to see the stars, so Dean took the opportunity to show him some above water beauty. “And those three stars? That’s Orion's belt.”

 

"It's like an ocean of lights, just in the sky," Cas murmured, staring up at them. His hand found Dean's over the blanket, intertwining their fingers. "How do you remember all their names?"

 

Dean chuckled, resting his head against Cas’s shoulder. “My dad. He taught us how to find our way with star charts.”

 

Cas nodded slowly. "It makes sense; you use them to navigate the sea. They are your only reference point out here. Your guide so you won't get lost." Cas softly knocked his head against Dean's. "Our father lives in the stars, they say. Son of Poseidon." 

 

Dean let out a soft sigh, desperately missing his own father in that moment. “I hope my dad is too.”

 

"I'm sure he still guides you like the stars do," Cas replied after a moment, leaning closer. 

 

Dean turned to look at Cas, the night sky giving Cas’s beauty an almost ethereal appearance. “I wish he coulda met you.”

 

“Do you think he would have liked me?” Cas asked carefully.

 

“Yeah, he would.” He was pretty sure of that, based on how many people Cas helped him save. “My mom definitely would’ve liked you too.”

 

Cas looked away shyly, but Dean could see the smile. "I'm glad." He looked up at the stars again before he asked, "Do you think they are watching over you from up there?"

 

Dean looked up and hummed. “Someone must be. Bringing you into my life.”

 

Cas blushed again, and Dean would be lying if he said he didn't love the way he looked every time it happened. "Have I ever told you how merifi came to be in this world?"

 

Shifting to lay on his side, Dean looked at him with a curious smile. “No.”

 

Cas looked up at the stars, his gaze far away, expression serene. “Triton, one of Poseidon’s sons, loved the ocean. He was Poseidon's herald, carrying his messages, his voice, on strong fins through all the seas. But one day, a tragic loss destroyed his life. His daughter, Pallas, and his foster daughter, Athena, had a sparring fight. Athena killed Pallas in an accident, because Zeus had distracted her. Grief stricken by the accident, Triton lost himself in the waves, ready to die. A human woman found him like that. She saved his life and although they were from two different worlds, they fell in love with each other." Cas looked over at Dean with a smile before his expression grew serious. "They had children, but Poseidon considered them an abomination, impure. So he cursed all of them to be male, hoping they would die. Zeus though, he still felt guilty about Pallas’s death, so he gave the merifi the gift of magic, which allowed them to procreate." Cas rubbed over his own arm before he smiled at Dean. “This is why I look human. And you only see my fins underwater. All merifi descend from a human mother.”

 

Dean shook his head in amazement. “Is that why you guys used to help humans too?”

 

“Yes, back then there was a close bond between merifi and humans. At least with the sailors.” Cas took in a deep breath. “My teacher never told me why our two species drifted apart. They only said that humans are dangerous, they poison the water and everything in it, they hunt us, kill us. So we went into hiding, and humanity forgot about us.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean said as he gently caressed Cas’s cheek, “guess I’m lucky you didn’t listen to your teacher, huh?”

 

Cas leaned into his hand, “I needed to shape my own opinion. And the things you built, and I found… I couldn't believe you were all monsters.” He smiled and turned to kiss Dean's hand. “I was right.”

 

Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, enjoying that he was able to do so. “You changed my definition of what a monster is.”

 

Cas raised his eyebrow in surprise. “You thought I was a monster?”

 

Dean shrugged and started drawing a pattern along Cas’s side. “I’ve spent my whole life killing sea creatures, being told their existence is a threat, that it’s us versus them. Unfortunately, yes. When you first rescued me I thought that. But…” Dean looked up into eyes that made the ocean seem dim. “But you changed all of that for me, Cas.”

 

Cas chuckled quietly. "I'm glad you didn't kill me. I was so afraid of you those first few moments."

 

“Even if I had still thought of you as a monster, after saving my life, I wouldn't have killed you.”

 

"Inias always says I'm too impulsive. In your case, I'm very happy about that." He shook his head. "I would never let anyone drown if I could help it. I still see that as our mission. To help the people crossing the sea."

 

Dean smiled and carded his hand through Cas’s gravity defying hair, hair that took on the appearance of being underwater, even dry and out of the sea. “So, I wasn’t the first human you saved?”

 

"Oh, no, you were the first. I had never met a human before you. Although I was always fascinated with humans, I kept to the ground, foraging rather than engaging them directly." Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "I doubt my best friend would have allowed me so much freedom alone if I had actively sought humans out. He always worries, but it’s just because he doesn’t know you. I hope you can meet him someday. He is like a brother to me."

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “Sounds like he cares about you.”

 

"Yes, he does. We’ve been inseparable since we were small younglings. He is older than me, so he always was my protector and teacher. I learned all my combat skills from him.” He looked down for a moment, pressing closer to Dean when a gust of wind caused goosebumps to visibly pebble on Cas’s skin. “I wish he wasn’t so afraid of humans. I wish he could see all this beauty.”

 

“Well, if your dad gives you the okay, I’d love to meet him too,” Dean said. And he meant it. He really wanted Cas to have the best of both worlds if he could.

 

"I feel anxious about talking to my father," Cas admitted after a moment.

 

Dean slipped his hand into Cas’s and gave it a comforting squeeze. “What’s the worst reaction he could have? Realistically?”

 

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment. "He could be afraid. That you are evil and just want to use me. He could restrict my movement, my freedom, until I won't run away anymore to see you again." He sighed and tilted his head. "Which would never happen. I would always find a way back to you."

 

“Well… if you… if you choose to stay at home, I would understand.” Dean couldn’t imagine being separated from his family for the rest of his life, even if what was left of his family was simply his baby brother now.

 

Cas shook his head. "Knowing you… I just can't stay away from you. I need you, Dean." His expression turned insecure then, his eyes wide. "You want me with you, right? You haven't changed your mind?"

 

Dean shook his head emphatically and cupped his cheek. “Of course not. I… I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

 

Cas smiled brightly, the relief obvious as he leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm glad… Knowing that, it makes me feel braver to go back and tell my father." 

 

His lips touched Dean’s again, the kiss evolving into something more needy, heated. "Dean," Cas's voice sounded rough. "Would you take me again? Out here?"

 

Dean nodded. They had been having sex every day since that first time, but they had never done it on Baby’s deck. He shifted to crawl between Cas’s legs, drawing him in for another kiss. “You sure?”

 

"Yes, please. I need you," Cas replied, spreading his legs for Dean.

 

Dean let out a soft groan, pulling off his shirt as he leaned down to pull Cas in for a fervent kiss, his pants now tented from the hardness of his cock.

 

"I love when you kiss me," Cas confessed breathlessly. "You taste so good."

 

That he understood. There was something beautifully enticing about Cas’s pliance, his urgency, and then there was the amazing way he filled all of Dean’s senses when they kissed. “As good as PB and J?” he teased before sucking against Cas’s pulse point.

 

"A million times better," Cas replied with a soft laugh that turned into a moan, stretching his neck for Dean to get better access. "I also love when you're in me. Filling me hard and deep." Cas really could go from zero to one hundred in under a second.

 

Not that Dean was complaining. He continued sucking and biting along Cas’s neck as one hand slipped between them, toying with Cas’s rim. “Love how needy you get.”

 

Cas gasped, his body arched against Dean, closer to getting his finger inside. "It feels so good. I think I'm addicted to you."

 

“Me too,” he murmured. Cas was still open from the sex earlier that afternoon. “My favorite drug.”

 

“I love when you fill me,” Cas moaned, rocking his ass against Dean’s finger. “Especially when you filled me twice in a row this morning.”

 

Goddamn, he kind of loved Cas’s filthy mouth. “And again this afternoon?”

 

“Yes,” Cas purred and pressed against him like a cat. “You take such good care of me, Dean.”

 

“I like taking care of you,” he murmured as he started scissoring Cas open again, reaching for the Vaseline in his jeans pocket before he started pulling them down.

 

Cas made the most sinful noises, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. “Dean… hurry up.” 

 

Dean chuckled. “Bossy,” he said with such fondness. He slicked up his cock and started lining himself up.

 

“Yes,” Cas mewled and lifted his ass, so Dean would have easier access. “Please, I need to feel you. I want to feel you for the next few days.”

 

“You will, baby,” Dean groaned as he slipped inside, Cas still tight despite how many times they'd had sex over the last few days.

 

“Take me hard, Dean. Please.” Cas groaned, biting Dean’s upper lip softly before he pulled him into a needy kiss.

 

Dean groaned into the kiss, bracketing his arms around Cas as he started thrusting at a harder, faster pace. “Like this?”

 

“Yes!” Cas cried out, his fingers tightly gripping Dean’s arms. He looked goddamn gorgeous like that, like he was melting with the pleasure, his face heated, lips parted from sinful moans. He would never tire of seeing him like this.

 

Dean couldn’t help but try to imprint every moment with Cas onto his memory. He never wanted to let go of Cas. To distract himself, he started thrusting a little harder, a little faster. “You make me happy,” he pressed out between groans.

 

Cas gave him a breathtaking smile before he pulled Dean into a passionate kiss. “I love you, Dean,” he gasped, and Dean felt him tighten around him, coming untouched between them.

 

Dean gasped, still amazed at how such simple passion, simple connection brought him such euphoria. He nodded against Cas’s lips, capturing them in a needy kiss as he rode out his own orgasm shortly after. 

 

"I don't think I will ever get enough of this," Cas murmured against Dean's cheek, lazily pressing kisses as their breathing started to regulate.

 

“You’re a little addictive,” Dean mumbled against his lips before kissing him again.

 

"Just a little?" Cas complained with a chuckle.

 

Dean shrugged. “Alright, a lot.”

 

“That’s okay. You can keep me.” Cas nuzzled his nose against Dean’s cheek.

 

“I intend to.” He let out a fond chuckle.

 

“When I go back… we’ll meet again when the sun has risen two times at the horizon.” He took in a shuddered breath. “If I’m not there in time, please wait for me.”

 

Dean nodded, gently cupping his cheek. “You got it.”

 

“I’ll do everything to return to you.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean pulled his necklace off, the one Sammy had found when they were kids. He never took it off, not only because of the sentimental value, but because Sam was adamant it would protect him. And now Dean needed it to protect something much more precious to him. The creature who stole his heart.

 

He braced his hand against the idol now resting against Cas’s chest. Dean gave him a pointed look. “This’ll protect you.”

 

Cas slid his fingers over it with a serene smile. "I… thank you. I'll make sure to bring it back to you."

 

“It’s a gift. You keep those.” He hoped the fondness in his smile would push away all of the negative thoughts of Cas possibly not coming back. That this could be their last time together.

 

Cas pulled him into a kiss. "I will miss you every second we're apart, Dean. And I hope this will be the last time."

 

Dean just soaked in Cas’s beauty, memorizing every single angle, edge, flaw, and perfection. His thumb found its way to Cas’s bottom lip, gently caressing the kiss burned skin, pulling it from the way Cas worried it between his teeth. Without taking his eyes off of those lips, Dean said, “It better be.”

 

Cas leaned forward to kiss his fingertips. "I promise."

 

“If you don’t leave now, I might not be able to let ya’ go,” he confessed in a broken laugh, trying not to let his emotions best him. 

 

Cas gave him a pained look before he kissed the tip of his nose. "I feel the same. This is really hard."

 

Dean let out a soft sigh and took a step back. “Come back to me, or I’ll come searching for you.”

 

Cas chuckled and shook his head. “That is very good to know.” He climbed on the edge of the boat and gave Dean one last longing look. "I’ll see you in two sun rises. I love you, Dean."

 

Dean nodded, still weirded out by saying the words, even though he absolutely felt the same. “After I get some supplies from Em Two, I’ll, uh, I’ll just wait here then.”

 

“Alright.” Cas smiled at him before he pulled off an impressive backflip, probably only for Dean’s benefit, and vanished into the ocean.

 

Dean went over to the edge and looked out, just in case he could still see Cas. He couldn’t, but that didn’t stop him from hoping. And that was something else Cas gave to him.  _ Hope. _

 

He needed to get a crew, get supplies, and after picking up Cas, they were going to find that land. For Mom. For Dad. For Claire’s parents, and every other poor son of a bitch who gave their lives searching. 

 

After a few more minutes of calm sea, Dean adjusted his sails and steered his way back to Em Two. He didn’t even think of it as home anymore. Home was wherever Cas was, and that was only marginally terrifying. 

 

Dean had been grateful for the uneventful trip back to the city, because he pulled into the dock to find his brother frantically looking for his ship. He waved to Sam, and called for him to come over, to help him tie Baby off.

 

“Sammy!”

 

“Dean!” Sam towed in Baby with a worried look. “Where have you been?”

 

Dean shook his head and chuckled. “You know I was taking some time to myself. To, you know… help Cas.”

 

"You've been away for two weeks, Dean! How did you even survive that long out there?" Sam asked as he took Dean’s hand and helped him off of the boat.

 

“Cas, dude’s an amazing fisher.” He really hoped Cas was okay. 

 

Sam raised his eyebrow at him. "So, um, what have you been doing these past two weeks?"

 

The way his lips curled in contentment, he probably looked like he had a head injury. “Got a lot to tell you, but not out here. Somewhere safe. Maybe Crowley’s?”

 

“How is that safe?” Sam chuckled, but nodded. “Alright, I’ll spring for  _ agua.” _

 

“Did I miss anything?” Dean knew he probably had, but that damnable hope Cas caused in him was distracting him from reality.

 

Sam cleared his throat. “It’s, um, Claire. She’s a little bit of a troublemaker. She managed to escape two times, and the last time she nearly got caught. She was looking for you.”

 

_ Shit.  _ Dean knew what he needed to do next. “Alright, I’ll meet you at Crowley’s. Let me go talk to Claire first. Try to get through to her.”

 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. Be careful though. She’s pissed.”

 

Dean nodded. “I believe it, but Jody’ll have my back,” he brushed off with a wave.

 

“It’s your funeral.” Sam gave him a quick grin and waved him off. “I’ll save you a seat at Crowley’s.”

 

_ Damn.  _ Kid must’ve caused some damage. Dean chuckled and moved to adjust his necklace, fingertips coming into contact with his own skin instead of familiar metal. He rubbed his chest and thought of Cas, unable to stop the smile. 

 

After shaking his head, Dean made his way to the Wayward Orphanage. It was near dusk, and the freaks hadn’t come out yet. When he reached the warehouse entrance, Dean shook the hand of Donna, one of the guards, and made his way inside. Jody was cleaning weapons at her desk. “Heard you guys can’t handle a sweet little towhead.”

 

Jody looked up at him in surprise. He could see relief on her face before the familiar sarcastic expression settled in again. “Hey, look what the waves dragged in. Your sweet little towhead is more a crafty little weasel.” She stood up and hugged him tightly. “Glad you’re back.”

 

Dean chuckled and held on for a second longer, ignoring the fact Jody was the only one who got longer hugs. Probably because she was a second Mom to him and Sammy. “Want me to talk to the weasel?”

 

“Yes, please. She seems to be your number one fan.” She gave him a sardonic smile. “She is pretty angry though. And impatient. She reminds me of you when you were a little rugrat.”

 

Dean laughed, giving her a wink. “Then she must be your favorite.”

 

“Favorite is a strong word,” Jody replied with a laugh. Dean could tell that Claire had already wormed her way into Jody’s heart.

 

Dean smiled. “Lead the way. I’m about due to be bitched out.”

 

Jody went over to the hidden door and opened it before she guided Dean to the landing of the metal stairs inside the tanker hull. She closed the door behind them, leaving them in semi darkness. 

 

The air was stifling, comprised of a mish mash of different odors, each one more devastating than the next. It was eerily quiet as they carefully descended into the belly of the massive ship. He knew it was quiet because the inner room was isolated to mask the noises of the dozens of people living down here. But it still felt like descending into a grave.

 

On the bottom of the stairs was another door, a heavy metal door that was secured with a code, that Jody typed in. Not for the first time Dean wondered how Claire escaped. Twice.

 

As the door creaked open, Dean tried to keep his face emotionless. The sight was hellish. All these young girls scared, confused, alone. You wouldn’t think being surrounded by people would make you feel alone. But Dean knew better than most how that felt.

 

If it was the last thing he did, Dean was going to get all these poor marooners somewhere safe. 

 

There were tents and blankets, and a barrel with a fire where people stood around to warm their hands in the uncomfortable cold surrounding them. 

 

Suddenly someone hit Dean's arm roughly. "Where have you been?" A familiar voice accused him.

 

Dean turned around and gave her a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry I was gone so long.”

 

She rushed forward, tears in her eyes as she went in for a hug. "You can't leave me here. I'm going crazy."

 

Dean’s heart broke before he dropped to a knee and hugged her back. “Hey, shhh, it’s okay.”

 

Claire outright sobbed then. "N–no. It's not okay. I gotta get outta here. I feel like I can't breathe down here." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please let me come with you on your boat."

 

“Munchkin,” Dean murmured as he carded his hand through her hair, “you know how dangerous it is out there for you.”

 

"I don't care!" she pouted petulantly.

 

Dean sighed and looked at Jody. “Anywhere I can talk to her alone?”

 

“You can take her upstairs. I’ll wait outside with Donna.” She nodded to the direction of the door.

 

Dean stood up and offered his hand for Claire to take. “Come on, kid.”

 

She grabbed it, lips still in a pout as she followed him upstairs. Jody hid the entrance again before she patted Claire's shoulder and left them alone to join Donna outside.

 

"Where have you been?" Claire asked quietly. "Did you meet Castiel?"

 

Dean nodded. “I did. That’s who I’ve been with the past couple weeks.”

 

“How is he? Does he still remember me?” Claire asked carefully.

 

Dean smiled. “He does. He would like to see you again.”

 

"I want to see him too, Dean. Can you please take me outside?"

 

He looked around, even though he knew they were alone. Dean didn’t know what it was about her, but he really wanted to help this kid. To show her the hope he was starting to feel again. “Lights out is in an hour. Can you sneak out after?”

 

Claire scoffed. "I'm not an amateur. Where do you want to meet?"

 

“You know Rowena’s place? Above HELL?” While it seemed twisted to ask a young kid such a question, Claire also didn’t strike him as a normal kid.

 

Claire raised her eyebrow. "Yep. Rowena gave me an apple last time I toured the city."

 

_ Of course  _ Rowena did. Dean chuckled. “Find Rowena, wait with her. Can you do that?”

 

Claire grinned up at him. “Yes, I can do that. Does that mean you will take me away from this place?”

 

“Can you keep a secret?” he whispered conspiratorially.

 

"Of course." She beamed up at him, no trace of her tears anymore.

 

Dean smiled. “Cas found a map.” It was all he needed to say.

 

"A map… you mean…” Her eyes widened and her smile split her face. "Say no more. I will be at Rowena's place tonight."

 

“Okay. And keep it to yourself; don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Of course.” Claire used her fingers to zip her lips.

 

Dean smiled and nodded to the door. “Get back. I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

 

Claire nodded, giving him another smile before she slipped through the door, the sound of her footsteps descending the metal stairwell echoing away.

 

After waiting a beat, Dean snuck out the door and through the hallway to the main exit. What he had done was dangerous and stupid, but he had faith again, so he wasn’t as freaked out as he probably should have been.

 

Dean made it through the slowly perversing streets to HELL. He chuckled at the road to perdition puns that distracted him from the suffering and degradation he had to pass. When he reached the pub, he sighed in relief at the sight of familiar long hair. “Sammy,” he greeted as he approached.

 

“You’re still alive,” his brother greeted back, pushing a glass of  _ agua _ to his side of the table.

 

Dean sat down and took the  _ agua  _ with a smile. He looked around and said, “How long to get me a small crew that includes you for an expedition?”

 

Sam raised his eyebrow. “How many people are we talking?”

 

“Crew of four, that’s all Baby can handle, and that includes me and you.”

 

“I’ll meet you with Benny and Garth tomorrow morning. I'll have all the supplies by then.” Sam leaned forward. “What's this about?”

 

Dean took a surreptitious look around before he grinned. He pulled out the paper that had been kept close to his heart and slid it over to Sam. “Cas found this on Dad’s boat wreckage.”

 

Sam's eyes widened before he quickly folded it and looked around. He leaned closer. “Dean, this is a map. A map to dry land.”

  
He polished off the  _ agua  _ and smirked. “Exactly.”


	6. There shrines and palaces and towers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Trigger/Content Warning(s): Attempted sexual assault in this chapter, non-penetrative assault.

# There shrines and palaces and towers

 

Swimming back home seemed like a never ending journey where his heart was constantly trying to yank Cas back to the surface. He knew he had to resolve his situation, one way or another. 

 

He just needed to talk to his father.

 

Cas’s heart raced just thinking about it. He was afraid his father wouldn’t understand. He was especially afraid of disappointing his father. He always wanted to make him proud.

 

But he couldn’t do it. Not this time. He knew that there was no way he would survive being apart from Dean. Human or not, Dean was a part of him, and he needed him in his life to be happy.

 

He let the warm streams guide him towards the kingdom’s castle, slipping through his secret entrance in the wall before he finally arrived at the training hall. Like always, Inias was there, training with a trident.

 

“Hello, Inias,” he greeted softly, feeling a little bad for being away for such a long time.

 

“Castiel!” he cried out, dropping the trident to pull him in for a hug.

 

Cas chuckled and hugged him back. “I’m sorry I was away for such a long time.”

 

“I feared the worst,” Inias breathed against his shoulder, clutching him a little tighter.

 

Cas slid his fingers through Inias's hair before he leaned back, pressing his forehead against his best friend's. "I didn't want to worry you. I just… I needed some time away to make a decision about my future."

 

Inias furrowed his brow and drew back. “What do you mean?”

 

“I have to talk to my father. I can’t marry the prince. I… I’m in love with Dean.”

 

Inias’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

 

“I know you probably think I’m crazy… but it’s true love. He loves me, Inias. And I love him.” Cas sighed and looked up to the surface. “He makes me so happy.”

 

“Castiel, I… I don’t know what to say.”

 

“I know you’re worried, but please trust me… Dean… he is the one for me. And I know it’s strange because he is a human. But I just feel this is right.” Cas squeezed Inias’s hand. “I need you to have my back on this. I’m nervous enough as it is having to talk to my father.”

 

Inias’s face fell, staring down at the ground. “Your father is… he’s meeting with the sirens’ queen to negotiate a peace treaty. He won’t be back until tomorrow and…” Inias finally looked up, his expression was pained. “And because you weren’t here…” 

 

“What?” Cas asked carefully. “What is it?”

 

Before he could shake the words from Inias’s person, Inias sighed. “Prince Balthazar is here. You are to engage in a trial compatibility period for two sun cycles because he recommended it to the Royal Union Committee, and you weren’t here to contest it.”

 

Cas felt the color drain from his face. “You… no… He is here and… what?” All his thoughts were in chaos. He hadn’t expected to deal with Balthazar on his return. “What is a trial compatibility period? That’s the first time I’ve heard of it.”

 

“It’s… it’s not common. With a royal union, one of the princes is permitted to request a trial compatibility period. You spend time learning of each other in an isolated suite. Alone. For two to four sun cycles.” Inias grimaced. “If the other prince refuses, then it goes into a negotiation.”

 

“Negotiation?” Cas asked slowly. “Does that mean I can refuse, and the contract would get dissolved?”

 

Inias winced. “You could have. If you were here. When he realized you were gone again, he pushed for the trial, and if the other prince doesn’t contest in five sun cycles… it means he has agreed. I’m so sorry, Castiel. I tried to tell them, but… it has to come from you.”

 

“So I’m forced to spend time with him?” Cas rubbed his hands over his arms. This was not going as planned at all. He had no idea what to do.

 

“Yes. Starting this evening.” He looked upwards, at the slowly darkening waters. Inias sighed. “Now,” he said sadly.

 

“What would he have done if I hadn’t come back?” He grumbled before he let Inias guide him towards the palace. “When is father expected to be back? I need to stop this farce as soon as possible.”

 

Inias shrugged. “I have no idea. And your father is set to return tomorrow.”

 

Cas nodded, giving Inias a determined look. “I will play by his rules for one day until my father comes back. And I will be the most boring prince he has ever met. Maybe he won’t want me anymore after a few minutes alone with me.”

 

Inias smiled and nodded. “Just show him all the different whale noises you can make.”

 

“Are you saying my whale noises are boring?” Cas squinted his eyes at Inias. “I thought you liked them.”

 

“Not boring, but very unattractive,” he said with a teasing wink.

 

Cas scrunched up his nose. "In that case, I will give him the complete show from Dwarf Whale to Blue Whale. A full concerto. He will wish he had stayed in his kingdom."

 

Inias chuckled and rested his head on Cas’s shoulder. “I missed you.”

 

Cas pulled Inias into a tight hug. "I missed you too."

 

"Prince Castiel, I see you're back," an unpleasant voice interrupted them. Cas let go of Inias with a soft sigh and turned towards the other prince.

 

"Obviously. I thought you wouldn't come back until the ceremony," Cas replied coldly.

 

Balthazar quirked his brow. “I returned early to apologize to you after our first meeting.”

 

Cas was surprised to hear that. "Apologize?" That was the last thing he had expected from the prince.

 

“Yes,” he said as he swam up to him, “it’s why I requested the trial, to earn your forgiveness.”

 

Maybe he had misjudged Balthazar, and he did sort of owe it to his father to at least  _ try  _ to smooth things over with the prince. At least before he broke the contract. "Alright, we can talk."

 

Balthazar nodded and offered his elbow to Cas. “Care to join me to our suite?”

 

Cas exchanged an uneasy look with Inias before he nodded and took the offered elbow, still trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. He shot Inias another look before he swam in the direction of the palace with Balthazar. "Our suite?"

 

“I believe the west wing has been reserved for our trial,” he said and swam rather determinedly, as though he knew which direction to go.

 

The west wing of the palace was very secluded, minimal guards, and on the way Cas spotted many soldiers with weapons, typical for Balthazar's kingdom. "You brought a lot of your men."

 

That was met with a regal nod. “Father insists I be protected.”

 

"So your father believes you can't look after yourself?" Cas asked, because he couldn't stop himself. "I'm sorry, that must be hard for you."

 

“My father is overly cautious.” 

 

Cas tilted his head. Balthazar was very hard to read. "Doesn't that bother you?"

 

“Should it?” His tone was bored as he pulled open the entry bay door to the sitting room of the west wing.

 

Cas followed him inside with a frown. "Well, don't you like to have freedom in your life? The freedom to do what you want without being followed by all of those guards?"

 

Balthazar scoffed as he closed the door and moved towards the large open clam, sitting on the edge of it. “Just because I have guards, doesn’t mean I don’t have freedom.”

 

Cas sat down on the other side of the clam, folding his arms over his knees. "I see." He bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "So you said you wanted to apologize?"

 

“Yes.” Balthazar turned to face him. “I understand I was too forward and dismissive of your feelings. I apologize.”

 

Cas started to relax and took in a deep breath. "Thank you. I appreciate and accept your apology."

 

“Good. Perhaps we can get to know each other?” he asked as he grabbed an ornate tray with oysters, and placed it between them.

 

Cas stared down at the oysters with dread. "Balthazar, I can't eat those. I'm too young for them. You know how they affect merifi."

 

“Your loss,” he said with a shrug as he sucked one from its shell. “Considering you’re so insistent on going against the rules and traditions, like having bodyguards, I’m surprised you’re so concerned. I guess you really are still a youngling.”

 

He had no idea how Balthazar managed to rile him up like that all of the time. Cas grabbed an oyster and glared at him before he sucked it clean. "I'm not a youngling."

 

Balthazar chuckled and waved his fingers. “Ooh, a whole oyster. Big, bad merifi,” he said sarcastically before he sucked down another one.

 

Cas grabbed another one, his brain already feeling a little fuzzy. But he couldn't let Balthazar taunt him like that.  _ Youngling.  _ He scoffed, "I've been in the trench in one of the huge cities. How is that for a youngling?"

 

“I fought a great white,” he returned haughtily, “the trenches are hardly scary.”

 

"Maybe not where you're from. We have Leviathan down in the depths," Cas shot back. His words came out a little slurred, and his tongue felt heavy.

 

Balthazar scoffed. “Leviathan are sea slugs compared to the kraken I encountered once.”

 

“I battled a kraken a few days ago!” He had no idea why he sucked out another oyster. But they tasted pretty good.

 

Balthazar chuckled and swallowed down two oysters at the same time. “Alright, maybe you’re not a youngling.”

 

Cas chuckled and followed Balthazar's example. “You could have just believed me.” Cas leaned back on the clam, feeling weird. The room was spinning, and he felt weirdly warm in his skin. Everything was tingling and his skin pebbled with goosebumps. “Why do you want to marry me? Aside from the contract?” he asked, finding it increasingly difficult to speak.

 

Balthazar chuckled as he leaned back on his elbows too. “You are the handsomest merifi of your kingdom.”

 

Cas would be lying if he said the compliment left him unaffected. "So, it's not just because of the contract?"

 

Balthazar turned on his side, getting closer. “No.”

 

"But you don't know me."

 

“It’s why I’m trying to change that,” he said as he grabbed the last two oysters and handed one to Cas.

 

Cas sucked the last oyster, feeling his body responding to it against his will. He wished he could be with Dean right in that moment. He missed feeling his body. He grinned when he thought of him. But now he was with Balthazar, and trying to at least get on a friendly basis with him, before breaking the contract. "So-o-o," he slurred, "What do you want to know? I'm pretty good at whale noises."

 

Balthazar laughed heartily before laying down again, a lot closer. “I kinda want to know what other sounds you make.”

 

Cas tilted his head. Laying down seemed like a good idea. Maybe the room would stop spinning. "What do you mean?"

 

That was met with another soft laugh as Balthazar drew closer. He traced his finger around Cas’s shoulder and down his arm. “I think you know what I mean.”

 

Cas shuddered and let out an involuntary gasp. His whole skin tingled and felt hot, craving the contact. But this was wrong. Not with Balthazar. "Stop touching me," he protested weakly, his tongue feeling weighed down by a ton of rocks. 

 

Balthazar quickly shifted on top of Cas, grasping his wrists as he nudged his cheek with his nose. “You like it. I can sense it…” he purred.

 

"That's not true." Cas turned his face away from Balthazar, trying to push him off, but there was no strength left in his muscles. Why was Balthazar so strong? "You have no right–"

 

Balthazar pinned his wrists together above his head as he rammed his tongue down Cas’s throat.

 

Cas gasped with the sudden unwanted intrusion, trying to shift and turn on the bed to get Balthazar off of him. He hated that his body was reacting to the touch, his penis was getting hard. Cas knew it was an effect of eating the oysters, but still he felt ashamed for it. He struggled, trying to bite Balthazar so he would stop. 

 

The prince roughly gripped Cas’s chin as he used his legs to spread Cas’s. He let out a breathy laugh. “You know you want it,” he hissed before he started murmuring  _ the _ spell.

 

"No, no, please, stop," Cas pleaded, a whimper escaping as he felt his ass grow hot, wet, and ready to be taken.

 

Balthazar ignored him as he wrenched his wrists back and slipped his other hand between his legs. Just as he was about to grab Cas’s sex, he growled and drew back in disgust. “You’re not pure,” he spat.

 

"No," Cas growled. "I already belong to someone I love." He hoped that meant Balthazar would stop now, let him go. He still couldn't believe Balthazar was trying to force himself on him.

 

He let out a disgusted scoff. “Your father will answer to mine for this, you  _ scortum.”  _ Balthazar swam to the table and grabbed a conch, blowing into it. “Who defiled you?”

 

Cas pushed himself up from the clam and shook his head. "My father doesn't know of this. Leave him out of it."

 

“It is in the contract that we are to be wed, and your virginity was part of the exchange. Your father did  _ not  _ keep his end. He will pay, and so will whomever defiled what belonged to me,” he spat before several guards stormed in through the bay doors.

 

"And I'm the one who broke the contract." Cas swam in front of him, feeling shaken to the core. "Not my father."

 

Balthazar scoffed. “Who defiled you?” he demanded.

 

Cas crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not telling you anything. You think you can come here and force yourself on me before making demands?" He glared at Balthazar. "I'm not yours, and I never will be."

 

That was met with an annoyed eyebrow quirk. “Notify the palace guards. The prince, Castiel, has been defiled before our wedding. Arrest his companion. The one always at his beck and call. I believe he’s permitted in your quarters, is he not?”

 

Before Cas could respond, two of Balthazar’s guards stormed out.

 

Cas stared at the prince. He couldn’t believe the audacity of that asshole. “Are you… you stop this at once! Inias has nothing to do with this!”

 

“Inias. Right.” Balthazar clicked his tongue. “Your defense screams otherwise. And you got your wish, you broke our deal. I hope it was worth your father and friend’s lives.” He swam off, surrounded by his guards.

 

Cas sank to his knees, feeling weak all of a sudden. All of the consequences of his selfish actions suddenly crashed over him; how his actions would hurt the people he loved. He couldn’t let that happen. 

 

He pushed himself off of the ground, still feeling dizzy and disorientated from the oysters before he swam out of the room. He needed help. And he needed it fast. 

 

Cas knew the law. Balthazar didn’t need to wait for the king to come back to execute Inias. There was only one way to save Inias’s life. He needed to prove that his best friend was innocent.

 

But first he needed to find Inias and talk to him.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The guards had already arrested Inias, but thankfully, since Castiel was the prince, he had enough authority to be permitted to speak to him. He dove down into the cave with the cells before he reached the last one, seeing that Inias was kneeling on the ground. He was bleeding from a wound on his head. It filled Cas's heart with rage to see him like this. 

 

He swam to the cell, reaching through it to touch Inias's forehead. "I will get you out of here. I promise."

 

Inias looked sad. Broken. “I’ve been accused of defiling a youngling, Castiel. A royal,  _ engaged  _ youngling. We both know my death is imminent.”

 

"But you're innocent. And I'm going to prove it." He carded his fingers through his hair. "Please trust me."

 

“How?” He demanded, drawing away from Cas, “how can you prove it?”

 

Cas took in a deep breath. "I'm going to ask Dean to come here… as a witness. And I will take responsibility for my actions. I won't let you, or father, suffer for my selfishness."

 

Inias shook his head. “Just run, Castiel. Leave this place, find your human, and live your life. Enjoy it. It’s the least you could do. Think of it as a last request.”

 

Cas glared at Inias and pushed himself away from the cell. "If you think, for a second, I could abandon you, then you really don't know me at all, Inias. You're my brother, my best friend. I would do anything to save you. I won’t let that asshole take you away from me."

 

“You and I both know your human won’t come here; it’ll mean his certain death. We both know it. Please, Castiel,” he said, voice starting to break a little, “please live a happy life. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

Cas swam closer and grabbed Inias by the neck to pull him close against the bars. "Listen carefully, you stubborn urchin. I'm going to get you out of here."

 

“You naive creature!” he cried out. “Stop trying to save me! Not everyone can be saved, and I would much rather die knowing you’re safe, free. Get out of here, please.”

 

Cas shook his head in frustration. "You were always the one saving me… it's my turn now." 

 

He swam backwards towards the exit. "I love you, Inias. And I can't let you sacrifice your life for something you didn't do."

 

“Castiel, please. If you love me, you’ll do what I’ve asked.” Inias gripped the bars and added, “Please.”

 

Cas slowly backed away. "I'm sorry, I can't. Please be strong and wait for my return. I'll speak to Balthazar, ask him to give me time to prove your innocence."

 

He didn’t wait for a reply from his friend. He couldn’t. But he could hear him call out his name as he left the prison in desperation. He hated himself for putting Inias through all of this. Now he needed time. 

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

When he swam back to the palace to negotiate more time for Inias with Balthazar, he was stopped at the front gate by his two older brothers, Michael and Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel immediately hugged him. “Cassie, is it true? Did Inias defile you?”

 

Cas pulled back with a growl. “Of course not. You know he would never do that. The stubborn idiot would rather die before letting anything happen to me. You two need to help me, so Balthazar won't execute my best friend before I can prove his innocence.”

 

“Why would he make such a flagrant false accusation? He’s a prince,” Michael said, bemused and unsure.

 

“It's a long story.” Cas rubbed his hand over his face before he sighed. “I met my true love a while ago. And I made a selfish decision before I could talk to father about letting me out of the contract. Before you two say anything, it's not Inias. He is innocent, and I can prove it.”

 

“Castiel…” Michael started, tone hesitant, “how would the prince know you were defiled?”

 

“He forced himself on me,” Cas replied quietly, feeling ashamed that he had let it get so far. 

 

Michael growled and started to swim off, murmuring expletives under his breath and something about killing the other prince. Gabriel held him back. He looked at Cas, the most serious he’d ever seen his brother, and asked, “What do you need us to do?”

 

“I need time to meet with the person I love, and ask him to help prove Inias’s innocence.” Cas sighed and looked down. “I know the law dictates his death instead, but he didn't know about this and our laws technically don't apply to him, because he isn't from our kingdom. So I hope father will only punish me for my indiscretion.”

 

Michael was still fuming, but Gabriel nodded. He looked to his brother. “You go to Father, beseech him to return.” Gabriel turned to Cas. “I’ll tell the guards they aren’t to execute any member of our kingdom without the king’s knowledge. But be quick. If father returns before you, I’m unsure how long we can prevent it.”

 

Cas nodded before he hugged his brother tightly. “Thank you. I'm in your debt.”

 

He swam over to Michael to kiss his cheek and hug him. “Balthazar dissolved our contract. I thought you should know… He wants father to be punished. Please be careful.”

 

Michael nodded and cupped Cas’s cheek. “I’ll let him know.” He disappeared by following the tide.

 

Gabriel swam up to him. “If Inias didn’t defile you; who  _ did,  _ Castiel? Because either way, you are underage.”

 

Castiel took in a deep breath. “I'm not underage for his species.” He grimaced, hoping his brother wouldn't murder him.

 

“His…” Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Cassie. What did you do?”

 

Cas chewed his lower lip. “I fell in love with someone. Someone I want to marry. He is the one, Gabriel. He makes me happy.”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “A dolphin?”

 

“A human.”

 

His brother’s eyes widened. “Castiel… what? How?”

 

“I rescued him from drowning… and we got to know each other. And I fell in love with him almost instantly.” Cas smiled as he thought of Dean. “And he loves me back. He wants me to stay in his life, and I want that too. He makes me so incredibly happy, Gabriel.”

 

“A human, Cassie. A  _ human?” _

 

Cas nodded with a shrug. “I didn't choose to fall in love with him. It just happened. And he isn't a monster like they taught us. He is the kindest and bravest person… and you know Balthazar is a merifi, and he forced himself on me, and gave me oysters to eat. So we shouldn’t think all merifi are perfect.”

 

“He did  _ what?”  _ He had never heard Gabriel so angry before.

 

Cas sighed and shook his head. “It doesn't matter. I mean it was my own fault. He didn't force me to eat them. I just thought if I did… I thought I could make him see that we shouldn't marry. I wanted to resolve this in a friendship.” 

 

Gabriel shook his head and pulled Cas in for a hug. “You shouldn’t have been given them in the first place.”

 

“Do you think he gave them to me to make me more receptive to his advances?” Cas asked carefully.

 

“That’s absolutely what he did.”

 

“So, he never had planned on apologizing to me.” Cas felt his chest tighten in anger. “I hate that assbutt. And now Inias is in a cell waiting to be executed… Do you know what he said to me? He told me to run to my human and basically forget about him. How could he even say that?” 

 

Gabriel let out a soft laugh and shook his head. “You really are naive, Castiel.”

 

Cas glared at Gabriel. “Yes, I know I made a mistake trusting Balthazar, but I swear I'm right about Dean. I know he will help me. I need to find him. Inias needs to get out of there.”

 

“Cassie, I wasn’t talking about your human.”

 

“Stop being cryptic, Gabriel. What are you saying?” He flared his fins up and down, starting to feel nervous as he beckoned his brother to follow him.

 

Gabriel shook his head as he followed Cas. “Inias has feelings for you.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes before he sighed. “Inias and I are best friends. He loves me exactly the same way I love him. It doesn't matter how often you make jokes about our relationship, it doesn't change the fact that we're practically brothers.”

 

“I’m not going to argue with you, Cassie. I know what I see.”

 

“If I were as small as you, I wouldn't see much either, so don't worry,” Cas teased. It wasn’t like this was the first time he heard such things about their friendship. It was old news. He and Inias had discussed it once after hearing it from one of the guards, and Inias had reassured him they would always be best friends. Cas would know if Inias had feelings for him.

 

Gabriel halted Cas at the shoulder and sighed. “Go find your human. I’ll speak with the master of the guards, Zachariah.”

 

Cas squeezed his brother's hand. “Thank you, Gabriel. Please keep him safe. I'll come back as fast as I can.”

 

“Be careful, little one,” Gabriel said before he let go and started swimming back to the castle.

 

Cas wistfully watched him for a moment, praying to Poseidon that Inias would be safe until he returned. His heart was heavy when he thought of all the hurt he had caused his best friend, and now possibly his father.

 

He prayed he could fix this. With a determined push of his fins, he swam towards the surface, hoping he would find Dean quickly. Before it was too late.


	7. Time-eaten towers that tremble not!

# Time-eaten towers that tremble not!

 

The wind was faring well and there was excitement in the air. So much so, Sammy only bitched Dean out for sneaking Claire on board for five minutes, instead of his usual half an hour. They had a map to dry land. And when Cas returned, they would have a better chance of figuring out that map.

 

He braced his hands on the edge of the side of the boat where Cas liked to appear, and looked out at the water with a content smile. He couldn’t wait to introduce Cas to Benny and Garth, who were presently steering Baby as they drew closer to the coordinates they agreed to meet at.

 

And then he saw Cas, jumping like a dolphin out of the water a few hundred meters away from the boat, before vanishing beneath the surface again. He was sure Cas had spotted him. Just a second later he breached the surface right in front of him. Dean could see in that moment that something wasn't right. “Dean! I need your help!”

 

Without thinking twice he dove into the water, frantically swimming towards Cas. “Cas?” He called out, having trouble seeing from the frantic waves starting from their movement.

 

He could feel Cas's arms around him, pulling him under water as the familiar magic words reached his ears. He could breathe again. A moment later Cas's lips were on his for a soft kiss. When he pulled back, worried blue eyes met his. “I really messed up, Dean.”

 

“What happened?” He cupped his cheeks before searching for any bruises or scrapes.

 

“My father wasn't there, but Prince Assbutt was, and he found out that I'm not untouched anymore. He broke the contract, but he was so angry that he threw my best friend in jail, accusing him of defiling an underaged, royal merifi. Inias will be executed if I can't prove that he wasn't the one I had sex with.”

 

Dean nodded. “Okay, lemme tell Sammy what’s goin’ on, I'll do whatever you need me to do.”

 

Cas nodded quickly. “Wrap your arms around me. I'll jump on your boat with you.”

 

He carefully wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him. “Okay.”

 

Cas gave him a soft smile. “I missed you.” Dean could feel the sudden pressure on his body when Cas pushed back his massive and strong fins and propelled them onto his boat, a wave of water dripping off their bodies as Cas carefully let go of him.

 

Four pairs of shocked eyes were focused on them. Dean didn’t really have time for awkward introductions, so Dean grabbed Sam. “I’ve gotta go with Cas. Shit’s going down because of us, I gotta make it right. So I need you to trust me, Sammy. Okay?”

 

“I do… but, um, what should we do? Should we wait for you here?” Sam swallowed visibly. “How long will you be gone?”

 

Dean shrugged. “You have enough supplies for a couple days. Wait that long.”

 

“Alright.” Sam gave him a pained look before he nodded again. “Be careful.”

 

Dean smiled and pulled him in for a quick hug. “Sammy’ll fill you guys in on the deal,” he said as he ruffled Claire’s hair and joined Cas. He grabbed his hand. “Ready.”

 

Cas nodded, already pulling him towards the edge of the boat before jumping in. Dean wondered if he would ever get used to the fact that Cas looked so different the moment his body was submerged underwater. On land, he looked completely human. Underwater, the two massive fins on Cas's back almost looked like the wings of an angel. “I'm sorry for dragging you away from your friends. I promise I will keep you safe. You did nothing wrong, and if there will be any punishment, I will take it.”

 

“I don’t want you in trouble because of me. And how the hell did that asshole know you were not untouched?”

 

Cas intertwined their fingers, his expression stricken. “He forced himself on me, and used a spell. A spell that also showed if I was untouched. He stopped when he realized, and broke the contract.”

 

Dean tightened his grip on Cas’s hand and stopped him, trying to pull him in for a hug. When he drew back he looked at Cas, hating himself for letting Cas end up in that situation. “Are you okay, baby?”

 

“No. And I'm hating myself for dragging you into my mess. But I need to help Inias. I can't let him be executed because of me. And I promise I won't let them hurt you. I'll protect you with my life.”

 

“We’ll save him. Together,” Dean reassured, squeezing his hand again.

 

Cas squeezed back, but there was still a worried frown on his face. "I wish you would have met my family under different circumstances. I apologize in advance for any hostility towards you."

 

Dean gave him a reassuring smile. “No matter what happens, it won’t change what I feel for you.”

 

The relieved expression on Cas's face showed that might have been a real concern for him. "The only ones who know I'm with you are Inias and Gabriel, one of my older brothers. Michael, my other brother, is going to get Father to come back."

 

As Cas continued guiding him through endless colors and sea life, Dean couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it all. Flashes of vibrant pinks, blues, greens, yellows, a beautiful, rhythmic rainbow that danced with the water’s movement, buzzing with actual vibrant life, from waving plants, to seahorses and other fish he’d never seen. Dean shook his head and tried to focus on what Cas said. “So, uh… your dad doesn’t know about me?”

 

"No, he wasn't there when I returned. Just…” Cas shuddered. "Just Balthazar."

 

“And killing him would probably make me look bad, right?” Not that he cared about that. He might not be familiar with fighting underwater, but he would happily give it a shot for that fuck. For hurting the love of his life.

 

Cas's eyes widened in worry. "Although I wouldn't mind seeing Balthazar get eaten by a shark, please don't do anything violent. It will only strengthen the other merifis' fear of humans. Just stay at my side."

 

Dean nodded, squeezing Cas’s hand as he was pulled through a huge seaweed forest of seagrass so tall, their vision was obscured; not that it seemed to slow Cas down. The green was only slightly broken by an unending blue, as the seaweed danced around them.

 

When the forest cleared, Dean’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Of course, he knew Cas had talked about a kingdom, but his imagination had never ventured further than the Disney version of  _ The Little Mermaid _ . 

 

  


 

Cas’s home was breathtaking. Massive walls and statues circled houses carved out of rock, and planted with colorful seagrass and corals. Right in the middle of it was a plaza, and a castle that looked like it was half grown and half built out of stone and coral, with intricate little towers and circular open windows. And all around it fish were swarming, another choreographed dance to a song only they could hear. It vibrated with a sound heartbeat.

 

“Wow,” Dean breathed out.

 

Cas gave him a proud smile. "It's quite beautiful. I really love my home."

 

A seahorse swam right up to them, and Dean reached out. The creature nudged his finger before swimming off. He grinned at Cas. “I can’t believe you’d give this up.”

 

"For you?" Cas asked with a soft smile. "I would give up everything, and I would never regret it." He swam closer and kissed his cheek. "You are my happiness."

 

Dean’s heart seemed to swell with that admission. He cupped Cas’s cheek and drew him in for a kiss. “You’re my sunshine.”

 

"A human! There is a human with the prince!" someone yelled in alarm, interrupting them.

 

Cas leaned back with wide eyes, looking at another merifi that had a long spear in his hand. "It's okay. He has an audience with us. Stand down," Cas gently commanded, clearly to calm the other merifi. 

 

More merifi started coming out of different caves, and what seemed to be coral bungalows. Several of them murmuring the word, “human.” Dean raised his hands in surrender. “I, uh… I come in peace?”

 

Cas intertwined their fingers and gave him a smile before he turned to the others. "This is Dean Winchester. He is my guest. Please welcome him like you would welcome one of our own."

 

While none of them were welcoming him, gently swimming back as Cas pulled him closer to the castle, there were still a lot of skeptical looks and murmurs. That was until a force hit Dean out of nowhere, slamming him against the broad blue coral behind him.

 

Dean opened his eyes as he gasped against the pain in his back and torso. A sharp piece of something was suddenly at his throat. “Stay away from my brother,” he hissed.

 

And then it was gone, Cas having pushed between him and his attacker. "Michael, stop it! Please." He lifted his hands to push against the other merifi. "This is Dean. He is the one… the one I need to prove Inias's innocence."

 

That seemed to piss Michael off more as he thrashed to reach for Dean. Until a loud, booming voice echoed through the ornate archway. “Michael. Castiel.”

 

"Father!" Cas cried out, sounding incredibly relieved. He still hovered protectively in front of Dean, reaching out behind himself to grab Dean's hand.

 

The crowd parted in waves of bows as Cas’s father approached. Silver hair flowed behind him, knowing and keen eyes evaluated Dean in suspicion. They softened when they landed on Cas again. “Son,” he said as he held his hands out for (what he was eighty nine percent sure was) a hug.

 

"Father," Cas repeated in a relieved tone, swimming closer, with Dean still in tow, before he let go of his hand in favor of hugging his father. "I'm so happy to see you."

 

The older merifi drew back and carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “Michael and Gabriel informed me of what happened.”

 

Cas took in a deep breath, looking ashamed. "I… I'm so sorry for disappointing you. I… really tried to honor the agreement, but then I met Dean." He swam backwards to take Dean's hand in his. "Father, this is Dean Winchester. He is the person I fell in love with. He is the one that makes me happy."

 

Cas’s dad seemed impossibly huge as he looked over Dean with a critical eye. “And the reason Inias should be released? Has he come to our midst to take his place?”

 

Dean swallowed and nodded as he looked up at the king. “Yes, sir. If that’s the price of loving your son.”

 

Cas shook his head and swam in front of him. "No, I'm not letting any harm come to Dean. He is an outsider, and our rules don't apply to him. I'm the one who should be punished, not them. And especially not Inias. Inias did nothing wrong."

 

The king quirked his brow and slowly nodded. “The prince and his bodyguards have returned to their kingdom, with a scroll explaining to his father that the broken contract will no more be blamed on your grievances, than it would the drugging and attempted defilement of my son.”

 

The way the guy said it, Dean was pretty sure the, “be grateful I didn’t rip his dick off,” was implied. 

 

He turned to Dean then. “And your intention with my son is?”

 

Dean hated being on the spot, but at least the crowd had dispersed for the most part. He looked at Cas, then held the older merifi’s gaze. “To love him. As long as I breathe.” It was crazy how easy those words were to say suddenly.

 

He could feel Cas’s hand squeezing his, a soft smile playing around his lips as their eyes met. It was always damn hard to look away from those eyes.

 

“Castiel, take your human to our conference hall. I shall be with you shortly,” Cas’s dad said, his tone all the more gentle with his son.

 

“Yes, Father.” Cas nodded with a soft smile before he swam over the plaza with Dean, and into the castle. The interior was just as beautiful as outside, the walls decorated with pearls and colorful shells.

 

Cas guided him to a hall with a huge black stone in the middle, the surface smooth like a table. Red colored clams surrounded the black rock and Cas pointed at one for Dean to sit down. “I'm so nervous,” Cas admitted as he sat next to him, still holding his hand.

 

Dean squeezed his hand. “Your dad seems really nice, considering.”

 

“He is.” Cas gave him a smile before he suddenly looked worried. “Michael didn't hurt you, did he? He is so very protective of me.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Understandably. It’s the job of an older brother. And no, I’m fine, babe.”

 

“His name is Castiel,” a stern voice corrected. They both turned, and Michael was in the doorway, eyeing Dean suspiciously.

 

Cas snickered and shook his head. “Michael, he knows my name.”

 

Michael seemed unimpressed before another merifi swam in, smacking Michael’s shoulder. “Cassie could rip that human to shreds, calm down, Orca.” The guy was pretty short, but still managed to have a swagger even while swimming.

 

Dean turned to Cas, looking skeptical. He caressed Cas’s cheek. “I think I’m safe.”

 

Cas leaned into his hand with a smile. "You will always be safe with me." When he leaned back, he stood up and pointed to his brothers. "Dean, these are my brothers, Gabriel and Michael. Brothers, please be nice."

 

Dean stood too and swam towards Gabe, offering his hand in a handshake. “Gabe. The funny one, right?”

 

Gabriel looked down at his hand with a frown before he grabbed it in both hands and held it. “So, Cassie already told you about me. Weirdly enough, he never mentioned you.”

 

Cas cleared his throat, swimming next to Dean. His voice sounded quiet, ashamed, “I swear I was going to. Inias is the only one I told about Dean.”

 

“And he wanted to get rid of that douchebag prince first,” Dean added.

 

Michael grumbled from the corner of the room, “I wouldn’t mind him coming back just so I could knock him out.”

 

Cas smiled and swam over to his brother to hug him. “He really was an assbutt. I’m glad I don’t have to marry him.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “No, you want to be with a human. Much better.”

 

Cas gave his brother a bitch face that rivalled Sammy's, something he had never seen on Cas's face before. It was nice seeing him interact with his family, learning this new side of him. "Yes, it is. Because Dean is a beautiful person, inside and out. And shouldn’t that be more important than what species he belongs to?"

 

“A species that destroys and kills everything in its path,” Gabriel argued, and Michael nodded in agreement.

 

Dean sighed and raised his hands. “Look, me and my species don’t have the greatest track record, but I love your brother. And I protect what I love.”

 

Cas gave him a smile and took his hand in his. "And you shouldn't judge an individual person by the species. Imagine if we all were judged by Balthazar's standards." He leaned closer to Dean, but Dean's gaze was fixed on Gabriel and Michael. He had seen how they reacted to his comment about protecting Cas. They might belong to two different species, but they were all older brothers. And he knew that meant looking out for the youngest.

 

Before they could respond, the door slid open and a couple of guards swam in, followed by Cas’s dad, and another merifi who looked like he’d been through the wringer.

 

Cas suddenly gasped and dropped his hand before he swam up to the merifi and pulled him in for a hug. "Inias! Are you okay? I was so worried."

 

Inias mumbled something in a language Dean had never heard. Dean smiled at Cas, grateful he didn’t lose his best friend in all of this shit. 

 

Suddenly a strong hand was braced on his shoulder. He looked up into impossibly blue eyes. Now he knew where Cas got his from. The king gave Dean a pointed look. “We have strict laws, human, when it comes to the purity of younglings.”

 

_ Shit.  _ Dean forgot about the fact that Cas told him that merifi aren’t legal until thirty. Technically Cas was underage. And Dean knew damn well what happened to people on Em Two who raped underage girls.

 

Dean swallowed and looked down. “What will my punishment be?”

 

Cas and his friend were suddenly next to him, Inias being the first to speak, "No, please. I will take the human's punishmmm–"

 

Cas had put his hand over Inias's mouth, and shook his head. "Father, please. I'm not underage in his culture, and Dean doesn't know our laws. And also… I know there are exceptions when it's the person you want to spend your life with."

 

The king raised his hand to silence them all. “We have strict laws, but I believe it’s indicative of the character of a merifi, or human in this case, who is willing to do anything for the one they love.” He moved to gently cup Cas’s cheek, and smiled before he regarded Dean with a stern look. “You were willing to die in the stead of my son’s companion. Because you love him. Am I correct?”

 

Dean nodded, a little intimidated by the sheer power the king exuded. “Yes, sir. Very much.”

 

The king turned to Cas. “And you truly love this human?”

 

"More than anything in the world, Father," Cas replied instantly.

 

“Then if he is willing, the two of you will pledge an eternal bond to each other at the altar of the bathyal vent. It is the only lawful way I can pardon his transgressions.”

 

Dean looked at Cas in confusion.

 

Cas squeezed his hand with a smile. "If you marry me officially, all is forgiven."

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “Where do I sign?”

 

The king gave him a confused look before Cas explained, "He means, yes. He will marry me."

 

That was met with a regal nod as he ruffled Cas’s hair. “Then the ceremony will commence after we dine.”

 

Cas hugged his father fiercely, thanking him before he kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy. Thank you, Father. Thank you so much."

 

The king merely nodded before he swam back towards the door. “I’ll speak with the cook, to provide food a human will eat. You have enough time to show him the anemone garden.”

 

"Thank you, Father." Cas's expression was gleeful as he took Dean’s hand and pulled him towards Inias. "Dean, this is Inias. My best friend. Inias, this is Dean."

 

Inias gave Dean a shy look before he nodded. "I've heard a lot about you."

 

Dean chuckled. “Same here,” he said as he offered his hand in a shake. Damnit. One of these days he was going to remember merifi don’t understand that custom.

 

Inias looked confused before he grabbed his hand exactly the same way Gabriel had. He squeezed his hand before he let go of Dean. "I have to tell you that if you ever hurt Castiel, I will hunt you down and kill you."

 

Dean barked out a laugh. “Buddy, pick a number,” he said as he pointed to the uneasy gazes of several guards.

 

Inias smirked then. "Castiel is very loved. So be careful."

 

Cas pressed his hand over Inias's mouth again. "Inias… He gets it. Be nice or I’ll degrade you to my house crab again."

 

Dean quirked his brow. Despite the entirely weird turn the conversation had taken, he found himself falling more and more in love with the enigmatic creature. “What does that make me?”

 

"Still my husband." Cas smirked at him before he ruffled Inias’s hair, who grinned brightly at him in return.

 

"I'm very happy for you, Castiel. I wish you two all the best."

 

Dean smiled and took Cas’s hand. “Already got the best.”

 

Cas blushed and pulled him close. “Come on. I’ll show you around.”

 

Dean couldn’t wait, he also couldn’t wait to see the look on Sammy’s face when he told him he and Cas were merifi-married. And even though it was fast, considering the state of the damn world, Dean counted himself damn lucky to have even got such a shot. “Looking forward to seeing your room,” he murmured against Cas’s cheek.

 

“Do you want to see my room first?” Cas asked with a blush.

 

“Yeah,” he murmured, squeezing Cas’s hand.

 

Cas waved at his brothers and Inias with a happy smile before he pulled Dean outside and down the hallway. The hallway was beautifully decorated, and Cas pulled him through different open doorways and halls until they reached an open chamber door. It was a huge room with a large red clam in the center. The ground was covered with sand and soft sea moss. Cas smiled at him before he slid the door behind them shut. “This is my room. And this is the window I usually swim out of to go on my adventures.”

 

Dean chuckled and pulled Cas close, giving him a small smirk before drawing him in for a kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Cas whispered against his lips before he drew back hesitantly. “I know this is all going very fast… and I really hope you don’t regret coming here, bringing yourself into this situation.”

 

“Hey,” Dean started as he gently caressed Cas’s cheek, “I thought coming here was gonna be my death sentence. Instead, I get to marry you. Huge fucking win.”

 

“You really thought I would let anything happen to you?” Cas asked in surprise.

 

Dean chuckled. “No. But if it came down to me or you? No contest.”

 

Cas gave him a soft smile. “I still hope we will never get into a situation like this again.” He furrowed his brow before he took in a deep breath. “Dean, I thought about your map… and the land on it. Maybe we could ask Father about it? No one knows the sea better than he does.”

 

Dean smiled, giving his soon to be husband a nod. “Do you think he’d help us?”

 

“I don’t see why not.” Cas leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek. “We shouldn’t stay here for too long. Just in case someone gets the wrong idea of what we’re doing. Let’s go out. So people can get used to seeing you with me.”

 

Dean smiled and drew him in for a real kiss. “After we’re married though, I look forward to our honeymoon.”

 

"Honeymoon?" Cas asked with a head tilt when he pulled him through the window with an amused grin.

 

“Yeah, after humans are married they spend their first married night together alone.” While Cas had a filthy mouth, and probably wouldn’t be bothered by crass words, Dean had no idea who could overhear them.

 

Cas smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “After we’re married, we are allowed to spend the night alone together. I’m yours then.”

 

Dean nodded, warmth coursing through him. He really had never loved another creature the way he loved Castiel. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

 

Cas smiled and nodded before he pulled him behind the castle into a massive labyrinth of colorful corals and sea plants. "This is Father's hobby. Gardening. He loves to work here if he finds the time."

 

It was breathtaking. Like something from another world, a literary fictional world; the colors blending together in a harmonic rainbow of different shapes, sizes, and life. Dean was a little in awe as his gaze raked over such magnificence. “Wow,” was his elegant reply.

 

Cas leaned closer. “Get my father to talk about the garden and he will love you forever.”

 

Dean chuckled. “You sure about that? I’m sure at best, he’d tolerate me.”

 

“No, no.” Cas shook his head with a chuckle. “I’m serious. Ask about his garden. Tell him you love it, and ask what he plans to do. He will adore you. I assure you.”

 

“Trying to get your family to love me as much as you?” Dean asked with a knowing smirk.

 

"I will always love you the most," Cas stated with a laugh before he nodded. "But yes, I want them to see why I love you so much."

 

“And why do you?” Because Dean really couldn’t comprehend how someone who came from such beauty could ever see anything in a broken, old human.

 

Cas touched Dean's cheek. "Because when I'm with you, I feel like I'm finally a whole person. You complete me."

 

Dean couldn’t stop the smile even if he wanted to. “Then that makes me the luckiest man alive.”

 

Cas pushed Dean against an intricate rock formation and kissed him, before giving him a longing look. "I can't wait to marry you."

 

“Ditto,” he murmured as he drew him in for another kiss.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Much how Dean imagined it, when it came time for dinner, he found himself seated next to Cas at an impossibly large table constructed of abalone shells. Cas’s brothers were across from them, while his father was next to Cas. A few other merifi Dean didn’t know were also at their table, plus several other merifi swimming in and out as they set the table and brought the dishes.

 

Dean imagined this was how important people dined on Em Two. The first dish was green and slimy; he was pretty sure it was seaweed. Not one to offend, Dean grabbed a piece with the weird fork like instrument to the right of the clam bowl it was served in. 

 

His hand wavered as he drew the green stuff to his lips. Gabriel barked out a laugh. “It won’t bite.”

 

Dean offered a half smile and decided to just bite the bullet. As he shoveled the green stuff into his mouth, he was surprised at how tasty it was.

 

Cas widened his eyes. "Do you like it?" He was about to sneakily put his seaweed into Dean's bowl when Cas's father cleared his throat.

 

"Castiel, I told you to eat the healthy food."

 

Cas pouted before he started to eat his portion, making an adorable grimace.

 

Dean chuckled and gently squeezed Cas’s knee before he whispered, “You're the one.”

 

Cas beamed at him and Michael chuckled, shaking his head. “I hope you’re not encouraging Castiel’s abysmal eating habits. If we didn’t look after him, he would probably only eat herring and mackerel.”

 

“Hey, I’m not that bad!” Cas complained, his pout prominent on his lips again.

 

Dean kind of loved how adorably naive Cas appeared when surrounded by his family. He smiled and whispered, “We only have to eat this stuff here, or with my brother.”

 

Cas whispered back, "Did I already mention that I love you?”

 

Dean nodded. “But don’t let that stop you from saying it again and again.”

 

"I love you," Cas repeated in a whisper. Dean could see the amused eyeroll on both of Cas's brothers’ faces.

 

"Tell us about yourself, Dean," Michael demanded more than asked. "Are you from the City of Death?"

 

Dean finished his last bite and sat back as the plates were picked up by, what he realized, was their servants. He nodded. “Yeah, uh… unfortunately. But…” he squeezed Cas’s hand and smiled at him. “We’re hoping to find somewhere safe.”

 

Cas shifted so he could look at his father. "Dean has a map. A map to dry land. I’ve tried helping him search for it, but we haven’t had any success. Do you know of any dry land, Father?"

 

The king quirked his brow in apparent contemplation. After a beat he shook his head. “I believe dry land was swallowed by the great flood. Do you have this map?”

 

Dean shook his head. “It’s on my boat with my brother.”

 

"You can read a human map, Father?" Cas asked in surprise.

 

“Possibly. My husband taught me English and another language of your kind. Latin, I believe he called it,” he said, more so to Dean than Cas. “Perhaps I shall accompany you back to your boat?”

 

Michael leaned forward with a frown. "Not without us, Father."

 

“Of course,” he said with an indulgent smile in his sons’ directions. Dean had a feeling the dude could hold his own in a fight.

 

Cas leaned back and squeezed Dean's hand. "Do you think your brother would like to be at our wedding?" 

 

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, yeah I think he would.”

 

Cas looked back to his father. "Can we get Sam, Dean's brother, so he can witness our wedding? I know… it's on short notice, but I'll swim very fast."

 

“Take one of your brothers or Inias with you,” he said; there was clearly no arguing.

 

"I'll take Inias." Cas turned to Dean. "Do you want to stay or come with me?"

 

Dean chuckled. “Probably a good idea if I come with you.”

 

“Yes, I don’t want him to think that I’m kidnapping him.” Cas chuckled before he helped himself to more fish.

 

“I was thinking more about the fact that Claire would demand to know where I am.”

 

The two brothers shared twin looks of bemusement. The king seemed as serene as ever.

 

"She is a little girl I saved from drowning," Cas explained with a proud smile. “Do you think she will want to come too?”

 

Michael cleared his throat. “Do you think it’s wise to invite so many humans to the wedding?”

 

Dean shrugged. “I can tell you my brother… he’s met Cas, and so has Claire. They both care about him.”

 

“Do you trust them to not tell anyone where our kingdom is?” Michael asked, looking at him with a serious expression.

 

“I do,” Cas replied with an equally serious look.

 

The king smiled at Cas. “Just those two. I have faith, my son, but the fewer humans who know of us, the better.”

 

“Of course, Father. I won’t put the kingdom at risk.”

 

Dean smiled and turned to the king. “Thank you, sir. It doesn’t feel like enough, just those words, to show how grateful I am…”

 

He was interrupted by a strong hand raised to silence. “The only thanks I need is the promise you will care, and be there for my son.”

 

Dean nodded emphatically. “Definitely. Always.”

 

Cas leaned close to Dean and smiled at him before he left a quick kiss on his cheek. "I can't wait."

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean was swimming slowly behind Cas and Inias as they drew closer to the surface. He had been holding hands with Cas, but then he started trying to tickle the other merifi and Dean figured it was easier to let them be goofy together.

 

Considering Dean would be taking Cas away, not permanently, but enough; he couldn’t begrudge the two merifi their chance to spend as much time together as possible. And this was a joyous time.

 

He could see how close they were. Dean probably could have even is Cas hadn’t told him that he and Inias had grown up together. That despite Inias not being part of the royal family by blood, he had become part of the family anyway. 

 

Watching them was definitely entertaining. Almost like watching dolphins play. 

 

At one point Cas just flipped on his back and grabbed Inias’s foot to let himself get dragged. 

 

“You're so lazy, Castiel. Swim for yourself,” Inias said, his voice giving away the fact he was anything but annoyed.

 

Castiel grinned up at his friend. “Why should I when you already swim perfectly fine for the both of us.”

 

“You're too heavy,” Inias shot back.

 

“Are you calling me fat?” Cas replied with a puppy eyed look before he looked at Dean. “He is calling me fat!”

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “You’re perfect, babe, other than being a lazy swimmer apparently.”

 

“See? I told you many times that you’re a lazy prince.” Inias tickled Cas’s side, causing him to let go of Inias’s feet, all while letting out a funny, surprised noise.

 

“I never denied that,” Cas huffed before he swam next to Dean, taking his hand. “We’re nearly there.” 

 

Dean smiled. “I know. Boy will they be surprised,” he murmured with a soft laugh.

 

He could already see Baby from the bottom. Cas squeezed his hand before he pushed his fins harder and pulled Dean to the surface with him, jumping right on board, startling everyone.

 

“Dean!” Sam called out with a grin as he moved forward and pulled him in for a hug, completely uncaring that he was soaked. “I’m guessing things worked out okay?”

 

Dean smiled, squeezing Cas’s hand. “Better. Kinda why we’re back, uh… we’re getting hitched.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened. “What? You’re getting married?”

 

“Yeah, Sammy. And… I’m hoping Garth and Benny wouldn’t mind manning the helm so you can come down and be there with me.”

 

“Isn’t that… fast? I mean, did you guys really think this through?” Sam asked, looking worried.

 

Dean had a feeling Sam might be like this, but he gave his brother a pointed look. “I love him, Sam.”

 

Sam took in a deep breath, his expression surprised before it turned into a happy smile. “Alright. Then… of course. I would love to be at your wedding.”

 

“What about me?” Claire asked, standing next to him.

 

Dean chuckled. “We came to get you too, munchkin.”

 

“I can really come?” she breathed out, her eyes widened in surprise.

 

He knelt down and smiled. “Yeah, Cas here is gonna help you guys breathe underwater.”

 

Cas touched her shoulder and leaned down to look at her. “I have a magic spell that makes you breathe underwater. Are you okay with that?”

“Am I okay with that?” Claire asked incredulously, moving to stand on the lip of Baby, poised to jump into the ocean.

 

Dean laughed as he quickly swooped her into his arms. “Hold on there, slugger. You’re gonna scare Cas’s friend.”

 

Sam had talked to Benny and Garth, asking them to stay in position a while longer, before he walked back to them. Cas murmured his spell as he touched Sam’s and Claire’s shoulders. “Now you’re okay to come with us.”

 

“Alright, what do you think? You take me and the little rascal? Inias takes my brother?” Dean asked Cas.

 

Cas nodded and grabbed Claire’s hand in one hand and Dean’s in the other. “Sam, just jump into the water and dive. My best friend Inias will help you.”

 

Sam seemed unsure, but after Dean’s reassuring smile, he dove right into the water. 

 

As Dean stood there for a moment, the three of them holding hands, he couldn’t believe how profoundly happy he felt in that moment. He never thought he could have a family of his own, not like this. And now, here he was, about to get married to a creature who had captured his heart and given him something he hadn’t had in years.

 

Hope.


	8. Resemble nothing that is ours.

# Resemble nothing that is ours.

 

Cas looked down at his arms with a smile, admiring all of the colorful pearls, shells, and cockles that were woven into the traditional brudekjole, a gown every merifi wore on his wedding day. It was made out of beautiful things friends and family gifted to the wedding pair, so their well wishes could go with them. 

 

He smiled when his father entered the room. The few merifi servants who had helped him, wished him all the best before they left the room, leaving Cas alone with his father.

 

He wrapped his arms around his father, hugging him tightly. “I’m so happy, Father.”

 

When his father drew back, he gently cupped Cas’s face, eyes shimmery with pride as he looked down at him. “That is all I have ever wanted for you, my son.”

 

"Will you get in trouble with the other kingdom because the wedding between me and prince Balthazar won't happen?" he asked carefully. He still felt guilty about it.

 

“No. It’s a fair price to pay considering I allowed the prince to live for what he did to you.” His father didn’t often show emotion, especially anger, but he could almost feel it radiating off of him.

 

Cas couldn't help but smile before his expression turned serious again. "What about the fact that I'm marrying a human? Will there be repercussions for it?”

 

That was met with a soft chuckle as he shook his head. “It’s about time we worked towards our original mission; to bring peace to our kind and theirs. Perhaps your union is a step in the right direction.”

 

“I would love to help with that,” Cas replied with a smile. "Helping Dean to find that dryland could be a very good start." 

 

“I think so too. But I must insist you still be careful. While your beloved and the humans who accompanied him are all very kind, there is a reason we ceased contact with the humans.”

 

Cas nodded and sighed. "I know. Dean told me himself that he doesn't really like how their society works in the City of Death. I know he will make a difference for his people when they find a new home. I have faith in him."

 

Father smiled and gently caressed the skin of Cas’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I’m going to miss you.”

 

"I'm coming back, Father. I will visit you as often as I can."

 

“I know,” he said as he removed the red fan coral necklace about his own neck, a gift from his Pare to his father the night of their wedding. Cas had never seen his father without it. Carefully, Father draped it around Cas’s neck and fastened it, lips curled in a sad, yet happy smile. “I wish your Pare could see you now.”

 

"I'm sure he is watching from the stars, Father," Cas replied softly before he hugged him again. He felt his eyes tearing up, but he had no idea why. It wasn't really a goodbye, even though it felt like it. 

 

Father nodded, smiling as he looked upwards before focusing on Cas again. “Are you ready?”

 

This was it. His first steps into adulthood. After that he would no longer be the little youngling who could hide behind his Father’s fins. He would start his own life. With Dean. "Yes," Cas breathed out. “I can’t wait.”

 

Father offered his elbow. “I’m very proud of you, Castiel.”

 

Cas leaned into his father with a bright smile as he took his arm. "I love you very much, Father. I hope I can always make you proud."

 

“Just be yourself and you will never fail.” Father slid the door open as he swam Cas out towards the anemone garden. “And I love you too, my son. More than you will ever know.”

 

Cas gave him another smile, swallowing the tight feeling in his throat. His heart was beating faster as they swam under the archway that led to the garden. It was full of family and familiar faces, but he only had eyes for Dean; who was waiting for him, right next to Michael. 

 

Dean was adorned in traditional cowrie shells about his torso and neck, and a crown of conch shells. But it was the way his eyes lit up at seeing Castiel. Sea green eyes shimmered as Dean mouthed the silent words, ‘I love you.’

 

He mouthed the words back with a smile before his father accompanied him towards the plaza, in the middle of the garden. When he arrived next to Dean, Father hugged Cas, and imparted a nod to Dean with a soft smile before he faced the crowd.

 

Cas reached over to take Dean’s hand, squeezing it. He couldn’t stop smiling, his heart was racing with joy.

 

  


 

Father cleared his throat before he began, “I would like to welcome you all to the marriage of my son, Castiel, to his beloved. To signify my youngest youngling’s ascent into adulthood, we celebrate with a ceremony of love and union. And in keeping with his beautiful rebellious spark, my son has chosen a partner who may bridge the gap between our species and that of humanity. Today, their union is not only a testament to their love for each other, but to the hopeful cordial treaty of friendship I hope we can repair between our species.”

 

The crowd responded with claps and smiles before his father continued, “It is through you, Castiel, and through your love for each other, that we may find peace. And I cannot be more proud of the merifi you have become, my son. So, I invite you to grasp your beloved’s hands, and repeat the traditional marital rites.”

 

Cas turned towards Dean as he took his other hand in his with a soft, shy smile. 

 

Dean returned the smile and squeezed his hands.

 

“ome unions are not built with a foundation of love, but grow into it. You are fortunate in your beginnings, and may your lives and hearts continue to grow from such a foundation.” Father nodded. “I, Castiel, do give you, Dean, my promise that from this day forward, I will give you my love, and you shall not swim alone…”

 

Cas repeated the words, his eyes never leaving Dean's. His cheeks were starting to hurt from all of the smiling. 

 

“I have no greater gift to give, and may this gift be your shelter from the storms ahead, the waves of discontent, and my trust in you, and us to be an anchor when the waters grow dark. I give you all that I am, and all that I will become,” his father finished the rite with a pointed look at Cas, shimmering blue eyes filled with emotion.

 

Cas finished his promise before his father asked Dean to repeat the same words back to him. His heart was skipping a few beats, hearing those words from Dean's lips, seeing his earnest and happy expression. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but he felt like he was falling in love with Dean all over again in that moment.

 

When Dean was finished, his father nodded in approval before turning to Cas again. “Castiel, now is your chance to speak of your love for this man,” he said with an encouraging smile.

 

Castiel gave Dean a long look before he smiled again. “The day we met, you basically fell into my arms from above the surface. In all of the endless ocean, we found each other, and I would like to think my Pare had a hand in my destiny. Leading me to meet you, right in the moment I needed you the most, right in the moment before I reached adulthood. Gripping you tight, and raising you from the water… I never thought an act like that could create such a profound bond in such a short time. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and every time I am with you, I feel like a complete person. You make me whole. You make me happy. Dean, there are no words to tell you how much I love you.”

 

Dean’s lip trembled as he nodded. His father invited Dean to respond in kind and his very soon to be husband squeezed Cas’s hands. “My entire life, for as long as I could remember, I was surrounded by death, by loss, by ugliness and darkness. I had grown accustomed to a life, not without love, but without hope, trying to navigate my way through unending blackness. And when I met you… suddenly my world had light. I could see, and what I saw was beauty, beauty that will always take my breath away. You saved me, Castiel, in so many ways. And for the first time since I can remember, you’ve given me something I thought died long ago. Hope. I love you, and I can’t wait to show you, over and over, every single day, just how much.”

 

Cas's chest constricted and his breathing hitched with Dean's words. He never thought he could be so lucky. 

 

Father gently cupped their joined hands between his palms as he started speaking the words of the binding spell that would connect Castiel’s essence to Dean’s soul. The water around them swirled as the ethereal blue light of his essence reached out, a white light emanating from Dean as their connection began, colors billowed in a spiral as it surrounded both Dean and Cas. 

 

His father released their hands and said, “A kiss, borne of your love, will seal your connection.”

 

Cas had never once looked away from Dean. He could feel his whole body tingling from the spell. Dean's soul felt like a warm and soft wave surrounding him. He stopped breathing for a moment as he leaned closer, closing the gap before his lips sealed with Dean's.

 

There was a spark in his chest, something settled deep within him, making him feel calm and safe. The bond was setting as he felt Dean's tongue against his own, Dean's fingers buried in his hair. It was perfect. "I love you so much," he whispered when he leaned back, his forehead still pressed against Dean's.

 

“I love you too,” Dean murmured through a soft gasp.

 

His father’s voice seemed booming as he announced, “Your bond has come into being! Castiel and Dean, may the dawn of your lives keep you warm until the dusk. You are married.”

 

Suddenly they were surrounded by applause and cries of congratulations. 

 

"You're my husband. My Dean," Cas repeated out loud, because he had to hear it again to really believe it. He leaned over to kiss Dean again before he hugged him tightly. "This is the happiest day of my life."

 

Dean breathed out a laugh as he drew back and cupped Cas’s cheek. “Mine too, baby.”

 

Father embraced them before taking Dean’s hand, holding it for a moment. “Welcome to our kin.”

 

It was nice to see how shy Dean suddenly turned being confronted with Cas's father. All Cas could think in that moment was that he couldn't wait to be alone with Dean… with his husband.

 

Claire was hugging their legs tightly as she congratulated them. Cas was sure he had never seen the human girl so cheerful before. It was hard to concentrate on her though, because so many merifi were surrounding them suddenly, congratulating them. Inias, Gabriel, and Michael hugged him, as well as Sam, who welcomed him to the Winchester family. 

 

It was a nice feeling to also be a part of a human family. His family suddenly seemed very big. 

 

Dean pulled Claire into his arms, laughing at the way she squealed in delight. He then pulled Cas in for a quick kiss as he kept smiling and thanking everyone who approached them. “Guess this is what happiness is, huh, baby?” he whispered into Cas’s ear.

 

Cas leaned into Dean as he couldn't help but agree. There was no better word to describe it. And he loved every second of it, hoping that he would never forget this moment.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck to pull him close the moment they were alone in his room. Inias and Michael had taken Sam and Claire back to the boat, leaving them with the instruction to wait for Dean and Cas to return. It was tradition to spend the first night together, and Cas wanted to honor that tradition. Not for the tradition’s sake, but first and foremost because he couldn’t wait to be close to Dean again. 

 

After the wedding, a ceremonial teacher had taught him the spell for sex before he explained to him that having a child of their own wouldn’t work, because Dean was a human. Cas had already known that, but he hoped Claire would want to live with them when they had found a new home for everyone. He wanted to raise her with Dean. It was a wish that had slowly started to grow in his heart, and he knew he should ask Dean… his husband, if he was okay with that.

 

But right at that moment he just needed to kiss him, enjoying the way Dean’s hands felt on his skin when he slowly removed Cas’s traditional wedding gown.

 

The interwoven shells and pearls sank to the sandy ground before Dean softly pulled him over to the clam. Cas murmured the spell for himself, feeling his own body opening up and tingling, his heart racing as he knelt on the clam in front of Dean, presenting to him. “I’m yours, Dean,” he whispered softly. “And you’re mine.”

 

Dean pressed a gentle bite to the globe of his buttocks before kissing the same spot. “This feels like a dream.”

 

Cas looked over his shoulder with a smile. “I know. I feel the same. I can’t believe I’m so lucky.”

 

Dean carefully positioned himself behind Cas, he could feel the head of his erection gently pressing against his hole. “And this won’t hurt you?”

 

Cas shook his head with a moan, teasing Dean by rocking back, letting him feel how ready and open he was. “I'm ready for you.”

 

As Dean slowly pushed forward, he let out an almost growl of a moan. “Oh, Jesus, Cas. You’re so wet…”

 

Cas's breathing hitched when he realized that this was the first time Dean would have had sex with him, while Cas was in his true form, his fins on display. He moaned, pressing backwards to get Dean to fill him. “Can you please touch my fins?” He asked, breathing hard. 

 

The way Dean groaned was almost as exquisite as the man’s hands roaming along his back until they grasped his fins, deft and warm fingers massaging into tendons as Dean started fucking into him a little faster. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathed out in between grunts of pleasure.

 

Cas groaned from the way Dean was thrusting into him, stretching him, making him feel complete. He arched in pleasure when his husband grabbed his fins like handles, getting extra leverage to thrust into him more vigorously. He was going crazy with want, his body hot from every touch of Dean, sending sparks of pleasure through his whole body. “Dean,” he breathed out. “Dean, I'm so close.”

 

“Yeah, baby,” he grunted, “me too.” Dean’s thrusts grew more fervent, yet almost erratic.

 

He didn’t know why, but every time Dean addressed him with a pet name, sparks tingled through his stomach. It was a really nice feeling. He felt heat pooling between his legs and gasped when the constant pressure on his prostate finally pushed him over. “Dean,” he moaned as he came untouched, spilling his seed all over his clam.

 

Dean let out an ardent moan as he pulled Cas up, back pressed against his lover’s torso as Dean’s thrusts became muted from the position. His arms wrapped about Cas’s chest now, as though he feared letting him go. “I love you,” he murmured against the nape of Cas’s neck when suddenly his hips stalled and he could feel Dean’s sex twitch as he came inside of him.

 

Cas hummed and leaned into Dean, feeling incredibly sated and comfortable in his husband’s arms. “I love you,” he whispered before he looked over his shoulder to smile at Dean, pressing his lips softly against his cheek.

 

Dean chuckled and held him, his hands gently stroking his lower abdomen. “It’s crazy to think that if I was a merifi that we could be getting you pregnant right now.”

 

Cas’s eyes widened before he burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that Dean’s cock slipped out, so he turned around and pressed his face into his shoulder, trying to stop his laughing fit and breathe normally again. “I can’t get pregnant, Dean,” he explained, still laughing. “We have a spell to create a magic egg, and we fill it with our seed to create new younglings.”

 

“Oh,” he murmured sheepishly, cheeks reddening in apparent embarrassment.

 

Cas leaned back before he kissed the tip of his nose with a soft smile. “Well, I never explained this to you, so you couldn’t have known.” He caressed Dean’s cheek. He figured this was the perfect moment to bring up his wishes about Claire. “Do you think, um, that maybe Claire would want to live with us? That we could raise her as our own? As soon as we find dryland?”

 

The way Dean smiled was answer enough. “I’d like that.”

 

Cas mirrored the smile. "I mean, we have to ask her if she wants that, but I get the impression that she really likes us."

 

Dean nodded as he started tracing something along Cas’s hip with his fingers. “It’s why she’s on my boat. She was pretty pissed that I left her.”

 

It tickled a little, and Cas looked down to see if he could recognize what he was drawing. "I'm very happy you brought her along. But I'm sad to hear that she was angry with you." He hummed and leaned closer. "What are you drawing?" 

 

“Not drawing, writing,” was all the clarification he gave.

 

“What are you writing?” Cas asked with a smile, dropping a few lazy and playful kisses on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Dean chuckled as he started spelling out each letter as he wrote it, “H-e-y C-a-s, d-o-n’t m-a-k-e i-t b-a-d…”

 

Cas's eyes widened when he recognized the words. "It's the song you sang for me!"

 

“Yes,” he said, sounding fond and proud.

 

"Would you sing it for me again? I love listening to your voice," he asked softly before he snuggled closer into Dean's arms, resting his head on his elbow.

 

Dean smiled, and softly started to hum the tune before he sang the lyrics he had written invisibly on Cas’s skin, and added,  _ “Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember to let him into your heart, then you can start, to make it better…” _

 

Cas chuckled quietly and pressed closer to Dean. His heart beat faster just because Dean changed the lyrics to sing about him. "I love you," he whispered when Dean had finished the song, then he kissed Dean's chest – right over his heart.

 

Dean cupped his cheek. “So, no regrets? Saving a silly human all those weeks ago?”

 

"Of course not. Never," Cas instantly replied before pulling Dean into his arms. "What about you? I must confess, I was… worried about –” He looked down for a moment, feeling embarrassed. “I know you saw my fins before… many times now. But I was worried you might feel weird about it when we had sex.”

 

Dean’s cheeks reddened again as he mumbled, “I liked it.”

 

Cas was sure that his own cheeks turned a similar shade of red. "You did?" he asked hopefully. "Really?"

 

That was met with a nod as Dean grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. “You’re beautiful, Cas.  _ All  _ of you.”

 

Maybe he looked like a lobster now because he certainly felt that way. "Dean," he complained with a shy smile. "Stop making me blush."

 

“I like when you blush,” he said as he nudged his nose against Cas’s cheek before trailing gentle bites down his jaw and neck.

 

It tickled, but it also felt really nice at the same time. "Are you trying to eat me, Dean?" He asked, trying not to laugh as he tilted his head to give Dean more room for exploration.

 

Dean growled as he shifted to hover on top of him, playful bite after playful bite as his mouth started exploring more and more of Cas. “You’re so tasty…”

 

Cas groaned and arched his body towards Dean's mouth. "If you eat me, I'll be gone though."

 

“Hmmm,” he hummed as he drew back, looking down at Cas, “you’re right. That’s a problem, because I like having you around.”

 

"I'm very relieved to hear that," Cas replied, trying not to laugh, forcing a serious expression instead. He was sure he was failing though. "But I’ll allow you to nibble."

 

Dean grinned, white teeth glimmering like a shark’s before he leaned down and gently bit Cas’s bottom lip. “Like this?” he murmured.

 

Cas surged forward to capture Dean's lips in a kiss, one he instantly deepened before he pulled him flush to his body, pressing his already revived cock against Dean's abdomen. "Yes," he breathed out. "You are allowed to nibble there. And a few other places."

 

“Like?” Dean asked in a breathy groan as his hands started roaming Cas’s torso again, deft fingers gently kneading Cas’s pec before toying with his left nipple, causing it to pebble outward as it hardened.

 

Cas gasped, his expression turning pleading before he moaned, "That is a good place, where your finger is right now. For example."

 

Dean nodded and slid down his body, lips wrapping over the pebbled flesh before teeth gently replaced his fingers.

 

"Oh, holy Poseidon," Cas gasped out, his fingers flying to Dean's hair, grabbing it, when a surge of lust coursed through his body. "Dean… gnnn." He couldn't control his fins anymore as they surged up and down, slightly propelling them both up from the clam, essentially suspended in the water.

 

Dean’s other hand slipped between his legs, gently teasing his hole as his lips trailed to Cas’s other nipple to give it the same attention.

 

Cas spread his legs with a moan as they sank back down on the clam again. He pushed his fins up to wrap them around Dean's body, softly stroking over his skin, hoping Dean would like it.

 

Dean looked back at the fins and groaned in appreciation, his eyes rolling back before he dove in and kissed Cas, ardent and aggressive as he lined up his (now) hard cock to Cas’s hole. 

 

"Dean, please take me," Cas begged when they drew apart to breathe.

 

Without missing a beat, Dean’s erection was insistently pushing past the tight ring of muscle as he took Cas, lips a breath away. “I love you.”

 

"I love you. I love you so much." Cas gasped and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to get used to Dean's girth. This time it burned a little, probably because the spell had worn off after he had come. 

 

Dean stopped moving, looking down at Cas in concern. “Am I hurting you, baby?”

 

Cas shook his head, because he didn't want Dean to stop. "It's okay. I just need to get used to you for a moment."

 

“I thought the spell…” he seemed even more confused, still not moving. 

 

"I think it stopped working after I came," Cas breathed out, feeling embarrassed. "I just learned the spell. I'm still very inexperienced. I’m sorry."

 

Dean shook his head, giving him a soft smile. “If you need to do it again, you can, Cas. I’d rather not hurt my husband.”

 

Hearing Dean refer to him as his husband made Cas’s heart stumble, and he couldn't help but mirror the smile. "Okay," he whispered before he bit his lower lip and tried to concentrate on the words, tapping into the magic within himself. It wasn't easy to channel the magic with Dean inside of him, feeling him so close. Cas noticed that his mind kept getting distracted by Dean's beauty every time he looked up at his face. 

 

He murmured the words finally, waiting for the magic to work, but something wasn't right. It wasn't working. He frowned before he murmured, "It isn't working."

 

“Maybe you got a word wrong?”

 

"I don't get 'words wrong',” Cas replied, annoyed with himself for being so bad at magic. He raised his eyebrows when he realized he had just accidentally growled at Dean. "I'm so sorry, De –” And then it hit him. He actually  _ had  _ said the words wrong. He gave Dean a sheepish look. “You’re right. I said it wrong.” He really felt ashamed with himself in that moment. He was clearly so inexperienced.

 

Dean cupped his cheek and shook his head, giving him a sweet smile. “It’s okay to make mistakes. And it’s okay to be annoyed with me. It won’t ever make me stop loving you.”

 

"I'm not annoyed with you, Dean." Cas shook his head before he kissed his husband's soft lips. "I was annoyed with myself. I’ll try the spell again." 

 

He closed his eyes, before he said the words again. This time it worked and he felt his body relaxing and opening up around Dean's girth, the pain slowly fading away. He sighed when he opened his eyes to look at Dean's beautiful eyes again. "That's a lot better." 

 

Dean smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to his nose before he slowly started moving. “Good,” he murmured as his pace began to hasten.

 

"Dean," he gasped out needily, pulling him into another deep kiss. He couldn't get enough of kissing him. The way his tongue felt against his own, the way it made his stomach tingle… Dean was addictive. 

 

His own erection was pressed against Dean's stomach, giving him a delicious friction every time Dean thrust in and out. Cas knew he wouldn't last long. He softly bit Dean's lip before he murmured, "Please, Dean. Come in me, fill me up."

 

“Love your filthy mouth,” Dean groaned as he started fucking him faster, harder; hips snapping in ardent need.

 

He couldn't think any more. The sensations were overwhelming his mind, overcome by a wave of lust and pleasure, rushing him into his orgasm as he cried out Dean's name, in a begging, "Please, Dean. Please."

 

“Please what, baby?” he asked, voice husky in between grunts of pleasure as the way his husband’s hips snapped grew more fervent, broken,  _ needy. _

 

Cas gasped when he felt that wondrous tightening again, simply from feeling so incredibly full, especially with how deep Dean was thrusting. "Please fill me with your come. I need you. Please." 

 

Dean cried out Cas’s name as he seemed to obey his request, collapsing on top of him as he came with a soft groan.

 

Cas hummed in contentment, wrapping his arms and fins around Dean as he pulled him close. "I'm so happy, Dean. You make me so happy."

 

Dean nodded and chuckled. “Me too, Cas. Me too.” After another heated kissing session, he drew back and cupped Cas’s cheek. “Been meaning to ask you something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Where the hell did you learn dirty talk?”

 

Cas smirked. “Oh, that’s actually a funny story…”

 

**.... :::: :::: ….**

 

It was hard to say goodbye. He knew it wasn't forever. He could come back any time he wanted. But he had no idea how far away their new home would be, or how long it would take them to find dryland.

 

He knew he wouldn't see his family for a while; much longer than he was used to. He first hugged his brothers, promising a hundred times over to take care of himself, before he stepped towards Inias with a constricted throat.

 

It was hard to breathe. Being apart from Inias would probably be the hardest, because his best friend had always been at his side. It was hard to imagine his life without him. For a moment, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't even look at him. He was glad when Inias finally made the first move and hugged him tightly. Cas pressed him tighter to his body and the ache in his heart expanded so much, it felt like it was about to burst. He needed to say something, just to dampen the horrible sensation. "You were a terrible house crab."

 

Inias let out a wet laugh, voice cracking from emotion. “I’m going to miss you too, Castiel.”

 

Cas leaned back, his hands sliding over Inias's shoulders, holding him there as he looked into his best friend's eyes. "We have never been apart for so long… I don't even know how I will manage my day to day life without you in it. You were always my teacher, my best friend… my brother." He shook his head before he gave him a half-hearted smirk. "I think you should consider moving."

 

Inias’s smile faltered as he pulled Cas in for another hug. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

"I love you, too," Cas whispered back, squeezing him tighter, breathing even harder. He hadn't anticipated how much it would hurt leaving his family.

 

Father then approached, wrapping his arms around them both. As he drew back, he cupped Cas’s cheek. “My beautiful boy.”

 

Cas exchanged one last look with Inias as his friend slowly backed away to give them space. A look that nearly broke his heart. He forced himself to look at his father. "Father…” He took in a deep breath. "I will miss you so much. I'm going to visit you as soon as we have found dryland, and everyone is safe."

 

Father nodded and pressed a large, circular piece of crystal with a bizarre shape cut out at its center, as though missing a piece, into the palm of Cas’s hand. “The Eye of Amphitrite. Perhaps she will give you the answers you seek in your search for dryland.”

 

“Is it magical?” Cas asked curiously, sliding his fingers over the smooth cool surface of the crystal.

 

“I do not know the powers it holds; it may simply magnify the light of the sun. Either way, take it so it may guide you.”

 

"Thank you, Father," he whispered before he put the crystal into his bag and sighed. He looked up at his father's blue eyes, seeing so many emotions there, it was difficult not to drown in them. He wrapped his arms around him, whispering, "I love you so much. You're the best father anyone could wish for. I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me."

 

Father smiled, drawing Cas in for another hug. “I’m so proud of you. I love you too, my little merifi.”

 

“I’m not so little anymore, Father,” Cas complained with a chuckle. 

 

“No matter how old you grow, you will always be my littlest youngling.”

 

Cas gave his father a soft smile when he thought back to all their shared moments when he was younger, falling asleep in his father's arms, how safe he had felt. A part of him was happy he would always be his father's little one. 

 

"I will miss you all very much," he said a little louder before he sighed and swam next to Dean, intertwining their hands. He knew he needed to go now. Saying goodbye was getting harder the longer he was dragging it out. "I love you. I love all of you." He looked at every one, one last time, before he nodded and turned to Dean. "I'm ready."

 

Dean squeezed his hand in comfort. “Then let’s roll. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return so you don’t miss them too much.”

 

Dean always knew how to say the right things. Things Cas needed to hear. He waved at his family before he turned and pulled Dean with him, quickly swimming away, and through the gates of the palace plaza. Outside, other merifi were waving them goodbye. Cas waved back with a heavy heart, wishing he could have spent more time here with Dean. "When we visit again, I want you and Claire to come too, and we'll spend more time here, okay?"

 

“Done,” he said simply with an affirmed nod.

 

Cas gave him a smile before he pushed back his fins and pulled Dean with him, swimming a lot faster so Claire and Sam wouldn't have to wait for them any longer. 

 

He was quieter than usual, he knew that. But his husband didn't ask him about it. He probably knew that he was still trying to work through the emotions that came with him saying goodbye to his family. 

 

After a long, comfortably silent journey, they finally reached the area where Dean’s friends and family were waiting on his boat. He could sense something was wrong the moment they drew close enough to see the boat’s shadow. There was another one, right next to it. Cas instantly felt tense. 

 

“Dean, something isn’t right.”


	9. Around, by lifting winds forgot, resignedly beneath the sky

# Around, by lifting winds forgot, resignedly beneath the sky

 

_ “Dean, something isn’t right.” _

 

Talk about ominous. Dean looked up at the second boat bottom. The lack of care, dilapidated wood covered in barnacles, couldn’t be good. Hunters kept their boats pristine, because of how often they found themselves on the wrong side of a storm when they conducted their rescues. And Em Two’s Navy didn’t go out this far into open water. They were meant purely as a defensive, not an offensive.

 

Dean drew closer, trying to see if, maybe… maybe there was a possibility that it was a marooners ship, but the dread in the pit of his stomach made him question it. He looked at Cas in dismay. “How good’s your hearing?” Dean asked as he rifled through the pouch Inias had made for him as a wedding present, and pulled out the traditional warrior merifi knife, a sharp blade forged from a deadly coral.

 

"Very good, but we need to get a little bit closer so I can filter out the other noises from the ocean." Cas pulled him directly under the boat and tilted his head. There was a frown on his face. "I hear strangers. Men. One is complaining to another one… something." Cas squinted his eyes. "He is saying… I swear if this is another fuck up like with John… We have to find it this time. The moose has to know."

 

That pit in his stomach solidified from the heat of the anger that washed over him. “Shit.” He needed to get up there, but he needed to be quick and careful about it. Dean had no idea what had happened to his crew, his brother, to Claire. The thoughts sickened him. “These are the fuckers who killed my father, Cas.” 

 

Dean looked up again. Maybe… “Can you do your invisible thing? See how many of them there are? We need to take them out, but I don’t want to walk into a trap.”

 

Cas looked pale for a moment. "Yes, I can check. I'll be right back." He let go of Dean's hand before Dean watched him turn invisible right in front of his eyes. He could feel Cas's fin against his arm, and the way the water pressure changed before the feeling was gone, and he was alone.

 

In the meantime, Dean swam directly under Baby, carefully feeling along the boat spine, to check for any internal damage. 

 

His boat seemed to be okay, which was at least something. He could feel Cas returning before he even saw him. He wondered if their magical bond was the reason or if it was just his hunter instincts kicking in. Either way, he didn't startle when Cas suddenly appeared in front of him. "Sam," he breathed out, "he is tied to the mast of your ship. The others are too. I saw two men on deck, but they didn't sound like the ones I heard talking. There might be more below deck."

 

Dean nodded and tightened his grip on the blade. “I’m gonna swim up and try to sneak on board. I want you to stay here, okay?”

 

Cas looked at him as if he had lost his damn mind. "You're not serious, are you? You don't really think I'm going to wait here while those people are hurting my new family?"

 

No, but he could hope. Dean sighed. “Fine, but promise me if I tell you to dive back into the water, you will.”

 

“Sure,” Cas replied dryly, rolling his eyes. “Of course! I will just swim away and abandon my husband, the love of my life, the moment his life is in danger. I’m a trained soldier, Dean. I’ve fought scarier creatures than humans.”

 

Dean let out an exasperated sigh and nodded. “Fine. Can you try to get us on board quietly?”

 

"Yes," Cas replied with a slight growl in his voice before he pulled him closer. "Promise me you will be careful up there, and I will do the same. We have our whole life in front of us. And I’d like for it to begin with both of us unharmed."

 

“I promise,” he said, as he pulled Cas in for a quick kiss. Suddenly, they were rushed out of the water and Cas had managed to use his magic to steady the water and the boat, making their landing almost silent behind the two pirates on deck. 

 

Dread chilled Dean’s blood when he realized Sam and Claire were not on deck, just Benny and Garth tied to the mast, fighting against their restraints as they cussed out the pirates. He winked at Benny, who barked at the big fucker directly in front of Dean,

 

“You’re gonna regret this.”

 

The fucker laughed, but before he could retort, Dean slammed the knife into the side of his face, blood spurting onto his buddy. It was as though time had slowed, as the other pirate turned with widened eyes and a raised weapon, but before he could blink, Dean retracted his blade and slammed the butt of it against his temple.

 

The pirate fell with a grunt, and Dean slammed him against the side of the boat, knife at his throat. “Where are they?”

 

“Who?” he cried out, voice trembling from fear.

 

Dean scoffed and slammed the blade into his shoulder as he gripped his hair to slam his head against the wood. “Don’t play dumb.”

 

“Winchester!” A voice, one he absolutely never wanted to hear again, called out in a demented sing-song. Of course it was  _ him,  _ slimy bastard. 

 

“Ketch,” he growled as he stood up, after kicking the other pirate’s head, knocking him out cold. 

 

As Dean was about to charge the bastard, weapon poised and at the ready, Ketch wagged his finger at him. “Uh, uh. I wouldn’t do that, not if you want your precious brother back unharmed.”

 

“Knowing you, he’s probably dead,” he spat, ignoring the pang of pain he felt with those words, no matter how true they were. “So there’s really no incentive to keep your ass alive.”

 

Ketch smirked. “Is that right?” he asked as he yanked Claire on deck by her hair. Her eyes were puffy from crying, a dirty rag stuffed in her mouth, with her hands twisted and tied behind her back.

 

Dean saw red and he started forward for her, but Ketch yanked her back. 

 

Ketch held a knife to her tiny throat, a drop of blood dripping down. “Give me the map, Winchester, and I’ll let her go.”

 

Suddenly, Dean could feel Cas moving next to him. Before he could stop him, Cas was gone – only to appear right next to Ketch – simply pressing the tips of his fingers against Ketch’s forehead, causing the bastard to collapse to the ground. Cas growled at the now unconscious man, "No one threatens my family."

 

His husband quickly pulled the gag away from Claire's mouth before he cut the ties with his own knife. Claire started to cry and wrapped her arms around Cas’s neck as soon as she was free. Cas immediately pulled her up and into his arms, whispering hushed words to her. Dean could see his hand glowing as he healed the cut on Claire's throat.

 

Dean darted forward to embrace them, pressing a kiss to Claire’s head. “I’ll be right back, munchkin,” he murmured as he looked at Cas. “Can you untie Benny and Garth?” He flipped the knife in his hand and looked at the stairs leading below deck. “Gotta find Sammy.”

 

"Of course. Do you want me to come with you?" Cas asked with a worried look.

 

“Come down after they’re free; that way Claire isn’t alone,” he said without waiting for a reply, immediately gunning for the stairs. 

 

Dean took in a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever he found. When he reached the bottom most stair, a weasely little pirate half Sam’s size had a trembling hand outstretched, a small pistol aimed at Sam’s heart. The relief was palpable.

 

Sam’s eyes widened. “Dean!”

 

“Yeah, Sammy…”

 

“Don’t move!” Weasel cried out.

 

Dean gave his brother a pointed look, and Sam kicked the leg of his “captor”. A sickening crunch of a fractured knee echoed around them as Dean dove forward and wrestled the gun from his sweaty grip. 

 

Keeping the gun steady on the fucker, Dean slipped behind Sam to cut his ropes. “You okay?”

 

"I am now. That was fucking awesome timing, Dean," Sammy said, sounding incredibly relieved. 

 

In that moment, Cas came down the stairs, looking around with a worried expression. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

 

Dean shook his head as he nodded to the weasel. “No, but if you could do your awesome Force thing on this fucker, that’d be great.”

 

Cas tilted his head. “What?”

 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. Damn, he really loved his husband. “Do what you did to the fucker who tried to hurt Claire.”

 

Cas walked over to the pirate, murmuring something before he touched the pirate's forehead and knocked him out. He tilted his head at Dean. "You mean like that?"

 

Dean grabbed Cas by the wrist and yanked him close. “I fucking love you,” he murmured as he pulled him in for a kiss. He turned to Sam then. “The fuck happened, Sammy?”

 

Sam scrubbed his hand over his face and shook his head. "They had guns… fired some warning shots into the water so we wouldn't flee. I mean, not that we would have left the position. We couldn't, with you still gone. They knew about the map, Dean. They knew Dad had it."

“Yeah, I’m not surprised Ketch was behind his murder,” he spat in disgust, as he grabbed the unconscious weasel and threw him over his shoulder. “I killed one of their guys; the rest are unconscious. Half tempted to sink their boat and drop them all in the friggin’ ocean.”

 

"You can't do that, Dean," Cas murmured, touching his arm. "I know that you are better than these people."

 

The fact was, Dean wasn’t, not really. The sheer fact they killed his father would have been reason enough to turn them all into shark chum, but to threaten his brother? Claire? Dean figured Hawkinsing them was the kindest thing he could do. But the earnest expression on his husband’s face made Dean want to be a better person than Ketch and the Letters crew. “They won’t stop hunting us, Cas.”

 

“I can make them forget… well, I can’t, but a siren could,” Cas suggested thoughtfully. “I know a siren that would help me. Her name is Meg.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “We, uh…” he dropped the unconscious weasel on top of Ketch when he reached the deck again. “We don’t have the greatest history with sirens.” 

 

The Winchesters were specifically called upon whenever there was a siren problem.

 

Cas tilted his head again, frowning. “It doesn't matter. She isn't like the rest of them. I know she would help us if I asked. We could bring them onto their boat and she could hex them. They won't remember anything.”

 

Dean looked to Sammy for confirmation. “Whaddya think?” His brother was just as broken over Dad’s death. 

 

“If Cas is vouching for her, we could try that,” he replied after a moment. It wasn't surprising. Sam had always been less inclined to violence, especially if there was a more diplomatic response.

 

Dean sighed, seeing as he was outvoted, so when he approached Claire he lifted her into his arms and whispered, “You’ve got a couple minutes to kick that asshole in his balls as hard as you can.”

 

Claire gave him a scared look for a moment. “Won't he wake up if I do that? I don't want him to wake up.”

 

Cas reached over to touch her face. “Don't worry. He can't move or wake up for the next few hours. I completely paralyzed him.” He smiled softly before he looked at Dean. “I'll have to leave you all for a moment to call her. I need to be underwater.”

 

Dean nodded and gently cupped his cheek. “Come back to me.”

 

“Of course. Don't worry; I won't go far,” Cas replied before he kissed the inside of Dean's palm. “I love you,” he whispered before he climbed up to stand on the railing, squinting his eyes at the sun. “Maintain position,” he said before he pulled off a backflip and vanished in the waves. 

 

“Wow,” Claire breathed out, right into Dean’s ear. “He really is like a dolphin sometimes.”

 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yeah, he’s pretty amazing,” he murmured fondly.

 

Benny let out a groan. “You’ve gone soft, Winchester.”

 

“Said the guy whose ass I just saved?”

 

“I was almost through the bindings.” Benny laughed, but Dean knew his friend was grateful.

 

Garth massaged his right wrist. “So he’s really getting a siren to help us?”

 

Dean nodded as he grabbed the rope of the grapple connecting their boats. “Yeah, don’t worry though. Apparently she’s as obedient to her species’ traditions as my husband is to his.”

 

“Still weird hearing you say that… husband,” Benny replied, scratching his chin. “If anyone at Em Two gets wind of your marriage… you're dead.”

 

“That’s why we're here, Ben. To make sure we never have to go back to that fucking place.” When the nose of the pirate boat hit Baby, he jumped on the edge and stepped onto their boat, waving for one of them to follow him.

 

Benny grabbed the dead pirate and threw him overboard before he grabbed one of the unconscious ones, and carefully followed Dean to the other side. As soon as he reached their deck, he dropped the body. There was a loud cracking sound when the guy hit the floor. Benny shrugged and looked at him. “It would be easier to just throw them overboard.”

 

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, but I was outvoted. At least the siren’ll take care of them.”

 

“If she doesn't kill us all, that is,” Benny murmured. “I mean, those underwater monsters, they're all the same, right? It's in their nature to kill.”

 

Dean quirked his brow at him. Benny was his best friend, apart from Sam and Cas. It would suck if there was prejudice there. “Should I be worried you’re gonna want to hurt Cas?”

 

“What? No!” Benny replied before he shrugged and added, “I was talking about the siren, man. You know I'm not a fan. And also… with your, um, husband… I don't know him, and I don't trust easily. But that doesn't mean I won't give it a try, you know? Getting to know him.”

 

Dean shrugged as he moved to grab Ketch, making it a point to “accidentally” knock his head against every surface he could as he dragged him to his own boat. “I mean, I thought Cas was dangerous too when I met him. Maybe we got it wrong with these sea creatures, man. Maybe they’re not monsters, just creatures that fear us as much as we fear them.” 

 

Because at this point in his life, he’d met more kind sea creatures than humans, which was saying something.

 

“Maybe that’s only true for your Merifi.” Benny shrugged.

 

Dean furrowed his brow. “Dude, I literally just got married in a kingdom full of them. Do you really think I would’ve come back if that was the case?”

 

Benny shrugged. “I don’t know, man. I don’t know them like you do. But I’m also not in love with one of them. Are you sure they aren’t like sirens, and maybe he put a whammy on you?”

 

“Dude,” he cried out. Not that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, but then… “if that were true, then how come he hasn’t whammied you?” Dean sighed and shook his head. “Is this gonna be a problem? Because if you can’t appreciate how he helped save your ass, and is gonna help us find land.  _ Land,  _ dude… then I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe I should take you back to Em Two.”

 

Benny raised up his hands. “Chill, man. You can’t fault me for being careful. I’ve been a hunter my whole life, Dean. I had to ask.”

 

Dean sighed as he moved to lean against the edge of the pirates’ boat. “I know. Trust me, it fucks with me too, but… I love him, Benny. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Not like this.”

 

Benny chuckled and shook his head. "Then I'm happy for you. I mean… He is pretty badass, I have to give you that." He groaned when he threw the last unconscious guy on the deck.

 

Dean nodded, unable to hide his content smile. “He is, isn’t he? It’s pretty damn sexy.”

 

"You got it bad, man." Benny laughed and slapped Dean's shoulder. "You should see your dreamy face right now."

 

Dean shoved at Benny’s shoulder with a laugh. “Shut up.”

 

Benny waggled his eyebrows before he asked, "So, how does that work with you two? I mean he looks human… But they’re all guys, right? How do they, you know, um… Oh man, can you get pregnant if you have sex with him?"

 

_ Oh, Benny.  _ While Dean loved the guy like a brother, that was a pretty dumb question. “Did I get pregnant that one time you and I slept together?”

 

Benny rolled his eyes. “Dude, I’m a human, not a merifi. How should I know how this works between those guys? I mean, they have kids, right?”

 

“Yeah. But we’re two different species. Even if getting pregnant was how they procreated, neither of us could get knocked up.”

 

"Are you sure about that?" Benny asked, patting Dean's belly. "You’re getting a little soft around the edges."

 

Dean snatched Benny’s hand and quickly flipped it behind his back. “Wanna try that again?” He growled in his ear.

 

Benny just laughed and quirked his brow. "Did your sense of humor drown while you were underwater?"

 

“Don’t be a dick,” he murmured as he let him go. “Keep it up, and I’ll think you’re jealous.”

 

"No, thank you. I'm quite happy with Andrea." Benny smiled dreamily as if he was thinking of her.

 

Dean chuckled before he ruffled Benny’s short hair. “Now who’s got a dumb, dreamy look on his face?”

 

"Still you, freckles." Benny shoved him playfully before he looked over the railing. "I think we should take all their supplies."

 

Dean grinned. “That’s exactly what I was planning on doing. You take the belowdecks and I’ll check up here?”

 

“Sure,” Benny replied with a grin before he left Dean. 

 

The moment Benny was out of sight, he could feel Cas's presence through his spine. A second later, Cas jumped onto the pirate boat with a smile. "Hello, Dean. Meg is coming to help us." He looked over the railing and reached down to the water, before he helped the siren get on board.

 

She had long black hair, and he tried not to look at her naked breasts, and the smooth skin that could rob any man's sanity. 

 

She smirked at him. "So, you're the one who stole my little narwhal's heart? I'm Meg."

 

Dean cleared his throat. He’d never spoken to a siren, for obvious reasons. “Uh, yeah.”

 

She carded her fingers through her hair and walked towards him with a seductive smile when she was suddenly stopped by Cas grabbing her wrist, growling at her, "Stop that. You're here for the men on the ground."

 

"Aw, Cassie, you're no fun. We could all have some seriously hot sex together. I mean, now that you're finally all grown up."

 

Cas rolled his eyes. "Meg, please." He pointed at the pirates.

 

"Fine." She pouted and knelt next to the unconscious men before she looked up at Dean. "You and your friend below deck should go back to your boat, and cover your ears while I work. Cassie will tell you when I'm done. Because sadly, he’s immune to my charms."

 

Dean swallowed dryly, still a little entranced by her. Not to mention the threesome suggestion, that made him even more intrigued by her. She had just told him to do something, but he was having trouble concentrating… what did she want? For Dean to undress, right? He started unbuttoning his shirt, still completely entranced by her presence. Her voice, even though she hadn’t sung, still had an addicting lilt.

 

Why was he here again?

 

And then suddenly all he could see was Cas's blue eyes, his lips softly kissing him before he whispered, "We have to leave the boat, my love. Take my hand."

 

“Hey, baby,” he murmured, gently cupping his face. He leaned in to start pressing hungry kisses to Cas’s neck.

 

Cas groaned softly and he could hear Meg chuckle behind them. Her voice sounded heavenly. "I'm really envious, Cassie. Are you sure you don't want to share?"

 

For some reason Dean didn't understand, his husband pulled him away towards the railing that led to Baby. "You know as well as I do that wouldn't be consensual. I’ll take him over to his boat, and then I’ll accompany Benny. Don't start singing until I give you the go ahead."

 

Dean didn't hear the answer, but Cas pulled him over to the railing. "Just follow me, Dean; trust me."

 

Dean was achingly hard, and also didn’t understand how that happened, but he pulled Cas’s hand to his groin. “I do trust you. See?” He waggled his eyebrows at his husband.

 

Cas gave him a smile and leaned over to his ear. "I’ll take care of you later, when we're safe."

 

Dean grinned and pulled him in for another hungry kiss. “Mmm, I love your lips.”

 

"Castiel!" Meg whined, "Stop making out in front of my face."

 

Cas leaned back to look over his shoulder with a glare. "I have no sympathy for you. You made him this way. You could have not flirted with my husband."

 

"But have you seen him? He’s a dreamboat."

 

"That's not an excuse."

 

"Ugh, just please take him away. My ovaries will explode if I continue watching you two," she complained. 

 

Cas scrunched up his nose. "That sounds disgusting," he replied dryly before he helped Dean to the other boat, waving Sam and Garth towards him. "You all have to go below deck and cover your ears. Claire, you need to make sure they really do it. It would be even better if you tied yourselves up."

 

Dean liked the idea of that. “Yeah, baby. Tie me up.”

 

Sam furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong with my brother?”

 

Dean waved him off. “Nothing,” he purred as he started trying to grab Cas’s ass. “I just have a sexy husband.”

 

Cas gave Sam an apologetic look. "It's Meg. She flirted with him and… well, it has a certain effect on humans. It will go away. But when she starts to sing, you have to be out of earshot." He leaned over to kiss Dean's nose before he pulled him belowdeck to their bed. "Just sit down here, Dean. I'll be right back," Cas murmured as he used a rope to tie Dean's hands to the bed.

 

Dean tugged at his restraints, entirely confused. “The point of tying me up is so you can fuck me.”

 

Cas kissed his nose. "I will, my love. I'll be right back with you."

 

He winked at him before he said something to Sam and Garth, and quickly left the room.

 

Dean growled and tugged at his restraints. “Hey!” He didn’t understand why his husband left. What the hell?

 

It was a goddamn eternity before Cas came back again, this time with Benny in tow. Dean really didn't like the way Benny was groping his husband, and kept leering at him. Cas tied him up next to Sam and Garth at the pipes on the wall. Dean hadn't even noticed them doing it.

 

“Why’d you touch my husband?” Dean accused Benny as he struggled against his restraints again.

 

“Cause he is hot as fuck, dude!” Benny replied, giving Cas a dreamy look.

 

Cas rolled his eyes before he pushed a piece of fabric in both of Dean's ears, then did the same with Benny. It muffled all the sounds and Dean couldn't really hear what Cas was saying when he came back to him to sit on his lap, giving him a sweet smile.

 

Dean flexed his erection against his husband’s ass. “You gonna ride me?” he yelled.

 

Cas raised his eyebrow before he nodded at the others with a questioning look. 

 

“You want them to join?” he asked, well… yelled again.

 

Cas's eyes widened and he vehemently shook his head before he gave Dean a stern look.

 

“Baby,” he whined as he bucked against his husband, trying to get any kind of friction.

 

Cas rolled his eyes before he started slowly grinding his ass against him. It was too slow, and  _ so  _ not enough. It was driving him insane.

 

Dean struggled against his restraints again, anything to touch the beautiful creature in his lap. “I need you…”

 

Cas leaned down and pulled him into a soft kiss. "I love you, Dean. But please wait for a few more moments. I want you to really want me. Not because of Meg."

 

“But I always want you,” he whined.

 

“Yeah, I know, my love.” Cas kissed the tip of his nose. “But not in front of your friends, and Claire.” 

 

Dean growled as he fought against the restraints again. “They don’t care.”

 

“Oh, yes we fucking do!” Sam called out.

 

That was strange. His brother wasn’t usually one to swear. Dean furrowed his brow as his foggy mind started clearing. What the hell happened? “Cas? Why am I tied up?”

 

“Because of Meg, remember? She is using her magic on those pirates, but her magic would also affect you… it already did.”

 

Meg… Meg… Dean’s eyes widened. “The siren!”

 

“Yes.” Cas sighed and kissed his cheek. “She had quite an effect on you.”

 

“How much?” he asked, worried now he might have done something stupid.

 

Cas smirked at him. “You wanted to have sex with me in front of your friends.”

 

Dean looked over at his friends, who were also all tied up; his brother seemed pissed, Garth seemed traumatized, but Benny looked pretty damn excited. “We, uh… we didn’t, right?”

 

He didn’t expect the hit upside the back of his head. It had come from Claire, who had crawled onto the bed with them. “No, you didn’t. But never do that again. You were so gross.”

 

_ Fuck.  _ There was a kid in the room too? Dean shook his head. “I’m so sorry, munchkin.”

 

“You better make it up to me,” Claire replied with a pout on her face. She looked really cute when she was angry. 

 

“Anything you want,” Dean promised without hesitation. He had a sneaking suspicion they were going to end up wrapped around her little finger.

 

The reply was instant. "I never want to go back to that horrible place. I want to stay here with you two."

 

Dean looked at Cas in that moment. It wasn’t much safer on Baby, but… he knew he’d feel better about it.

 

Cas gave him a happy smile. “I want her to stay with us, too. You know I wished for this?”

 

Claire gave them a surprised look. “You… you two talked about me?”

 

Dean nodded, wishing he could pull her into his arms in that moment. “If we find dryland, we’d like you to live with us, if you want.”

 

Her eyes widened before she nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes. Of course I want that!”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, a huge grin on his face. “That’s a relief. I’m so happy you’re going to stay with us.”

 

Dean sighed and tugged at the restraints again. “Can you untie me now?” he really wanted to hug his new family.

 

Cas tilted his head, and for a moment it looked like he was listening to something. He seemed hesitant before his lips curled up into a smile, and he nodded. “Yes, now it's safe. She is done,” he explained as he untied Dean.

 

As soon as his hands were free, Dean pulled Cas in for a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around him and Claire. Dean drew back and smiled at them both as he nodded to his brother. “Should we leave them tied up a little longer?”

 

“That’s not very nice of you, Dean,” Cas chastised softly before he got up and untied the others. Dean almost laughed when he noticed Benny’s expression. He was actually blushing when Cas untied him. It looked like he remembered what he had done.

 

As Dean approached, he elbowed Benny’s side. “Stop thinking dirty things about my husband.”

 

Benny rolled his eyes. "Dean, I swear… I have no idea what came over me."

 

“I’m pretty sure Meg came over you.” Dean’s own memories suddenly coming into focus as well. He groaned and shook his head before turning to Cas. “She’s gone now? It’s safe for us to go up on deck?”

 

Cas shook his head. "She is waiting on the other ship. I'm going to speak with her, thank her. You can come with me. She won't harm you. She only flirted with you to annoy me."

 

Dean gave him a skeptical look. “Won’t hearing her voice turn me into a ‘gross’ horndog again?”

 

Cas sighed before he looked up at the ceiling. "I know that she can turn it off if she wants to. But she enjoys creating chaos, so I can't guarantee it."

 

“Just promise me you’ll tie me up if I try to have sex with her.” Dean shuddered as he slipped his hand into Cas’s. 

 

"As if I would let that happen," Cas growled back. "You're mine."

 

Dean chuckled and couldn’t help the sly smirk. “Jealousy’s kinda hot on you.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes before he murmured, "I'm not jealous." He pouted and looked away. "Maybe a little bit."

 

Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss to his neck. “You don’t have to be. I only have eyes for you.”

 

There was the cute purring sound again; Cas always did it when Dean kissed his neck. He knew it would never get old. Cas gave him a soft, smitten look before he squeezed his hand and pulled him up on deck. 

 

Meg was standing on the other side, giving Dean a little wave as she waggled her eyebrows. Cas growled. "Meg, can you please behave for at least one moment?"

 

She pouted. "I just helped you. Sue me for wanting to have some fun."

 

"Not with my husband!" 

 

She sighed dramatically. "Okay. I won't do anything."

Dean leaned over to see what she had done. The men were all still unconscious, so he shrugged in bemusement. “So what’s gonna happen to them?”

 

She giggled. "They will wake up in a few hours and won't remember anything they have done the past few years. I was about to undress them all and arrange them in compromising positions, but you interrupted me."

 

Dean barked out a laugh and smirked. “I could help with that.”

 

Meg pointed at him. "You got a good guy there, Cas. A man after my own heart."

 

Cas smirked at that before he shot Dean another smitten look. "I know."

 

Meg giggled again. "Dean, are you a siren in disguise? Looks like you put a spell on our Cassie here."

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, it’s all Cas. He’s pretty damn easy to love.”

 

Meg shook her head as she started undressing one of the pirates. "You two are a very cute couple. I'm glad Cassie finally has the whirlwind romance he always dreamed about."

 

Cas blushed before he shushed Meg, like she was blurting out something that he wanted to keep a secret.

 

Dean smirked at Cas before sweeping him up into a bridal hold. “Like this? Sweep you off your feet?”

 

Cas pressed his face into Dean's neck. He sounded embarrassed. "Don’t make fun of me, Dean.”

 

“I’m not, baby. I love the way you love me.”

 

Cas leaned back in his arms with a soft smile before he kissed his nose. When he leaned back again, Dean got lost in beautiful, ocean blue eyes, and he just couldn't look away. Not that he wanted to.

 

They were interrupted by Meg clapping her hands. "I think I'm done. This is a work of art."

 

Dean couldn’t contain the laugh that escaped his chest. Meg had arranged Ketch on all fours, very reminiscent of Cas when he presented, with the smaller guy on his back and the big, ugly fucker in front. A sordid Chinese finger trap. He looked closer and let out a surprised chuckle. 

 

“How’d you get them hard enough to actually penetrate?” He hated to admit he was kind of disappointed he wasn’t going to see Ketch wake up to a dick in each holes. And considering what that fucker used to do to little marooner girls he found… It couldn’t have happened to a more deserving guy.

 

“I’m a siren. I have my methods.” Meg grinned and rubbed her hands together. “I think I outdid myself this time.”

 

Cas chuckled nervously, averting his eyes as he shuffled his feet next to Dean. “Thank you for helping us, Meg. That was very kind.”

 

“Anything for you, Cassie.” She patted his shoulder and grinned again. “You’re still so beautifully innocent. I bet Dean here has a lot of fun with you.”

 

Dean slipped his hand into Cas’s, intertwining their fingers. He gave him a reassuring nod and squeezed his hand. “He’s not all that innocent,” he said with a wink. 

 

Meg raised her eyebrow. "Okay… tell me more!"

 

Cas pressed his hand over Dean's mouth. "It's really not that interesting."

 

Dean chuckled against Cas’s palm and gently pried his hand from his mouth. “You don’t think she’d like to know how filthy your mouth is?” he asked in an innocent tone. 

 

Cas's eyes widened before he tried to cover Dean's mouth again. 

 

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest, though," Meg replied, "he was always a fan of thos–"

 

Cas made a protesting noise before he pressed his other hand over Meg's mouth. "Can we please stop discussing my sex life?"

 

Dean gently gripped Cas’s wrist, and spun him out to bring him right back before pressing a kiss to his lips. He softly murmured, “I hope you know I’m gonna want to know what she was about to say.”

 

Cas chuckled and gave him a wide-eyed and innocent look. "I know you want to know. But I'm still going to try to keep it to myself. It’s too embarrassing."

 

“I could always ask Meg,” he said with a wink, anticipating Cas’s reaction.

 

"It's actually a very cute story." Meg chuckled.

 

"Meg!" Cas complained.

 

"What? I think you should tell Dean. He is your husband, and you shouldn't keep things from him." 

 

Cas blushed and looked to the ground. "I know. I’ll do it later," he mumbled.

 

Dean ruffled Cas’s hair and pressed another kiss to his cheek. He turned to Meg and extended his hand towards her in a handshake before he even thought about what he was doing. “Thanks again, Meg. You’ve been more helpful than you probably know.”

 

Meg didn't take his hand, but she nodded at him. "Take good care of my narwhal. That's thanks enough."

 

Cas smiled and hugged Meg before he said something in a language Dean didn’t understand. She just winked at him, and backflipped into the ocean, vanishing beneath the waves.

 

Dean moved to climb back onto Baby, holding his hand out for Cas. Not that he needed the help, but his husband took his hand anyway. “You up for one more task?”

 

“Of course. What do you need?”

 

Dean started taking off his shirt and shoes. “I’m gonna dive in and cut the rope to their anchor. You’re a helluva lot stronger than me, so could you push the boat as far south as possible? I don’t want them going the same direction as us.”

 

"Of course, Dean," Cas replied with a soft smile. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. “And then we can finally look for our new home."

 

“Yeah… I like the sound of that.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The map was damn unreadable. Dean was hunched over the table belowdecks, Sam sitting in a chair next to him, while Benny and Garth remained on deck, sailing Baby south.

 

“Can you read it?” Claire asked as she leaned half of her little body on the table to look at the map. 

 

Dean sighed as he shook his head. He hoped Cas would come back soon. Even though his husband couldn’t read the map either, he was definitely more familiar with the oceans than Dean and Sam were.

 

“What did Cas’s dad say?” Sam asked as he turned the map around. It didn’t make it any easier to read.

 

“He said some cryptic crap about the eye of the beholder. I don’t know. Maybe he was trying to save face because he didn’t know how to read it either.” Dean sighed again, and decided to try staring at the map with one eye open.

 

Suddenly there was a squeal above deck that sounded like Garth. And it was confirmed it was the smaller hunter when he cried, “Cas! You gave me a heart attack!”

 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one Cas had a bad habit of surprising. 

 

A few seconds later Cas was coming down the stairs to join them, instantly walking up to Dean to hug and kiss him before he let go to hug Claire as well. "You're cold and wet," she complained, but she was smiling happily.

 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I was pretty far away, in cold water."

 

Dean chuckled and grabbed the trenchcoat Cas loved from the wardrobe. “Here, baby.”

 

Cas slipped into it with a smile, wrapping the fabric around his body like a blanket. "Did you have any luck with the map?" he asked when he joined them at the table, leaning over to get a better look at it.

 

Dean shook his head. “No. Maybe you should look at it again? See if anything makes sense?”

 

Cas leaned over the map with a frown, before he shifted and pulled the crystal that his father had given him from his bag. "Father said this could help." He laid it on the center of the map.

 

And nothing. Dean sighed as he grabbed the glorified piece of glass and started moving it over the paper in the hopes of something revealing itself. After covering every inch of the map, Dean growled in frustration.

 

“Maybe we’re using it wrong?” Sam suggested as he picked it up to inspect it.

 

“Did your dad tell you how to use it, Cas?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas shook his head. "He said that he didn't know what powers it held. Just that it may magnify the light of the sun, and that it could guide us to dryland."

 

That settled that. Dean grabbed the map and nodded for them to follow him on deck. “Then let’s see if the sun can help us out.” 

 

"What if it doesn't help?" Cas asked with a worried expression as they reached the center of Baby, and Dean spread the map on her deck.

 

Dean sighed as he looked up at the sky, trying to pinpoint the sun before he placed the crystal back on the map. “Then you, me, and munchkin sail around until we find land our damn selves.” Because now that the possibility was all the more real, Dean would be damned if he let his father’s murder be in vain.

 

Cas nodded before he frowned at the map again. "Do you have any idea how to use the Eye of Amphitrite?"

 

Before Dean could respond, or more accurately, ask Cas who the hell Amphitrite was, Sam grabbed the crystal and furrowed his brow. “Cas… is it missing a piece?”

 

Cas shrugged. "I wondered that myself because it looks like it is. As if something else had been in the middle of it at some point."

 

As Cas, who had taken the glass from Sam, looked it over, Dean caught the way the amulet he had given Cas (still dutifully around Cas’s neck) caused a reflective shimmer. 

 

_ It couldn’t be.  _ Dean thought as he got up and approached his husband. “Cas, can you take off the necklace?” he asked, hand held out expectantly.

 

Cas gave him a surprised look before he nodded hesitantly, looking confused as he pulled off the necklace, and carefully placed it in Dean's hand. "I'm sorry. I forgot to give it back to you."

 

Dean waved him off a little distractedly. “Remember what I told you about gifts?” He grabbed the amulet and gently placed it into the space of the glass in Cas’s hand. It fit perfectly. His eyes widened as he looked at Cas. “Holy shit.”

 

"They fit together! How is that possible?" Cas asked him, looking as surprised as Dean felt.

 

“I have no idea,” he breathed out in amazement.

 

Sam grabbed the eye and looked it over. “I found this on a hunt with Dad years ago. I just thought it looked cool.” He held the Eye over the map, and suddenly the map was projected through the eye in the air above them. 

 

“Holy shit,” Dean breathed out again when he realized that suddenly all of the doodles and sigils on the map were now readable coordinates.

 

Cas stared at it before he looked at Dean with an excited expression. "Can you read it now?"

 

“Yeah… Yeah, Cas!” Dean instantly jumped up, running to the mainsail to adjust it. “Benny, head west!”

 

The air was suddenly filled with a tense excitement, everyone suddenly quiet as they all began different tasks. Benny at the wheel, Garth and Sam helping Dean with the sails, Cas holding down the map and Eye as Claire helped him. They were going to find land. They were going to find  _ land. _

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The sun had started setting half an hour earlier. From the coordinates of the map, it looked like they had another day of traveling before they reached land. Everyone was belowdecks, probably eating some of the fish Cas caught for them before heading to sleep. Dean was way too amped up to sleep though. 

 

Without hesitation, he agreed to steer Baby through the night. One of the guys would come and relieve him when the sun rose. Dean took in a deep breath, soaking in the peaceful calm of the sea surrounding them. He stared up at the darkening sky, his heart aching a little in that moment. He really wished his Dad was here to see this. 

 

“We’re really close, Dad. Maybe a day’s journey away,” he whispered to the north star that twinkled in the dusk of the purple and red sky.

 

He could hear Cas's soft footsteps behind him before he sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder. "I'm sure he is happy that you and Sam will find the land he was looking for."

 

Dean flashed him a small smile and grasped his hand. “And all because of you.”

 

Cas's brow furrowed. "You're the one who can read the map."

 

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You get that none of this would have been possible if I never met you? You found and gave me my father’s map. The Eye. Hell, if I’d never met you, I wouldn’t even be alive. You’re seriously, and I truly, honestly mean this, the best goddamn thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

Cas stared at him for a moment with wide eyes before he blushed. "I'm very happy, Dean. That so many good things happened because we met… I'm also very happy about having Claire in our lives." He leaned against Dean's shoulder again with a sigh. "I told her a good night story." 

 

“Did you? What kind of story?” He had to admit, he was pretty curious what bedtime stories merifi told.

 

Cas grinned. "The story about the lazy prince and his house crab." He shifted against him before he kissed Dean's shoulder. "Back home Inias and I invented stories, and told them to each other." He cleared his throat. "That was what Meg was talking about earlier. Most of those stories weren't very child friendly."

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Please tell me you told her a kid-friendly one?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. "Of course, Dean. I would never tell her one of the romance stories we invented."

 

He waggled his eyebrows at his husband. “Got one for me?”

 

Cas blushed and looked at the ocean. "Well, they were all about one specific merifi. He is pretty famous. He travels the sea with a few others, and they perform plays in the different kingdoms. Inias and I loved to invent stories about him and his partner becoming a secret couple."

 

Dean gently tipped Cas’s chin back to look at him. “Tell me one.”

 

Cas blushed again before he nodded. "Alright… so one of my favorite stories is when Jen and Dmitri are traveling to the kingdom of sirens. They have to cross one of the human cities, but they can't cross it safely because there are a million sharks. So they hide in one of the buildings until the swarm of sharks is gone. The building is very narrow and dark and they have to be really close." Cas swallowed visibly, his voice getting huskier. "So Dmitri puts his arms around Jen to pull him close, because he knows that Jen doesn't like the darkness. He can feel Jen's hot breath against his throat and it drives him crazy when he pushes closer into his arms. Because he’s been in love with him for such a long time, but never dared to say anything." Cas pushed closer against Dean's body, his hands wandering over his chest. "So when Jen's fingers softly traced over Dmitri's chest, he can't hold back any longer." Cas's breathing hitched a little before he continued, "He pushes Jen against the wall and into his arms, one of his hands grabbing Jen's face before he kisses him, deeply."

 

Damn, that was some pretty vivid imagery. And he couldn’t help but imagine himself and Cas in the roles of Jen and Dmitri, even though it was just a story. Dean cupped Cas’s cheek and leaned in close. “Like this?” he breathed out against Cas’s lips.

 

"Yes," Cas whispered, "Dmitri then whispers the spell to make Jen ready and wet for him, using his other hand to slide between his legs, teasing his hole. He makes Jen beg for him, beg for his big, hard cock."

 

“Shit, Cas,” Dean groaned as he palmed his now hard dick. “What happened next?”

 

Cas's hand slipped down, stroking Dean's cock over the fabric of his pants. A soft moan fell from his lips before he kissed along Dean's throat, whispering, "Dmitri sinks to his knees, and spreads Jen's cheeks, rubbing his thumb over his waiting hole before he licks it, pushing his tongue in and out to open him up even further. Because his cock is so big, the spell might not be enough to make it fit in Jen's tight hole."

 

Dean groaned as the hand (not on the wheel) carefully slid down Cas’s torso, imagining himself in Jen’s position. “Can your spell be used on a non merifi?”

 

Cas gave him a surprised look. "I… I could try. You… really want me like that?”

 

Dean nodded as he started pressing hungry kisses to Cas’s neck. “Yeah, baby.”

 

Cas's breathing hitched and he nodded before his hand slid between Dean's legs to tease him. "You’ll feel warm all over, and if it works, you should relax and get wet," Cas explained before he murmured the spell. 

 

The intensity grew as sudden warmth started to spread. Dean gasped as he felt the spell begin to work as Cas warned, his hole starting to feel slick. Dean quickly yanked down his pants, his dick achingly hard as he turned and braced his hands on the wheel to hold himself up. “It’s working, Cas.”

 

Cas gasped and trailed kisses down Dean's spine, his hand fingering his hole  before he pushed one finger easily inside of Dean. "You're right… You're so wet."

 

“Fuck, baby,” Dean murmured as he canted his ass against Cas’s fingers, “we should be quick, in case someone comes up here.”

 

"Yeah." Cas pushed Dean forward before he grabbed his hips and pulled his ass closer. Dean could feel his hard dick poking at his entrance. He had never seen this possessive and dominant side of Cas before, and he really liked it. 

 

Dean arched against his husband, wiggling his hips in an effort to get Cas inside him already. “Come on, baby, take what’s yours.”

 

Cas growled and pushed forward, slowly but determinedly breaching him. His dick was big, and Dean loved the feeling of being split on it when his husband pushed deeper and deeper, until he was in to the hilt. Dean could feel his hot breath against his neck before Cas softly bit his shoulder, whispering, "You're mine. My husband."

 

“Yours,” Dean groaned as he tightened his grip on the wheel, slowly grinding against the massive cock stretching him. White spots blurred his vision with the sheer pleasure he was feeling. 

 

Cas's fingers on his hips tightened their grip, probably leaving marks as he started to fuck into him – hard and fast. "Dean, Dean, oh, fuck… you feel so good."

 

Dean grunted into the thrusts and nodded his agreement. It had been a minute since he’d bottomed, but the thought of being taken by such a strong and amazing creature was too good to pass up. “I love your cock,” he moaned.

 

Cas bit into his shoulder again before he latched his lips to his pulse point, moaning, "Dean, I'm so close. You're so tight… I love feeling you like this."

 

“Come in me, babe,” he growled as he released his grip on the wheel to start pumping his own cock in time with Cas’s thrusts, clenching around the merifi’s girth. His balls tightened; it wouldn’t be long before Dean painted the deck with his orgasm.

 

He didn't expect Cas to suddenly lift him up in his arms, spreading his legs  as he held him against Cas's body under his kneecaps, leaving him all kinds of exposed as he continued fucking into Dean with deep groans. "Dean," he gasped before he growled, "I'm going to fill you now. I’m going to fill you so deep." 

 

“Holy fuck, fuck…” He panted in between groans of pleasure. “Fill me, fuck me, oh, fuck,” he gasped out as Cas’s cock hammered his prostate, causing Dean to come, almost unexpectedly, his dick twitching with release as he clenched around his husband. The position caused a heady, lust fogged haze to overwhelm him. 

 

Cas gasped against Dean's neck and pushed into him, hard and deep. "Fuck, Dean, I'm filling you. Yes, my Dean." He rocked into Dean a few more times, his tongue behind Dean's ear before he softly bit his earlobe. "I love you. I love you so much."

 

Dean craned his neck to press an awkward kiss to his husband’s lips. “I love you back.”

 

Cas chuckled and carefully let him down again. When Cas’s cock slipped out, Dean loved the feeling of his husband’s come dripping down his thighs.

 

Despite being a little unsteady on his legs, he turned in Cas’s embrace to kiss him properly. “That was so fucking hot,” he murmured against his lips.

 

"I'm not opposed to doing it again," Cas hummed against his lips before he deepened the kiss. When he leaned back for a fraction, he smiled. "And again, and again, and again." 

 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “We’ve got our whole lives.”

 

"I know." He wrapped his arms around Dean to pull him close. "And I want to experience everything with you."

 

As he soaked in the beauty of this moment, punctuated by a clear night sky leading them to a possible new future, Dean couldn’t help but think they were well on their way. “I think we’re off to a great start.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

“Winchester!” Benny called out from above deck. 

 

Dean rubbed his eyes as he stumbled his way through the belowdecks, having only gotten an hour of sleep after navigating most of the night. While that was mostly because he and Cas ended up talking and having sex a couple more times, it wasn’t like Benny knew that. 

 

“What?” Dean demanded in an aggravated growl as he climbed his way up the stairs, Cas following, just as sleepy and annoyed. 

 

When the sun hit his face, forcing Dean to squint against the unwelcome thing, he shook his head in aggravation. Suddenly Benny was at his side, shaking his shoulder. 

 

“Look!”

 

As his vision came into focus, Dean couldn’t stifle the gasp. In the distance, maybe fifteen or so knots, were some trees just over the horizon. “Holy shit!” Dean ran to the railing and looked out, suddenly instantly awake. “That’s… that’s…”

 

“I know!” Benny grinned as he grabbed his knife and started pounding the handle on the deck. “Everyone get your asses up here now!”

 

It didn't take long for everyone to join them on the deck. Dean could hear the gasps, Garth even let out a whimper before he pressed his hand over his mouth. Dean could see that Sam had tears in his eyes, his gaze never leaving the horizon. But Claire's reaction was the most beautiful to watch. She ran up to the railing, jumping up and down. "I knew it, I knew it. It's just like I always imagined it!"

 

Dean felt Cas's strong hand on his shoulder. "We've made it."

 

Dean grasped Cas’s hand and looked back at his husband, feeling a sense of euphoria in that moment. “I can’t believe it.”

 

"Man, this better be real," Benny said, appearing next to them. 

 

Cas chuckled and nodded. "It is. It was just waiting for you to find it."

 

“We did it,” Dean whispered, wiping away the errant tear that escaped. 

 

Claire walked up to them and hugged their legs. “This is our new home.”

 

Dean lifted her into his arms so she could see everything better. “Yeah, munchkin. Our new home. Ain’t it pretty?”

 

"Yes! What are those green things?" She asked curiously, pointing at the canopy at the horizon.

 

“Trees, baby girl.” Dean was almost in a daze, he couldn’t believe it. After all of these years, after his father had literally given his life for this, here they were, on the verge of something truly life changing.

 

Sam was at his side, arm looped over his shoulder. Dean grinned at his brother. “I wonder how big it is.”

 

"We'll make it work. No matter how small or big it is." Sam's face was radiating excitement before he looked at Dean. "We should explore the land first for a few days, and then we need to get back and get our friends. We’ll start a new life, Dean. Away from all the shit that happens on Em Two."

 

Dean shook his head in amazement, all of them a little quiet from the sheer excitement of it all. He couldn’t take it any longer as he put Claire down and said, “We need to get there faster. Who’s up for helping me row?”

 

"Me!" Claire shouted and jumped up and down, making everyone laugh.

 

Cas leaned over to kiss Dean's cheek. "I'll push from outside."

 

Dean cupped his face in both of his hands and pressed a tender, but lingering kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”  _ For helping. For saving my life. For everything. _

 

Cas smiled at him and gave him a wink before he jumped off the ship. That would never get old. His husband was pretty damn sexy.

 

After a moment there was a tremor through the ship as it suddenly jumped forward and rapidly gained speed. With Cas doing his magic, they probably would be there in a blink of an eye.

 

Dean slipped behind one oar, Claire moving to sit in his lap to help him as Sam manned the other oar. Garth was busy taking down the sail. As they started rowing, Dean leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “When we get close enough, I’ll race you to the beach.”

 

"Oh, you will lose. You are so old and slow," Claire replied before she stuck out her tongue at him.

 

Dean chuckled and shrugged. “You may be right, but I bet we can row faster than Sam.”

 

"Of course we're faster. We are two strong people, and he’s rowing alone."

 

“Damn right,” he said as they continued their rowing, the trees becoming clearer the closer they drew. When Dean was able to see the sand of the island, his heart began to race. This was real. He was going to be able to feel the sand between his toes again. 

 

Benny whistled and waved for them to stop. “We’re gonna anchor here! Y’all wanna swim or take the life boat to shore?”

 

Garth was already in just his boxers, having clearly chosen the former. 

 

Cas must have heard Benny because the boat instantly came to a stop, but he hadn’t come back on board yet. 

 

Dean barked out a laugh and ripped his shirt off too. He moved to stand on the railing and held his hand out for Claire. “Can you swim? Or do you want Cas to pull you?”

 

“I want Cas to pull me!” Claire gave him a smirk. “I’m going to get there first with him because he swims so fast.”

 

“That’s cheating,” Dean said as he braced his hand against the water. “Cas, baby, can you come up?”

 

Cas's hand breached the water and grabbed him, pulling Dean over board instead. When they breached the surface of the water, Cas winked at him and held his arms open, looking up to the boat. "Jump in, Claire."

 

Claire smiled brightly and jumped in, Cas effortlessly taking her in his arms. 

 

Dean grinned as he looked at Cas. “Let’s race!”

 

Cas laughed at that before he looked at Claire with a grin. "We're winning this."

 

"Yes!" She shouted in excitement. Cas shifted so Claire could hold on to his neck, sitting on his back before he started to swim in the direction of the beach like a dolphin. He was fast as an arrow.

 

Dean chuckled before he started his own breaststroke towards the island. His brother was already ahead of him,  _ long limbed dick,  _ with Benny and Garth trailing behind. When he saw Cas standing, now chest deep in the water as he started walking towards the land, Dean’s breaststroke turned into a front crawl, projecting himself even faster. 

 

When he was able to stand, now waist deep, the excitement was palpable. Claire was standing on the sand, waving at him triumphantly. Dean practically ran towards them, immediately embracing Cas the moment he was out of the water, unable to silence the laugh that erupted as he lifted Cas into his arms and spun him around. 

 

“We made it!” Dean breathed out in amazement.

 

"Yes!" Cas reached over and kissed him the moment his feet were back on the ground. "Our new home."

 

"Swing me around too!" Claire demanded.

 

Dean laughed and lifted her up before spinning around in a couple of circles. When he stopped he held her close and gently put her back down. “What do you think of our new home?”

 

"It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen!" Claire announced before she looked at the sky. Her expression turned thoughtful for a moment, her eyes starting to glaze over. 

 

Cas knelt in front of her and touched her cheek. His voice was soft. "They would be happy you are here with us now. They are always watching you from the sky." 

 

When her lip trembled, Dean gently cupped her cheek. “And they’re always with you, munchkin.” he tapped his chest. “In here.”

 

She bit her lower lip and nodded with a deep frown before she turned around and knelt in the sand. "I think we should build our house here at the beach. So Cas doesn't have to go too far to be in the water."

 

Cas carded his fingers through her hair, exchanging a quick look with Dean. "That is very considerate of you."

 

Dean nodded. “Done.” He stood up and couldn’t help but laugh at the way Garth was rolling around in the sand, Benny bitching him out for it. 

 

Sam approached them, looping his arm over Dean’s shoulder as he looked around in amazement. “We actually found it.”

 

The sheer magnanimity of what they were standing on was almost like a dream. Sam was too young to remember what the world had been like before the flood. John and Dean had always wanted Sam to feel the real ground beneath his feet, at least once. He grasped his brother’s hand and looked up at the sky.

 

“We did it, Dad.”


	10. The melancholy waters lie.

# The melancholy waters lie.

 

Building a house out of the water was a lot more difficult than underwater. The logs from the pine trees they used were difficult to carry, but they all made it work. Everyone was working together. There were over a hundred people on the island by now. An island that was much bigger than they had anticipated. The best part though was that they had found a massive sweet water lake right in the middle of it the second day after their arrival.

Sam, Benny, and Dean went back to the City of Death to steal boats, and to rescue their friends and the people they had hidden, before they returned to the island a week ago. 

Cas watched the hectic activities of people running around as they built houses and a pier. The noise of sawing, and nailing, and laughter filled the air. It was nice to see, but it made Cas feel restless. He hadn’t set foot in the ocean for most of the daylight cycle… or what Dean called, “hours.”

He provided the whole village with food, so he went in the water every morning to hunt, but it still didn’t feel like enough. He realized that he missed his father, his brothers, and Inias. Being the only merifi in a human village… was difficult.

They were all very nice to him, but most people kept their distance, almost as though they were afraid of him. So he started to spend more time at the beach, where he would meet less people. 

Dean was pretty busy leading and organizing everything. Cas knew he would probably end up as their natural leader. Claire, now that she was free to go wherever she wanted, had befriended a few new orphans, and they spent their time exploring the island. And Cas… Cas felt alone for the first time in his life. 

Everything was different, and during moments like this, he heard the melancholy call of the sea, tempting him to come back. He wondered if it was because he hadn’t found his place in this new world yet. He provided the people with food, and he knew how important that was, but still…

Everyone kept busy throughout the day, and he didn’t know what his place would be in this village. Everyone else seemed to have already found their place.

Cas was sitting in the sand, staring out at the ocean, the water caressing his feet, tempting him to return. His ears only heard the soothing sound of the waves. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there before he felt Dean’s presence, his husband moving to sit down next to him in the sand. “Hello, Dean,” he greeted quietly.

“Hey, babe,” he returned as he flashed him a sweet smile. “You okay?”

Cas leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. “I’m better now that you’re here,” he murmured.

Dean leaned his head against Cas’s. “You miss your family, don’t you?” It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Cas smiled softly. Dean knowing that without needing to ask told him just how well they fit together. “Yes,” he simply stated before he leaned back to touch Dean’s face. “But I think it’s just me not being used to being among so many humans, and being on dryland for such a long time.”

Dean nodded. “I know everyone’s being kinda weird. They just don’t know how to act around you.” He grabbed Cas’s hand. “Would it help if you went home for a few days? Maybe have Inias pull you around so you can be lazy?”

He didn't know why Dean's words affected him so much. He took in a shuddered breath, and his chest and throat felt constricted. "Yes, maybe," he breathed out. 

Dean squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. “Then do it. Me and Claire will be right here when you come back.”

A horrible thought crossed Cas's mind, and he didn't know if it was because he felt so lonely. "You want me to come back, right?" 

Dean quirked his brow, expression unamused. “You can’t be serious.”

Cas rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes when they started to burn as he shifted away from Dean. "I… I'm just worried that maybe the other humans don't want me here. And I don't want you to have problems because of me."

Dean sighed and scooted closer to Cas. “They just don’t know you yet, Cas. But they know what part you played in us finding this place. And fuck any of them if they do have a problem with you. You’re a Winchester now, and they all know you don’t fuck with a Winchester.”

Cas couldn't help but smile. It was weird because he still didn't feel particularly happy, but it was nice to hear Dean being so passionate defending their relationship. "I love you, Dean. I'm sorry if I worried you."

“Don’t be sorry. I can’t imagine what you’re dealing with right now. And add being homesick to it?” Dean shrugged. “It’s understandable. That’s why, if you need to go back for a few days, I get it. Hell, bring your family back with you so they know how to get here when they want to visit.” Dean grasped Cas’s hand again. “We’re family now, Cas. Yours and mine. All of us.”

Cas leaned over to kiss Dean's lips before he asked, "Will you all be okay if you don't have me providing food for a few days? I could maybe hunt for things that you won't need to eat fresh."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Most of us know how to fish, we were just being lazy letting you do all the work because of the construction. But what will make this a new functioning society is if we all work together. You deserve to rest too, baby.”

Cas shivered a little from how his stomach tingled every time Dean called him baby. He hoped he would never get used to it. "Okay. Then I'll leave tomorrow after the hunt. I need to tell my family that we found land, and that we're safe here. I'm sure they are worried." He drew his fingers through the sand. "And I want them to visit. Especially Inias. It's so weird not having him around all day."

“Maybe we can have a big feast when you guys come back? Really start the whole peace thing between our species.” Dean smirked. “Maybe I’ll even make PB and Js.”

Cas's eyes widened. Of course that was actually something he could do. Working to change the relationship between merifi and humans. Sitting between both worlds made him perfect for this kind of work. "I love that idea, Dean. I will invite father, my brothers, and Inias to come back with me. We’ll treat this like a diplomatic visit where merifi and humans establish a pact. I think we can both help each other in a lot of ways. Like we could help provide food for your people, while you promise to do everything to keep the water clean from pollution, or hunting more fish than you can eat."

Dean smiled and nodded. “We can live how we should have in the first place. I’ll hold a meeting tomorrow after you leave, so we can discuss everything.”

"I think you would make a good leader, Dean," Cas added, playfully shoving his shoulder with his own.

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “If I’m a king, does that make you my queen?”

Cas glared at him. "No, it would still make me a king. I'm very much a man, Dean Winchester. I think it’s time I need to prove that to you again."

Dean chuckled and pressed a playful bite to his cheek. “I think you might be right.”

There weren't many people at the beach, but enough for Cas to not jump his husband immediately. “You know,” he started before he pulled Dean up with him. “Let’s take a little walk down the beach. There is something I need to show you.”

“That right?” he asked with a lascivious grin.

Cas had started to wear human clothes since they lived there, and it was always nice to get out of them. "Oh, yes." He leaned over to whisper in Dean's ear, "I can show you what's underneath my trench coat."

Dean smirked. “A couple of well placed starfish?”

Cas gave him a playfully shocked look. "How did you know?"

“It’s weird, but marrying someone, you learn to keep tabs on them…”

Cas raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying you watch me… in secret? And how I cover my body with well placed starfish every morning?" He had a very hard time trying not to laugh, keeping up a serious face.

Dean nodded. He started waggling his fingers at Cas. “Constantly watching you, like a creeper.”

Cas leaned over and caught Dean's finger between his lips, sucking it into his mouth with a lascivious look before he let go. "I'm very okay with you watching me."

Dean let out a half groan-half chuckle. “Please tell me you’re taking me somewhere private.”

"Very private," Cas replied with a grin. He had missed having sex with Dean. They hadn’t had a chance since they arrived on the island, other than some heavy make out sessions that had gotten interrupted, every single time. Mostly by Dean's brother. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” he asked as he lifted Cas into his arms and started marching in the direction Cas had led them.

It was a little cove, surrounded by rocks and trees, and a very small strip of sand. Enough space to lay down and have sex. "Do you like this place?" Cas said as he pushed his coat from his shoulders and laid it on the ground, soaking in feeling free and like himself again, now that he was naked.

Dean nodded as he sat on the coat and pulled Cas down with him. “I vote we don’t tell anyone about this place,” he murmured as he pulled Cas in for a hungry kiss.

"I'm okay with that," Cas breathed out before he pushed Dean onto his back and slid over him. "What do you want?" he asked breathlessly.

“You,” was his reply as he pulled off his shirt.

Cas's hands roamed over Dean's chest, playfully teasing his nipple before he asked, "Do you want me to ride you?"

Dean groaned as he quickly started yanking his pants down. “You’re goddamn perfect, you know that?”

Cas tilted his head before he gave Dean a smile, taking that as a "yes," before he reached back to help get Dean's pants off. He slid his fingers over Dean's already hard, thick cock; stroking it as he mumbled the spell to make himself wet and ready. He really liked the feeling of it coursing through his body, making him hot all over. "I love feeling you inside of me."

“I love you,” Dean groaned as he pulled him in for a needy kiss.

Cas licked deep inside of Dean's mouth, tangling his tongue with his before he playfully bit Dean's lower lip right the moment he started to sink down on Dean's hard cock. He loved the feeling of being filled and stretched when his husband pushed deep inside of him. He knew Dean loved the groans and gasps that fell from his lips. Although, he couldn't stop them even if he wanted to. "Dean, oh fuck. I missed feeling you so much."

“Fuck, me too,” Dean panted as he gripped Cas, fingers digging into the meat of his hips. 

Cas slowly started to move, letting Dean's cock in and nearly all the way out of him, in long, measured strokes. He braced his palms against his husband's chest to keep himself upright as he slowly quickened the pace. "Dean. Oh, fuck, please, it feels so good." 

Dean groaned as his grip tightened and he started bucking up into Cas, angling his hips just right to hit that sweet spot. “I missed this,” he grunted.

"Me too. We should do this more often, Dean," Cas breathed out before he leaned over to kiss Dean again. 

The constant pressure on his prostate was driving him crazy, and he knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer. He had become better at it, but sex with Dean was always so overwhelming. 

“Feel free to wake me up like this,” he groaned, his voice cracking slightly and his thrusts growing more erratic. He was quickly learning his husband’s orgasm tells. And he really loved to push him over with, "dirty talk". He knew he would come the moment Dean reacted to it. 

"Dean, please fill me. Fill me with your come."

And just like clockwork, Dean groaned out an, “oh, fuck,” as he slammed up one last time, filling Cas with his seed.

It pushed Cas over the edge as he came all over Dean's stomach and chest with a gasp, milking Dean's cock in the waves of his orgasm. He stared at him as he tried to calm down his racing heart, content in never getting over how good Dean could make him feel. "Dean… you have no idea how much I needed that."

Dean let out a breathy chuckle. “Happy to be of service, babe.”

His laughter was infectious, and Cas leaned over with a grin to nuzzle Dean's nose before he kissed him lazily. "I will miss you when I visit my family."

“So will I,” he breathed out as he started carding his hand through Cas’s hair. “I miss you every time we’re separated.”

"It's not easy being between two worlds, but I know we will make this work." He kissed him again. "Because there is nothing bigger than my love for you."

Dean smiled as he carefully cupped Cas’s cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing in a gentle, up and down movement. “That’s not quite true, I know one thing that’s bigger.”

“What is that?” Cas asked with a head tilt.

“How much I love you,” he said with a sweet, earnest smile.

Cas chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, I love you so much more." He raised his arms high into the night sky.

“I love you all the fish in the sea,” Dean countered as he pulled Cas’s hands down to press a kiss to each knuckle.

Cas grinned at him before he snuggled against Dean, pressing his face into his throat. He kissed the soft skin, enjoying the way Dean smelled like wood, and salt, and something earthy. "That's a lot. But I love you all the fish in the sea  _ and  _ all the stars in the sky," he replied tiredly, closing his eyes.

Dean let out a soft chuckle. “Damn. You win.”

Cas smiled against Dean's throat and trailed a few kisses along his skin. "I'll accept a tie."

“Sounds fair to me.”

**…. :::: :::: ….**

It was weird to swim alone through the ocean after he said goodbye to Claire and Dean at the beach. Cas realized how much he had gotten used to having humans around him, now that he was alone in the ocean. 

It had been a good idea to go back home. Not just because of all of his future plans, and because he wanted to see his family again, but because he now realized just how much he missed his new family. Not just Dean and Claire, which was a given, but also Sam, and a few of the hunters he had gotten to know a little better. There was also a very nice woman with red hair who loved to talk to him, and for some reason called him, “Tweety.”

He knew in time he would find a way to balance both worlds without feeling as though he were being pulled in two different directions. A big part of that hope and reassurance came from Dean and Claire.

When the familiar walls of his childhood home came into view, his fins started to push even faster, matching his heartbeat that quickened with excitement and glee. He snuck in through his secret path, and as always, he found Inias training; he was always training. 

He snuck up on him, and wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him close. “Hello, house crab. Did you miss me?”

“Castiel!” He gasped out as he flipped around to hug him. Inias drew back, looking bemused. “Where’s Dean? Is… everything okay?”

Cas cupped Inias's face, taking in the features of his best friend. A face that he had missed very much over the past two weeks. "Yes, everything is perfect. We found dryland. I just came back to visit you. I missed you all very much."

Inias smiled, pulling Cas in for another hug. “I missed you too! And land… wow.”

Cas squeezed Inias a little tighter before he breathed out, "I wanted to invite you and father to come back with me. I want to establish official talks between us and the humans, conversations both our species will profit from." He cleared his throat before he leaned back to look at his friend. "But mostly, I  _ really  _ missed you. I wanted to let you know that I'm okay, and I found a beautiful new home."

The way Inias’s eyes shimmered with emotion made his heart clench. “I would be honored to accompany you in this endeavor.”

Cas gave him a soft smile. "It's weird not having you around, Inias. Once you know where I live, you should visit me. A lot."

Inias chuckled. “Isn’t your husband enough company?”

Cas playfully pushed Inias before he wrapped his arms around his neck and let himself float. "Are you kidding me? I need my loyal house crab to carry me places. Dean is way too slow of a swimmer."

Inias shook his head. “You are such a lazy prince.”

"Only because you spoiled me." Cas grinned before he nodded. "Swim me to the palace, house crab."

Inias swiftly pinched Cas’s sides and drew away from him. “You’ve got perfectly healthy fins, your highness,” he said with a smirk.

Cas pouted and held out his arms, looking at him with wide, guppy eyes. "Inias, I swam  _ all  _ day."

There was a beat of silence before Inias sighed and took Cas’s arms before wrapping them around his neck. “You really are spoiled,” he grumbled as he started swimming towards the castle.

Cas snickered and enjoyed being pulled through the water. "You're the best, Inias."

“You only say such things because I allow you to be lazy.”

"You know that isn't true," Cas complained, stretching his fins. "So what's new in your life?"

Inias chuckled and shrugged, which moved Cas’s arms with the movement. “Kelvin wants to court me.”

Cas's eyebrows shot up. "Really? What did you say?"

“I let him know I needed to think about it.”

Cas hummed thoughtfully. "What's holding you back? He is pretty good looking, and also very nice."

Inias chuckled as they reached the gate and he pulled Cas’s arms from around his neck. “He is, but I still need time to think about it.”

Cas nodded before he patted Inias’s shoulder. “It's okay to take your time. Also, you're the best merifi out there, and only deserve the best.”

Inias gave him a small smile. “You’re very kind, Castiel.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.” Cas tilted his head. “I was just stating a fact.”

Inias quirked his brow, but before he could reply, Cas was suddenly knocked back by a whirlwind force.

“Cassie!” Gabriel cried out as he started spinning around with Cas in his arms. 

Cas laughed and hugged his brother. “Gabriel, be careful. It almost looks like you missed me.”

Gabriel laughed before he gently punched Cas’s shoulder. “Watch your tongue, little merifi. Slander like that will get you in trouble.”

“I'll be fine.” Cas smirked before he asked, “Where is Father? And Michael? I have to talk to all of you.”

“Is everything okay?” Gabriel asked, tone suddenly concerned and brotherly.

Cas chuckled and hugged his brother. “Yes, everything is more than fine. Come on. Let's go inside.” He grabbed both Inias’s and Gabriel’s nearest hands and pulled them inside the castle, towards the throne room where Father usually resided to talk to their people.

When he swam through the familiar hallways, he couldn't stop smiling. It was nice to be back. But now that he was here, he realized those hallways weren't home anymore.

Dean was his home.

“Father!” he cried out as he found him sat upon his throne. He let go of Gabriel and Inias, and quickly swam into his father's open arms.

“My littlest son,” he murmured fondly as his big strong arms wrapped around Cas’s torso. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, Father.” Cas leaned back with a smile. “I come with news. Is Michael here? I think he should hear it too.”

Father waved for one of his servants, asking him to find Michael as he guided Cas to sit on the throne beside his. “Were you successful in finding land?”

"Yes," Cas replied with a smile. "You were right. The Eye of Amphitrite helped us find the way. It was just missing a piece. A piece Dean had with him for quite some time." He showed his father the necklace Dean had given to him. "It was almost like we were destined to find it."

Father smiled serenely and cupped Cas’s cheek. “I believe you two were fated to meet.”

“It seems that way.” It was a very nice thought. “We started to build a village, and Dean and I talked.” Cas rubbed the back of his neck. “I want to show you where I live, and Dean and I want to invite you all to a feast. I think this could be a start to rebuild the relationship between merifi and humans.” 

The expression on his father’s face was difficult to decipher, that was until his lips curled up in a soft smile, eyes raking over Cas’s face in amazement. “You really are no longer my little youngling. I couldn’t be prouder of the merifi you have become, Castiel.”

"Father," Cas breathed out. He didn't know what to say at first, but then he smiled and nodded. "You taught me well. I hope I can be the ambassador for our two species. But before we talk about that… I hope you accept our invitation."

Father grasped Cas’s hand and held it. “Of course I accept.”

Cas couldn’t help the bright smile. “That’s fantastic. Claire was already asking if you would come and visit.”

“The little female human?” Father chuckled and nodded. “I would very much like to see her again.”

“She is our child now. Dean and I are raising her,” Cas told him with a proud smile.

Father’s smile softened and he squeezed Cas’s hand. “That’s wonderful, Castiel.”

Cas squeezed back with an equally happy smile. He realized in that moment how proud he was of his own family. And he hoped, in the future, they would all be a little closer.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

A few cycles  – days (Cas was trying to get used to the human measurement of time) – later, Cas was leading his family, Inias, and some of the king’s guards to the island. Cas had told him it wasn’t necessary to bring guards, but Michael insisted. Although he said he liked Dean and Sam, he said it was because he didn’t know the other humans. Cas couldn’t judge him for being cautious. It wasn’t like he could vouch for every human in the village. 

They brought a lot of food because his father insisted, and Cas could never say no to him. 

On the way back Cas told Inias about all of the single, very good looking, and nice humans in the village, before Inias started to get suspicious about his motives and playfully pushed him into a swarm of jellyfish. Cas figured he deserved that.

Claire was the first one to spot them when they ascended from the water. She ran in his direction and jumped right into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I missed you so much!”

Cas smiled and kissed her cheek. “I missed you too. I brought you something.” He shifted her weight on his arms to his left so he could reach into his bag, pulling out a necklace made out of pearls and shells. “Here, for my beautiful princess. Do you like it?”

“I love it!” She smiled and hugged him again before she asked, “Can you help me put it on?”

“Of course.” Cas put Claire down on the ground and carefully wrapped the necklace around her neck before he closed the clasp. “Here you go.”

She looked down at her chest before she grinned up at him with a toothy smile. “Thank you, Daddy.”

It was the first time Claire had called him that, and Cas choked on his breath before he brightly smiled back at her. “You’re welcome.” He pulled her into his arms again and went over to his father, who had waited for them at the brink of the shore. They all waited for him to take this new step into a hopeful future. “Look, Claire. Your uncles and grandfather are here to visit us.”

Before he could say anymore, he suddenly heard Dean’s voice, calling out for him and quickly coming closer. When Cas turned around he saw Dean running towards him. 

Cas smiled. Now he was home.

# The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, massive fucking love and kudos to our amazeballs artist Hitori Alouette, and our rockstar betas Eyes_of_a_Tragedy and tfw_cas. For reals guys, we might have written this, but y'all completed this story. Thank you so much. <3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Teloah = City of Death  
> Merifi = Sea Angel  
> Kingdom of Basgim = Kingdom of Day  
> Agua = Good water  
> Voda = Bad water  
> Pare = Father  
> Scortum = Whore


End file.
